Desires
by Lockeheart
Summary: Everybody wants something, whether they deserve it or not. Strange and disturbing events are being set in motion and uncertainties abound. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are drawn into chaos that will leave no one unchanged. Post Kyoto fic.
1. Prologue Storm Brewing

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
Hi there peoples! This is my second posting at fanfiction.net and another one for Yami no Matsuei. I just love Tsuzuki and Hisoka! If I can manage to get this monster of a story rolling, (and hopefully I will) I hope that I can intrigue people. Just a warning for any readers, this story is probably going to be huge. Hopefully my writing style and mistakes won't scare everyone away. This idea came to me in the middle of the night, and I just had to start madly outlining it. I can make no promises at how fast this one will be coming out, but I will try my best.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Desires By Lockeheart  
  
Prologue  
  
Dark, rolling clouds hid the expansive array of stars across the night sky. The city of Tokyo sat huddled under the looming mass, like a child holding its breath, knowing something was about to happen. Inky black water lapped up against the supports of the walking bridge, goaded into action by the blowing wind. A streetlight flickered, providing the only viable light along the length of the bridge, the light itself casting eerie shadows in its wake.  
  
A lone figure stood at the apex of the bridge, his gaze upon the choppy water below him. The silvery blonde haired man huddled slightly into his white trench coat, chilled slightly by the brewing storm. The shadows along the length of the bridge wavered and against all logic, began to coalesce a few feet behind the white clad man. The streetlight dimmed suddenly and a form emerged out of the gathered shadows.  
  
Vague outlines of a man with large wings materialized from the amassed darkness, its own form also vague in nature. Blood red eyes blinked open upon the face of the figure, the only thing concrete about the shadowy being. Those piercing red eyes settled upon the white clad man, who still stood facing away from the apparition. The creature reached out a hand to the man, as if to whirl the man around to face him, but stopped as the man turned around on his own accord.  
  
"You are late." The man settled his gaze upon the winged figure, disconcerting with his one unnatural blue eye. The wind rustled his clothing slightly, but did nothing to disturb the shadow creature before him.  
  
The shadowy creature narrowed its red eyes at the insulting voice of the man, and moved forward into his personal space. "Do not take me lightly Muraki. I come and go as I please."  
  
Muraki looked up as the creature approached him, unperturbed by the spirits actions. "As do I, minion." His eyes narrowed as he sized up the demon. "Your masters asked I met you here. I came because I chose to, because they asked me to, not because they ordered me to." Muraki tilted his head slightly and gave the demon a mock grimace of a smile. "Perhaps you should reexamine just who is the lapdog between you and me. Don't you think?"  
  
The winged form growled slightly but backed away from the doctor. Muraki's smile widened. "Are you ready?" The shadowy form flapped its wings slightly. "The contract has been made mortal, what you require is at your disposal." Red eyes glared hatefully down at Muraki. "Or perhaps now that preparations have been made, you are finding the task . . . too difficult?" He sneered at that remark.  
  
Muraki eyed the shadowy figure before him. He adjusted his glasses and gazed coldly up at the shadow, making it seem as if he was looking down upon the creature. "Do not underestimate me demon," He looked beyond the shadow creature to the rolling clouds above. "I have my role to play, and you have yours. Keep your mind on your own actions."  
  
The shadow seemed to flare up, which did nothing to daunt Muraki. "Foolish doctor, make sure to remember what you are. The contract has been made, and blood has been paid." Red eyes glowed dangerously. "Do not think that you dark arts protect you from us wholly. You are treading on thin ice with that attitude of yours--"  
  
"I would like to remind you . . ." Muraki glared at the billowing shadowy figure. "That without my . . . 'expertise', you would not be able to attempt what we are doing. For all your power, you are weak against JuChoOh. I hold the key to breaking down the barriers . . . So perhaps it is you who need to watch their attitude."  
  
The shadow seemed to shrug and the red eyes narrowed. "Aye, that may be true, but you need us as well to complete your desires, don't forget that mortal. You aren't the only option for us, only the most convenient." The figure whirled around and stalked off. "Know your place Muraki. Stick to the plan, and we will both gain what we desire. Defy us, and you will regret your actions . . . most assuredly." The winged creature turned its self around slightly to face Muraki. "Contracts cannot be taken lightly mortal. Even one as unusual as this one. Our powers are far greater that you can even imagine. Everything is set, make sure you uphold your end . . . human." With that, the shadow creature melded back into the natural shadows cast onto the bridge. The street lamp flared back to its flickering life as the creature disappeared.  
  
Muraki glared at the spot where the demon left, his piercing blue eye flashing in the weak street light. "Perhaps you should note, that you are also just 'convenient' to me as well," He spoke to no one in particular, just letting his threat carry out across the water. "And that my powers are also beyond your realm of understanding . . ." He gazed back across the water, his hands embedded in his coat pockets.  
  
The winds picked up slightly, and a roll of thunder echoed from the heavens. Muraki let a small ghost of a smile grace his pale face. "I wonder if you even know what will hit you? My pretty doll . . ." Muraki laughed slightly, and the disturbing sound rolled out into the night.  
  
******************  
  
Well there it is, the beginnings of a monster. This part is quite short - but well it's a prologue! :) Don't know how fast I will update, as my muse tends to be very picky as to when he shows up. But I will try my hardest to get my rambling down onto 'paper' so to speak. Reviews would be most welcome! 


	2. Chapter One Hell Really Does Exist

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to. This story is loosely based on the manga and Anime. The Kyoto case has recently happened, and Tsuzuki and Hisoka are on down time at the moment recovering from it. Again, hopefully I don't scare peoples away with this.  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Chapter One  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
"Wake up . . . "  
  
Vivid emerald eyes opened to gaze upon nothingness. Hisoka blinked once again and raised his head from ground that he could not see, even if he could feel it beneath him. The only light glowed softly from his own body, a kind of gentle white light illuminated him - but revealed nothing of where he lay.  
  
Pale blonde stands of hair fell across his forehead as Hisoka sat up. He looked around once again, and tried to find something to suggest where he was. Eternal blackness engulfed him, as if attempting to drown the pale glow that emanated from his being. Hisoka shivered and hugged his arms around himself, and calmly noted that he was naked. The curse marks upon his body the only contrast to his pale white skin, there in the darkness.  
  
"Are you scared boy?"  
  
Hisoka stared into the darkness, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but the way it echoed, the sound seemed to come from all around him. He gracefully got to his feet, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and stepped forward. It felt as if he were in a void, where nothing existed, except for him and the voice. Waves of muted emotions swirled around him, but for some reason, Hisoka could not make them out. He carefully lowered his mental shields and reached out - and nearly fell to his knees at the intense feelings of hatred and arrogance swirling around him. Hisoka felt like he was the mouse in a game of cat and mouse - and he had a feeling he knew who that cat was . . .  
  
Not wanting to encounter the figure attached to the voice, Hisoka attempted to use his shinigami powers to teleport - and promptly fell to the ground as a wave of intense pain crashed into his body. He curled up on the ground, his arms tight around his body as he rode out the wave of pain and rising fear he felt from within. Wherever he was, he was unable to escape by his own powers. The void around him was unnatural, as was the light emanating from his being. A pair of white shoes entered his field of vision, and Hisoka looked up to the one person he hated most in the world. Muraki.  
  
Hisoka saw the sick smile that appeared on the immaculately dressed man, and fought to not show his fear. Muraki held out a hand to Hisoka. "Come now boy, it was a lot of effort to come here . . . the least you could do is stay for a bit instead of trying to run away." Hisoka shuddered as he felt Muraki's eyes travel up and down his naked form. "You still are beautiful . . . my pretty doll . . . "  
  
Hisoka furiously hit the offered hand away and stood up, his green eyes wide and angry. "I am NOT your doll!" Hisoka backed away from the cold man and tried to quell the growing fear in the pit of his stomach. He was naked, in the darkness, with a man who had no hesitations of harming him. "What do you want from me Muraki? Where am I?" He could feel an ever so slight tremble in his voice, but hoped that the slight fear he felt did not reflect in his question. "Is this another one of your sick diversions?"  
  
The smile widened on the man's face, and Hisoka could feel a subtle change in the emotion coming from the man. "Poor doll . . . so clueless . . ." He raised a hand and made a small gesture. A wave of force struck Hisoka and froze him where he stood, only his neck and head maintained movement. "This is the beginning of the end . . . don't you understand?" Hisoka strained against the invisible bonds holding him in place, but could not break free.  
  
"What do you mean? What did you do . . . ?" Voice strained to speak, Hisoka could do little more than glare at Muraki, who still wore that sickening smile. "Let me go you bastard!!" Anger replaced his fear and Hisoka, though unable to move, fought to reach forward to smack that smile off of Muraki's face.  
  
Muraki pulled his glasses away from his eyes and placed them in his breast pocket. He raised an eyebrow as if to question Hisoka, and chuckled lightly. "Name calling is so childish, my doll. I really must teach you some manners." Muraki approached the immobilized Hisoka, a gleam in his eye. Hisoka's eyes widened as the monster close in. "How is my toy doing? Last I saw you, you were claiming what was rightfully mine." Muraki stopped in front of the youth, and reached out to brush at Hisoka's blonde bangs. Hisoka shuddered at the touch.  
  
Hisoka pulled his head away from Muraki's questing fingers. "Rightfully yours?" Hisoka's mind was racing as he tried to stall Muraki from whatever it was he was trying to accomplish. Where he was, he didn't know, but it was no where in the physical realm. Perhaps it was another dimension?  
  
"Always in the way . . . you are such a bad doll." He seized Hisoka by the hair at the base of his head and pulled back, forcing Hisoka's head back as Muraki leaned in very close. "I can see why Tsuzuki is so fond of you though, you really are a beautiful boy. But you don't understand him like I do." Muraki glared down to stare into Hisoka's wide eyes.  
  
"Why did you take him? I was giving him what he desired, but you . . . you had to drag him from the peace he craved." Still holding Hisoka's head back, Muraki traced one of the curse marks along Hisoka's chest with his finger. "You kept him in a world that does nothing more but cause him anguish, and for what? Because you 'need' him?" Muraki shook his head, as if disappointed at Hisoka. "Selfish and pathetic is what I would use to describe you. Selfish for binding a man to a worthless broken doll like yourself. Pathetic, because somewhere inside you really believe he cares for you." Hisoka stained uselessly against the force holding him back.  
  
"SHUT UP!! What the hell do you know about what Tsuzuki wants? All you know is how to torture people and prolong their torment!" Hisoka shouted back at Muraki, his green eyes shining with emotion. Muraki's words stung, and that pain hurt worse than Muraki's touch upon his skin. "You weren't giving him what he desired, you were pushing him head long off the edge of sanity! You are the pathetic one Muraki, always clamouring after someone who will NEVER be yours!!" Every fibre of his being was singing in apprehension, but Hisoka gathered his courage and glared defiantly up at the man who held his hair. "LET ME GO!!"  
  
Hisoka winced as Muraki jerked his head back even further, and hissed a slight moan of pain. "I don't think you really see the situation you are in boy." Muraki's face loomed very close to Hisoka's. "Do you really believe that is all that I am capable of? You insult me." Muraki's eyes gleamed with hateful intent.  
  
Muraki smiled cruelly and shook his head slightly. "Whether or not you or I are worthy of dear Tsuzuki is beside the point. Possessions should obey their owner, don't you think?" Muraki trailed his finger down the length of Hisoka's exposed throat, causing Hisoka to shudder at the touch. "You really have been behaving badly my doll, I think it is time I remind you who is the master in this relationship. " He traced a couple of the curse marks on Hisoka's chest. "I claimed you the moment I saw you. My hold is carved into your flesh." Muraki looked directly into Hisoka's wide green eyes. " I own you. You are MINE."  
  
Lips crushed against Hisoka's and he instinctively tried to pull away from the offending touch. Hisoka's mind screamed at him, his thoughts frightened and confused. He could feel the terror riding on the edge of his mind. Muraki had complete control, just like before. Anger flared at that thought and Hisoka retaliated the only way he could in his paralysed state; he bit back.  
  
Instead of withdrawing though, Muraki just smiled against Hisoka's lips and kissed Hisoka harder. The coppery taste of blood entered Hisoka's mouth. A firm hand gripped Hisoka's chin and in a mockery of a loving touch, caressed his cheek. Hisoka could feel Muraki's arm at the small of his back, and felt himself plunging backward, propelled by Muraki's form.  
  
Suddenly hard ground pressed against his back, Muraki's frame laying on top of him. Hisoka struggled desperately against the spell upon him, and Muraki himself. Heart beating frantically, Hisoka strained his head back, away from Muraki's face. "GET OFF OF ME!!" The ground dug painfully into his back, even though he still could not see it. Hisoka glared daggers up at Muraki, and was dismayed to only hear Muraki laugh at his defiance.  
  
Muraki licked his bloody lips, and glared down at Hisoka, smiling at the pinned boy. "And why should I?" Hisoka shuddered as Muraki's lips descended down to his neck to nip him gently. Hisoka could feel panic riding along the edge of his sanity, nudging him closer to the edge. He had no control, there was no escape. IT was going to happen again . . .  
  
Muraki leaned in close, placing his face just an inch away from Hisoka's, and he held the youth's head immobile with his arm across the forehead. "Foolish boy, don't you understand yet?" Hisoka could feel Muraki's breath upon his face. "You and I, we will always have a bond." At that phrase the curse marks upon Hisoka's frame ignited in dazzling colour, and Hisoka cried out in pain. "My beautiful, broken doll . . ." Muraki leaned back to watch as the curse marks flared even brighter. "Can you feel the power I hold over you?"  
  
Tears streamed down Hisoka's face, freed by the intense pain brought on by the blazing marks along his body. Rising panic bubbled up through Hisoka at the horror of what was happening. He could feel Muraki's hands begin to roam his body. Above him, the darkness suddenly lit up, and the outline of a Cherry tree formed above them. Soft pink petals drifted down upon the two of them, a horrible parody of the first night when Muraki took Hisoka.  
  
There was no escape, no way out, and Hisoka could feel all his walls crumbling. He wanted someone, anyone to come and rescue him. No one had come to rescue him that night either, no had cared where he had been. A broken excuse of a human being, lost in the night . . . "Please . . . stop . . ." Hisoka hissed out brokenly, his voice choking back a sob. "No . . ."  
  
Muraki leaned up to look Hisoka in the eyes. Any emotion Hisoka could feel from the man was lust, exhilaration and hatred. "Nothing will stop this my doll." He caressed Hisoka's face gently, and Hisoka closed his eyes. "I will destroy what took my beloved away from me, and you will pay for taking him away." Muraki coldly smiled. "I told you before . . . you are MINE." Muraki leaned in close to Hisoka's face and ruthlessly took his lips once again. Hisoka could feel his spirit breaking inside, and his tears fell to mingle with the scattered cherry petals.  
  
********************  
  
With a broken sob, Hisoka awoke. He lay for a moment, just breathing deeply and staring at the ceiling. His heart was beating madly, and a sheen of sweat covered his lithe body. Slowly he sat up, his blanket falling away from him.  
  
It had just been a dream. Just a dream.  
  
Hisoka pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face against them, wrapping his arms tight around his legs. His house was quiet, the still of night around him. Pale moonlight drifted through the bedroom window, casting the room into a blueish glow. He was beyond shaken. The dream had frightened him to his core.  
  
Were they ever going to stop? He tightened his grip around his legs and breathed deeply. Ever since Kyoto, ever since the fire, constant nightmares had come to torment his sleep, what little he did get these days. Nightmares about Muraki, of the day he sealed Hisoka's fate, and took away everything from him. Dreams of his childhood, of the silence and long cold nights locked in the cellar. Nightmares of the three long years it took Hisoka to die, trapped between life and death, reeling in pain - because of the curse Muraki placed upon him. Dreams of intense fire, with Tsuzuki kneeling in the flames, dying. Nightmares of being alone, of rejection from everyone who cared for him now - complete abandonment.  
  
He had always had nightmares, from the time he was a small child. His life didn't provide much for happy dreams. Yet somehow . . . this one was different. Hisoka stared across his bedroom to the far wall. In his dream, Muraki accused him of being selfish. That he had trapped Tsuzuki in a world he could no longer bear . . . Right . . . Wrong . . . Had he done the right thing by rescuing Tsuzuki from the fire?  
  
He could see Muraki's cold face in his minds eye, repeating the accusing words once again. Not only had the dream Muraki violated Hisoka's sense of control and well being; the man had reopened emotional wounds that had only begun to heal. Hisoka shook his head and rested his forehead on his knees. Like he didn't have enough problems at the moment, now he was beginning to doubt his actions.  
  
This nightmare, unlike all his others, was not based on the far past, but on recent events. Hisoka felt a shudder run through his body. Never before had it been like that, the nightmares, while horrifying, never had a feeling of being totally and completely trapped like that. The emotions that he felt within the dream, had felt real. Muraki's unwanted touch, he could still feel it upon his body, like a ghost touch.  
  
Hisoka pressed his face into his knees, trying to block out those thoughts. The nightmares, somehow sparked by the Kyoto case events, haunted his sleep, but never had they been so vivid, so . . . disturbing. He peeked one eye open to look at the alarm clock beside his bed. The digital display read 2:29 a.m.. It was still night, but Hisoka knew that he would not be sleeping anymore. His entire body and mind were on edge.  
  
He breathed in a shuddering breath and uncurled himself from his self- imposed ball. Leaning his head against his headboard, he lifted an arm to rake his fingers through his sweat dampened hair. Just a dream . . . it had been just a dream . . . But it had felt so real . . . Hisoka shuddered as the ghost of a caress grazed his face. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was way too early to head to work, and it was a futile gesture to attempt to go back to sleep.  
  
It was going to be a very long wait for the dawn.  
  
********************  
  
Warm rays of sunlight spilled through the bedroom window and unerringly found their way to shine upon Tsuzuki's sleeping form. Brow frowning slightly, he pulled the blanket up over his head. "Just a couple more minutes . . ." The 26-year-old Shinigami snuggled deeper into his blankets, burrowing to escape the encroaching sunlight.  
  
A couple minutes later a loud ring pierced the morning stillness, causing the Tsuzuki lump to move slightly. A slim arm snaked out from under the blankets and attempted to hit the snooze button on the blaring alarm clock. "Ugh . . . stupid alarm . . ." The hand managed to hit the button, and pulled itself back into the warm cocoon of blankets. "Mm mmm . . ."  
  
A soft but forceful object crashed into Tsuzuki's head, and with a muffled yelp, he poked his head out from under his blankets. "What the -?"  
  
A pair of piercing emerald eyes gazed cooly back at him. Hisoka stood at the edge of the bed, a pillow hanging loosely from his hand. "You are going to be late." Hisoka threw the pillow lightly at Tsuzuki who reflexively dodged it . . . causing the sleepy man to promptly fall bonelessly out of his bed to the hard wood floor. "Or you will be if you don't get your body in motion."  
  
"Owwww . . ." Tsuzuki rubbed his backside and pouted slightly up at Hisoka, who continued to gaze cooly at Tsuzuki. Hisoka gave a small ghost of a smile and with that Tsuzuki brought out a full fledged whipped puppy look. "Ah, Hisoka! What's the big deal?" Tsuzuki sat upon his bedroom floor, his nightshirt hanging slightly off of one shoulder.  
  
Hisoka huffed and walked over to the bedroom window. "The big deal is that we are going to be late again because of your sleeping butt." Hisoka turned around to face Tsuzuki, the sunlight framing his lean body, making a halo appear around him. "Honestly! You would think that a grown man would be able to rouse himself out of bed on time for work."  
  
"That's so mean . . ."  
  
"But true isn't it?" Hisoka tilted his head slightly. "Honestly you are just so clueless Tsuzuki." He adjusted his dress shirt slightly and glanced down at Tsuzuki. In all honesty, Hisoka came over to Tsuzuki's house because he had felt an intense need to see his childish partner. The nightmare from earlier still resonated in Hisoka's head, augmenting the desire to see Tsuzuki, as irrational as the want was. The fact that they needed to get to work just made his irrational want a valid reason. "You know that without me you would always be late, you know that?"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked stupidly up at Hisoka. Hisoka could almost hear the gears turning - Tsuzuki was sometimes slow on the uptake when he first woke up. Suddenly it hit him, and Tsuzuki leapt up from his sitting position on the floor. Smiling inwardly, Hisoka watched as his partners face lit up.  
  
"Wah! You really do care Hisoka!" Tsuzuki bounded over to Hisoka, waves of joy wafting off of the taller man. It took every instinct not to flinch from Tsuzuki's touch, even if it was just Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki noted the motion, and frowned critically down at his partner. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hisoka backed slightly away from the bubbly man, and placed a hand on the window sill. He watched as a bird flew by the glass pane. "It's nothing Tsuzuki. My empathy is a little touchy at the moment . . . that's all." He turned around and looked back at Tsuzuki, to see if he would buy the little white lie.  
  
Tsuzuki maintained his frown for a moment longer, and looked Hisoka directly in the eyes. "If you say so Hisoka. You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
  
Hisoka blushed slightly and averted his eyes. "I know . . ."  
  
Tsuzuki smiled and then bounded towards the bathroom. "Okay! Give me 15 minutes, then we can go okay? Just make yourself at home. I have some pastries on the counter from last night if you want any . . ." Tsuzuki's voice faded as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. Hisoka blinked at how suddenly Tsuzuki had changed the subject, but was glad that the older man had. At the moment Hisoka just couldn't find a way to express what he was feeling, nor did he really understand it.  
  
Hisoka snorted softly and glanced around the room. Why Tsuzuki even bothered to still offer him sweets was beyond him. He just didn't really like sweet stuff, preferring milder tasting food instead. He eyed Tsuzuki's messed up bed and smiled gently. Hisoka hadn't meant to wake up the older shinigami is such a childish way, but seeing Tsuzuki there, drooling on his pillow, was just too good of a chance to pass up. He chuckled lightly, and began to make the bed.  
  
The two of them still fell into old patterns, but Hisoka knew that nothing would ever be quite the same between the two of them anymore. The fire had changed them; had burned down a number of barriers. Hisoka smoothed the bed sheet carefully, and reached for the crumpled blanket. Tsuzuki still smiled and made his puppy-eyed looks, and Hisoka berated Tsuzuki and called him an idiot; but the intentions and meanings behind the motions took a whole different meaning now.  
  
Even now, months after the fire, Hisoka could feel flashes of sadness and pain coming from the smiling Tsuzuki. He had been a broken man, there in Touda's fire, and perhaps he still was broken. Hisoka paused in his movement. But somehow, Tsuzuki had found a reason to live in Hisoka's tearful confession, there in the intense heat. The memories of that day flooded back to Hisoka, and he sat down on the bed at the onslaught of emotions that came with them.  
  
He had meant it, that he belonged there, in Tsuzuki's heart. Never, at any point in his life, and afterwards in his death, had there been someone there for him like the violet-eyed man. Never, not even once that Hisoka could recall, was there anyone who cared about him. It scared Hisoka a little, knowing just how dependent he was upon his partner; but what frightened him even more, was Tsuzuki's apparent dependence on Hisoka.  
  
He pushed the confusing thoughts out of his head and finished making up the bed. He moved out to the kitchen area, and eyed the disaster that was there. Tsuzuki was a terrible cook, Hisoka remembered the first time that Tsuzuki had offered him some of the lunch that he had prepared. The idea that something could be so revolting didn't occur to Hisoka until he took a bite of the offered curry. He hadn't meant to be so cruel, but the food was honestly horrible, and Tsuzuki wallowed in a funk for the better part of a week after Hisoka's response to his culinary skills.  
  
Takeout boxes and chopsticks littered the counter top. Wrappers from numerous sweet confections lay among the wreckage. Hisoka could see the leftover pastries that Tsuzuki had mentioned before he disappeared into the bathroom. There were two left, one whole, one that had the distinct impression of a bite mark in it. The fact that the pastries were still there mostly unmolested was a surprise to Hisoka. Putting Tsuzuki in the vicinity of a sweet often led to the disappearance of said sweet.  
  
Smiling slightly, Hisoka gathered all the empty take out boxes and wrappers and put them into the trash can. Why he was so lenient on his partner was another oddity. It wasn't that he wouldn't berate Tsuzuki on his slacking; just that he would let the violet-eyed man get away with much more than Hisoka would let anyone else. Not that there were many others who were on par with Tsuzuki's level of goofing off. Somehow, Tsuzuki had a way of worming his way into everyone's heart, often without the person knowing until it was too late.  
  
It had happened to Hisoka that way, his first impression of Tsuzuki was something less than flattering. Somehow though, Tsuzuki had found he way past that bungling first encounter, and Hisoka found his partner to be a good man, if not very efficient. It was just who Tsuzuki was, and when it mattered, the elder shinigami was very serious about his work.  
  
So Hisoka let Tsuzuki's slacking attitude be, enduring the man's bouts of sugar induced silliness and his childlike behaviours. In return, Tsuzuki found ways to make Hisoka let go of some of his imposed barriers. His past was bad, and to survive Hisoka had brought about multitudes of shields to protect himself from others. Both for his empathic powers, and for his battered psyche, it was those self erected walls that kept him sane.  
  
Hisoka stilled in his cleaning, his memories surfacing. Sanity, it was such a unassuming thing, you didn't think much about it when you had it, but when it went away; all hell broke loose. Hisoka looked down at the candy wrapper in his hand. Muraki had almost destroyed him then, on that fateful night. He had blocked the events of that night from him, but Hisoka's mind also worked to shield him from the events.  
  
The three long years it took him to die, induced by the curse marks Muraki left, Hisoka wasn't quite sure if he was sane for most of it. Sometimes, human contact bothered him, even when it was someone he trusted. His shying away from Tsuzuki's touch affirmed that one. The morbid turn his nightmare had taken last night didn't help to alleviate that fear.  
  
Hisoka picked up a plate and placed it in the sink to be washed at a later time. In his dream, Muraki had accused him of chaining Tsuzuki to a world that was destroying him. In a warped sense, the dream Muraki was right . . . Hisoka had kept Tsuzuki attached to a world where his heart broke a little every day.  
  
In the fire, Hisoka had seen and felt the raw pain that was Tsuzuki. That kind of pain, didn't just go away, it just buried. Hisoka raked his fingers through his hair lightly. Whether or not he had been right about saving Tsuzuki, was a null point. The past couldn't be changed. If Tsuzuki truly wished to leave . . . he would; and nothing Hisoka could do would stop the violet-eyed man, if he was determined enough.  
  
Every case that they took, every soul that they claimed, somehow Tsuzuki found a way to take it personally. That much guilt, that much pain, how Tsuzuki endured it Hisoka was not quite sure. The older man may be one of the most powerful shinigami's in the division, but he was also a very fragile soul. It astounded Hisoka every day how much strength Tsuzuki actually had, and just how misplaced the man placed his affections.  
  
A broken man shouldn't depend on a broken doll . . . Hisoka closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Why such dark thoughts had come to him, Hisoka wasn't quite sure, all that he knew was that he wanted them to stop. Hisoka looked around the kitchen, trying to focus on happier things. He looked back to the bite marked pastry, and smiled slightly. Tsuzuki.  
  
Comfort. That is what he would describe Tsuzuki as. Tsuzuki was a comfort. Unlike other people in his life, Hisoka felt comfortable around the violet-eyed clown. It was intoxicating and life affirming. Hisoka snorted at that thought, considering the fact that he was already dead. Funny how death gave him a second chance at life.  
  
He had finally found a niche, a place where he belonged. And the one person that mattered to Hisoka had almost left him alone. Hisoka glanced around Tsuzuki's apartment and leaned against the kitchen table. Who was he kidding? He let Tsuzuki get away with so much . . . he did so much for the violet-eyed shinigami because . . . because he cared for him.  
  
Hisoka looked down at his hands, and pulled the sleeves of his dress shirt up a little. Stark red marks glared back up at him. Muraki had driven Tsuzuki to the edge of sanity, he had caused the broken man to call upon his summons, to obliterate his life after death. Hisoka had run into those flames, heedless of the danger to himself . . . because Tsuzuki was in there. Those feelings were more than those between good friends, between work partners . . . wasn't it?  
  
"Oh wow! You didn't have to clean my place up. Thank you Hisoka!"  
  
Hisoka whirled around to find Tsuzuki standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Tsuzuki was dressed in his usual black suit and trench coat, his tie loose around his neck. Hisoka stared at his partner and a scowl graced his face. Old habits were safe, old habits were comfortable. "Took you long enough! Tatsumi is going to have our heads as is if we don't hurry!" Hisoka straightened up from his stance at the table and took a couple of steps towards the front door.  
  
Tsuzuki gave his partner an odd look, and Hisoka looked away from him. "Are you really okay Hisoka?"  
  
Closing his eyes Hisoka took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He turned around and looked Tsuzuki in the eye. "Look, it's nothing I can't handle okay? Just . . . old demons." He made a vague gesture with his hand and gave Tsuzuki a look that said drop it.  
  
Tsuzuki eyed Hisoka for a moment longer, as if he wanted to say something, but then a smile appeared on his face once again. Hisoka was glad that Tsuzuki was willing to let things lie. "Hmm well, nothing beats a bad mood like a good pastry!" Tsuzuki grinned and grabbed the two pastries off the counter. He put the already bit one in his mouth and thrust the other into Hisoka's hand. "Knowing you, you haven't eaten anything yet. So here."  
  
Hisoka eyed the sticky pastry in his hand. This was normal; this he could deal with. He looked at it for a moment then shrugged. If eating the pastry would get Tsuzuki off of his back for a bit, he would do so. "Whatever . . ." Hisoka bit off a small piece of the sweet confection and chewed, ever aware of Tsuzuki's eyes upon him. He blushed slightly and swallowed the morsel of food. "We had better get moving." With that last remark, Hisoka hurriedly rushed out of Tsuzuki's apartment. Tsuzuki followed him with a small frown on his face.  
  
****************************  
  
The nightmares were going to be the death of him. Hisoka grimaced as he drank from his third cup of coffee that morning. The bitter liquid was not his drink of choice, but he needed the caffeine boost. He placed the mug down on his desk and rubbed his eyes wearily. A massive amount of paperwork loomed before him, and the thought of so much writing made Hisoka's hand cramp.  
  
Tatsumi and Chief Konoe had decided that both Hisoka and Tsuzuki were to be restricted from field work until they fully recovered from the Kyoto case. Until a time that Tatsumi deemed appropriate, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were limited to paperwork and research. Hisoka twirled the pen in his hand absentmindedly. Light work . . . more like everyone in the department dumping any unwanted paperwork onto the duo's desks respectively.  
  
Hisoka eyed the stack of papers once again and sighed. His stack of papers was much greater than Tsuzuki's, considering the fact that for every three reports Hisoka completed, Tsuzuki might get one finished. Hisoka looked over to Tsuzuki's desk, where currently his partner was absorbed by watching his pencil sharpen in an electric sharpener. The lack of field work was necessary, both him and Tsuzuki had been quite hurt in the fires that consumed the research building. Not to mention that the emotional scars were still quite open, and needed time to heal. But the lack of action gave Hisoka's mind time to wander, and stray it did.  
  
Everyone was worried enough as is about Tsuzuki and him, Hisoka didn't want anyone to know that he wasn't getting enough sleep at night. That horrible visions came to him every time he tried to sleep, taking away a small part of himself every time. He especially didn't want Tsuzuki to know, the violet-eyed man had enough on his plate, he didn't need to worry about Hisoka as well.  
  
Hisoka glanced over to his older partner, and smiled ever so slightly. Tsuzuki had a big heart, but it was going to be the destruction of him. The man cared too much, and took too much to heart. Hisoka knew now just how fragile his partner was, at least inside, and he knew, that no matter what the cost, Hisoka would protect that gentle soul from harm if he could. In the back of his mind, Hisoka could hear the doubts once again. Had he been right in saving Tsuzuki that night?  
  
A shout from across the room startled Hisoka out of his musings and he watched as Wakaba bounded across the room over to Tsuzuki's desk, a small present in hand. He could see Tsuzuki's face brighten into a smile as he accepted the gift from the 'young' girl, and opened it to reveal a box of chocolates. Hisoka smiled at the sight and turned his head back to his paperwork. Whatever Tsuzuki really felt, Hisoka could not fathom. Tsuzuki had a way of hiding how he really felt. Even now, after he had tried to end his life in flames, he put up shields. It was what Tsuzuki did, but now . . . now Hisoka knew that it was just a mask.  
  
The headache behind his eyes throbbed slightly in response to the heavy thinking Hisoka was doing. He rubbed at his eyes and looked back down to his paperwork. Nightmares or not, doubts or not, if he didn't get some work done soon . . . Hisoka could just imagine Tatsumi raging down on him for wasting office time. But gods . . . Hisoka just felt so worn down. If he could only get a couple hours of dreamless sleep, he would be able to function once again. Hisoka looked at his coffee mug and drained the last of the coffee in one large gulp.  
  
"Do you want one Hisoka? They are really good! One will perk you right up!"  
  
Startled, Hisoka glanced up at the direction of the voice. Tsuzuki was pressing over top of the mountain of paper on Hisoka's desk and smiling slightly. Hisoka blinked stupidly at Tsuzuki until he realized what his partner had meant. The chocolate . . . right . . . An irritated look flashed across Hisoka's face as he glared at Tsuzuki.  
  
He knew that the man was just trying to be helpful, but with the way Hisoka was feeling, he just wanted everyone to leave him alone. Hisoka cleared his throat loudly and shuffled the papers on his desk. "Remember? I don't like sweets and besides, it isn't like we are working very hard here to deserve a reward. " He made a motion with his hand over to Tsuzuki's desk. "How much have you gotten done anyways?"  
  
Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki fidgeted slightly, and sighed. Tsuzuki always started fidgeting when he was trying to hide something. "Well Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki scratched his head thoughtfully. "I am kinda tired this morning, so I still am working on my first report." He waggled a brightly wrapped chocolate in front of Hisoka. "I figured I would share with you, since these are really meant for both you and I." Tsuzuki frowned as he looked down at Hisoka's almost empty mug. "You really are drinking a lot of coffee today Hisoka . . . you are on . . . what, your third cup already?"  
  
Hisoka blushed slightly and made a motion of sorting through his papers. "Idiot. Why are you watching me drink coffee any ways? If you have so much free time, you should spend it on something of worth like your work, not sight seeing." Hisoka glared up at Tsuzuki, and felt a small pang of guilt as he saw Tsuzuki flinch at his words. He could sense a flash of concern from Tsuzuki and worry. The headache behind his eyes began to pulse slightly.  
  
A slight frown crossed Tsuzuki's face, but then quickly disappeared. "Hmm . . . well I'll leave this on your desk, maybe you will want it later eh?" Tsuzuki straightened up and took a step back from Hisoka's desk. "You know though, sometimes the sights are worth it." He flashed Hisoka a quick grin, and headed back to his desk.  
  
Mouth hanging slightly open, Hisoka could do little more than gap at what Tsuzuki had said. He could feel a blush flash across his face and shook his head. An idiot, that was what Tsuzuki was, always spouting out phrases like that to make Hisoka blush. Worth . . . Hisoka looked down at the papers he had shuffled around his desk. The dream Muraki spoke of that as well. What makes a person worthy anyways? The headache forming in his head pulsed harder behind his eyes. Hisoka groaned ever so slightly and rubbed his temples lightly. These deep thoughts were unwanted and unneeded.  
  
As much as he berated Tsuzuki for not getting work done, Hisoka himself had accomplished very little that morning. In fact, Hisoka wouldn't be surprised if Tsuzuki had gotten more done than him. Hisoka stared at the mass of paper, until his gaze travelled over the small chocolate Tsuzuki had left upon his desk. He picked it up and looked thoughtfully down at it. It was a small gesture, but it spoke volumes. Hisoka looked up to Tsuzuki and was surprised to find the man staring back at him. Tsuzuki coughed lightly and shuffled the papers on his desk noisily.  
  
Hisoka felt his cheeks warm a little and he placed the bright red candy down in the middle of his desk. It looked very small, amidst the mass of paper upon his desk. He looked over to his empty coffee cup. Enough was enough. Hisoka knew when he was beaten. He needed to get some proper rest. He couldn't drink coffee forever, and the headache threatening him was not going to go away. Sighing slightly, Hisoka leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Hisoka?"  
  
The ghost of a frown flitted across Hisoka's face, then reverted back to its neutral expression. Eyes still closed to ward off the harsh office lights, Hisoka nursed his growing headache. "What is it now Tsuzuki?" It felt a little strange, but Hisoka just didn't have the energy to actually look at the man speaking to him.  
  
Had Hisoka know what Tsuzuki was about to do, he might have reacted differently - or at least raised his battered mental shields. As it was, when a cool hand came into contact with his cheek Hisoka startled backwards, away from the touch, and began to topple over, chair and all. The touch was too much like the dream Muraki's touch, and the added curse of emotional backwash of skin to skin contact . . .  
  
A multitude of emotions crashed into Hisoka's weary psyche at that slight touch. Concern, sadness, comfort, loneliness . . . it was too much in Hisoka's exhausted state. Time seemed to slow down as gravity took control of Hisoka's body and sent him falling. Nothing mattered at that moment except to gain control of himself. The touch had been innocent, and Tsuzuki couldn't have known just how vulnerable Hisoka was at the moment, but the pain . . .  
  
He barely felt the ground hit him, nor the blow to his head. His mind was reeling, and it took every effort not to cry out in pain. Eyes squeezed shut, Hisoka just lay on the ground, his breathing erratic. The touch had been slight, and only for a moment, but a combination of lack of sleep, and weak mental shields had made that touch intense.  
  
A murmuring noise could be heard from above him, and Hisoka opened his eyes warily. Tsuzuki was there, just above him, his eyes shining with concern. The older man must have been saying something to him, but to Hisoka it sounded nothing more than sound. That must have been the buzzing noise from before. Amidst the white noise, Hisoka could faintly hear his name being called, and saw that Tsuzuki's lips matched the sound.  
  
"Oh gods . . Hisoka!? Hisoka?! Are you okay?" Tsuzuki was hovering over him, his face awash in dismay. It seemed to Hisoka like the man was trying to decide between 20 different actions at once, and was stumped. Had he felt better, Hisoka probably would have laughed at the sight. As it was, Hisoka could do little more that stare up at Tsuzuki from the floor.  
  
He blinked wearily up at Tsuzuki and just stared at him. His head was pounding fiercely now, and he felt like he had been run over but a truck. "I'm okay . . ." His voice sounded weak, but he tried to show a strong front.  
  
"Liar." Tsuzuki knelt beside Hisoka and looked him in the eyes. "I let it go this morning because you obviously weren't comfortable talking to me about it, but now I can't just ignore it." Hisoka looked up at the violet pools and felt as if he was drowning in them. "I've been watching you all morning, and you haven't been able to focus on your work for more than a minute for the past two hours. In fact, you haven't been able to focus for the past couple days. You are hiding yourself from me, pretending that things are okay . . . What's wrong Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka gingerly hauled himself up into a sitting position and nearly fell over at the effort. Tsuzuki caught him, careful not to touch Hisoka's flesh. Hisoka could feel his face flaming, his back resting against Tsuzuki's chest. Hisoka didn't want this . . . he didn't want Tsuzuki to worry . . . to care. His head pounded fiercely now, and it was making him irritable. Why did the man have to care so much? Why couldn't he just let things lay the way they were? Hisoka closed his eyes briefly, hiding the concerned look Tsuzuki was giving him from view.  
  
Deep down, he knew why things couldn't stay the way they were, the fires had changed all that. But it didn't mean that Hisoka couldn't wish for things to stay simple. He wasn't . . . worthy for Tsuzuki's concern. First Kyoto, then the nightmares, and in turn his exhaustion and now this . . . It was everything too much, too fast. He needed room to breathe.  
  
Hisoka adopted a scowl and tried to downplay the severity of what had just happened. "Idiot . . . I'm just a little tired that's all. I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial, you have enough to deal with . . ." Hisoka frowned and tried to push Tsuzuki away from him. When Tsuzuki didn't let go Hisoka shook his head slightly. "Let me go Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki tightened his hold on Hisoka and Hisoka looked up at the violet-eyed man. Even this close, Hisoka could barely see Tsuzuki's eyes, as the man's chocolate bangs hid them from view. "Never . . ."  
  
"Tsuzuki . . ."  
  
"I won't let you go . . ." Tsuzuki shook his head slightly and looked down at Hisoka, and Hisoka could see in the violet eyes, the same emotions that had hit him at the slight touch. Concern, sadness, comfort, loneliness . . . "Why can't you depend on me once in a while? You know I am here right?" Tsuzuki's voice was low and soft, as if he only wanted Hisoka to hear his words. Everything narrowed down to just the two of them, just Hisoka supported in Tsuzuki's arms.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled sadly and Hisoka felt his stomach lurch as Tsuzuki suddenly pulled him off the floor, arms carefully embracing Hisoka to help him stand. "Hey, we're partners right? It's my job to take care of my partner." Hisoka could do little more look up in shock at Tsuzuki, leaning back to see the taller man behind him. Tsuzuki winked at Hisoka, letting the young man lean against him. "The usual Hisoka would have hit me and protested to be let go. This shows just how unwell you really are." Tsuzuki leaned his head in close to Hisoka's. "You're not well, you know it and I know it. Just let me take care of you . . . okay?"  
  
Stunned, Hisoka just looked up at Tsuzuki with wide green eyes. He was so tired, and for the first time in days, Hisoka felt peace. He knew he was showing himself as weak to Tsuzuki but somehow, it just didn't matter at the moment. The nightmare, the headache, everything was far away now. Hisoka was beyond tired, he was exhausted, both mentally and physically.  
  
Hisoka leaned against Tsuzuki's chest and closed his eyes briefly. He murmured softly as he felt Tsuzuki's warmth. "Why do you care so much?" Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's arms tighten around him as he spoke. Hisoka lifted his head slightly to look Tsuzuki in the eye, the ghost of a frown on his face. "Why?"  
  
He could sense a tender touch of emotion coming from Tsuzuki, but it was so subtle he couldn't identify them. He just knew that they were positive ones. He could feel Tsuzuki's warm breath upon his cheek as the older man answered him back. "Do I really have to have a reason to? Can't I just be here?"  
  
Hisoka looked into Tsuzuki's violet eyes and saw the honesty in the older man's eyes. Hisoka sighed slightly and rested his head against Tsuzuki's chest. "I suppose you're right." Later, he would probably be mortified and irritated at how Tsuzuki was treating him, holding him so intimately like that. Later he could and probably would be his usual self.  
  
For now, he let himself indulge in this moment. The unspoken promises were there and it warmed Hisoka, while at the same time frightened him. The quiet moment would have spilled over into one of those uncomfortable awkward moments if Watari hadn't chose that moment to walk into the room.  
  
"Um . . . uh . . . er . . . Good morning?" The blonde scientist adjusted his glasses and stopped a couple of steps into the room with 003 fluttering madly behind him. A wide, knowing grin plastered itself across Watari's face as he watched the two partners before him. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
As quickly as he could, Hisoka stepped away from Tsuzuki, his face flaming. He was already embarrassed as it was, collapsing at Tsuzuki's slight touch. He turned to Watari and glared at the blonde man. "I . . . am just not feeling very well today. Tsuzuki was helping me." The words sounded very lame to Hisoka, and he was sure that Watari thought the same. Hisoka looked to both Tsuzuki and Watari and wished that his blush would fade.  
  
Watari's eyes shone mischievously. "Oh. So that's what it was . . ." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Watari's eyes took on a more concerned look. "But are you okay now Bon?"  
  
Hisoka glared defiantly at Watari and scowled. He didn't like it when people treated him like a child. Hisoka noted how Tsuzuki took a hesitant step forward, as if to catch him if he fell. He turned and gave Tsuzuki a small frown. "Honestly Tsuzuki, I'm not made of glass, I can manage!" Hisoka ignored the small look of concern that flitted across Tsuzuki's face and Hisoka sighed. "Really! The both of you! I'm fine!"  
  
"Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki frowned for a moment at Hisoka's words, and for a moment Hisoka thought that Tsuzuki was going to argue with him, but then suddenly Tsuzuki let out a light laugh. "From the day I met you, you have always been stubborn and headstrong . . . but I guess you wouldn't be you if you weren't that way right?" Tsuzuki tilted his head and smiled softly. "I'll let it be for now, but do realize, that I won't keep away if I really feel that you aren't well."  
  
Hisoka rubbed his brow irritably. "Whatever makes you happy." His response was clipped, but Hisoka could tell that Tsuzuki could see that Hisoka really didn't mean it. It was easier to be this way, to be his usual moody self, than to try to honestly respond to Tsuzuki's words. He could see Watari frowning slightly at the two of them and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well if you two are finished, shall we saunter over to the meeting room?" Watari peered quizzically over the top of his glasses. "They have called up an emergency meeting, and I was coming here to get you two . . ." A playful smile danced across the blonde scientist's face, and it took great effort on Hisoka's part not to glare at Watari. He knew that Watari was only poking gentle fun, but Hisoka didn't like it that others assumed things about how things were between the two partners of 2nd block.  
  
Hisoka managed to maintain his scowl the entire way down to the meeting room. To fall back into old habits was comforting, was less confusing than the paths he and Tsuzuki had been treading lately. Tsuzuki walked beside him, babbling about this and that, random talk to fill the silence. Watari trailed behind the two of them, humming an unidentifiable song.  
  
********************  
  
"Hikaru Takahashi, age 11. Died under suspicious circumstances." Chief Konoe looked across the table to the assembled employees while pointing to the projector image of a smiling young girl. "Her body was discovered by a city worker at dawn." The child was quite pretty, raven black hair and wide expressive green eyes. Hisoka looked at the image and felt a small pang of sadness. It was depressing when young ones died . . . he should know. Hisoka sneaked a quick glance over to Tsuzuki and saw that the older man had set his face into a neutral expression.  
  
The slide then switched to a more gruesome image of a police investigation scene. The body of the girl lay in the middle of a grassy field. Morbid as that was, it was the remnants of what appeared to be a magic circle in the grass caught Hisoka's attention. People die, it is a fact of life; but people usually didn't die under such peculiar circumstances. Despite his lingering headache, Hisoka leaned forward to get a better look at the grim image. For some reason he couldn't quite identify, this case engaged him, but perhaps he was just bored.  
  
Konoe looked down at his notes and began reciting important points. "The child went missing from her house about a week ago according to police reports. How she was taken from the house with no apparent marks of entry or struggle is baffling. These images here," Konoe pointed to the magic circle remnants image. "Are from yesterday. The body was found in the center of the circle, eyes, ears, nose, finger tips and tongue removed. Almost all of her blood was drained, from a single cut across her neck, but almost no blood was found around or in the body."  
  
Konoe cleared his throat and shook his head in disgust. "Signs of physical abuse were also found and strange rune marks burned into her wrists and ankles. The Tokyo police investigators believe that this is some sort of occult murder." He looked at each of his colleagues respectively and settled his gaze towards Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "This case is quite disturbing, especially considering the fact that Hikaru's name hasn't appeared on the register."  
  
"Do you mean to say that she is still somehow alive?!?" Watari shook his head in disbelief. "How can that be? Her body is right there!" He pointed to another gruesome image of the child's mutilated body.  
  
Tatsumi cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "That is why we were called in on this case. It is recent, but considering the highly unusual circumstances surrounding it, they bumped it up to high priority." Hisoka could feel chief Konoe's gaze upon him and Tsuzuki, and when Tatsumi also looked in their direction, Hisoka could feel his stomach drop.  
  
"Enma has assigned the shinigami to work this case . . ." Chief Konoe shook his head sadly. "Despite great protests of both Tatsumi and I, I'm very sorry Tsuzuki . . . Hisoka . . . but the two of you have been assigned to this case."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Watari sputtered out angrily, covering up the shocked silence of both Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "What is the matter with Him? Doesn't He know that Tsuzuki and Hisoka are still recovering from the Kyoto case? Why does it have to be them?"  
  
Hisoka just sat in his chair in shock. He had been sick of pushing paperwork, but this case was not what he had in mind for getting back into field work. His headache pounded fiercely. Hisoka glanced over to Tsuzuki and saw that his facial expression had still not changed from its neutral stance. What was Enma thinking . . . placing the two of them on such a gruesome case at this time?  
  
Konoe switched the slides back to the image of the smiling Hikaru. "It has to be them, because Tsuzuki is the most powerful shinigami in division, being able to summon 12 shikigami. Whatever or whomever did this could be a serious threat. Hisoka as well because his empathic abilities will be of great help to sense where Hikaru's soul has gone." He clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head slightly. "I understand Enma's reasoning, but I don't have to like it."  
  
"From what I understand, the higher ups are quite concerned with this case because of all it entails." Tatsumi stood up and began to pace within the small confines of the room. "So even though we have no choice in this matter . . ." Tatsumi glanced over at Tsuzuki and Hisoka could see the secretary's eyes soften slightly. "We will not go and send two of our own alone and unprepared."  
  
"I understand." Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki, in astonishment of his simple acceptance. Tsuzuki turned his head and looked back at Hisoka. "We will go over the file reports and then Hisoka and I will head down to earth." Tsuzuki stood up and walked over to Konoe, his stance stiff and very un-Tsuzuki like.  
  
"This is insane!!"  
  
"Watari, I told you we have no decision in this matter!"  
  
Hisoka cringed at the flow of emotions swirling the room, the tension was great and it didn't take an empath to realize that. He needed to get out of the room, away from the others. He could see that Tsuzuki could tell that as well, hence Tsuzuki's quick acceptance of the case.  
  
"Do what you must to get prepared." Chief Konoe handed Tsuzuki the files before him. "I am sending one of the Gushoshin twins down with you to help you and give you guys a direct link back here to division through the computer." Konoe closed his eyes briefly and Hisoka could feel the intense worry radiating from him. "I'll do everything in my power to give you guys any support and backup that you may require. If there was any way I could change this, you know I would do so."  
  
"We understand." Tsuzuki nodded curtly and turned to Hisoka. Hisoka could see the concern in Tsuzuki's eyes and he nodded ever so slightly towards Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki nodded grimly back and turned to the arguing shinigami. "Don't worry you two, Hisoka and I will be just fine. We'll probably have this case solved in no time!"  
  
Hisoka stood up and strained not to sway where he stood. He needed out of the room. He knew he should say something, add something to the meeting, but it was just too much effort. Tsuzuki had pretty much said everything that needed to be said by the two of them. This case was horrifying and strangely similar in ways to his own death. That in itself made Hisoka want to get to the bottom of the case quickly. If the Hikaru child was still somehow alive, Hisoka would make sure to help her pass on. No one deserved that kind of abuse. He nodded quickly to each of his fellow coworkers, and turned to exit the room. He didn't have to look to know that Tsuzuki was following close behind him.  
  
They were beginning their reentry into field work. The case was disturbing and it was going to be a tough one in more ways than one for the both of them. Hisoka had a feeling, that despite their confident words, this case was not going to be quick or easy. He balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath.  
  
Hell really does exist.  
  
********************  
  
Well there it is. Chapter one of my baby. Ugh . . . I'm tired now. At the moment my muse is here and keeping me company, so hopefully I will slowly get my stuff out here. Reviews would be most welcome. 


	3. Chapter Two Tangled Webs

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
Thank you very much to the people who have read this story! It gladdens me that at least someone besides me is reading what I wrote. This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both.  
  
Again, hopefully I don't scare peoples away with this.  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Desires  
  
Chapter Two  
  
by Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
He needed sleep, there was no denying it.  
  
Hisoka eyed the pouring rain outside the window with unfocused attention. The motel room that Tatsumi had supplied Tsuzuki and him with was a little shabby, but was cheap and dry. The trip down to earth had been a quiet one, a rarity for Hisoka. Usually he would be fending off whatever bright idea that had claimed Tsuzuki's attention, trying to get the man to focus on the case. As it was, both Tsuzuki and Hisoka had travelled quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. It was only GuShoShin himself who filled the quiet, trying to lighten the dark mood that had crept upon the two shinigami.  
  
Although both he and Tsuzuki had every right to be moody. The case that they had been assigned to was grotesque and frightening. Not exactly the type of case Hisoka had in mind for easing the two of them back into active duty. Yet it wasn't because Tatsumi or Chief Konoe hadn't tried to stop it from happening. Sometimes in JuChoOh, you just didn't have any say in what happened. Hisoka snorted at that thought. They may be Shinigami, but they were in the pecking order just like everyone else.  
  
Hisoka eyed the bottle of aspirin that Watari had insisted that Hisoka take with him. The blonde scientist, despite his teasing attitude, had not dismissed the near collapse that Hisoka had encountered before the emergency meeting. The entire department was worried for both Hisoka and Tsuzuki, and for once, Hisoka did not blame them. The Kyoto case was still fresh in everyone's memories, and it didn't take an empath to realize that this new assignment would be a strain on the two of them.  
  
Tsuzuki himself was also acting quite strange to Hisoka, and he wished the man would just say what was on his mind. It seemed that especially now, Tsuzuki had just walled up everything inside. Like an actor, he played his part, and fooled most of the department; but he didn't fool Hisoka. Even with his strong mental walls, Tsuzuki could not hide everything from Hisoka, and those feelings, coupled with his inability to actually talk with Tsuzuki were another reason why Hisoka was so drained. He couldn't help it, he was worried for Tsuzuki, and it tore Hisoka in two trying to decide what course of action was better. Whether to confront Tsuzuki on the masks he was wearing, or to continue pretending like nothing was happening, in hopes the acts of 'normalcy' would calm Tsuzuki's soul?  
  
Smoothing out a wrinkle in the blanket of the bed that had been unofficially claimed by Hisoka, he gingerly sat down on the mattress and sighed. Tsuzuki was going to be back soon. The violet-eyed man had gone out to make a visit to the police office in hopes of garnering some clues. GuShoShin had gone with Tsuzuki, as being a librarian gave the feathered creature a better eye for finding interesting tidbits among rubbish.  
  
Hisoka had been asked / ordered by Tsuzuki to get some rest, as the violet-eyed man had made it quite clear that he was worried by Hisoka's weakened state. It pissed Hisoka off slightly, but at the same time warmed him. He just wished that Tsuzuki would direct some of his worry onto his own being, instead of onto Hisoka. The wounds of Kyoto could not and would not heal quickly, and with this large case looming over the two of them, both he and Tsuzuki needed to be able to focus on the tasks ahead, not on past problems. Hisoka didn't want to be a burden to Tsuzuki or the case, and the only way he would solve that was to get some sleep.  
  
The only problem with that solution, as simple as it was, was that Hisoka could not sleep for long before the nightmares came. He shuddered slightly at that thought and pulled his legs up onto the bed. Ever since Kyoto, he had become plagued by terrifying dreams, fuelled by whatever demons that haunted Hisoka's soul; and he had a lot of them. He had contemplated sleeping pills, and had even taken them once, and had regretted it immediately. The nightmares had still come, even in the drug induced sleep, and Hisoka had found that in that state the dreams became more powerful, more real.  
  
How he was still up and functioning honestly stumped Hisoka. As it was, he had been getting by with a couple hours of sleep here or there, prompted only by intense exhaustion. Ironically, it was sometimes at those times as well that his nightmares became more frightful. Hisoka shuddered and closed his eyes briefly. It had been exhaustion that had prompted the terrifying nightmare that had shaken him earlier that morning. The horrible parody of Muraki and the cherry tree.  
  
A clap of thunder boomed and startled Hisoka out of his train of thought. He looked over to the window and at the dark clouds beyond. Well, if he couldn't sleep he might as well see if he could find something from the case files. Hisoka gingerly stood up from the bed and walked over to the small table in their room that held the portfolio.  
  
Hisoka opened the folder and spread the number of images across the table. Hisoka had no doubts that the girl Hikaru had been murdered, no one just died normally under the circumstances her body was found in. The fact that her name did not appear on the register baffled Hisoka, but like Watari, he was sure that the child was in fact dead. He paused as he came across the first image that Chief Konoe had shown them, the one that showed Hikaru smiling and alive.  
  
Hisoka slowly sat down in the chair beside the table and looked down at the picture on the table. The girl really was pretty, like a flower ready to bloom, a young woman. Hisoka felt a flash of kinship as he looked at the picture. In a sense, he and Hikaru were probably the same, both young souls, denied the right to grow up forever. Hisoka may be 16, but his life really did end when he was 13, that night under a red moon when Muraki found him.  
  
Holding the picture carefully by its edges, Hisoka peered closer at the image. Hikaru had a smile that seemed it could brighten a room. Her hair was long and black, cascading down her back almost like folded wings. The girl's eyes were piercing green, just like Hisoka's own, but unlike Hisoka, they were filled with laughter and happiness. Whatever the child had been doing at the time the picture had been taken, Hisoka was not quite sure, but the picture must have been a spontaneous one.  
  
He sighed softly and slid one of the more gruesome images down to look at. It was one of the area where Hikaru's body had been found. The picture must have been taken in the early morning hours, because everything was lit by set up floodlights of the police. Hisoka squinted as he tried to capture some insight from the image. The remnants of a magic circle lay in the grass, the symbols and markings unrecognizable to Hisoka. In a random thought, Hisoka wondered just what had been used to make the markings in the grass, that they were already fading away.  
  
He slid another one of the pictures down the tables surface. This one was perhaps the most disturbing of them all. It was an image of the body of Hikaru, taken before they had respectfully covered the body with a cloth. Hisoka was a shinigami, he was quite use to death, but even this disturbed him. Her body was found as if sleeping, hands folded across the chest, body laying stretched out on the grass facing up. If her body hadn't been so mutilated, a person could have thought that she was just sleeping.  
  
Hisoka shook his head at that thought and dismissed it as wishful thinking. The child's body had been mutilated, her throat slashed and blood drained. Rune marks twined themselves around her ankles and wrists, a sick parody of ropes. He was quite certain that whatever had happened to Hikaru, it was neither peaceful nor painless. Hisoka mulled over his thoughts carefully. There were so many questions in this case, and not enough answers.  
  
Why had her body been mutilated? What purpose did it serve to remove such parts like her eyes or tongue? Why was her blood drained, and where did it go? What was the purpose of the rune marks around her limbs, were they bindings of some sort? Hisoka sighed softly, a small sound of frustration and lightly brushed the surface of the picture.  
  
And immediately regretted it.  
  
Intense pain surged through Hisoka, and it took everything in him not to scream out loud; not that he could anyways, as his throat felt almost choked. It felt as if the air was being ripped from his lungs and he could feel the ghost sensation of something binding his wrists and ankles. With the agony came a overwhelming wave of emotions - fear, anger, sadness, pity, hatred . . . Flashes of images flooded Hisoka's mind overwhelming what little control Hisoka had over himself. Shadowy, unnatural figures standing at the edge of the magic circle, evil red eyes, a man's outstretched hand, an abandoned teddy bear in the grass, a pale white moon . . .  
  
Hisoka stood up abruptly, knocking over the table and chair he had been sitting in. Papers and pictures flew everywhere, raining upon the floor in mockery of the rain outside. Pain, emotions and images engulfed his being, and Hisoka felt his spirit drowning. His vision tunnelled and gravity took over as his muscles gave out. As his consciousness faded, Hisoka's last thought was of how worried Tsuzuki was going to be.  
  
********************  
  
Warm sunlight fell upon Hisoka's prone form, slowly bringing Hisoka back to the waking world. Laying upon the bed, Hisoka slowly opened his eyes and felt a surge of panic when he couldn't identify where he was. He blinked his eyes slowly and tried to turn his head. It was then that he felt an unidentifiable weight across his chest and he looked down.  
  
It was Tsuzuki. The man was half sitting, half lying on the edge of the bed, on top of the blankets that had been pulled around Hisoka. Blinking stupidly, Hisoka could do little more than notice now peaceful Tsuzuki looked when he was asleep. He looked beyond Tsuzuki's form to the fallen table and scattered papers and shuddered as the memories returned. The pictures . . . Hisoka had touched one of them and . . . Hisoka closed his eyes.  
  
"Hisoka?" Hisoka opened one eye to find Tsuzuki awake and peering worriedly at him. The intense concern in Tsuzuki's eyes was strong and Hisoka could feel it emanating from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki carefully straightened up from his impromptu sleep beside Hisoka and gently touched Hisoka's clothed arm. "Hisoka? Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
Hisoka raised his green eyes to meet up with Tsuzuki's and just blinked. His mouth felt dry and his body felt weak and drained. He could see the form of GuShoShin float up into his range of vision, hovering above Tsuzuki's head. The librarian also wore a look of worry across his face. Hisoka raised his hand to his face, and pressed it to his forehead. "I . . . I don't really know . . ." He struggled to sit up, and was surprised when Tsuzuki gently pressed him back down onto the mattress. "Tsuzuki . . ."  
  
Hovering over Hisoka, Tsuzuki just shook his head slightly and frowned. "When I came back, I found you laying on the floor with the furniture overturned. GuShoShin was freaking out and I was as well." Tsuzuki closed his eyes briefly. "All I could think was 'What happened?, and if I had been here could I have stopped it?'" He looked at Hisoka, and Hisoka felt a flash of guilt from Tsuzuki. "I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that you were unconscious. So I carried you to the bed, and I've been waiting for you to wake up ever since . . ."  
  
"We were so worried." GuShoShin wrung his hands nervously as he hovered closer to Hisoka. "I wanted to contact division immediately but Tsuzuki wouldn't let me. He was afraid of scaring everyone." GuShoShin shook his head and smiled, or seemed to. "But you are awake now, and that is what matters. Are you feeling okay Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka digested what Tsuzuki and GuShoShin said and closed his eyes briefly. "I couldn't sleep, even though I know you asked me to Tsuzuki . . ." Hisoka frowned slightly and gripped the blanket in his hands. "I decided to make myself useful instead and began to look at the file information." Hisoka glanced over to the photos and papers that were still spread across the floor. "I was looking at the pictures and I touched one of them directly . . . and was overwhelmed by . . . sensations." Hisoka looked up to Tsuzuki, frustrated that he couldn't really describe what had happened.  
  
"Sometimes, photographs can capture the essence of an event . . . I think that these ones did. Or something like that, because when I touched them . . ." Hisoka frowned as he remembered what happened. "I didn't know I could do that . . . you know . . . with my empathy?"  
  
"It happened so fast, and I couldn't stop them." Hisoka closed his eyes. "I think . . . I think I was feeling what the child had been feeling . . . before she died?" A light touch on his arm startled Hisoka out of his reverie and he opened his eyes to find Tsuzuki leaning over him once again. "Tsuzuki, I don't know what happened, but I am okay now . . . honest."  
  
Both Tsuzuki and GuShoShin looked at him warily and Hisoka felt irritation rise through him. Were they going to doubt him now? Hisoka pulled himself into a sitting position and glared at the two worriers. "Look. Lets get this straight right now." He shook his head in annoyance at the two of them. "We are on a case. First and foremost priority is finding Hikaru's soul, and figure out who and what did 'that' to her." He pointed over to the scattered papers on the floor.  
  
"I am still not sure what happened, but it is because I have these abilities that I was chosen to work on this case with you, not to mention the fact that we are partners!" Hisoka glared up at Tsuzuki and soften his argument slightly. "It doesn't mean you can't worry Tsuzuki, but you have to place it on the right people." Hisoka began to pull at the blankets covering him, attempting to pull them off of him. "She is the one we have to worry over right now, she is the one we have to find right now. If those feelings, that pain . . . was hers that I felt. Then we HAVE to find her."  
  
A pair of hands stilled his motions and Hisoka glared at the offending hands. GuShoShin hovered above Hisoka's bed, and Tsuzuki was pushing him back into the bed. "Hisoka . . . Hisoka!" Hisoka stilled in his attempts to remove the hands and looked up at the violet-eyed man. Tsuzuki pulled his hands away and looked at Hisoka with almost a silent plea. "Please, you don't have to argue your place on this case Hisoka and I don't doubt your abilities, but I am worried for you! I understand what you are saying, but we can discuss what GuShoShin and I found just as easily with you laying in the bed." Tsuzuki shook his head and leaned back to sit upon the edge of the bed. "The both of us need to be strong to solve this case, and I won't have you run yourself ragged . . ."  
  
A haunted look came to Tsuzuki's eyes, and that look killed the biting retort that Hisoka was going to say. Hisoka sat still, and watched silently as Tsuzuki struggled with some sort of internal battle. "Please Hisoka . . . in the past twenty four hours I have almost had my heart stop because you have been hurt." The look he gave Hisoka was heartbreaking, and he was startled as Tsuzuki's hand came to rest on the edge of his knee. "For my sake, if not yours . . . Please . . . just rest."  
  
There was nothing Hisoka could say to Tsuzuki, all of this; it was beyond anything Hisoka had known or understood. He had always been alone, and his survival was due to his ability to be alone. When he had joined the Shokan division as a shinigami, he had been sullen and distant. It was who he was, it was what helped him survive.  
  
No one did something for nothing . . . and it was because of that belief that Tsuzuki bewildered him. Why . . . Why did Tsuzuki care so much? That question frightened Hisoka, not because of Tsuzuki, but of what his answer would be. So instead of pushing Tsuzuki, Hisoka chose the easier path, and lay back in the bed.  
  
But Hisoka couldn't let Tsuzuki know just how much power he had over him, it went against every survival instinct ingrained into him. So instead Hisoka adopted a scowl and crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine. I'll stay put." He directed a menacing glare over to Tsuzuki. "If I am going to entertain your request, I want you and GuShoShin to at least tell me what you found out. We are on a case remember?"  
  
Hisoka could see a wave of relief wash over Tsuzuki's face, and it confused him even more. Even when he was acting moody, the sugar loving idiot still found him likeable. Hisoka pushed that confusing thought out of his head and turned his glare onto GuShoShin. With a muffled squawk, the feathered librarian fled Hisoka's sight to gather his laptop. Seeing that both Tsuzuki and GuShoShin were going to focus on the case and not him, Hisoka let himself relax a moment. He didn't want them fussing over him . . .  
  
GuShoShin flew over to sit beside Hisoka on the bed, angling the laptop so that Hisoka could see the screen from where he lay. Tsuzuki pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the bed, the sad look in his eyes gone. Hisoka leaned back into the pillows and listened closely as GuShoShin started to talk.  
  
"Okay then . . . When Tsuzuki and I went to the police station it was a chaos. It seems this case is also on their priority list." GuShoShin pulled up a screen of the police reports. "Phasing into the building was a breeze, and it wasn't even difficult to maintain our invisibility because everyone was in such a rush."  
  
Tsuzuki pointed to the report that GuShoShin brought up and turned to Hisoka. "This is the address of Hikaru, and is also where the investigation began." Tsuzuki raked his fingers through his hair. "Apparently her parents had an argument with her that night, a rather angry one at that. It seems that the argument was the last time her parents spoke to her alive." Tsuzuki pointed to a icon and GuShoShin clicked on it. It was the address of the Takahashi's. "Somehow in the middle of the night, Hikaru disappeared."  
  
"Was she?" Hisoka stammered, unsure of how to phrase his question. "Did they . . . 'take' her?" He was uncomfortable, but not because he was embarrassed. Hikaru's circumstance, resembled his own . . . he had to know if she suffered as he had. Somehow, Tsuzuki knew what Hisoka was trying to ask. The curt nod of no from Tsuzuki was enough to relieve his mind. Tsuzuki touched Hisoka's arm tentatively, and squeezed gently.  
  
GuShoShin looked on sympathetically and brought up the report on evident abuse the child had received. Hisoka scanned it briefly and sighed. Hikaru had not been raped, despite the violence of her abuse. How both Tsuzuki and GuShoShin knew what he was thinking was both comforting, and disturbing. Was he that easy to read? Hisoka pointed to the police report behind the one GuShoShin had pulled up. "So where do these occult kidnappers / murders come into play then?"  
  
Tsuzuki waved his hand in the air, gesturing at something that Hisoka could not see. "That is the problem. If it were a kidnapping or an occult murder like the police say, there would likely be signs of forced entry or something. There is nothing at the Takahashi household to indicate any struggle or forced entry. There is no indication that Hikaru was into or a part of any occult following." Tsuzuki leaned in close to Hisoka, like he was imparting some great untold secret. "I believe that her disappearance has nothing to do with occult followers or the like. I think this is the work of something beyond humans."  
  
Hisoka snorted at Tsuzuki's words, and was about to retort when the image of shadowy, unnatural figures standing at the edge of the magic circle floated into his minds eye. He must have got a dazed look on his face, because the next thing Hisoka knew, Tsuzuki's hand was waving itself in front of his face, trying to get reaction. "Idiot. What are you doing Tsuzuki?" Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki's hand away, his face flustered and scowling.  
  
GuShoShin hovered up from his perch and looked Hisoka in the eye. "You zoned out for a moment there Hisoka . . . do you want to stop?" The feathered librarian glanced worriedly at Hisoka, and then sent a perturbed look at Tsuzuki for his preposterous theory. "You did just wake up from a rather . . . harrowing experience."  
  
Hisoka narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He looked to Tsuzuki who looked back at him with wide violet eyes. "I . . . just remembered something . . . from when I touched the photograph." Hisoka looked down at his hands. "There were figures standing around the edge of the magic circle . . . they were shadowy, and indistinct." Hisoka gestured with his hands, trying to explain something he did not understand himself. "Red eyes . . ."  
  
"Red eyes?" GuShoShin scratched his head in thought and paced his way across the width of Hisoka's bed. "Hmmm . . . Can you be more specific Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes, trying to capture the one image in the multitude of images that had bombarded his senses in those few seconds before he collapsed. It was frustrating, to be so close to something that seemed important, but being unable to identify it. "Damn it! I can't remember!" Hisoka shook his head and sighed in frustration.  
  
Tsuzuki reached out and placed his hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "It's okay Hisoka, it will come to you." Tsuzuki smiled and looked to GuShoShin. "Maybe you could do some research for us GuShoShin? Information on shadowy figures and red eyes?" Tsuzuki winked and smiled lightly. "I know it is rather vague, but it seems to be important." Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka and tilted his head slightly. "Perhaps Hisoka, you could try to explain or write down the things you saw and felt when you touched the photographs? It could help GuShoShin in his research, and may help us find some clues that we have overlooked?"  
  
Hisoka could do little but blink at Tsuzuki, man of action. It was moments like these that Hisoka saw how Tsuzuki really was in control of a situation, even though it looked as if he was not. There was something to be said about looks being deceiving, and Hisoka was sure that Tsuzuki fit the bill. Hisoka just nodded in affirmation to Tsuzuki's requests, assured by the reasoning behind Tsuzuki's words.  
  
"Either way, the best course of action we can take now is to go over to the crime scene and see if we can find some clues." Tsuzuki stood up and walked over to the overturned table and chair. "If Hisoka managed to get an imprint from a picture of the scene, then going to the scene itself is bound to turn up something. You said it yourself Hisoka, if those were Hikaru's emotions that you felt . . ." Tsuzuki turned to face Hisoka, a concerned look in his eye. "We will go at night, since I have a feeling that we won't be able to go about the area without having tons of police combing the area." Tsuzuki picked up a couple of the scattered photographs. "Besides, both you and GuShoShin have work to do!"  
  
GuShoShin fluttered up into Tsuzuki's face, startling the older shinigami. Hisoka could sense great annoyance from GuShoShin and almost laughed. He had a feeling that both Tsuzuki and GuShoShin were trying to lighten the mood, trying to help Hisoka relax. Empathy did have its uses after all. "And just what are YOU going to be doing if Hisoka and I are working?" GuShoShin pointed a feathery finger directly into Tsuzuki's astonished face. "We are on a case! No matter how dire it is, Tatsumi will never forgive me if I let you slack off on the job!!"  
  
"Aww! Come on GuShoShin! I have a very important task ahead of me too!" Tsuzuki placed both of his hands before him in a gesture of surrender. Hisoka could feel the mild humor rolling around the room and it was comforting. Hisoka watched in mild amusement as Tsuzuki danced away from GuShoShin to the motel door. Tsuzuki flashed both GuShoShin and Hisoka one of his more brilliant smiles. "You just make sure that Hisoka rests okay GuShoShin? And I will be back soon. My mission? Breakfast!!" With that, Tsuzuki bounded out of the room, leaving GuShoShin to sputter indignantly at the slammed door.  
  
"Why that irresponsible!! . . . flighty . . ." GuShoShin grumbled where he hovered, glowering at the door. Hisoka just rolled his eyes and leaned back into his pillows. He understood perfectly what Tsuzuki's underlying messages were, despite his light attitude. Tsuzuki's concern for him was comforting and understanding. Hisoka glanced over to the scattered photographs on the floor. If just an image gave him that sort of reaction . . . what would going there reveal? But if they were going to get anywhere in this case, they needed to act quickly. Enma only knows where Hikaru's soul was at the moment.  
  
For now they were going to rest, try to see if GuShoShin could coax up some viable facts from Hisoka's blurred images and emotions. Tsuzuki was looking out for Hisoka, despite the roundabout method. Tonight, the real investigation began. Tonight, the real horror began.  
  
********************  
  
It's funny, how in the dark everything seems so much sinister. Hisoka rolled that thought around in his head as he trailed behind his partner. To Hisoka, darkness was both a comforting friend and a monster. It would hide you if you let it, but at the same time, it would draw out ones inner demons. The snap of a branch under his feet derailed Hisoka's train of thought.  
  
Night had come, and Tsuzuki had given Hisoka the thumbs up for going out; not that Hisoka would have listened if Tsuzuki had not given him permission. Tsuzuki was not his parent, nor was he his guardian, despite the man's actions. They had left GuShoShin back at the motel, to work on the research of Hisoka's visions. The librarian had been livid, not wanting to leave the two of them alone, but had given in.  
  
Cases were solved by both footwork and research, and Hisoka was sure that in their absence, the feathered creature would also be reporting back to division about everything that had happened. Hisoka was quite sure that Tatsumi and Konoe had sent GuShoShin along as a watchdog of sorts, aside from his ability to help.  
  
Hisoka looked down at the soft grass beneath his feet. They were approaching the site of the crime soon, and Hisoka felt slightly queasy. The police barriers were up and Hisoka was sure there was a guard or two in the area, but they remained along the perimeter, warding of any intruders. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were heading to the heart of the matter, and their incorporeal forms were useful to pass by the guards unnoticed.  
  
Tsuzuki may have been in a playful mood when he spoke of entering the crime scene at night, but Hisoka knew that the man was quite serious. Despite his lax attitude, Tsuzuki was actually quite agitated by this assignment. It didn't take Hisoka's empathy to be able to tell that one, but like Tsuzuki kept reminding him, they were on a case. The faster they solved it, the sooner they could go home.  
  
The atmosphere of the area seemed to darken as they entered the area where the magic circle was, and Hisoka could not help but shudder at the oppressive feelings. Tsuzuki must have sensed something as well because he held out his arm to stop Hisoka from walking forward. "What is it Tsuzuki?" Hisoka's voice sounded very small there in the quiet of the night. His heart and mind were on edge, something was very wrong with this place.  
  
Tsuzuki looked around the clearing, his eyes wide and alert. Hisoka peered around Tsuzuki, staying close to his partner. A slight rustling alerted Hisoka but Tsuzuki was already moving, grabbing Hisoka and pulling him to the ground with him. "Get down!!" Hisoka felt his breath leave him as Tsuzuki pressed in against him, holding him to the ground. Something soared through the space that he and Tsuzuki had just been occupying, and to Hisoka's eyes, it looked like a bolt of darkness.  
  
"So predictable. That is what I like about the pawns of JuChoOh. All you have to do is kill someone and they will come running." That raspy, abnormal voice froze Hisoka's blood. Panic and confusion were running rampant in Hisoka's mind as he wildly looked around, trying to find the owner of that voice and what had pushed Tsuzuki into action. He glanced over at the area the had rustled moments before and blanched when a pair of red eyes glowed back at him.  
  
It was a shadow creature, like the one that had assaulted his senses when he had touched the photograph. "Tsuzuki! It's one of them!" Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, finding the violet eyes looking down to him briefly, and then up to the creature. "That thing is what killed Hikaru!" Tsuzuki stood up and pulled Hisoka defensively behind him, which at the moment Hisoka found no need to protest.  
  
Tendrils of shadow leeched off of the creature, giving its appearance a menacing demeanor. It flapped its black wings nonchalantly and gestured an ominous clawed hand at the two of them. "Come now, don't tell me that the number one shinigami is afraid of little old me?" It rubbed its chin, as if deep in thought. "So that was what the child's name was . . . a delicious soul." It looked directly at Hisoka, and he could not help but shudder. "Come to think of it, she kind of resembled you in a way . . . things are starting to make a little more sense now."  
  
"Where is the child's soul? So help me . . . " Tsuzuki snapped angrily at the creature, his stance tense. Hisoka cringed as Tsuzuki's anger flared brightly. Often it was only those emotions the overflowed Tsuzuki's strong mental shields that Hisoka felt, and the fact that Tsuzuki's anger was this strong, meant that Tsuzuki was probably raging on the inside. Hisoka felt his own emotions match up with Tsuzuki's own. The creature was toying with them! "If her soul was consumed, I will not let you leave here alive." Tsuzuki took a intimidating step towards the winged creature.  
  
A low chuckle escaped the demon's form. It raised its gaze back to Tsuzuki. "Are you threatening me?" It spread its ebony wings wide, and if possible, its eyes glowed even brighter. "Stupid Shinigami. So clueless as well." It smiled, baring fanged teeth at the two of them. "I think I understand why he likes to toy with you two so much." It took a couple of steps towards Tsuzuki and Hisoka, malice flowing off of it like water.  
  
Tsuzuki clasped his hands before him and began his incantation to summon his guardians. "I bow to thee and beseech to you. The Twelve Gods that protect me -" His spell was interrupted by another bolt of darkness that flashed towards them. Hisoka threw up a shield to block the incoming danger and groaned as the shadow slammed into his hasty spell, draining his power. Tsuzuki whirled around to check on Hisoka, and Hisoka could see the fear in the amethyst eyes clearly.  
  
"Stupid Demon. Can't you do anything right?"  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka turned their heads to the new presence, and froze for a moment. The white suit glowed slightly in the darkness of the night, but there was no mistaking who the newcomer was. Muraki.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up?" The demon sneered at Muraki, his quarrel with the two shinigami forgotten for the moment. It flared its wings ominously. "You are late again."  
  
Hisoka could do little but stare in utter shock and confusion. Muraki was standing before him. Tsuzuki's hand was painfully tight around Hisoka's wrist, and Hisoka looked up to see Tsuzuki's face was pale and haggard. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Muraki couldn't have healed that fast from Kyoto, he couldn't be here now. Hisoka shook his head in disbelief and backed up a step, dragging the clinging Tsuzuki with him.  
  
Muraki ignored the veiled threat in the creatures words and turned to face Tsuzuki and Hisoka. He smiled, and Hisoka could feel his stomach drop. "Why hello my dear Tsuzuki, and my doll as well." Muraki made a motion of tapping his wrist. "You two are late as well." He gestured to the winged creature. "I take it you have met my associate?" Muraki looked to the shadow creature and then turned his gaze back to the two shinigami. "Boorish brute I know, but good help is so hard to find these days."  
  
Hisoka felt Tsuzuki let go of his wrist and he looked up to see the anger that Tsuzuki had before flare within again. "Muraki." Tsuzuki raised his one hand up in a fist. "You bastard. What the hell are you doing here?" Hisoka felt as if he should say something, do something, but could do little more than watch the interplay of wills before him. Fear and fury spilled from Tsuzuki, and Hisoka groaned softly in pain at the swirling maelstrom of emotions flowing through the clearing.  
  
Muraki trailed his eyes up and down Tsuzuki's form, a suggestive smile emerging. "I see you healed up quite well my dear Tsuzuki." Muraki reached up to adjust his glasses. "Tell me. Did my calling card disturb you?" The smile on Muraki's face vanished. "The child cried the entire time, until I we removed her eyes that is." He shifted his glare onto Hisoka and the smile reappeared. "Still interfering are you? So troublesome you are . . ."  
  
Any color on Tsuzuki's face seemed to vanish as Muraki spoke, and Hisoka knew exactly why. Muraki had told Tsuzuki before that he killed to draw the violet-eyed man to him. Hikaru's death was probably like all the others, one of Muraki's sick perversions that he attempted to call love for Tsuzuki. Hisoka rushed up to Tsuzuki, shaking the man slightly. "Don't listen to him Tsuzuki! He's just toying with you!" Hisoka grasped the sides of Tsuzuki's face, forcing the taller man to look directly into his emerald eyes. "This is not your fault!"  
  
Cruel laughter peeled across the clearing and Hisoka turned his head slightly to see the demon laughing. Hisoka did not let go of Tsuzuki, instead trying to will his words into Tsuzuki's being. "Tsuzuki . . ." He knew that both Muraki and the demon were watching them, but he did not care. Nothing mattered except for Tsuzuki.  
  
"What a sorry pair you two make! It seems almost sad that it has to be you two that we need." The shadow creature smiled evilly at the two shinigami. It then turned to Muraki and glared menacingly. "You are wasting time doctor. Hurry up."  
  
Muraki glared angrily at the demon, his eyes almost blazing. "If you hadn't stopped to play, we wouldn't be having this discussion at the moment." He turned his gaze onto Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and smiled as Hisoka glared hatefully back at him. "I am just making sure that everyone knows who is in control here." Muraki smiled and while still staring at his two toys, he made a motion to the demon. "Power it up demon."  
  
Growling angrily, the shadow creature moved towards Muraki, pausing in its walk past the doctor to speak. "Control is fragile at the best of times Muraki. Best you watch your step." It strode past the white dressed man and stopped at the edge of the remnants of the magic circle.  
  
Hisoka stood frozen, Tsuzuki's form pulled against him. The situation was bad, he needed Tsuzuki here with him. Hisoka ignored Muraki's gaze and instead looked into Tsuzuki's eyes. "Tsuzuki . . . I know you are upset at the moment . . . but you can't fall apart on me now." Hisoka brushed his finger across Tsuzuki's face. He was afraid, but Hisoka pushed his fear aside because Tsuzuki needed him. And he in turn needed Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki . . . you are human . . . no matter what garbage Muraki tells you. He is the monster." Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki's head down so that he could touch his forehead to Tsuzuki's own. "I need you Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes blinked, and Hisoka felt a wave of relief flow through him, despite the dire situation. Tsuzuki was still here with him. "Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki looked up toward Muraki and to the demon. "Bastards . . ." Tsuzuki straightened and looked down at Hisoka. "Thank you Hisoka . . . for reminding me." Tsuzuki stepped in front of Hisoka once again.  
  
Muraki laughed and Hisoka whirled around to face Muraki along with Tsuzuki. The man's cold metallic eye gleamed softly in the twilight. "So touching . . . it's offensive to me." Behind Muraki, the magic circle flared to life, fuelled by the demon's powers. "I have more than words to sting with, you foolish boy. Do not mock my abilities." The ground around Muraki flared an evil red, in contrast to the blinding white light of the magic circle beyond him. Eyes wide along with a frightful smile, Muraki mimicked a gentleman's bow towards Tsuzuki. "Shall we dance dear Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki's fists tightened and Hisoka fell to the ground, the storm of emotions swirling through the area exploding in power. There was too much, too fast . . . Hisoka knelt on the ground behind Tsuzuki, trying desperately to get his mental shields up. The conflicting powers and emotions were dangerously flowing, the cool blue aura of Tsuzuki, the blazing red aura of Muraki. And overshadowing all of it, was the blinding brilliant light of the magic circle the demon had incited.  
  
The shadow demon turned its head to look Hisoka directly in the eye, pleasure evident in its red eyes. It laughed and shouted to Hisoka. "Can you feel it boy? This is the beginning of the end!" It's eyes glittered dangerously and it leapt into the air, hovering with its dark wings. Hisoka turned to look at Tsuzuki but was dismayed to find both him and Muraki duelling back and forth, magical energies soaring across the clearing in abandon.  
  
Hisoka struggled to stand on his feet, and barely dodged the blast of shadow that flew his way. The demon laughed and smiled. Flying towards Hisoka it raised its clawed hands to impale the youth. "You are on your own now child. He can't help you." Hisoka ducked, the claws of the demon tearing through the back of his shirt like butter. Staggering, Hisoka pulled himself upright once again and eyed the shadow demon warily.  
  
Compared to Tsuzuki, Hisoka was like a lamb to a lion. He had his empathic abilities, and a few spells that Konoe had pressed upon Hisoka after the Nagasaki files, but they were nothing compared to what the demon had. Hisoka clenched his fists and glared at the swooping demon. To hell with it, he wasn't going to be some sort of sacrificial lamb to the slaughter. Even lambs could fight back . . .  
  
The shadow creature was flying back towards Hisoka, swooping over the other two opponents in the clearing. Tsuzuki turned his head slightly to see what was happening to his partner and nearly fell over in shock. Muraki blasted a bolt of energy to Tsuzuki, forcing the man to turn back to Muraki or face being burned. "Shame on you Tsuzuki! Look to me! Focus only on me!" Muraki's voice was shrill and passionate, and Tsuzuki could see an almost insane gleam in the doctors eyes. "The boy is nothing!, a bother! You will be MINE!!" Tsuzuki backed away, torn between his need to protect himself, and the need to protect Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka slowly backed up after every swoop the creature made at him. In the back of his mind, Hisoka knew that the demon was only toying with him. There had to be something he could do, something to stop the demon. Desperately, Hisoka looked around and his gaze fell upon the magic circle. Magic circles were often used to power up spells and the like . . . perhaps he could . . . Hisoka smiled grimly and looked up to the laughing demon.  
  
It would be a long shot, and terribly dangerous, but Hisoka was running out of options. If the demon bested him, it would turn on Tsuzuki, and then who knows what would befall the violet-eyed man. Hisoka looked over to Tsuzuki who was locked in struggle against Muraki. Before the spell hadn't worked, but Saaga had been a much higher level demon than this monstrosity attacking him now. With the aid of the magic circle, Hisoka was sure that it would be enough to paralyse the shadow demon.  
  
Diving into a roll to avoid the razor sharp claws of the monster, Hisoka surged up from his roll into a headlong sprint towards the flaring magic circle. He could hear the monster laughing at his apparent struggle to flee. As his stride passed over the edge of the magic circle, Hisoka could feel the tremendous power erupt from the runic markings.  
  
Dimly he could hear Tsuzuki's hoarse cries, calling out Hisoka's name; but Hisoka was beyond it. Howling winds roared about him, and the blazing light flared about his being. It would be enough . . . it would have to be enough. Stopping in the center of the circle, Hisoka turned to face the shadow demon, his clothing fluttering in the intense power of the magic circle.  
  
Hisoka raised his hands and began the gestures required of the spell he was attempting. He could feel the magic circle's power seeping into him, strengthening his spell as his began to chant. The roar of the wind drowned out everything to Hisoka except the sound of his own voice, firm in its chanting. Had he had his eyes open, Hisoka would have seen the form of Tsuzuki running towards him, crying out Hisoka's name, fear apparent in his wide violet eyes.  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes to look up at the demon who circled in the sky warily above him. The spell was almost complete, soon it would be unleashed. Tendrils of white light curled around Hisoka's form, and the roaring wind made Hisoka look almost wild. Hisoka locked his emerald eyes with the demons own blood red ones and smiled grimly.  
  
"Hei. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Sen. SOUL BIND!!"  
  
The magic circle exploded in a display of power and Hisoka's entire vision erupted into a dazzling white light.  
  
********************  
  
Authors Notes:  
Well there is chapter two. I know it is kinda confusing since fanfiction.net deems the first piece of a story to be chapter one - even though it is a prologue. I decided that maybe I should try to explain some things going on in my story . . . cause you know I need people to keep 'listening' to my rambling. I hope people like what they have read so far, and still haven't been frightened off by my creativity.  
  
Some aspects of this chapter are created purely out of the fluff in my head, but to fit into the plot of the story I did it . . . um . . . yeah! So there. :P  
  
1. I got kind of confused with the whole lord of the dead thing. I used Enma as the name, but as far as I can tell now, 'he' is actually EnMaDaiOh. My bad. But to keep consistency I am going to keep using Enma . . . I think it still works.  
  
2. I don't know what the actual use of magic circles are, but I took it to be used as a focal point, a symbol to strengthen whatever spell or ritual that was being performed. I don't know if a magic circle can only be used for only one spell or use at a time, so I took liberties. Hurrah for creative licence.  
  
3. To me Hisoka is acting kinda strange . . . but in my opinion the Kyoto events MUST have changed things both individually in Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and within the relationship between the two of them. I have never believed that Hisoka is just a cold hearted jerk, just a very hurt, and closed up individual. You could be surprised just what a drastic event can do to change how a person acts and reacts. So Hisoka is sorta in-between the two extremes. He isn't a negative, insulting, moody teenager all the time, but neither is he a gushing, 'I love you so much Tsuzuki!', heart warming chibi. The same for Tsuzuki, but as I am not writing totally from Tsuzuki's thoughts, it is not as apparent.  
  
4. Muraki is a bastard isn't he? I hope he came off as the cool evil bad guy I think he is. Don't get me wrong, Tsuzuki and Hisoka are my favorites, but you have to admit. Muraki does make a wonderful bad guy don't you think? His reasons for being here aren't quite apparent, but of course all will be revealed as the story moves along.  
  
5. The spell words that Hisoka uses are from the Manga, with my own twists put into it. As from the manga and the anime, the spell was designed to bind its target, and in the Demon's Trill arc, used to separate Saaga and Tsuzuki. I am using a little creative license here again with the spell. It does bind its target and well . . . well I guess you will see in the next chapter what it does eh?  
  
I just want to thank the people who have read my story so far and who have given me reviews. You don't realize just how influential those reviews are to helping my muse keep my creativity up. Thank you so very much!  
  
*Bows graciously to the audience*  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humor, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	4. Interlude Those Left Behind

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both. Some liberalizations taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Desires  
  
Interlude - Those left behind  
  
by Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
Tatsumi pushed his glasses back up his nose and sighed. A mess of paperwork was spread out before him, and had also extended down to the office floor. Groaning softly, the secretary leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling for a moment.  
  
It was hard to focus, and Tatsumi knew exactly why he couldn't. Even absent, the violet-eyed shinigami and his moody partner could distract him from his work. But it was more than their absence, it was the reason why Tsuzuki and Hisoka were gone that worried Tatsumi so. Tatsumi picked up his pen once again and tried to focus on the task before him.  
  
The efficient running of EnmaCho was no laughing matter. Money was tight, and with the case loads that their division dealt with, budget had to be maintained. He looked back down to the report in front of him. There were actually two reports on the case, but Tatsumi had taken one look at Tsuzuki's report and had spread out the multitude of sheets as best as he could so he could actually read it. He had Hisoka's report in his hand, its information short and to the point.  
  
It wasn't that Tsuzuki's reports were bad. They did have all the pertinent information on them. But along with all the case information, was information on the best restaurants, where one could find the finest delicacies of the area, and other such . . . excess trivia. Wading through Tsuzuki's reports was a chore in and of itself, another reason why he was glad that Hisoka had become Tsuzuki's partner. There was a reason why the most powerful shinigami in the division was also deemed the slacker.  
  
Tatsumi had been Tsuzuki's partner once, and it hadn't lasted long. He cared a lot for the violet-eyed man, but Tatsumi had not been able to take the emotional burden that Tsuzuki inevitably placed upon whomever became his partner. It had hurt a lot to tell Tsuzuki that he could no longer partner with him, and it had taken even longer to mend the relationship between the two of them. The fact that Hisoka had lasted longer than Tatsumi as Tsuzuki's partner had astounded him, and had also saddened him in a sense.  
  
He was glad that Tsuzuki had seemed to have found a partner that could handle him, but every day, he was also reminded of what he had lost by dropping Tsuzuki as a partner. He glanced down at the report in his hand. The report was actually for a case a while back, but in the heat of things, some other cases had taken priority over this minor one. It was kind of ironic that Tatsumi was only now reading the reports for a case completed a couple months back, but such was the overload of assignments that shuffled through the Shokan division.  
  
After the Kyoto incident, the entire division had walked on egg shells around the two of them. Even now, months after the ordeal, the ramifications of that day still haunted the pair. Some of those good things, some bad. Tatsumi pulled his glasses off his head and rubbed lightly at his temples. He could feel a headache forming there.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka projected walls of well being, but Tatsumi knew, as did others that the pair were trying to fool, that everything was NOT okay. Sometimes when Tsuzuki thought no one was looking, he would get a pained look in his eyes that Tatsumi could not help but feel guilty for helping put it there. Tsuzuki's partner Hisoka was equally as bad, taking on tasks and jobs beyond his regular workload, all in an attempt to keep from facing all that had happened.  
  
Now, just months after that ill fated assignment, fate had thrown the two shinigami of 2nd block back into hell, so to speak. Tatsumi quietly pulled out a folder buried under a pile of others and flipped it open. The gruesome images appalled Tatsumi's senses and he shook his head slightly. It was a tough case, and in a number of ways terribly unfair to the ones who had been assigned.  
  
Why did Enma specify Tsuzuki and Hisoka specifically while decreeing that none of the other shinigami could come with the pair? Tatsumi rolled a pen in his fingers; a contemplative look on his face. Surely the Lord of the Dead knew what had happened to the two shinigami, Tatsumi himself had made the report for Chief Konoe. So knowing all that happened . . . why precisely choose Tsuzuki and Hisoka?  
  
There is a saying in the world of the living, 'God works in mysterious ways', and Tatsumi was inclined to believe it, if only a little. He just could not comprehend the reasoning behind Enma's command. Was He trying to test the resolve of Tsuzuki and Hisoka? Was He attempting to investigate the strength of the Shokan division? Or did He really just worry about the lost soul of a solitary girl? Tatsumi raked his fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Sometimes, decisions and choices made could not be understood until it was far too late.  
  
The work of a shinigami was often fraught with trials and tribulations, both for the souls being collected, and for the shinigami's themselves. They had dirty jobs, and it took a very special soul to become a shinigami. Usually that special qualification also meant a personality 'quirk'. As much as Tatsumi hated to admit it - normal souls didn't become shinigami.  
  
He sighed and leaned back, the hinges squeaking a little as his weight shifted in the chair. In the land of the dead, there were still rules and regulations that had to be followed, just like in the living world. Enma was the ruler, and His commands overruled all others. There were of course the multiple divisions and the like, and a God cannot be expected to deal with all the mundane tasks of the afterlife. One would think a God would be able to multitask, but Tatsumi didn't pursue that pointless thought.  
  
Tatsumi furrowed his eyebrows as he speculated. To disobey a direct order from Enma, was worse than death - at least with death your soul continued to live on. To go against the wishes of Emma, was to risk the eradication of ones soul. Complete annihilation of ones being. Tatsumi shuddered slightly at the idea. If one was lucky, they might become a ghost - a soulless afterimage of what was - or perhaps a demon, thirsting forever for what they would never have, a soul. And those were the optimistic outcomes. Depending on the severity of the disobedience one could face obliteration.  
  
He and Konoe didn't really have much of a choice, considering the options. They tried to appeal Enma's command, but it had done nothing to change His judgment. Tatsumi knew that this was tearing Konoe up inside, as it was Tatsumi himself. Like the blind leading the deaf, Tatsumi had little choice but to order his coworkers into the depths of hell, without totally understanding why.  
  
Tatsumi stared up at his ceiling, noting the need for some repairs if the budget would allow it. The Shokan division was considered the best of the best, the one other came to when they had no other way to solve the case. Tatsumi prided himself on the abilities of his division - even with all their 'quirks'. Enma trusted them to be able to gather lost souls for Him, so why had He insisted on a command that the Chief of the division was wholly set against, along with most of the people within? Tatsumi closed his eyes and brooded. What was the point if his position, if he couldn't protect his associates . . . no his friends . . . from danger?  
  
Tatsumi looked down to the image of the mutilated girl . . . Hikaru was it? He sighed and traced the image of the butchered girl lightly. "What happened to you child?" Tatsumi whispered softly to the picture. "What in Enma's name did that to you? And where are you now?" It was difficult to think that people could do that to one another but Tatsumi was a realist. The world was not black and white, but shades of grey. Even if sometimes, the one in charge seemed to think it was just black and white. Tatsumi quelled the disapproving thought of Enma, as it did no good to think such things, and did very little to help Tsuzuki and Hisoka's situation.  
  
It had been over a day now, and the trio had not reported in yet. That in itself was disturbing, as Tatsumi had directed GuShoShin to report in; if nothing else but to relay how Tsuzuki and Hisoka were functioning. The case was important to solve, but the well being of his associates was also important to Tatsumi. What were they doing now? Were they okay?  
  
Tatsumi glanced about his tiny office and down to the mess of papers across his desk. Even in trying times, mundane tasks still had to be maintained. Budgets needed to be kept, reprimands needed to be laid down, and order preserved. Enma may be willing to throw the Shokan division into Chaos, but Tatsumi would be damned before he let the situation get out of control. If Enma didn't want any other shinigami to go with Tsuzuki and Hisoka than fine. He didn't need to understand Enma's reasoning to know that his associates were in danger.  
  
Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and stood up. There were ways to get around Enma's command, and Tatsumi was sure those 'ways' would be quite willing to help if given a chance. Enma may be Lord, but Tatsumi was the secretary of the Shokan division, and heaven help anyone who messed with him.  
  
********************  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hmmm . . . well I hope I didn't piss people off too much with this one. I know people want to know what happened to Hisoka and Tsuzuki, and if Muraki is going to get the best of them, but for some reason this was screaming at me to be written. Take this as a side story - or interlude as I titled it.  
  
I wanted to touch upon some of the other wonderful characters within Yami no Matsuei, and I felt it was important to get some of their views. The world does not revolve around Tsuzuki and Hisoka, despite what some of us might want to believe.  
  
I hope Tatsumi didn't seem totally out of character, but I wanted to portray him as more than the number crunching, cold, blue-eyed secretary of the Shokan division. Also I hope that my depiction of Enma (Or EnMaDaiOh to others) wasn't that bad. I have no idea what the actual lord of the dead does - but I thought it would give some interesting insight here.  
  
Never fear! Chapter three will be coming out. (Or however fanfiction.net seems to number these things). As a writer, it is writer's prerogative to do these sorts of things. :)  
  
Last but not least. Thank you again for reviewing! It really makes me happy to know people are actually reading my story and have something to say!  
Thank you! 


	5. Chapter Three Firefly

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both. Some liberalizations taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Chapter Three - Firefly  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
There are certain instances in life where time seems to extend into a moment of perfect clarity. It's as if everything stops and in those few split seconds, life altering changes can occur. These periods are rare, but when they happen, they forever alter the way a person thinks and acts. Clarity of thought brings forth simplicity in actions, and this moment was one for Tsuzuki.  
  
********************  
  
"Shall we dance dear Tsuzuki?"  
  
Those words eradicated any doubt Tsuzuki had about clashing head to head with Muraki. The man had tried to destroy him, but things were different now; Tsuzuki had something he wanted to protect. An image of Hisoka flashed through Tsuzuki's mind and fury could not even begin to attest for what feelings were directed toward the corrupted doctor. Muraki was nothing but a blight upon the world, a disease that infected and damaged everything he touched. Even now, with the 'calling card' that he had proclaimed Hikaru's murder . . . it was nothing more than a trap, a lure to bring him and Hisoka in.  
  
He looked over his shoulder briefly to Hisoka and saw the pain and fear running through the youth's kneeling form. Fear crept slightly into Tsuzuki's heart, and he felt almost sick. Hisoka was still not well, the little rest that he had coerced the green-eyed teen into accepting earlier that day had not been enough. Just how exhausted Hisoka truly was, Tsuzuki did not know, but he did recognize the intense desire to protect his partner from further harm. If fighting Muraki meant that Hisoka would be safe, then so be it. Tsuzuki clenched his fists and concentrated his energies, manifesting the cool blue aura that was his own.  
  
The clearing was lit up in a dazzling display of energy, and absentmindedly Tsuzuki wondered what the police around the perimeter would make of it. He looked over to Muraki and the sickly glow of the red aura that surrounded the man. Fighting . . . always struggling, it seemed as if this was all his life was for. Tsuzuki took a glance over to Hisoka and felt his heart swell with emotion. No . . . more than a struggle, he would protect the one he had promised long ago to defend.  
  
Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes, and raised his hand to express a 'bring it on' gesture. Muraki's eyes widened and his frightful smile crept across his face. Tsuzuki flared his aura in response as all hell broke loose.  
  
In some circles, people attested that ones ability manifested solely in the heat of battle. That it was in that struggle of life and death, which one found unyielding strength. For Tsuzuki, that philosophy was as twisted as Muraki's love for him. His strength, his will to live on was embodied in the kneeling form on the ground he swore to protect. Tsuzuki couldn't spare more than a glance at his partner but it was enough to empower his resolve.  
  
Bolts of crackling energy flew haphazardly at Tsuzuki that he evaded gracefully, luring Muraki with his movements and away from Hisoka. He launched a bolt of dazzling blue energy back at Muraki with grim pleasure. If Muraki wanted to play with him, so be it. As long as the silver haired psycho left Hisoka alone, it would be enough.  
  
Attracting Muraki was not difficult, as the doctor already had an unhealthy obsession with Tsuzuki as it was. Tsuzuki ducked down behind a tree and cringed as the tree exploded from the force of Muraki's attacks. Diabolical laughter drifted across the clearing, and Tsuzuki peered around the remains of the tree to see where his target had gone.  
  
"Dear Tsuzuki. You really are entertaining." Muraki raised his arms and formed a ball of energy above his head. "I really must pay you back for that little going away present you 'thrust' upon me in Kyoto." Tsuzuki bolted from his cover as Muraki tossed the energy toward the smoldering stump, obliterating what was left of the tree. "It really was bad form of you Tsuzuki to wound and run like you did."  
  
"What the hell do you want Muraki?!" Ignoring Muraki's taunts, Tsuzuki felt his anger flowing through him, giving him strength he didn't know he had. Muraki's fixation on him was unnerving, and did little to help him care about what the doctor said. "How the hell did you survive?!" That thought had flashed across Tsuzuki's mind as soon as he had seen Muraki. As shinigami, it was expected that they heal fast, at least physically. But Muraki was human . . . , wasn't he?  
  
"Like a phoenix rises from the ashes, so to am I." Muraki charged Tsuzuki, engaging the two of them in a lethal dance. "You nearly killed me Tsuzuki. I am rather shocked that you managed that." Tsuzuki dodged one of Muraki's more deadly blows. "But I am not a man without resources, you should realize that by now."  
  
Muraki motioned over to his shadowy companion, which Tsuzuki had forgotten about soon after Muraki's appearance. Tsuzuki eyed the creature out of the corner of his eye, unwilling to let his gaze leave the threatening form of Muraki. It was doing something to the magic circle that was left behind, to what purpose, Tsuzuki could only guess.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head mournfully and felt an ever so tiny part of his anger evaporate. "You didn't, . . . did you Muraki?" The eerily calm conversation between the two of them as they fought was disconcerting. "Even as twisted as you are, don't you realize just how dangerous a contract with the Demons is?!" Why the hell Tsuzuki was trying to make Muraki understand the gravity of the situation was something that he couldn't understand, but it was a part of whom he was.  
  
Muraki batted his eyes mockingly at Tsuzuki as he smashed his energy- encased fist into Tsuzuki's torso. "How touching! You really do care Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki's breath exploded out from his chest as he fell to the ground, dazed by Muraki's blow. "But this is nothing but a means to an end, a stepping stone if you will."  
  
"It isn't you I worry for, it is for the people you hurt." Tsuzuki crouched upon the ground gathering his strength. Whatever Muraki had done to make a contract with the demons, Tsuzuki was sure its result would be bad, for both the world and Muraki. A new formed anger formed after that thought crossed his mind. No matter what the reasoning behind Muraki's desperate actions, it had led to the death of an innocent, and for that he would not be merciful. "Where is the child's soul Muraki?! She has nothing to do with this!" Tsuzuki rushed forward, tackling Muraki to the ground, their energies crackling upon contact.  
  
Muraki smiled up from his pinned position beneath Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but think that Muraki was actually enjoying himself. "Nothing to do with this? On the contrary dear Tsuzuki, she has everything to do with 'this'." Muraki reached out to caress Tsuzuki's face, a gentle touch amidst the fierce combat between them. Tsuzuki shuddered and leapt away from Muraki's touch, his skin crawling. "My key so to speak."  
  
Rampant energies crackled fiercely around Muraki's form, matching the horrible smile that graced the doctor's face. "What do I want? I thought you would have known that by now." He lifted himself off of the ground, brushing his immaculate pants distractedly. "But you see my dear Tsuzuki, a creature's desires flicker and die like a firefly, brilliant for its lifespan, but terribly short."  
  
Muraki raised his eyes to look directly into Tsuzuki's own, making Tsuzuki feel sick. "My motivations have changed, and my sights are set on things much grander than you. But don't feel too put out Tsuzuki, you are still a part of my heart." Muraki laughed abruptly and threw another series of blasts toward Tsuzuki, forcing the man into action or be consumed. "Can't you feel my love?"  
  
Tsuzuki grimaced as he flung a blue shield in front of him, deflecting the deadly bolts of energy. Had Muraki gone insane? As the filaments of energy dissipated Tsuzuki stood up from his defensive crouch and eyed his opponent warily. A shadow fell upon him and Tsuzuki glanced up to see the demon swoop over him, and was startled when the creature did not attack him, but continued away. He risked another glimpse across the clearing to where Hisoka should have been, and Tsuzuki nearly succumbed to panic. Hisoka.  
  
The damage to Hisoka's clothing was apparent, material hanging in strips off of Hisoka's pale form. God . . . in his initial fury to keep Muraki away from Hisoka, he had forgotten about the shadow demon's presence. Hisoka was floundering, desperately dodging the attacks of the demon, and Tsuzuki's anxiety intensified. He had promised to protect the green-eyed youth, and he was failing . . .  
  
A blazing bolt of red energy flew toward Tsuzuki, dragging his attention away from his vulnerable partner. Tsuzuki leapt backwards, the heat of the bolt almost unbearable as it exploded in front of him. "Shame on you Tsuzuki! Look to me! Focus only on me!" Muraki's voice was shrill, and Tsuzuki winced in pain as he limped away. He needed to focus. The only way he was going to be able to protect Hisoka was to focus. Yet intense need kept dragging Tsuzuki's gaze back to Hisoka's plight. "The boy is nothing! - a bother! You will be MINE!!" Muraki obstructed Tsuzuki's line of sight and he glared angrily at the doctor, torn between his need to protect himself, and the need to protect Hisoka.  
  
Tsuzuki surged forward, headless of his wounds, determined to smack that godforsaken smirk off of Muraki's face. Muraki laughed, his voice spurring on the anger in Tsuzuki. "The wheel is turning my beloved, the pawns are almost in place." Muraki looked over Tsuzuki's shoulder to the battle behind him. "My puppets do still have their uses after all."  
  
The scathing retort Tsuzuki had died as a dazzling white light blinded his vision. He brought his hand up to protect his eyes, confusion and worry running rampant within his soul. What was happening? Tsuzuki cautiously looked over to the magic circle that had been activated, and felt his heart freeze. Nothing mattered save for what was happening within that magic circle.  
  
Dimly Tsuzuki knew he shouldn't turn his back on Muraki, but he couldn't help it. Fear gripped his entire being as he watched the energies of the magic circle swirl viciously around Hisoka's form. He looked so small, there in the overwhelming forces, and Tsuzuki instinctively took a step toward his partner. A bolt of red energy crashed into his side, slamming Tsuzuki painfully into the ground and dispersing his visible aura.  
  
A pair of white shoes entered his blurry vision and Tsuzuki shuddered as he felt Muraki's hand brush lightly at his disheveled hair. At the moment, the violent red aura that had surrounded Muraki was gone. "You see Tsuzuki, I am only looking out for your well being." Tears of pain fell from Tsuzuki's eyes as his body desperately tried to heal the gaping wound in his side. He could see his blood pooling out among the waving grasses, and Tsuzuki took a shuddering breath. "Can't have you caught up in the boy's mess now can we?"  
  
He could hear Hisoka's voice, faint in the howling winds brought about by the magic circles energy. Tsuzuki shoved away Muraki's unwanted touch and struggled to his feet, headless of his injuries. "What have you done?" Tsuzuki grasped his side, ignoring the eery calm of Muraki beside him.  
  
Muraki tilted Tsuzuki's face to gaze upon it. "Nothing that wasn't set in place before you and the boy came." Muraki turned his gaze upon the Hisoka. "This WAS unexpected though. I wonder what will happen when the two spells interfere?"  
Two spells? Fear enveloped Tsuzuki's being. He had to do something, to stop Hisoka from casting. Magic was a fickle mistress, prone to causing extensive damage if not performed just so. What had possessed Hisoka to attempt something so reckless?  
  
Tsuzuki bolted forward, away from Muraki and toward his heart. "HISOKA!!!!!" The pain in his side was excruciating, but paled in comparison to the anguish of Tsuzuki's soul. Please . . . this couldn't be happening . . . His lungs burned, but Tsuzuki ran forward desperately. "HI - SO - KA!!!!!"  
  
"Hei. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Sen. SOUL BIND!!"  
  
The blast catapulted Tsuzuki to the ground, a strangled cry caught in the violet-eyed man's throat. A horrible scream of agony resonated through the area, the voice resonating in pain and desperately afraid. Tsuzuki raised his arms above his head in a futile gesture of protection and clung to the ground, recklessly riding out the explosion of energy; hoping against hope that the agonizing scream had not been his partner.  
  
Muraki stood nonchalantly, smiling softly as surges of energy hurtled about him; his form shielded by his power. "Fascinating . . . I wonder what kind of changes this will bring to the plan?" He murmured quietly to himself. His eyes keen on the site of the magic circle.  
  
Debris rained down upon the clearing, covering Tsuzuki in a false rain of dirt and wood. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and weathered the unnatural assault, fear gripping his heart. The wielding of magic was not something to be done lightly and the shadow creature's attacks had been fierce, but had it driven Hisoka to do something so foolish? What had driven Hisoka to go against everything he had been taught about magic?  
  
Unnatural wind buffeted the violet-eyed shinigami, drawn out from the vortex of chaotic magic and Tsuzuki cautiously lifted his head to a horrible display. The turbulent energies had converged back to their origin, a pulsing pillar of white light born from the magic circle, extending out of sight toward the heavens. That in itself would have been disturbing enough, but it was what was suspended in the swirling pillar of energy that stole Tsuzuki's breath.  
  
Tsuzuki pulled himself shakily to his feet, clutching his bleeding side painfully. Wind causing his clothing to billow wildly as Tsuzuki turned around slowly to look at Muraki who calmly stared back. "What in Gods name have you done Muraki?" Tsuzuki turned his gaze back to the pulsing pillar of light, his face slack of emotion. "Hisoka . . . Hisoka!"  
  
The ghostly outline of the runic markings of the circle hung within the pillar, the image perpendicular to the ground. The runic markings of the spectral circle pulsed in time with the light of the pillar, the markings a deep blood red etched in black. The shadow demon was no more, presumably destroyed in the ferocity of the combined magics . . . but at what cost?  
  
Suspended from the spectral circle was Hisoka, arms outstretched, his head slumped forward. Glorious white wings extended from Hisoka's back, feathers falling to the ground like white rain. He looked like an angel, a chained, bloody angel . . . Tsuzuki could do little more than stare in horror. Hisoka's beautiful green eyes were closed, and Tsuzuki prayed it was because he was unconscious and nothing more. It was a sick parody of a crucifixion and to Tsuzuki's eyes, it was a nightmare turned into reality.  
  
Through the shreds of the shirt Hisoka wore, Tsuzuki could see the curse marks that Muraki had inflicted upon the youth, the symbols glowing. Only now the curse marks pulsed in time with the wavering light of the out of control magic. Tsuzuki took note of all of this within a couple of seconds, his own wounds forgotten. Hisoka . . .  
  
The maelstrom of magic light fluctuated and the evil looking magic circle seemingly drew itself into Hisoka's frame. The curse marks upon Hisoka's skin burned even brighter and Tsuzuki watched in morbid fascination as the markings gained a black rim about their edges, then faded away. Tsuzuki rushed forward, headless of the danger to himself or to the wounds he had sustained.  
  
Hisoka's newly formed wings fluttered slightly and folded around Hisoka's unconscious form. The last of the pillar's light vanished and Hisoka's body slowly fell from the sky, wings trailing skyward. The effect was mildly disturbing to Tsuzuki as he reached out his arms to carefully catch his unresponsive partner's body. What in God's name happened to Hisoka?  
  
Hisoka's weight was light in Tsuzuki's arms, and unrelenting fear in Tsuzuki's heart surged forth. Tsuzuki dropped to his knees, laying Hisoka's unconscious form partially upon the ground. He knelt, holding Hisoka's ashen form close to himself as he gently brushed Hisoka's hair away from his closed eyes. "Hisoka . . . please . . ." It was if the world had vanished, leaving only Tsuzuki and the oh so still form of Hisoka in his embrace. Tsuzuki could feel tears forming in his eyes as he whispered quietly to his partner, unresponsive in his arms. "Stay with me . . ."  
  
"What a bother."  
  
An eerie calm settled over Tsuzuki's features, and he gently laid Hisoka down on the ground. Tsuzuki then rose to his feet, his black trench coat flapping in the windstorm, his stance foreboding. Tsuzuki turned around to face Muraki, who stood where Tsuzuki had left him moments before. "Fix this . . . NOW!!" Tsuzuki's eyes flashed menacingly, and he noted that even Muraki took a hesitant step away from him.  
  
Muraki walked leisurely toward the two shinigami and he gazed coldly at Tsuzuki and then back to the transformed Hisoka. "What makes you think I can 'fix' this?" Tsuzuki barely kept his fury and fear in check. What had happened to Hisoka? He eyed Muraki as the doctor stopped a couple steps in front of Tsuzuki, ever aware of the still form upon the ground behind him. "What makes you think I want to?"  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head in anger and roughly grabbed Muraki by the collar, shaking the man violently. "So help me Muraki . . ." Tsuzuki's voice wavered with strong emotion and he glared hatefully at Muraki. "If you don't, I will - "  
  
"You'll what?" Muraki raised a pale eyebrow, his posture relaxed even trapped in Tsuzuki's grip. "Your obligation as a shinigami forbids the premature taking of a soul. Killing me will do nothing to help your pathetic partner, and acting rashly will only bring the wrath of God upon your head." Muraki smiled deliberately at Tsuzuki, infuriating the shinigami.  
  
Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes and threw Muraki away from him, and turned to look down at Hisoka, pale wings spread out beneath him, blood trickling from multiple wounds. He didn't know what to do, unknown magics had seeped into Hisoka, changing him; perhaps even killing him. Muraki provoked him, but deep down Tsuzuki knew Muraki was right. He looked over to Hisoka's prone form, and the feathery expanse of wings that protruded delicately from the boy's back. He beat down his feelings of sorrow and guilt. Hisoka needed him now, and he would not fail him again.  
  
Red light alerted Tsuzuki to the danger before he actually looked at Muraki. The doctor's form was once again encased in his hellish red aura. Tsuzuki stepped in front of Hisoka's prone form, he would protect Hisoka from this at least. The gleam in Muraki's eyes was cold, and Tsuzuki could feel dread spread through him. "I could lie and say I pity your partner's fate, but that would be a lie." Muraki's eyes slid to the winged form of Hisoka on the ground. "The interference he has caused once again annoys me, but hasn't swayed my desires." Tsuzuki winced as his side reminded him that he was still wounded. He raised his violet eyes to meet Muraki's. "I will be taking him now if you please."  
  
"Never." Tsuzuki's voice was eerily cold, and Tsuzuki himself was surprised by his tone. Whatever had happened to Hisoka, he would figure out later. As long as his partner's heart still beat, Tsuzuki would defend him. Tsuzuki lowered into a defensive stance, his body tense. "I won't let you take him."  
  
Muraki made a slight clicking noise, like a parent would scold a small child. "You are already wounded quite seriously my dear Tsuzuki." He smiled slightly and raised an flaming ball of energy in his hand. "Don't make me kill you."  
  
Tsuzuki laughed at Muraki's comment, the sound dark despite its nature. "I assure you Muraki, there are worse fates than death. You will not take him." Tsuzuki closed his eyes and Muraki cringed slightly as a flare of power exploded from about Tsuzuki's form. A new magic circle formed upon the ground, its light brilliant and red.  
  
Muraki threw his bolt of energy at Tsuzuki, at which the shinigami just stood and endured its impact. Trembling slightly, Tsuzuki began his incantation, heedless of his injuries. "I bow to thee and beseech to you, the Twelve Gods that protect me," violet eyes snapped open to gaze cooly at Muraki's mismatched ones. "Appear before me, come out - Suzaku!"  
  
Tendrils of flame erupted from the magic circle to gently surround Tsuzuki and Hisoka. While the flames did nothing to the two shinigami, Tsuzuki could see Muraki cringe from the blast of heat. With an ear piercing screech, the phoenix form of Suzaku rose from the magic circle, her wings alight in fire.  
  
Tsuzuki watched as Muraki raised a shield to protect himself from the flames of Suzaku. He knew he should feel more, should be angry or fearful, but he felt dead inside. Tsuzuki knew that it was because of the still form that lay on the ground behind him. Suzaku screeched once again, awaiting the order of her master and Tsuzuki eyed Muraki with cold eyes. "Suzaku . . . Explode!"  
  
Magical fire flared out and enveloped Muraki's form, and Tsuzuki felt a small piece of satisfaction in that. Whether or not Muraki escaped unscathed Tsuzuki did not care, and if the doctor died . . . if Hisoka did not recover either than it wouldn't matter anyway. He watched as Suzaku's flames surged dangerously, and was not surprised when Muraki's form burst out of the raging inferno to the dark night sky above.  
  
Tsuzuki looked up to Muraki,, unconcerned by the fury that shone from Muraki's eyes. Suzaku hovered protectively above her master, her crimson eyes glaring hard at Muraki. "Resist if you wish Tsuzuki! You know that this is futile! Without me, you will never truly know what agony has befallen the boy!" Muraki's voice drifted down to Tsuzuki, but Tsuzuki did not look up, instead his eyes drawn down to Hisoka's pale form. "Look at me Tsuzuki! I want to see your broken spirit, succumbing to me!" Muraki's voice was shrill, and to Tsuzuki's ears sounded slightly unstable. Suzaku screeched loudly and fired another blast of fire in Muraki's direction.  
  
Knowing that Suzaku would protect them, Tsuzuki knelt down and gently pulled Hisoka into an embrace, the white wings spread out about them like a cloak Nothing mattered now - not the wounds in his side, not even Muraki; only Hisoka. Tsuzuki blinked fiercely as tears formed in his eyes. He had failed him again . . .  
  
Vibrant red wings encircled Tsuzuki protecting him from a barrage of attacks launched by Muraki. Suzaku cried out in pain and Tsuzuki raised his head to the sky. He clasped Hisoka's unconscious form to his own, tears flowing freely down his face. Everyone he befriended . . . everyone he loved . . . they all went away . . .  
  
Blinking rapidly, Tsuzuki hastily wiped his tears away and shook his head. He couldn't give up yet, Hisoka wasn't dead yet (1). If he gave up hope now, if he gave up on Hisoka now, then what would have been the point of surviving Kyoto? Tsuzuki gazed up to the sky, carefully cradling Hisoka's body against his own, anger igniting his weary soul. "Suzaku! Explode!"  
  
Suzaku complied with Tsuzuki's order and let loose a burning storm of energy, enveloping Muraki's form once again in its fiery embrace. Tsuzuki eyed the deadly explosion and Muraki who struggled against the phoenix's awesome power. Anger was something that Tsuzuki could cling to, something that would give him strength.  
  
Red light lit up the clearing, casting deep shadows as Suzaku's attack began to diminish. Tsuzuki stood up carefully and eyed the sky, unable to see any sign of the demented doctor. He clenched his fists, furious at himself and his inability to protect his partner. Not only had he failed to protect Hisoka, but the young girls soul was still trapped within the clutches of Muraki. Tsuzuki shook his head. Two innocents . . . two innocents were going to pay the price for his failure.  
  
Suzaku hovered patiently over her master, ready to defend him against any attack. Tsuzuki looked up to her and smiled bitterly. At least she had been able to uphold her promises. Tsuzuki clutched his bleeding side, the physical pain nothing compared to the emotional anguish he felt.  
  
He looked down to Hisoka, and blinked back the tears that threatened to blur his vision. In the dying light, Hisoka looked like a fallen angel, pale wings folded beneath him, blood trickling from a number of wounds. Tsuzuki knelt down once again and pulled Hisoka close to him. He lowered his head, touching his forehead to Hisoka's cool one. "Hisoka . . . wake up . . . please . . ." Tsuzuki enveloped Hisoka in a tight embrace, his whispered plea lost to the cold night.  
  
Tsuzuki did not have to look up to know that Muraki had retreated. Suzaku's attitude revealed everything he needed to know. Gentle in her stance, Suzaku lowered her head down to gently press her head to Tsuzuki's back, tears welling up in her eyes as she witnessed her master's pain. The fiery bird made a small noise of comfort, and then vanished, gone back to her world.  
  
The darkness that enveloped Tsuzuki as Suzaku left was nothing compared to the darkness within himself. The only solace he could take from this encounter was that Hisoka still lived, but in what state - only time would tell. The pale moonlight provided a little light, and Tsuzuki felt as if he would shatter. Hisoka had finally been opening up to him, they were becoming closer . . . why did this have to occur?  
  
Gods, this wasn't happening. Tsuzuki carefully stood up, his precious burden cradled in his arms. The gash in his side bled profusely, and Tsuzuki knew he himself needed to rest soon as well if he was to recover. He needed to get back to Meifu, he needed Watari to heal Hisoka. He needed someone to tell him everything was going to be okay. Tsuzuki bit back a sob that threatened to escape him.  
  
He couldn't give up now, if he did than Hisoka was as good as gone. Tsuzuki tightened his grasp on Hisoka, careful of the pale white wings that Hisoka now possessed. Sirens pierced the quiet, and Tsuzuki knew he would have to get out of there as the police would be coming to investigate. The chaos that they had caused probably had stirred up a panic. Tsuzuki winced as he stepped forward, his body reminding him painfully that it was wounded.  
  
First things first . . . he had to get them out of here. Once they were back in Meifu, Hisoka could be healed, and the two of them could continue on their search for Hikaru's soul. Everything would be fine, once they recovered. Tsuzuki tightened his grip on Hisoka and gathered his energy. The air rippled slightly and nothing happened.  
  
Confusion gripped Tsuzuki as he tried to teleport to Meifu once again. The demolished clearing remained around him. Why wasn't it working? Sure he was wounded, and had a passenger to boot . . . but it shouldn't matter that much . . . should it? Tsuzuki looked around in alarm as he heard footsteps approaching. He needed to get out of there.  
  
If he didn't have enough strength to get to Meifu then he would just go to the motel room, and once he healed a little, he would be able to get them to Meifu where he could get Hisoka help. Gripping Hisoka tightly, Tsuzuki changed his destination and struggled to teleport once again. The clearing faded from Tsuzuki's view just as flashlights lit up the clearing, the air rippling slightly where the two shinigami had just been.  
  
********************  
  
"He seems to be resting comfortably now, and his wounds have stopped bleeding heavily." GuShoShin touched Tsuzuki on the arm sympathetically and Tsuzuki looked down to his unconscious partner sadly. The pale white wings spread out from beneath Hisoka, and to Tsuzuki, he looked like a fallen angel. "You need to rest Tsuzuki . . . if you are to help Hisoka, you need your strength."  
  
"Why the hell won't it work?" Tsuzuki slammed his fist onto the small table that occupied the motel room, startling GuShoShin who sat beside the prone form of Hisoka in the bed.. The librarian had almost screamed when Tsuzuki had teleported into the room with Hisoka in his arms. It had not been the entrance, but their appearance that had frightened the librarian so.  
  
"Why can't I get to Meifu? Hisoka needs attention from professionals, not an amateur like me!" Tsuzuki paced the length of the room, his trench coat long abandoned on the bed. He could feel GuShoShin's eyes upon him, and knew he was worried about the wounds Tsuzuki had sustained, but in the grander scheme of things, Tsuzuki just did not care. "I've tried on my own, and you have as well . . . why can't we get through?"  
  
"I really don't know Tsuzuki . . ." The bird's voice sounded sorrowful, and Tsuzuki looked at him to see GuShoShin pull his ever present laptop onto the bed. "Travel between Meifu and ChiJou shouldn't be a problem for a shinigami, even with wounds like yours. Only something of a dire nature would totally block the void between the world of the living and the dead." GuShoShin gestured to the laptop, frustration evident on his feathered face. "I've tried to get in contact with division, but it seems the network must be down. I can't send or receive any messages."  
  
"What in the world is going on? First of all this macabre case comes up and Enma assigns Hisoka and I personally! Why specifically the two of us?" Tsuzuki fumed and paced about the room. "A child's soul is in the clutches of that psychopath Muraki and demons, she needs us . . . but we can barely help ourselves!" Frustration fuelled his ire, and Tsuzuki continued his barrage of tirades.  
  
Tsuzuki looked over to Hisoka's still form and felt a little of his anger leave him. "What possessed him to do something so desperate GuShoShin? Hisoka is not a irresponsible person . . . so why did he mess with a magic circle invoked by a demon?" He continued his pacing of the small motel room. "And for that matter, why are the demons involved? Are they responsible for Muraki's presence?"  
  
It didn't really solve anything, or do anything to help, but ranting helped calm Tsuzuki's anxious heart. Even though he spoke of different things, his mind was still focussed on the pale youth in the bed nearby. "We weren't ready for this GuShoShin . . . field work I mean. But Enma commanded the two of us to directly take this case, so it wasn't like we could refuse." He wrung his hands together and looked over to GuShoShin. "So why can't we get back to Meifu? Is Enma determined to keep us here until we complete the case? If so . . . why are you trapped here as well?"  
  
Clearing his throat softly, GuShoShin caught Tsuzuki's attention. "I'm sorry Tsuzuki. I don't have any answers to the questions you ask. Only speculations." He scratched his chin in thought. "Maybe this has nothing to do with Enma, but with the entwining of the two spells in your encounter with Muraki and the demon? Magic is erratic that way, if not cast just so . . ." He waved his hand dismissively. "Who knows what kind of chaos those two incantations have wrought within Hisoka? The changes to his outer appearance attest to that!"  
  
Tsuzuki looked down to Hisoka, GuShoShin's voice echoing fears within his own soul. Hisoka had been cleaned up and bandaged, but he was still in a serious condition. The angry outlines of Hisoka's curse marks peeked through the bandages that wrapped around the youth. The symbols glowed slightly, blood-red lines outlined in stark black. Why had they changed?  
  
Tsuzuki trailed his eyes to the delicate ivory wings that spread out beneath Hisoka like a blanket. They were beautiful, but unnatural for the young shinigami. Tsuzuki touched one of the wings gently. "He looks like an angel GuShoShin . . ." Tsuzuki let that laden comment trail off into silence.  
  
Tsuzuki walked up to the window, the night sky dark and foreboding. He pressed his arm against the cold window and leaned his head against his arm. "GuShoShin . . . I failed him." Tsuzuki squeezed his eyes shut as the horrible image of Hisoka desperately fleeing the shadow demon came to him. "I was so intent on keeping Muraki away from him, that I completely dismissed the demon."  
  
"Tsuzuki . . . you did what you could." GuShoShin's voice was loud in the stillness of the room. "You couldn't have known what Muraki and the demon had planned."  
  
Tsuzuki slammed his hand into the window, rattling the glass slightly with the impact. "That's just it. I STILL don't know what they were up to. Why take the child's soul? For what purpose?" Tsuzuki raised his head up and turned to look to GuShoShin, his body weary. "They were so sure we would come, and Muraki had seemed intent on using that magic circle." Tsuzuki looked over to the pale form of his partner. "What in Gods name has happen to Hisoka GuShoShin? Why won't he wake up?"  
  
GuShoShin furrowed his brow and typed a couple of keys on his keyboard. "You said Hisoka used the magic circle to augment his spell?" Tsuzuki nodded affirmatively, his gaze still upon his partner. "Well, a magic circle's powers can be used differently, depending on the circumstances."  
  
"I know that already." Tsuzuki straightened up from the window and padded over to the bed Hisoka currently occupied. He brushed Hisoka's bangs lightly with his fingers. "What are you getting at GuShoShin?"  
  
"Yeah, but what if the circle had already been infused with a spell?" GuShoShin turned his laptop slightly so Tsuzuki could look at the screen. It showed an image of a simple magic circle. "When the shadow demon activated the circle it must have primed the spell that was already adhered to it. Such spells require the target to enter the boundaries of the circle to complete."  
  
Tsuzuki lifted his head to look at GuShoShin in shock. "You mean when Hisoka stepped into the circle . . . ?" GuShoShin nodded in agreement. "How do we know Hisoka was the target? You know that Muraki has a crazed obsession with me." Tsuzuki rubbed at his temples lightly, bowing his head in frustration. "Hisoka's incantation of the soul bind spell must have corrupted Muraki's enchantment within the magic circle. That must be what Muraki referred to when he spoke of two spells interfering."  
  
GuShoShin frowned and closed his laptop. "Who knows Tsuzuki? Muraki is a chaotic variable. Who knows if you or Hisoka were the target of that stationary spell? Who knows how Muraki seemed to know that you two would come in search of Hikaru's soul? Who knows why Muraki needs Hikaru's soul?"  
  
GuShoShin floated over to Tsuzuki and patted the man's back. "All we have right now are questions, and not a lot of answers. We either need to find the demon or Muraki for those answers, and my guess is that neither will be easy to find. Without access to Meifu, we cannot accomplish much."  
  
"I think the demon died." Tsuzuki looked over to GuShoShin who just looked at Tsuzuki in confusion. The comment was totally out of the blue, and Tsuzuki felt a need to contemplate on that phrase. "The demon that we met, before Muraki showed up. I think it was destroyed."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
It really was a blur, Tsuzuki's prominent memories were of Muraki and of Hisoka bound in the light. The presence of the demon had kind of gotten lost in the mix of things. "Not really . . . but it was gone after Hisoka's spell was cast."  
  
GuShoShin landed gently on the edge of the bed and sat down. "Maybe it went back to the demon world to report what had happened?" GuShoShin gestured to his laptop. "From the descriptions Hisoka made for me before you two left, and the likeness you described to me earlier, it seems as if that shadow demon was nothing more than a lower denizen of Hell."  
  
Tsuzuki punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. "That's not the point! A demon was there GuShoShin. A Demon! I thought that the demons were laying low ever since Saaga's encounter with JuChoOh?" Tsuzuki shook his head angrily and continued his pacing. "I thought Muraki was smart enough to know how dangerous the demon race can be. As sick as that man is, I cannot believe that he has made a contract with the demon race!!"  
  
GuShoShin looked up to Tsuzuki, a thoughtful look on his face. "Muraki lost a lot back in Kyoto as well . . . did he not? Desperation can do curious things to a person's reasoning." GuShoShin glanced over to Hisoka's pale form, then back up to Tsuzuki. "Maybe he has something he wishes to protect as well? You of all people should understand that."  
  
Tsuzuki shuddered as he remembered Muraki's crazed comments. "Maybe . . . but to work with the demons?" He looked down to Hisoka. The desire to protect . . . it was a powerful force. Maybe GuShoShin was right? "I cannot even begin to understand that demented man's intentions. All I know is that I cannot forgive him for this." Tsuzuki raked his fingers through his hair and abruptly stood up. "I need to find him."  
  
The look on GuShoShin's face was priceless, and had the situation been less dire, Tsuzuki might have found humor in it. "You just barely chased him away before!! What could possibly drive you to want to find that madman!?"  
  
Tsuzuki let his eyes rest on Hisoka's pale face. "I have my reasons." Guilt gnawed at his being, and it would not let go until those emerald eyes opened. "I need to find Muraki before he finds us. He was a step ahead of us before, I won't let him catch us unawares again. We still have a job to complete."  
  
"Since when have you become the spokesperson for hard work?" GuShoShin's comment was insulting and Tsuzuki winced at the librarian's harsh words. "Rushing headlong into danger will do nothing to bring Hisoka back to us!"  
  
Whirling around, Tsuzuki turned to face the exasperated librarian. "What would you have me do then GuShoShin? Sit here and watch as he slips further and further from me?!" Tsuzuki looked sadly at Hisoka's silent figure. Frustration tested his patience, and Tsuzuki felt as if he would go mad if he just sat there and watch Hisoka's still form. "Don't you think I realize the danger?" Tsuzuki let his eyes trail over Hisoka's face. Why won't you open your eyes Hisoka? Tsuzuki shook his head slightly and sighed. "Keep trying to contact division GuShoShin . . . I am sure that you will get through if you keep at it."  
  
"That's a very farfetched plan . . ."  
  
"What choice do we have?" Tsuzuki looked at GuShoShin, misery visible in his violet eyes. "It isn't like there is a physical way to get to Meifu. We will just have to wait for them to get worried when we don't report in. Maybe then they will be able to get in touch with us? In the mean time, we have to continue as if nothing is wrong."  
  
Tsuzuki walked over to the table that held the case information. "Despite all of this . . . we still have a child's soul to recover. I'll be damned if I let Muraki get away with what he has done." He glanced over to Hisoka. "Hisoka would not forgive me if I lost her, even with his injuries." He flashed a small smile to GuShoShin, a ghost of his usual cheerful self coming back.  
  
Tsuzuki walked back over to Hisoka and trailed his fingers across the boy's cheek. "We still have Enma's command over our heads, we have no choice." He glanced over to GuShoShin. "For Hisoka's sake, as well as my own, I have to go."  
  
"You don't know how serious Hisoka's condition is . . ."  
  
Gesturing wildly, Tsuzuki pushed his argument, although in the back of his mind he was not quite sure what his point was. "That is my point exactly! We don't KNOW! Who knows what is happening to Hisoka right now, and what about Hikaru's soul? Do you want her to remain trapped in that bastard's grasp?"  
  
GuShoShin straightened to his full height, which wasn't much if one considered the librarian's form. "Of course not! But even I know when it is time to lick ones wounds and try again later!" The librarian shook his head angrily. "What about our inability to contact or even get to Meifu? Have you even considered the ramifications of that? We need to talk to the others . . . form a plan! Get help for Hisoka!!"  
  
Tsuzuki clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. "I am aware of that GuShoShin. That is why you are going to stay here with Hisoka and keep trying to get in touch with division." He flashed GuShoShin a grim smile. "Hisoka always told me that I am guided by my emotions. It's how I am, and the way I get results." Tsuzuki reached for his trench coat, inspecting the damage to the black cloth.  
  
GuShoShin murmured angrily, Tsuzuki could see the librarian was livid. "If you care for him at all, you won't go after Muraki. Not now, not when Hisoka needs you!" Tsuzuki didn't need to be an empath like Hisoka to know that GuShoShin was terribly afraid, despite his outrage. "Please Tsuzuki! We don't know what is going on, we need to find facts before you rush out after him!"  
  
Tsuzuki winced slightly at GuShoShin's low blow and smiled sadly. "It is because I care for him, that I cannot stay here and do nothing." He raised his amethyst eyes to GuShoShin's and shook his head sorrowfully. "Do you think I want to face Muraki again? I would rather see him fry in depths of hell, which I may still see considering his link with the demons." Tsuzuki flashed a look over to Hisoka. "There are some things in this world, that are worth fighting for . . . worth dying for."  
  
"This is insane! Hisoka would not want you to go alone!"  
  
"Well Hisoka isn't exactly aware to say otherwise, is he GuShoShin? Someone has to stay here with him. The only way I am going to Hisoka back is to figure out just exactly what spell Muraki placed on the circle, and find Hikaru's soul." Tsuzuki pulled his trench coat on, wincing slightly at the pain of his healing wounds. The blood marks blended in with the dark colour of his coat, but he would have to wash the garment later. "Her disappearance seems vital to figuring out this bloody mess."  
  
"How are you going to find him Tsuzuki?" GuShoShin glared at Tsuzuki angrily, and Tsuzuki just glared back. "You aren't just going to stumble across Muraki in the street!" The librarian flew up directly into Tsuzuki's face. "Running around aimlessly isn't going to help anyone!"  
  
It took a lot of effort not to just scream in GuShoShin's face, and instead Tsuzuki stepped away from the librarian and stared out the window. His voice was deadly calm as he replied to GuShoShin's outburst. "I won't be aimlessly wandering. I have a very specific destination." He pressed his hand palm up against the cool glass. "The KuKatsuRou."  
  
"How is going to that man going to solve anything?"  
  
Tsuzuki eyed his reflection in the glass, his own violet eyes staring back at him with a dark look. "It's a start. He's Muraki's friend, and if anyone knows anything, he'll know."  
  
Tsuzuki looked back to GuShoShin and was mildly surprised to see the anger leave the floating librarian. GuShoShin flew over to Tsuzuki, and pressed a small item into his hand. He looked up to GuShoShin's face and was speechless. "I can see that no matter what I say, your mind is already made up." He gestured to the object in Tsuzuki's hand and Tsuzuki opened his hand up to reveal a small cell phone. "Use that if you find anything or need help." GuShoShin pointed at the senseless Hisoka and smiled sadly. "I'll do as you ask. But . . ." GuShoShin looked back at Tsuzuki. "For his sake you better come back alive."  
  
Dumbfounded, Tsuzuki could only nod in agreement. He pocketed the small cell phone and smiled grimly at GuShoShin. "I'm depending on you to get in touch with division . . . they will want to know what has happened." Tsuzuki gazed back at Hisoka, his resolve hardening as his eyes travelled over the youths battered form. "I'll come back. Don't doubt that."  
  
Whether he spoke to the worried librarian or to the still form of his partner, Tsuzuki was not sure. He opened the door and stepped through it, the night wind chilling his weary body. Tsuzuki looked up to the stars twinkling in the sky and grasped the railing of the open walkway that led to the ground below. An image of Hisoka hanging in the air, his new formed wings outstretched in a parody of crucifixion came to Tsuzuki's mind.  
  
"I'll find you Muraki, even if I have to go to the ends of the earth." Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes and straightened up. "You wanted to dance? . . . let's dance." Tsuzuki whirled around and embedded his hands deep into his trench coat pockets, his figure a lone traveller under the veil of night.  
  
********************  
  
Authors Note:  
  
NEW NOTES:  
-Sorry for the repost, but apparently I was asleep when I was writing this one -- cause I didn't even let people know where Tsuzuki was going! My Bad! So there isn't much change -just a couple lines, but well I thought it was kinda important!  
  
-Just a thought for peoples - the gesture that Tsuzuki give Muraki could be taken multiple ways -- I'll let your imagination decide if Tsuzuki is flipping Muraki off or not . . . :)  
  
Sorry for the delay in the chapter. I am still not sure if I am completely happy with this one, but I'll let you guys decide that one.  
  
Note (1): I know that Tsuzuki and Hisoka are already dead, but they are given a 'second life' so to speak. And well, there is always something beyond death, as Tatsumi hinted at in the Interlude.  
  
I switched to Tsuzuki's perspective, cause well - Hisoka is kinda out of it don't you know? :) Also because it was important to get some other . . . threads into motion so to speak. GuShoShin is a strange one to me, always in the background, always there, but not there . . . you know? I wanted the argument between him and Tsuzuki to display emotions for both him and Tsuzuki. I hope it came across.  
  
Ugh . . . I feel like I am losing steam on this story, even though I do have the majority of it mapped out. I wonder if my muse is going for a hiatus? I sure hope not. Encouragement anyone?  
  
Reviews on this chapter and the story in general would be most appreciated. I want to know what you the reader thinks! Helps me plot my victim's - er my character's development.  
  
Once again, I want to thank everyone who has read and those who have reviewed my humble chicken scratches. Thank you very much!  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humor, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	6. Chapter Four Trimming the Roses

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both. Some liberalizations taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Chapter Four - Trimming the Roses  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
Cherry blossoms were ridiculously fragile. Beautiful to behold but short-lived, the pale pink petals were an ironic testament to human existence. Oriya Mibu watched the delicate wisps of colour float to the ground, dancing upon unseen currents of air. It was early morning, the time of rest for KoKatsuRou, but not for Oriya Mibu.  
  
He reached out his hand palm first and gently caught a pale pink petal. It was almost ethereal, there in the palm of his hand, a simple but beautiful thing. He closed his fist around it; crushing it's perfection. People were like the cherry blossoms . . . elegant in their short existence, and even in their death; but oh so frail.  
  
Dawn signified a new day, a new beginning. But for Oriya, head of the Mibu Clan, it did nothing more than herald the next revolution of the wheel of fate. His family held tradition in high regard, the idea almost a cornerstone to the entire Mibu bloodline. Tradition was of great importance, it signified who and what made a person. It reminded people where they came from, and where they were to go. For Oriya, it was nothing more than a slap in the face.  
  
Fate led him upon a path he vowed to never follow. Tradition trapped him in an existence that was little more than a gilded cage. For Oriya, head of his family and owner of the KoKatsuRou, this new day was nothing more than another day of catering to the people in whom the public placed their trust. In another twisted sense of irony, Oriya himself held power over those politicians, his house privy to all their dark secrets. It was power that, while intoxicating, did nothing to quench the thirst of Oriya's soul.  
  
Rising gracefully from the large rock he sat upon, Oriya watched the birth of a new day with little concern. He felt his gaze irrevocably drawn to the descending pale petals that scattered across the well kept garden. Beauty in death . . . the cherry blossoms taught a simple lesson. When he died, would he be as graceful in his last moments? Oriya pondered that thought as he strode across his garden to stand in the middle of its glory.  
  
Breathing in deeply, Oriya noted absentmindedly that the pond would need to be skimmed. The cherry blossoms were beginning to conceal the clear water beneath and the playful koi that lived within it. Oriya let his gaze wander to the rose bushes that were finally beginning to show signs of new growth. Seeing the red buds reminded Oriya bitterly of a certain silver haired man who had left his life.  
  
The flower was another satiric thing within Oriya's existence. The red rose was favoured by Muraki, and the nature of the rose suited the cold but beautiful man. Oriya shook his head slightly, eyeing the flowers with a kind of sadness. To gain sizable blossoms, it was necessary to cut off the infant buds. This accepted slaughter gave way for other greater beauty. In a sense, Muraki did the same, trimming out the weak and unneeded people within humanity, in an attempt to gain human perfection. At least, in Muraki's eyes he saw them as mere stepping stones to a greater ideal, but to Oriya it was nothing short of outright murder.  
  
Oriya snorted softly at that thought. Muraki's official work on genetics was quite clever, and had the research not been destroyed, would have been beneficial to humanity. It was his unofficial work though, that had it been discovered, or let alone used; would have caused a moral dilemma of epic proportions. Along with the approved research, Muraki's darker projects also burned, and for that Oriya was moderately grateful. His devotion to a long time friend discouraged him from saying anything to the authorities, but it did not make him wish for different paths in life. Oriya's path was perhaps not as immoral, but still in darkness.  
  
Muraki's path had strayed a long time ago from the ethical path of a doctor, and had become tainted with selfish desires. Oriya's continued acquaintance of Muraki was more for the man Muraki once was, and whom Oriya believed still existed in the twisted shell Muraki had become. It was ironic in a sense, he who was head of one of the most influential factors on the leaders of Japan, was ensnared by a single man.  
  
Oriya gently reached out and picked one of the roses, raising the beautiful flower to the growing morning light. Yes . . . Muraki was like this flower. As much as he played the role of the gardener, trimming the 'roses' for greater beauty, Muraki was just as vulnerable as the people he experimented with. Entangled in his own web, to Oriya it seemed as if towards the end, it was not Muraki who chose his path, but rather the path refused to let him go.  
  
Oriya unsheathed his katana and raised it to the blossoming daylight. Perhaps, like Oriya, Muraki also felt ensnared by a path he willingly began, but now could do nothing but blindly continue for lack of alternative? The blade glinted lightly in the rising sun, and Oriya just stared at the unsheathed blade, lost in memories.  
  
Oriya shook his head at the foolishness of those thoughts. Everyone could choose their path, nothing truly forced a person to live a certain way. Not that circumstances, or other contributing factors could not and would not strengthen the belief that one did not have a choice. It was the resignation to live with the consequences of those decisions that bound people to paths they would rather leave . . . just like Oriya . . . just like Muraki.  
  
To think of Muraki like a gardener in a field of roses - that metaphor glorified actions that were little more than immoral. Why he still deemed Muraki a friend, even after knowing what he truly did . . . was beyond understanding even for Oriya. It just was. Love, in whatever form it chose, tended to be blind that way.  
  
Even towards the end, Oriya had been unable to sway Muraki from his chosen path. He watched from afar as his friend stepped further and further away from him, bound on a bloody path which only he could see the outcome. Oriya's companionship had not been enough to prevail over Muraki's dark obsessions. It was not enough to bring back that man from the past that Oriya had been drawn to, not enough to bring that good man back from where ever 'he' had fled. When Muraki had come to him that dark night, Oriya had known in his heart that it would be goodbye.  
  
Dampness crept into Oriya's eye and he wiped at it angrily. To remember caused nothing but bitter memories and pain. Best to let the dead lie and continue on with his life. While Muraki may have escaped his path, Oriya still had his to journey upon. Oriya looked about his silent garden in sorrowful silence. It was wishful thinking to envision 'what ifs'. Muraki was dead, burned in the fires that had consumed the research building that held his research, both moral and immoral. Who Muraki once was, buried in the twisted shell he had become; that man would never come back. Perhaps it was righteous justice, that Muraki's lifelong research was destroyed in the fires that also took his life.  
  
Muraki had abused his relationship with Oriya, using the head of the Mibu family to find sympathetic ears in the halls of power, and funding for his morbid projects. People were easily swayed by the engaging man, and Oriya was bound by Muraki's charm as well. As twisted as Muraki had become, there was something that drew Oriya to the man, like a moth to the flame. Oriya looked to the red rose in his other hand, and twirled the delicate stem slowly.  
  
Muraki.  
  
Why even now in his death, did the man still have a hold on him? Oriya tightened his grasp on the delicate rose and winced slightly as a sharp thorn bit cruelly into his flesh. The small drop of blood that welled from the wound was bright upon his skin, and Oriya could not help but think it was bitter irony. Like the flower, Muraki had drawn him in and mesmerized him, only to wound if he tried to get closer.  
  
Had Oriya known what Muraki was intending to do, perhaps he would have acted differently. But deep within Oriya's heart, he knew that even if he would have known that night that Muraki would have died, he still probably wouldn't have been able to sway Muraki from his path. Instead he was left here in the land of the living, mourning the loss of a man who exploited their relationship. Oriya threw the offending rose into the air and grasped his katana firmly. Sometimes, it was better to let things die, than to have them continue on with their false life. He swung unerringly at the falling rose, and cut the flower in half.  
  
Remembering the shinigami that had come to him, those caught up in Muraki's deadly final hand; Oriya recalled the fierce determination of the youngest of them. The sword fight they had engaged in had brought forth the youth's real desires, and for Oriya, it had been enough. Love was a fragile thing, and even though he had lost his claim on Muraki, Oriya was sure that green-eyed shinigami had kept his alive.  
  
The katana glinted in the streaming morning light, and Oriya pressed the flat of the blade against his forehead gently. Born into a family priding tradition, Oriya took up activities that befitted his families status, but also ones that suited himself as an individual. He was a member of a dying race, a family seeped in tradition, and the ways of old.  
  
Breathing deeply, Oriya let go of all his troublesome thoughts, and let his body take over. The endeavour of wielding a sword adeptly was hinged on a person's ability to focus. Desire swayed how accomplished one could become in the art of swordsmanship. Oriya swung his katana into the beginnings of a graceful kata. It was an activity that Muraki had thought little of, save for the usefulness of a sword to end a person's life. To Oriya, the art of swordsmanship taught lessons that modern day living could never provide.  
  
The silence of the garden soothed him, the only disturbance the katana's voice as it sliced through the air, and the silk of Oriya's kimono whispering quietly with his movements. Here, Oriya was at peace, for these precious moments with the rising of the sun, Oriya belonged to no one but himself. The burdens of the KoKatsuRou and the smooth operation of both its guises were almost a different life. The boundaries and limitations of tradition and family did not haunt Oriya here in the complex dance of the sword.  
  
Here in his garden, Oriya could contemplate his cherry blossoms and rose buds, and all the entangled thoughts attached. In the still of the early morning, his burden did not seem so heavy. Here, Oriya was just Oriya.  
  
The wooden gate to the entrance of his garden squeaked softly and Oriya eyed the offending gate silently. His people knew to leave him in peace during this time of the day, so this was unusual. As a figure stepped through the threshold Oriya could do little more than stare in absolute shock. His katana slid out of his nerveless hands to thud softly onto dew covered grass.  
  
The broken rose lay beside the fallen katana, an unlikely pair there in the rising sun.  
  
********************  
  
Oriya accepted the items he had requested from one of his servant ladies, making sure to block her view of the interior of his bedroom. He closed the door, and listened as her footfalls receded from his senses. Sighing softly, Oriya turned around and carried his small burden to the edge of his futon, kneeling to place them on a small stool there.  
  
"Are you afraid for her to see me?"  
  
Oriya turned to look at his unexpected guest and shook his head slightly. "What do you think? Rumours are already going to be flying wildly just from my calling for bandages and such. They know that I have someone here - just not who." Oriya turned his attention to the bundle before him and unrolled the cloth. "It is bad enough that I am entertaining a ghost, best not to let the help think I am mad just yet."  
  
Muraki eyed him with faint amusement, and Oriya could not help but shiver slightly under the man's gaze. "They are much too loyal to you to think you are mad - at least not to your face." Muraki was half clothed, his shirt and jacket carelessly tossed across a chair. Seeing Muraki there, half naked, if injured in his bed made Oriya blush . . . almost. "And to think that I am a ghost . . . you underestimate my abilities Oriya."  
  
"Perhaps I did," Oriya knelt down beside Muraki and picked up one of the bandages. He raised his eyes to Muraki's. "I thought you were dead."  
  
Muraki looked down to the minor wounds on his body and shrugged. "What can I say Oriya? When I am determined, I always get what I want. You know that." He frowned and gingerly touched a gash along his forearm. "Although I will admit, tonight I was careless."  
  
It had to be a dream. Muraki was dead, burned in the fires that had concluded his encounter with the shinigami. The man who lay in his bed, half undressed and wounded . . . couldn't be Muraki . . . could it? Oriya brushed a stray hair away from face and turned his attention to the roll of gauze in his hand. Unless he had gone mad, than there could be no doubt. Muraki was alive.  
  
He lifted the gauze in his hand and began to unfurl it. "Why are you here Muraki?" Oriya raised his amber eyes to meet aloof mismatched ones. "You pulled me into your plans, asking me to delay those who you said were your enemy, exploiting our friendship to further your plans. I honoured your request, even though in my heart I could not understand what had possessed you to dabble in things beyond comprehension." Oriya felt his chest tighten slightly with emotion but he needed to know, to hear Muraki's explanation. "How did you survive that terrible fire?"  
  
Muraki's eyes locked onto Oriya's own, and Oriya couldn't help but feel shivers down his spine. "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy[1]." Muraki flexed his arm, wincing slightly as the movement aggravated his wounds. "Let's just say dear Oriya, that I have some very powerful allies now."  
  
Oriya frowned at Muraki's cryptic comment, but said nothing. What could he say? Muraki's business had always been beyond his understanding, and in some respects, it was better he did not know. "Well . . . I suppose that I should just be grateful that you survived," The rolling emotion within Oriya was strong, but he kept it all away from his face. There was no need to let Muraki know just how much his arrival here threw Oriya out of balance. "But it would have been kind Muraki, to give me word that you lived. At least then my troubled soul would have been at ease."  
  
Frowning slightly, Muraki reached out a hand and gently brushed at Oriya's hair, a very intimate gesture, and Oriya fought not to jerk from Muraki's touch. "You really are beautiful when you are angry Oriya." Muraki smiled and let his hand drop from Oriya's hair. "Especially when you are trying not to show it."  
  
Oriya shook his head and focussed his attention on the gauze in his hands. "Do not toy with me Muraki. I am not like your other dolls." He flashed a look of anger up to Muraki. "I am only helping you now because we are friends, but even friendship has its limits."  
  
Raising his hands in mock surrender, Muraki leaned back against the propped up pillows behind him. "I'll remember that."  
  
The tone of Muraki's voice was deadpan, so Oriya was not sure if Muraki meant the phrase as a threat or as an understanding. Brushing his hair out of the way, Oriya picked up a wet cloth and gently dabbed at one of the wounds on Muraki. "Why are you here Muraki?"  
  
"Can't I come to visit an old friend?" Muraki said with an unconcerned tone. Oriya frowned at Muraki but refrained from commenting.  
  
"You never just 'drop by' for a visit. There is always an agenda with you Muraki." Oriya smiled softly up to Muraki. "You told me you would disappear, never to trouble me with your presence anymore." Oriya tightened his grip on the gauze in his hands. "Did it even occur to you that perhaps it would bother me more not to have you here?" Oriya laughed softly at how childish his words were.  
  
He was lamenting something that he could not change, something that was thoroughly Muraki. Throughout their relationship, Muraki always was perplexing, even before he had stained his hands in the blood of innocents. It was just who Muraki was. Oriya sighed and edged closer to the edge of the futon. "So why do you renege on your promise? What do you want now Muraki?"  
  
Muraki's eyes were cold, and Oriya looked away from them and pulled on Muraki's arm to gently begin bandaging the singed flesh. Silence filled the room, and Oriya had almost given up on Muraki even contemplating his questions, when Muraki spoke. "I came . . . because I know you won't betray me." The words were quiet, and Oriya fumbled slightly in his administrations. A cool hand touched upon Oriya's cheek, drawing his face up to look at Muraki's own. "You have always stood by my side, through thick or thin."  
  
Oriya pulled his face away from Muraki's hand and turned his attention back to what he had been doing. "You speak flowery words as usual Muraki. But I wonder if you really believe them." Oriya frowned slightly and brushed back his long hair. "You always speak nice to me when you want something, even now with your amazing ascension from the grave, I am sure you are still wanting the same."  
  
"You wound me." Muraki's voice sounded almost pained, and Oriya wished if only for a moment that he could believe that Muraki cared anything for him beyond their friendship. "You are one of the few people I consider a friend Oriya . . ."  
  
The emotions passing between the two of them, Oriya could not label, only that it hurt and healed at the same time. "You have a funny way of showing your friends you care." He smiled softly and shook his head. "You cannot even begin to understand what I have gone through."  
  
"If you ask, I will leave."  
  
"You know I will hold you to that, you know that Muraki?" Oriya could see Muraki's nod of consensus from the corner of his eye and he let loose another soft sigh. "The authorities said you were dead, the body almost unrecognizable. I went to identify the remains . . . do you know how painful it was to see my friend supposedly dead?" Oriya felt his chest tighten as he spoke the words. He had mourned his friend's death in isolation, and had not spoken about anything that had happened then to anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Oriya."  
  
Oriya snorted at the words and tied off the bandage around Muraki's arm. "Somehow I am not convinced you really mean that, but I do appreciate your effort at sincerity." He darted his eyes up to Muraki's own. "These wounds are recent, they can't be from the fire in Kyoto . . . What have you gotten yourself into Muraki?" Oriya looked Muraki directly in the eyes, trying to will a decipherable reply to his questions. Muraki's tendency to speak in vague terms frustrated Oriya, was it too hard for Muraki to trust him?  
  
It was almost unnoticeable, but Oriya could have sworn he saw a flicker of anger cross Muraki's elegant face. "I have started up on a new venture Oriya. My partners are disagreeable, but powerful." Muraki touched his newly bandaged arm thoughtfully and Oriya felt Muraki's piercing gaze fall upon him. "We were completing phase one of our endeavour, but it seems we underestimated the reaction of our targets."  
  
It took some restraint in Oriya not to raise his eyebrows in confusion. He calmly grabbed another bandage and began to address another wound on Muraki's shoulder. In times like these, it was better to just listen to Muraki talk than to question - usually things got clearer as the doctor voiced his thoughts. "It was suppose to be simple. Lambs often run the way you want if you stamp out the path you want them to take. Especially with the proper enticement, it is incredible just how easy it is to manipulate them."  
  
Muraki stared off to the far wall of Oriya's bedroom, and Oriya just let Muraki talk. "But sometimes, when an animal is cornered, they rise beyond expected reactions, and a lamb can quickly become a ferocious tiger. We underestimated their strength, and in essence, plans have changed." Muraki turned to look calmly at Oriya. "I'm just confusing you, aren't I Oriya?"  
  
Oriya abstained from commenting, instead focussing on tying off the bandage around Muraki's shoulder. "Why can't you trust me Muraki?" Oriya raised his eyes to look up into Muraki's own. His words were blunt, and a little harsh; but they were honest. "I may not approve of your actions, but we are friends and we were much closer once upon a time." Oriya stilled in his administrations to brush his fingers along the length of Muraki's forearm. "I have done everything you have asked, even when I doubted you. Am I nothing but a servant to you rather than a friend now?"  
  
For a fraction of a second, Oriya could have sworn he saw a flash of sorrow upon Muraki's face, but it quickly vanished, lost in Muraki's usual indifferent expression. "There are just some things Oriya, that I will not reveal to you ever. Unlike me, there is still some decency left in you. I will not be the one to destroy it." Muraki pulled away from Oriya's light touch. "I must succeed in this endeavour, everything depends on it."  
  
Oriya shook his head disapprovingly. "Why is it always all or nothing with you Muraki? Why can't you just walk away from it? Why does it matter so much?" He felt like screaming, Muraki's words frustrated him at the same time warmed him. "Why?"  
  
"Because I've lost almost everything Oriya." Muraki touched his bandaged arm thoughtfully. "If I am to gain even a fraction of what I lost . . . I must succeed here. Nothing will deter me from what I desire, not Tsuzuki or his pathetic sidekick, not my business partners, not you." Muraki glared cooly up to Oriya. "Save your pleas for someone who cares."  
  
Oriya could do little but glare angrily back at Muraki. "You are a bastard . . . you know that?" He finished the last of the dressings for Muraki and stood up. "Is it so wrong for me to care? Hell! I don't even understand why I even bother with you anymore!"  
  
"You bother, because we are friends." Muraki looked up at Oriya with a disarming look and the anger Oriya felt vanished. Muraki reached out and gently grasped Oriya's arm. Oriya felt himself being pulled down to sit upon the edge of the futon. Oriya shivered slightly as Muraki's hand trailed lightly up his arm to cup his cheek. "You really are beautiful."  
  
Oriya tried to pull away from Muraki's deceptively gentle touch, but was deterred by Muraki's other arm snaking it's way behind his head to grasp the nap of his neck softly. "Muraki . . ." His voice was quiet there in the stillness of the room, and Oriya felt as if time had stopped.  
  
"I wish . . ." Muraki's voice echoed the hushed tones of Oriya's, and Oriya's eyes widened as Muraki pressed his forehead against his own. There were only a precious few moments that Oriya had ever seen Muraki this way, his barriers lowered. Muraki caressed the line of Oriya's face. "I wish I didn't have to . . ."  
  
Oriya sat still, willing for Muraki to finish his words, but was disappointed when Muraki drew away from him instead. The warmth of Muraki's touch lay upon his skin, and Oriya felt almost betrayed. For a single moment, the man that he had fallen in love with, the man who Oriya had watch shift into the cruel man Muraki now was, had appeared.  
  
"I won't stay long."  
  
"You never do."  
  
The silence between the two of them was enormous, and Oriya felt that if he didn't leave the room he was going to do something he would regret. He needed room to breathe, time to think. Muraki's arrival had thrown everything within him into chaos. Was his only function in Muraki's life little more than to provide the man companionship? He smoothed out his kimono and flashed a displeased glance to the injured man.  
  
"For friendships sake, I will let you stay for now, even with your cryptic explanations." Oriya stepped across his bedroom to the sliding door that provided an escape. Frustration welled within Oriya, and it was not just because of Muraki's miraculous survival.  
  
"You asked me once long ago . . . that if you died before me, even if it was false, would I cry even one tear for you?" Oriya turned to face Muraki, raising his eyes to meet Muraki's own. "Well I did."  
  
Oriya turned and opened the sliding door, not waiting to hear Muraki's response, or even if the callous man would even respond. It was just something Oriya felt he needed to say. He slid the door closed and stepped across the wooden platform and back down into his sanctuary, leaving behind a man who confused his heart.  
  
********************  
  
The garden soothed Oriya's weary soul, and eased his troubled mind. Oriya spied his dropped katana and mentally berated himself. Ghost or not, Muraki's appearance shouldn't have derailed his sensibility. A swordsman never abandoned his weapon like that, to do so was disrespectful and irresponsible. Oriya picked up the katana gently, and wiped the accumulated dew on the sleeve of his kimono. Unlike Muraki, the sword never hurt him, or abandoned him.  
  
Oriya held his katana upright, the hilt smooth and familiar like an old friend. He needed to find his balance, he needed to just be. Closing his eyes slowly, Oriya breathed in slowly and began the complex motions of one of his katas. He needed to pretend, if only for a moment, that Muraki wasn't here in his house.  
  
The fluidity of motion calmed the turmoil within him, and Oriya let all his troubling thoughts of Muraki slowly fade. The relationship between him and Muraki was bizarre, but oddly right. He opened his eyes and let his gaze travel over the closed door to his bedroom, all the while moving through his sword motions. Sometimes chaos was a welcome thing . . .  
  
When a man in a trench coat 'materialized' in his garden, Oriya hesitated for only a second. There were very few beings that he knew of that had those kinds of abilities. The man stood by the pond, watching Oriya's deadly dance with the katana. If the shinigami was rude enough to enter without permission, Oriya would not give him the courtesy of acknowledging his presence.  
  
Oriya observed the intruder through the corner of his eye, never missing a step of his complex kata. Dressed in black, the man seemed almost the antithesis of Muraki, at least in appearance. The man seemed warm, unlike Muraki's coldness and seemed to have the air of one whose life has been long and tiring, despite how young he looked. As Oriya inspected the trespasser, startling amethyst eyes rose to meet his, and Oriya knew he could no long keep up the pretense of his ignorance.  
  
He stopped and lowered his katana into an unassuming stance. "Do you often spy on people?" He turned his head to acknowledge the violet-eyed man's presence. "Your friends from before at least were polite and turned visible for me."  
  
The startled expression on the other man's face was amusing and Oriya fought the urge to smile slightly. The man was an unwelcome visitor, let him be embarrassed. He brushed a hand through his long dark hair and eyes the man with a cold glare.  
  
"You can see me?"  
  
Oriya snorted slightly at the question and raised his amber eyes to meet confused violet ones. "Obviously. I wouldn't talk to a figment of my imagination now would I?"  
  
"But I'm - "  
  
"Yes I have already gone through this. You are invisible to the normal human eye; a shinigami." Oriya tapped the side of his head by his eye thoughtfully. "Some people are more inclined to seeing . . . spiritual energies than others." Oriya sheathed his katana in one quick motion and stood in the clearing impatiently. "So are you going to continue gawking or am I going to have to throw you off of my property?"  
  
The man in the trench coat fidgeted uncomfortably and suddenly his form 'solidified' for the lack of a better term to Oriya's eyes. "Well that is an improvement at least." Oriya eyed his guest critically. "Who are you?"  
  
"You are Oriya Mibu . . . are you not?"  
  
Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Oriya raised an eyebrow to the shinigami's question. "Yes I am him, what is your business with me shinigami?" Oriya flickered a glance to where he knew Muraki lay. Was it just coincidence that a shinigami had come here at the same time Muraki had miraculously reappeared in Oriya's life? Oriya eyed the man critically, and was surprised when the man did little more than stare back at him.  
  
Oriya sighed quietly and rubbed at his temples. Was it Muraki's talent that constantly brought Oriya trouble? "Are you here to take me?" Despite his previous encounter with the shinigami, Oriya knew that the primary business of the mythical beings was the taking of souls. "Cause if you are, I think I would welcome it. My soul is weary of this existence." Oriya smiled grimly at the shocked man before him.  
  
"I'm not here for that . . ." Oriya watched as the man twitched uncomfortably under his gaze. "I'm actually looking for Muraki Kazutaka. I was told by my associates that he is a friend of yours?" Finally, they were starting to get somewhere.  
  
Oriya crossed the distance between the two of them, stopping at near the edge of the pond. "Pity." This conversation bordered the line of annoyance. "Are you going to tell me who you are? Since you seem to know who I am, it seems terribly unfair don't you think?"  
  
"His name is Tsuzuki Asato."  
  
Oriya didn't need to turn around to know that Muraki stood in the threshold before the garden. The look in Tsuzuki's eyes was one of rage and surprise and Oriya felt that perhaps this shinigami had been one of the 'targets' that Muraki had spoke of.  
  
"Muraki . . ." The menace in Tsuzuki's eyes was unmistakable to Oriya and he discreetly placed his hand upon the hilt of his katana. "I had a feeling you would flee here."  
  
The sound of footsteps informed Oriya of Muraki's approach, not that the tenseness in Tsuzuki's stance wouldn't have provided him the same information. Oriya turned just enough so that he could see both Muraki and Tsuzuki in his field of vision. The tension was undeniable, and Oriya would be damned before he let something happen here in his establishment.  
  
Muraki had redressed himself, the scorch marks on his usually pristine white jacket unmistakable. If Muraki showed any pain from his injuries, Oriya could not discern the man's discomfort. "Flee is such a cowardly term, I prefer strategic retreat." Muraki smiled slightly towards Tsuzuki.  
  
"I think the term monster suits you much better." Tsuzuki clenched his fists in anger and Oriya looked back and forth between the two talking men in slight alarm. "We haven't finished our dance from before!"  
  
Muraki raised his finger to tap his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yes . . . I recall a certain boy messing up the spell I worked so hard to prepare." He flashed a smile to Tsuzuki which served to inflame the shinigami even more. Oriya glared at the two men in rising anger, was he invisible? "Pathetic Hisoka, his concern for you caused him to get himself rather wounded.  
  
Oriya noted that Tsuzuki used great will not to rise to Muraki's bait. Violet eyes glared coldly at Muraki. "Where is the child's soul Muraki? What was the purpose of murdering a child?"  
  
Murder a child? Oriya glanced toward Muraki, confusion pulling at his heart. He had known that Muraki had delved into dark things, but this was the first time he had actually heard of Muraki's exploits. What had Muraki stepped into?  
  
"You should know I would do anything for you dear Tsuzuki." Muraki's smile was cold, and Oriya felt dread spread throughout him. Muraki was killing again? "Besides, it seems as if you have greater concerns than a missing child. Tell me Tsuzuki, is my doll dead [2] yet?"  
  
Even Oriya was unprepared for the immense speed at which Tsuzuki moved, instead finding the angry shinigami grasping the collar of Muraki's jacket. "You bastard!!" Tsuzuki shook Muraki violently and dropped the silver haired man like a sack of potatoes. "I should kill you right now for all you have done."  
  
On the wet grass, Muraki still just calmly smiled up to Tsuzuki, and Oriya shook his head. "My, my . . . so ferocious Tsuzuki. But tell me, what will happen to poor Hikaru's soul if you slay me here?" Muraki gracefully got to his feet and brushed at his pants. "And don't forget Hisoka . . . who knows what will happen to him?"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Tsuzuki waved his hand in a dismissing motion in front of him. "You are going to tell me what I want to know or so help me . . ."  
  
"We have already discussed this before, dear Tsuzuki. You can't kill me, your code forbids it." Muraki calmly folded his arms across his chest, and Oriya couldn't help but feel anger toward Muraki.  
  
Oriya stepped between the two of them, interrupting the staring match the two men were unconsciously having and glared angrily to both of them in turn. "I don't know what he has done to you Mr. Asato . . ." Oriya turned his head to Muraki. "Nor do I know why you Muraki are so adamant in your desire to cause this man trouble . . . But whatever the case, I want you both to leave." Oriya shook his head angrily, it was too much, too soon. "I will not let you two fight here in the KoKatsuRou."  
  
Oriya turned to eye Tsuzuki warily. "I am not sure just what Muraki has done, and I don't want to know. But it troubles me that you thought to come here to find Muraki. I am not his keeper or his leash. I do not condone or encourage his heinous actions, and it offends me to think that you would believe me to be a part of them." Oriya shook his head and pinned Tsuzuki under his gaze. "I am sorry for whatever has befallen your friend, from what I recall of him, he had a fiery spirit. Whatever has happened to him, I am sure he will survive."  
  
He knew he was treading on thin ice here, but Oriya had just about enough surprises this morning. He looked to Muraki and let eyes convey the anger he felt. "I helped you now because you are a friend Muraki, but I will not let you drag me into one of your schemes." Oriya unsheathed his katana and held it loosely but ready to be used. "You said before if I asked you to leave, you would. So I am asking you, leave me Muraki, and don't come back here unless you have something genuine to say to me."  
  
The tension in the garden was fierce and Oriya was amazed that not one of the men had lashed back out at his tirade. He held his katana defensively, not willing to underestimate either one of his 'visitors'. It was probably that action that saved Oriya's life.  
  
The small pond in the garden erupted in an explosion of water, and Oriya barely had a chance to register that fact when he found himself face to face with a pair of glowing gold eyes. What it was, or why it was there, Oriya did not have time to comprehend.  
  
It was . . . breathtaking. It was a lowly word, but the only one that Oriya could think of to describe the creature that had emerged from the pond. It was a woman, but a pale shadow of one. Clothed in a crimson dress, the pale skinned beauty was a sight to behold. It's hair was long and lustrous, deep ebony against the shadowy bat wings that sprouted from it's back. In her hands she held a coiled whip, it's tip covered with deadly barbs. Yet even with all of that, Oriya felt his gaze affixed to those glowing gold eyes.  
  
Awareness seemed to seep away from Oriya as he beheld those golden eyes, and the 'woman' smiled coldly at him. A set of sharp fangs protruded from her smile, and she lunged forward. When the deadly whip lashed at him, it was his katana that protected him from impalement, even held loosely in his hands. The katana fell to the ground, embraced in the deadly hold of the whip. A set of arms wrapped around Oriya and gently pulled him into an embrace, blocked off his line of sight from the creature. It was only then that Oriya felt his senses come back to life.  
  
He shook his head to clear the mental fog that had enshrouded him and Oriya grasped the arm of the figure that had saved him. He looked up and saw that the one who had grabbed him was none other than Muraki himself. "Muraki . . ." Oriya could do little but stare in shock at the man. Why had Muraki saved him?  
  
"Aww, you're no fun Muraki. I haven't played with a male this pretty in a while." The woman flipped her hair away from her face coyly and batted her eyelashes at Muraki innocently. Her eyes glowed brightly. "It's only one human, let me play with him."  
  
Muraki glared coldly at the creature and Oriya felt Muraki's arms tighten possessively around him. "Back off Kiiyue, your petty tricks won't work on me, so stop it already." Muraki waved his arm dismissively in front of him, the other still wound around Oriya's form. "This one is under my protection." Muraki slowly let go of Oriya and stood up straight. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The woman toyed with a lock of her hair playfully. "Do you think you can really protect him from me Muraki? You are either bold or stupid. I hope for my Lord's sake it is the former." The demon woman flapped her bat wings slightly and raised a single eyebrow. "When Chymos didn't return to the castle to inform us of your progress, my Lord sent me to gather information." She flitted her gaze over to Oriya and smiled coldly. "Never let a human do a demon's job . . . or something like that." Kiiyue flicked her whip casually and Oriya watched his katana fall to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Oriya quickly retrieved his fallen weapon and backed away from the demon and Muraki slowly. Was this one of the allies that Muraki spoke of? He stole a glance back to Tsuzuki who stood forgotten, the shinigami also seemingly stunned into inaction by the newcomer. What in God's name had Muraki gotten himself involved with?  
  
"That demon, Chymos you said?, he was useless. Instead of sticking to the plan he decided to play." Muraki shook his head angrily and raised his cold eyes to Kiiyue's. "If he is the type of the 'help' your Lord is to send me, than I think I am sorely mistaken in the usefulness of this partnership."  
  
Kiiyue tilted her head slightly and smiled. "It is in a demon's nature to play. Toying with your prey, feeding off their fear and anger; it is intoxicating to us." She tapped the handle of her whip lightly against the side of her head. "You do the same, even now with that shinigami and his partner, you toy with them." She pointed over to Tsuzuki who glared hatefully back at her. "See? Even now when we are suppose to be working, you play Muraki."  
  
"A demon?" Oriya didn't even realize he had spoken the words aloud until he found three sets of eyes staring at him. Oriya ignored all of them save for one. "Haven't you stained your hands enough Muraki? What has possessed you to work with such creatures?"  
  
Muraki tilted his head slightly and Oriya was dismayed by the cold look his friend gave him. "If you value your life Oriya, you will leave here now. I cannot guarantee your safety." Muraki then dismissed Oriya like he was nothing and turned to the demon. "Kiiyue, tell your Lord that I have things under control; despite his assigned 'help'. Chymos is gone, presumably destroyed in the fusing of the two spells. I have traced the spell and will complete phase one of the operation alone."  
  
"Muraki!" Tsuzuki spat the word out contemptibly. Oriya watched as Tsuzuki turned his head to Muraki, the anger in the violet eyes apparent. "What have you started? What have you done to Hisoka? Where is the child's soul?!"  
  
"Awww . . . I think you have made him angry Muraki." Kiiyue smiled and hefted her weapon. "Stupid shinigami, always simpering and grovelling to your 'God'. It makes me sick." Her eyes glowed brightly and Oriya made sure to look away from the glowing orbs. "How does it feel shinigami to be a part of the destruction of Meifu?"  
  
"Shut up Kiiyue." Muraki's voice was chill in the garden, and Oriya could feel spiritual energy building in the area. "We don't have time for this. The spell, while corrupted, is still functioning. We can still salvage the mess Chymos has made." Muraki took a couple of steps towards the garden gates, his form tense. "Go back to your master filthy beast."  
  
A bolt of blue energy crashed into the demon woman, causing her to shriek horribly. Tsuzuki stood defensively, his hands glowing slightly from his departed projectile. "Like hell you two are leaving here. I came for answers and I am not leaving without them." Oriya raised his katana defensively, sensing the beginnings of a battle. "I will not let you harm Hisoka any further Muraki."  
  
Muraki eyed the wounded form of his winged companion calmly. "Poor Tsuzuki . . . so clueless." Oriya watched as a sickly red light enveloped Muraki's form. "I'm surprised Tsuzuki that you haven't rushed your partner back to Meifu, especially considering the condition he is in." Muraki tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder why? Perhaps your Enma has forsaken you?" Muraki nodded his head in mock politeness to both Tsuzuki and to Oriya.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but we really must be going. Wheels are being set in motion, and I don't have time to play at the moment." Muraki nudged the form of Kiiyue slightly with his foot, causing a growl of anger to come from the winged demon. "Really Kiiyue, you are too slow. Get up."  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head angrily and slowly formed another ball of energy in his hands. "I told you before Muraki, there are worse things than death. Take a single step closer to Hisoka and you will wish that you had never met me." Tsuzuki blasted another bolt of energy towards Muraki and Oriya watched in shock as Muraki just stood there.  
  
Scarlet energy crackled to life in front of Muraki forming a shield that dissipated Tsuzuki's projectile. Oriya cringed slightly at the display of power. While he was a master swordsman, he could do little against chi energies. Was Muraki not going to honour his promise to leave?  
  
Muraki smiled calmly as the light from the energies flared down and shook his head in disapproval at Tsuzuki. "Really Tsuzuki. We have done this already. Let me show you something new I have learned, a useful spell really." Oriya watched Muraki's eyes narrow and stood in numb horror. Is this what his friend had become?  
  
"Just kill him Muraki!" Kiiyue had finally stood up, her black wings askew. She barred her fangs at Tsuzuki. "We got the target, he is useless."  
  
Oriya watched as Muraki just shook his head sadly at the raging demon. In the tone of a parent to a child, Muraki spoke back to the demon woman. "Really now Kiiyue, is everything just play and kill to you? I told you, get out of here demon!" Muraki turned his attention back to Tsuzuki. "Now Tsuzuki, I have a really intriguing spell I've been dying to try out. I hope you don't mind being my guinea pig."  
  
Magical energies wove between Muraki's outstretched arms, and to Oriya, it looked like a twisted game of 'cat's cradle'. "I had a bit of time to work this one out, considering you and your partner went and destroyed my life's work." Muraki raised his hands higher and the rising energies increased. "What can you do to stop me from taking away your precious partner if you cannot use your powers?"  
  
Oriya looked back and forth between Tsuzuki and Muraki, anger and apprehension filling his being. What was going on? Had the world gone insane? He had to do something, anything to stop Muraki from shedding more blood. Oriya ran forward towards the two combatants.  
  
"I don't believe you - " Tsuzuki started to reply to Muraki's comment, but a lash from the demon woman's whip cut his words short. Kiiyue smiled coldly at Tsuzuki.  
  
Muraki smiled at Tsuzuki and finished the last words of his spell. "NULLIFY." Oriya fell to his knees as a blinding ball of dazzling colours flew from Muraki's hands to strike Tsuzuki where he stood. Oriya watched as Tsuzuki's blue shield wavered, then collapsed as the swirling magics enveloped the violet-eyed man.  
  
"Get the hell out of here! All of you!" Oriya staggered to his feet, his katana drawn before him. Fury and horror consumed him, and the question running over and over in Oriya's mind was just 'Why?'. He did not want to be a part of Muraki's dark world, to have his life bound to Muraki's own bloody one, even though in his heart Oriya knew he was already bound to Muraki.  
  
The swirling energies dissipated and Oriya looked over to find Tsuzuki kneeling on the ground, his arms pulled over his head protectively. The spell didn't destroy the shinigami . . . Oriya lowered his blade a fraction of an inch and watched as Tsuzuki slowly stood up.  
  
Tsuzuki held his hands in front of him and looked at them in shock. "What have you . . .? Where are my . . .?" Tsuzuki looked towards Muraki in mute horror. "What have you done to my powers?!"  
  
Muraki eyed Tsuzuki critically like he would an experiment and Oriya felt his stomach drop. "Nothing really Tsuzuki. I've just locked them up for a bit. I need you to stop interfering for a moment and let me complete my task." Muraki spoke to Tsuzuki in a quiet but deadly tone. "I unfortunately haven't perfected the spell to be permanent, but it will do the job." Muraki smiled sickly and his crimson energies flowed around him.  
  
Oriya watched as Muraki slowly rose into the air, suspended by the horrible web of energy he had created. He glanced back to Tsuzuki who seemed almost frozen, shocked at what Muraki had been able to accomplish. "Muraki!!" Oriya yelled towards the doctor, anger flowing through him. Was nothing sacred anymore?  
  
"Wretched shinigami! I'll make you pay for damaging my beautiful skin!" Kiiyue screeched horribly and raced towards the immobile Tsuzuki. Oriya turned and watched the demon speed towards Tsuzuki, her deadly whip raised. "DIE!!"  
  
"NO!" Oriya sprinted forward, his katana raised. Shinigami or not, Oriya would be damned if blood spilled in his garden. Demons, magics, it didn't matter; Oriya was still a master swordsman, and that counted for something . . . didn't it?  
  
Oriya stopped in front of Tsuzuki and braced himself, the cruel edge of the whip arcing closer to his tender flesh. The demon woman was no longer beautiful, but rather a frightening distortion of what she had been. The deadly blades flew closer and Oriya stood his ground, his katana raised defensively. Dimly Oriya could hear voices yelling, presumably at him, but in the heat of the moment, nothing mattered save for the opponent in front of him.  
  
Arms grabbed him from behind and a weight pushed Oriya to the ground. Oriya glanced behind him and saw that Tsuzuki was above him, and he had been the one to urge him to the ground. The deadly whip of the demon streaked above the two of them, ripping through the upturned tail of Tsuzuki's trench coat instead of human flesh.  
  
Kiiyue cried out in annoyance at Tsuzuki's and Oriya's actions and Oriya glanced toward the demon in apprehension. Didn't he just say he never wanted to be dragged into Muraki's schemes? Oriya pushed himself up off the ground to defend himself once again. He could see that Tsuzuki had also rose from the ground, his appearance shaken. Oriya was not sure what was meant by powers bound, but to the shinigami it was probably devastating.  
  
The winged woman barred her fangs at the two of them and started to rush forward, only to be paralysed by a web of crimson energy. Oriya looked up and saw that Muraki had thrown the energy net, the look on his face one of great annoyance. "Damn it Kiiyue! Can't you even listen? I told you go back to your master!"  
  
The woman struggled fruitlessly against the bindings of the web. "And I told you doctor, demons play with their prey! He is helpless! Destroy him now!" Kiiyue attempted to spread her wings and somehow they began to slice through the energy web. Oriya watched her actions in morbid fascination, then looked up to Muraki. Kiiyue's eyes flashed in anger and she shook her head in disappointment. "I told you before doctor, you must either be bold or stupid to stop me from doing what I please. Apparently you are stupid!"  
  
Tsuzuki grabbed Oriya and pulled him back, and Oriya let the shinigami do so. Shock was such a pitiful word to describe what he was feeling. Why had Muraki stopped the demon from attacking? Weren't they suppose to be allies?  
  
"And I am telling you one last time Kiiyue, go home." Muraki's voice was calm but deadly and Oriya stared at his friend in dismay. "I won't have any more of your kind messing up things. The target is first and foremost our priority. It would do you well to remember that Kiiyue."  
  
Oriya watched as the demon woman glared scathingly up towards the doctor, and then she turned her gaze to Oriya and Tsuzuki. "Hmph. Fine then. I suppose there are more important things than playing." She eyed Oriya up and down suggestively. "Better watch you back handsome, interfering in a demon's business can be an unpleasant experience." She turned her gaze to Tsuzuki who just stared back at her. "Lucky day for you today shinigami. You get to live - for now."  
  
The demon woman bowed mockingly to the two men on the ground and glared up to Muraki. "Careful doctor. Sometimes even allies have a falling out." With that she jumped backwards into the pond, not even leaving a ripple in the water.  
  
"Muraki!!" Oriya turned to see Tsuzuki yelling up to the floating doctor. "Stay away from Hisoka! I'm warning you!" The wind picked up, flinging Tsuzuki's shredded coat ends into the air.  
  
Smiling coldly, Muraki hovered in the sky, supported by his crimson net. "There is nothing you can do dear Tsuzuki. Your powers are bound for the time being." Muraki tapped the side of his head gently. "Do try to follow the conversation Tsuzuki."  
  
"Muraki?!" Oriya called out his friend's name, confusion evident in his voice. Where was Muraki going? Why was he consorting with Demons? Oriya took a couple of steps towards the doctor. "Stop this!"  
  
Muraki turned his gaze to Oriya, his eyes cold and hard. "I'm sorry Oriya for involving you in this, I will endeavour to maintain my promise this time." Muraki shook his head, and Oriya could do little more than stare in shock at his friend. "Don't shed any more tears for me Oriya, it doesn't suit you." The emotional backlash of Muraki's comments floored Oriya to the ground. "Goodbye Oriya."  
  
Oriya shook his head angrily at Muraki's words, and held his katana defensively in front of him. "You bastard. I knew you were selfish, but not this selfish." Perhaps it was the high emotions in the area, or the tension, but Oriya didn't care. Muraki was walking away from him, on a path bloodstained and shunned by God. If Muraki left now, there would be no chance left to find the man he cared for inside the twisted shell Muraki had become. "Muraki!"  
  
"Find yourself someone else to love Oriya. I cannot return your feelings." Muraki shook his head slightly and returned his gaze to Tsuzuki. "I welcome you to try to stop me Tsuzuki, but I am warning you, it will be a worthless effort." Muraki began to move. "I will take Hisoka, and in turn destroy everything precious to you."  
  
Oriya just stared at Muraki, his heart numb inside. Muraki had known . . . he had known how Oriya had felt, and he still used him. Oriya lowered his katana and watched Muraki fly away, Tsuzuki chasing after him. Idly Oriya wondered just how Tsuzuki was going to stop Muraki from taking Hisoka away from him. Muraki had told Oriya earlier that he always gets what he wants. With his powers bound, Tsuzuki would just like Oriya, he would lose what was precious to him.  
  
Oriya dropped to the ground, his emotions drained. Today had been just one surprise after another. Nothing would be the same . . . and if any of the cryptic comments Muraki had made were true, nothing would be for the rest of the world either. Oriya looked down to his katana, and spied the rose he had cut in half earlier that morning.  
  
He had attributed Muraki to the frailness of a rose, but Oriya had forgotten that he too was just another of those roses. Oriya laid his katana beside the broken flower and rose to his feet. He too was just another rosebud to be trimmed to gain a greater goal. Muraki had not murdered him, but he had killed off something that was as integral to Oriya as his life itself. Oriya walked back into his house, leaving his katana in the garden.  
  
The broken rose lay beside the fallen katana, an unlikely pair if there ever was one.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So um yeah . . . if you have read this it means you are still following my story. My updating has slowed down - real life and well just plain old writer's block have come to test me. Hopefully I will be able to get going faster with all of this - time will tell eh?  
  
1. This is a famous line from Shakespeare's Hamlet - Act I Scene V. I am just borrowing the line. I thought it was fitting.  
  
2. Yes I know that Hisoka is already dead, but the shinigami are given a second life so to speak. They can still lose it and perish. Both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki have alluded to fates worse than death . . . so I hope you can see that.  
  
I am not sure about Oriya's character. I get the feeling that there is something between Muraki and him, whether it is love or just friendship, but well that is writer's prerogative. I hope that Oriya didn't seem too 'womanly', but I wanted to show just how out of his league Oriya really is, and despite what he feels for Muraki, just how little he understands his 'friend'.  
  
I believe that Muraki does have feelings for Oriya, but in an attempt to protect Oriya and perhaps himself, he continually pushes Oriya away. Ever heard of the phrase "need to be cruel to be kind?" Not to say that Muraki is a loving and caring person by any means - but he still is human, despite all his heinous actions. Muraki isn't stupid. He knows his path is a bloody one. When you love someone, you try to protect them, don't you? Once again twisted Muraki emotion. :)  
  
Thanks once again to all who are still reading and following my story. I hope I haven't confused everyone to death. I know it is kinda moving slow, but I promise it will be picking up pretty soon. I have a tendency to focus on the characters emotions, rather than just plowing through the action. But yes there will be action! *yeay!*  
  
Oh yeah, Kiiyue, Chymos and Hikaru are all original characters, created by me for my story. They are mine got it! And yes, I did say Hikaru. You didn't think I would have Muraki kill off a child and not have her matter would you? *evil laugh* 


	7. Chapter Five Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
Thank you very much to the people who have read this story! It gladdens me that at least someone besides me is reading what I wrote. This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both.  
  
Again, hopefully I don't scare peoples away with this.  
  
Oh yeah, Hikaru and the demon (Chymos) are my own demented little characters. My property, mine. Got that? Everyone else is the property of Matsushita kay?  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Desires  
  
Chapter Five - Down the Rabbit Hole  
  
by Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
It was cold.  
  
That one thought pierced the fog that was Hisoka's consciousness. Brilliant green eyes beheld the star filled sky, and Hisoka took a deep breath. He lay for a moment, his thoughts disoriented and scattered. The Soul Binding spell . . . had it worked?  
  
The light . . . it had been so bright . . .  
  
Hisoka stared at the pale full moon suspended above him. The magic circle had strengthened his spell, but something had gone wrong, Hisoka was sure of it. The clearing, the shadow demon, Muraki and Tsuzuki, they were all gone. He curled his hands into fists, and was surprised when he grabbed handfuls of sand.  
  
Sitting up cautiously, Hisoka winced as his body made known that it was hurting. In mild shock, Hisoka saw multiple wounds lightly bleeding upon his person. The magic . . . had it injured him? He touched one of the wounds gingerly and pulled his fingers back to find his blood glistening on their tips. While not very serious, the number of injuries is what concerned Hisoka, never mind the fact that they did not seem to be healing up. Why was he not regenerating? Surely his shinigami ability to restore should have stopped the wounds from bleeding - shouldn't they?[1]  
  
A lonely expanse of beach swept out from where he sat to disappear into the horizon. Hisoka looked down at the sand and frowned. Had something interfered in his spell and teleported him somewhere far away? Hisoka raised his hand to his head and closed his eyes. Where was Tsuzuki? Was he all right? Dark water lapped up the length of the beach, threatening to soak Hisoka if he didn't move soon.  
  
Raking his cold fingers through his hair, Hisoka climbed shakily to his feet; fighting off a wave of nausea as he righted himself. If he didn't stop bleeding, it wouldn't matter where he was. Hisoka took a shuddering breath and winced in pain. He needed to find Tsuzuki. He needed to get help.  
  
Shivering slightly from the chill night air and blood loss, Hisoka focussed his energies to teleport - and was disturbed when nothing happened. The lonely beach was still around him, the moon high in the night sky. Hisoka frowned and tried to teleport a shorter distance, the span of a couple feet and was greeted with the same result. Dizziness swept through Hisoka as he stumbled slightly from his effort. What was wrong with his powers? It was at that point that an expanse of white feathers entered his field of vision and Hisoka nearly fell over in surprise. There were wings . . . correction. HE had wings on his back. [2]  
  
It might have been amusing at another time, the way Hisoka strained to see the unnatural appendages sprouting from between his shoulder blades; yet for Hisoka it was anything but. His vision was swimming and it was hard to focus. Hisoka stilled in his struggle to see the wings and closed his eyes, flexing muscles just a moment ago he did not have.  
  
The motion was awkward, and painful because of his injuries, but Hisoka struggled with the action. Why was he injured, and why did he have wings? It seemed to Hisoka that all he had were questions and not enough answers. The light dimmed slightly and Hisoka opened his eyes to see the ivory wings spread out behind and above him, the feathers glowing in the pale moonlight.  
  
What had happened to him? Hisoka looked up to the feathery appendages with slight apprehension. As astonishing as this development was, his newfound wings could do nothing to stop his bleeding. Where was he? He looked around to the starlit beach surrounding him. There was nothing he could recognize, nothing to indicate where he was, save for the beach itself.  
  
Clutching the larger of his wounds tightly, Hisoka fluttered his new wings experimentally. The feathery appendages were quite beautiful, and had Hisoka been in a better condition, he might have appreciated that fact. As it was, the wings were just another sign of something terribly wrong.  
  
Putting pressure on what wounds he could, Hisoka stumbled a little ways down the shoreline, hoping to find a house or a building. If he could find a phone or even a person, he could go get help. Even with all his powers, Hisoka knew that his body was still human, and bound to human weaknesses. Had whatever happened to him when he cast the soul bind spell also warped his shinigami powers?  
  
Hisoka eyed the murky waves in doubt. It was either the Pacific Ocean, or the Sea of Japan . . . even at full powers the shinigami's power to teleport only worked within a limited distance. He still had to be in Japan . . . didn't he? Hisoka frowned and pressed down harder on his wounds. He had wings, his wounds were not healing, and he could not teleport. Something had definitely gone wrong. Hisoka was beyond doubt of that.  
  
He should be more worried, Hisoka frowned as he concentrated in placing one foot in front of another. He was so cold, even though the night air was cool. Hisoka was sure he was suffering from the beginnings of shock [3]. Shaking his head angrily, Hisoka forced himself to push on. He needed to find his partner. Tsuzuki was left alone with Muraki and perhaps even that demon.  
  
How far Hisoka walked, he wasn't sure. The weight of his unfamiliar wings slowed him down, their tips dragging in the sand. Along with his slow but steady blood loss, Hisoka was not sure how much longer he would be able to keep going. He turned around shakily to eye his path, and saw how erratic his footprints were.  
  
The unchanging scenery did nothing to convey to Hisoka how far he had travelled, but in his state he was sure he had not gotten far. His shirt was becoming red with blood and Hisoka looked down at the blossoming colour with unnatural calm. He knew he should be more worried, but somehow, it didn't seem to matter much. Staggering, Hisoka fell to his knees, his body sluggish and unresponsive.  
  
"Let me help you . . ."  
  
The voice was gentle, a welcome sound amidst the lonely landscape. Hisoka raised his eyes, trying to find the person who had spoken. Had someone found him? Blood trickled slowly down to mix with the white sand, Hisoka's hands having fallen to his sides.  
  
There in the dark waves, a child stood miraculously above the water, her eyes staring sadly at Hisoka. She was a pale wisp of a girl, clad in a white nightgown. Black hair framed her heart-shaped face, her green eyes bright in the moonlight. With his wings askew, Hisoka knelt in the sand, his body exhausted and unresponsive. The girl had materialized like a spirit, and Hisoka could not help but notice the loose silver chains looping around her wrists and ankles.  
  
"Please . . ." The child stepped forward, the chains clinking softly in the muted roar of the waves. "You're hurt . . . let me help." Her arms were raised upward, as if to give Hisoka a hug.  
  
Hisoka knew he should stand up, that he should be demanding answers, do something . . . anything besides just kneel there in the sand. Yet it was taking all his power just to stay upright and watch the girl walk toward him. "Who are you?" Hisoka eyed the approaching child with detached curiosity.  
  
The girl stopped in front of Hisoka and gently reached out her hands to cup Hisoka's face. "I am . . . a friend." Hisoka looked up into the child's vivid green eyes and shuddered as a surge of emotions slammed into his psyche. Had he the strength Hisoka would have screamed, but instead Hisoka could do little than slump forward into the child's embrace. The chill silver chains strained against Hisoka's throat as the girl's arms encircled his head.  
  
Despair . . . Anger . . . Sorrow . . . Those emotions and more invaded Hisoka's mind and it felt as if he were drowning in their presence. He struggled weakly in the girl's hold but could nothing to escape her firm grip. The cold chain pressed against Hisoka's neck, cutting off his ability to breath.  
  
"N-No . . ." Hisoka strained against the girl's embrace, the chain crushing his windpipe. While she did nothing to worsen the constriction administered from chain against Hisoka's skin, she did not let go. The maelstrom of emotions flowing from the girl into Hisoka was overwhelming, and Hisoka felt as if he were drowning in their depths.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The girl whispered into Hisoka's ear, and suddenly she let go. Hisoka fell over onto his back, his new wings spreading out almost instinctively to avoid being crushed. His mind reeling, Hisoka struggled just to take deep calming breaths. The child stood before him unperturbed, her gaze sorrowful.  
  
What had just happened? Hisoka shut his eyes, willing for his heart to slow down. It was at that point that Hisoka realized that aside from his reeling mind, his body did not hurt anymore. Cracking his eyes open, Hisoka eyed the calm girl standing before him. Without the physical touch of the child, Hisoka felt his empathy gaining a semblance of control.  
  
Hisoka gingerly touched the skin where one of his wounds had been, his hand shaking slightly. There was no scar, no irritation, nothing to indicate that just a minute ago he had been bleeding to death. "How did you -?" Hisoka looked up to the little girl, carefully hauling himself to his knees.  
  
The delicate girl's face gained a look of fear and she abruptly vanished. Hisoka reached out to the space where the child had stood, his confusion mounting. Kneeling there in the damp sand, Hisoka shook his head in disbelief. He looked behind to check if his other new development was still attached to his back, and was rewarded with a feathery expanse of white wings.  
  
Hisoka looked down to his shirt, and was amazed to find the cloth free of any bloodstains, but was disturbed instead to see a glowing design flare up beneath the fabric. Perplexed, Hisoka reached down to gently touch the reddening marks when a scathing wave of pain nearly paralysed him. Clawing at his shirt, Hisoka painfully undid the buttons holding the fabric closed and almost died of a second shock.  
  
His curse marks were 'burning' for the lack of a better term, their appearance deepening to a bloodlike colour. Hisoka carefully touched the blazing runes, and winced as a new wave of emotion filled the area, the feeling's dark and evil. Etched in black, the curse marks had gained a more sinister look than before, the marks flaring brightly in the pale moonlight.  
  
Hugging his arms tightly around himself, and Hisoka rode through the waves of agony, both physical and mental. Was it possible for something to hurt this much? It would have almost been better to still be wounded and bleeding as he had been just moments before. Hisoka closed his eyes and doubled over, his forehead almost touching the damp sand beneath him.  
  
It felt as if he was going to ignite, his curse marks almost hot to the touch. Staggering to his feet, Hisoka kept his arms curled protectively around his chest. His newly acquired wings throwing him off balance. Gods . . . why did the marks hurt so?  
  
"Foolish boy."  
  
Hisoka froze in his motions at the sound of that voice. It was not the voice of the girl and seemed to be full of hatred and loathing. The agony from the curse marks, if possible, seemed to increase and it took Hisoka great willpower not to cry out from the pain of it. Putting on a brave face to hide the fear he felt, Hisoka scanned the beach, attempting to find the keeper of that grotesque voice.  
  
"Do you realize what you have done?"  
  
There was no one around. The floating voice was cold and harsh, and did nothing to calm Hisoka's rapidly beating heart. His wings folded unconsciously into a protective cloak behind him, and Hisoka eyed the starry sky in apprehension. "Who are you?" The question seemed to be quickly becoming a favourite of Hisoka's.  
  
The alarming speed at which darkness seemed to envelop Hisoka was the least of his worries. It was the glowing red eyes and the frightful visage that swam into Hisoka's field of vision that garnered his full attention. Tendrils of shadow pulled at Hisoka's body as if to ensnare him, and he took a couple of intimidated steps backward. The pain of his curse marks was quickly dismissed in the face of this new threat.  
  
"Who am I?" The crimson eyes narrowed and Hisoka felt a flood of water pool around his calves. The tide was coming in, and Hisoka had nowhere to run. The starry sky was barely visible, obscured by the monstrous creature before him. "Your death."  
  
Hisoka barely had time to let out a cry before the creature lunged forward, gleaming white claws appearing amidst the darkness that was it's form. Hisoka's wings extended behind him in a feathery display and he closed his eyes as a radiant light appeared between him and the creature.  
  
Perhaps the creature screamed, Hisoka was uncertain. He pitched backwards, both from the shock of the sudden light, and from a wall of force that pushed him away from it. Hisoka's vision wavered as his sight lurched from the struggle between the light and the shadow creature, to the starry sky above him.  
  
The cold water embraced him, but instead of landing upon the sandy bottom beneath the water, Hisoka continued to fall. He looked up to see the surface of the water above him, fading rapidly as he plummeted. The chill of the water had disappeared, replaced instead by shadows, a void that led to nowhere. He closed his eyes as gravity tugged at him, his wings trailing aside his body like streamers.  
  
Wait . . . wings . . . Hisoka opened his eyes and attempted to right his rapidly descending form. He stretched out his wings and cried out at the pain. The force of the rushing air was too much, and his wings strained futilely in an effort to fly. Whether or not it was because his wings were not meant for flying or if he just did not know how to move them, Hisoka was uncertain.  
  
Shimmering white feathers fluttered about him as he fell, their decent much slower than his own. A whirlwind of white feathers surrounded Hisoka and he reached out to them desperately. Nothing existed, save for Hisoka himself, and the dazzling display of feathers molting from his wings. There was nothing above him anymore, and nothing below him, but still Hisoka fell.  
  
He reached out to catch one of the swirling feathers, tears spilling from his eyes. The darkness was everywhere, and somehow, Hisoka knew that if he did not catch one of the feathers, the darkness would consume him. It was not something he could explain, or truly understand; it was just something he knew deep down to be true.  
  
An evil presence surrounded him as he fell, and Hisoka reached out desperately to seize a single white feather. It was hot in his hand, almost burning, but Hisoka did not let go. Blinding light emanated from the connection and the darkness backed off, the light shielding Hisoka from the shadows grasp. Everything that had happened to him, and was happening to him, all of it felt surreal. Hisoka closed his eyes as his consciousness faded, his body refusing to cooperate any longer with the hallucination Hisoka had tumbled into. The feather remained clenched in his grasp, a shield against the darkness.  
  
And Hisoka continued to fall down the 'rabbit hole' [4].  
  
********************  
  
There was still no reply.  
  
GuShoShin tapped the keyboard of his laptop impatiently. Even in an overload the divisions system never went totally offline. To do so was to endanger those agents working in the field. Not being able to communicate was one thing, but to not be able to proceed between Meifu and ChiJou was almost unheard of. A lock down of such severity . . . well something had to be terribly wrong, and it bothered GuShoShin that when they needed to get through the most, they were conveniently denied access.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder to look at Hisoka, who still lay unconscious upon the bed. GuShoShin was a librarian, not a doctor, but even he knew that Hisoka needed professional aid. Blood showed slightly through some of the wounds that Hisoka had sustained, and from the edge of the blanket, GuShoShin could see the outlines of Hisoka's new wings. Wounds that should have been taken care of by shinigami powers were still there. Things unnatural and alarming were happening to Hisoka, and there was nothing they could do about it trapped here in the world of the living. GuShoShin frowned and gently reached out to touch Hisoka's unresponsive hand.  
  
"Please Hisoka . . . you have got to wake up." GuShoShin patted the youth's hand and sighed. Bad enough that something like this had happened to Hisoka. The circumstances surrounding the 'accident' were disturbing enough. It was the fact that it had driven Tsuzuki into a frenzy was what worried GuShoShin.  
  
He looked over to the cell phone which lay beside him on the bed's edge. It was silent, and had been so for all of GuShoShin's vigil over Hisoka. GuShoShin wished it would ring. Even if it was just Tsuzuki checking in, he wished it would ring. Not knowing what was going on was bad enough. There was already one shinigami down for the count, and GuShoShin would not tolerate another happening while he was on watch.  
  
Sitting and worrying would do nothing to help either Hisoka or Tsuzuki. GuShoShin gently patted Hisoka's limp hand one more time and turned his attention back to his laptop. He may not have access to the division's mainframe, but as a head librarian, GuShoShin was not without resources.  
  
He pulled up the backed up data on the demon that he and Hisoka had been working on before the two shinigami had abandoned him to pursue the lead that had incapacitated Hisoka. GuShoShin had meant what he said to Tsuzuki about the demon being a lower level denizen of Hell. An image of a shadow creature filled the computer screen. GuShoShin scratched his head thoughtfully. The lower level of demons were considered the grunts so to speak. Those demons was often designated tasks deemed unwanted by the upper beings. Working in conjunction with a human would potentially be designated an undesirable job.  
  
Such beings, while considered dangerous, were still rather tame compared to the higher level denizens. Not to say that they were harmless kittens by any means. GuShoShin peered closer at the shadowy demon's image. The grunt work of working with Muraki 'could' be considered a chore beneath other demons. The fact that it had 'played' with Tsuzuki and Hisoka could show just how bored it had been at doing such a menial task. GuShoShin shuddered slightly. How the task of mutilating and killing a young girl and subjugating her soul was considered a menial task was beyond him, but he was a librarian not a demon.  
  
What was the connection between Muraki and the demons? GuShoShin frowned and pulled up an old data file on the demented doctor. The activities attributed to Muraki were heinous and there were more than a couple people in Meifu who would be glad to help Muraki die so to speak, but Enma's law forbids the premature ending of a soul by shinigami. While sometimes it is in the best interest for such monsters to be stopped with such drastic measures, for some reason Enma had forbid the active pursuit and end of Muraki.  
  
GuShoShin glanced back to Hisoka's pale form and felt a wave of sympathy. Hisoka was just one of many souls tainted by Muraki, and sadly Hikaru was just the latest in the doctor's pursuits. Clicking on an icon, GuShoShin pulled up the case file of Hikaru. The girl had been more than just a random killing, GuShoShin was sure of it. The trap laid by Muraki and the demon to catch Tsuzuki and Hisoka was evidence of that. Muraki had spoke to Tsuzuki of keeping the child's soul, that meant that somewhere, somehow Hikaru's soul was alive, trapped presumably in Muraki's clutches.  
  
GuShoShin rubbed at his temples lightly, feeling the onset of a headache forming. All this speculation was getting him nowhere fast. He needed Tsuzuki back, he needed Hisoka to wake up. There was so much GuShoShin just did not know, and the vacant shinigami were key to gaining that information. He glanced over to Hisoka and smiled sadly. "Right now your partner is running God knows where trying to find the man who did that to you." GuShoShin floated up to hover near Hisoka's head. "I just hope that Tsuzuki comes back . . . for both our sakes."  
  
A knock at the door jolted GuShoShin out of his reverie. He glanced over to the door and frowned slightly. They had paid their bill, and Tsuzuki would just unlock the door . . . who could it be? GuShoShin hovered slightly over to the door, his form unconsciously protecting Hisoka's form from whomever was behind the door. Anyone that would know they were there was from division, but division was locked down at the moment.  
  
The knock sounded once again and GuShoShin shook his head. Even if it was just a human, he couldn't answer the door, cause he was a mythical being, not a human. It was best to just ignore the door. The person would go away soon, there was nothing to worry about. Right?  
  
GuShoShin flew slowly back over to Hisoka and landed gently beside his prone form. The door knocked once again and GuShoShin frowned at the door in annoyance. Whomever it was at the door, they sure were persistent. He turned back to Hisoka and touched Hisoka's arm.  
  
"I know you are in there."  
  
GuShoShin's blood froze as that familiar, unsettling voice spoke. Fear filled his being, but GuShoShin laboured to not let his emotions get the better of him. He turned around slowly to face the door once again. Streaks of crimson energy fractured the length of the door. The sight was unnatural and unsettling, and GuShoShin pressed against Hisoka's side.  
  
Suddenly the door blew in, exploding from the fierce bolts of energy worked upon it. GuShoShin shielded his eyes as smoke and debris filled the room. A figure stepped through the door and stopped in the frame. GuShoShin's eyes widened as he beheld the man in the doorway. "Gods . . . it's you!"  
  
Muraki smiled, and GuShoShin felt fear fill his being. The doctor stepped through the shattered doorway, debris crunching under his feet. "Another Meifu puppet. How quaint. Is this what Tsuzuki left to protect his partner from me?" Muraki crossed the room slowly to stand in front of GuShoShin.  
  
The cell phone suddenly rang, piercing the quiet tension of the room. Both GuShoShin and Muraki looked to the phone, the former with hope, the later with annoyance. GuShoShin put on a brave front and stood in front of Hisoka, his diminutive form the only shield between Hisoka and Muraki. "Get away Muraki! I won't let you take him!"  
  
Muraki laughed, and GuShoShin quailed under the doctor's gaze. The cell phone continued to ring, the sound shrill. "You won't let me?" Muraki abruptly reached out and grabbed GuShoShin by the throat, raising the librarian up by his neck. GuShoShin strained under Muraki's grasp, his breath cut off with Muraki's hand. "I don't need your permission." [5]  
  
GuShoShin clawed futilely at Muraki's hold, his vision swimming as Muraki lifted him into the air. "N- No - " GuShoShin's sight wavered from the cruel doctor's face, down to Hisoka's unconscious form, and lastly to the ringing cell phone on the bed. As darkness filled his senses, GuShoShin's last thought was of how sorry he was, to both Tsuzuki and Hisoka.  
  
The cell phone's ring sent GuShoShin off to oblivion.  
  
********************  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes to find himself standing upon the edge of a very tall grey building. Cold wind bit into his clothing, threatening his precarious balance upon the narrow ledge. The sky was overcast and dark, adding to the lonely mood inspired. Hisoka looked down, and immediately regretted it, as a wave of vertigo washed over his frame. He crouched down, closed his eyes and attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart.  
  
He attempted to curl his new formed wings about himself in an effort to center his balance, and was surprised to find the wings mysteriously absent. Hisoka opened his eyes to look behind him, and saw tears in his shirt corresponding to where his wings would have joined to his body. Hisoka blinked in confusion and turned his gaze upon the stormy clouds surrounding him.  
  
This was an unexpected development. Hisoka narrowed his eyes as he peered over the edge of the ledge he was standing on, and paled when he saw nothing but cloud beneath his narrow perch. How high up was he, and where had his wings gone?  
  
He looked down at his hand and saw a solitary white feather grasped in his fist. That . . . had been real? Hisoka shuddered and clenched the feather tighter. The darkness was not here, but it has not been near him before on the beach. Cold wind tore at his clothing, and Hisoka grasped the stone ledge with his free hand.  
  
"I told you before, don't be afraid . . ."  
  
Hisoka looked over his shoulder to find the same girl from before standing in the middle of the rooftop. She stood there, unaffected by the chilly wind, and looked up at Hisoka expectantly. Stunned, Hisoka could not help but see how closely she resembled the likeness of Hikaru, the soul that he and Tsuzuki were searching for.  
  
"It's you . . ." Amazement flittered across Hisoka's face as he stared into the girl's large sorrowful eyes. Carefully, Hisoka turned around, his form still hunched down and looked closer at the girl. She wore a pale white nightgown, almost like a dress, and was barefoot. Her long black hair cascaded down her body, ending just below her waist. Her piercing green eyes bore into Hisoka's own, and he couldn't help but shiver at the effect. The same loosely fitting silver chains confined her wrists and ankles, giving the child the impression of a prisoner. "You're Hikaru . . . aren't you?" Hisoka looked to the girl in confusion. Where was he?  
  
The girl smiled sadly and stepped forward. "I suppose you can call me Hikaru . . . or at least I believe that is what I was known by before." Hikaru fingered the chains around one of her wrists. "You're Hisoka Kurosaki . . . aren't you?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Hisoka continued to crouch upon the narrow form, unsure of what was real or not.  
  
Hikaru smiled sadly up to Hisoka once again, and the intense need to protect her flowed through Hisoka anew. "I have . . . powers. I guess you could say I have profound spiritual abilities." Hikaru clasped her hands in front of her and Hisoka frowned slightly. "I've always been different, I've known that since I was very young." She blinked and Hisoka watched as a tear fell down her cheek. "I knew who you were because of that."  
  
She was empathic? Hisoka frowned and cautiously looked around to the building they were standing on. But she had healed his wounds from before - Hisoka was sure that he could not achieve such a feat with his empathy. "You healed me . . . how?"  
  
Wide green eyes stared into his own, and Hisoka felt a shiver, different from one caused by the cold wind. "The wounds I healed were not physical ones, but spiritual ones. I can heal such injuries as long as it is soon after the infliction." She tapped her head gently. "You were dying Hisoka, dying from wounds inflicted on your soul." Hikaru rubbed at her arms as if she were cold, but Hisoka could tell that it was not the weather that affected her. "Everything was dark, I was so afraid. But then there was light, and I found you -- but you were also succumbing to the darkness. I had to do something . . ."  
  
Hisoka frowned as he stared at Hikaru. Darkness, and then light. Could it be? "The spell . . ." Hisoka cautiously lowered himself to sit upon the edge of the ledge he had been crouching on. "I used the magic circle left behind at the site of your . . ." Hisoka promptly quieted as he realized what he was about to say. How could he tell Hikaru that she was dead?  
  
Outrage flitted across Hikaru's face as she fingered the chains around her wrists. "Because of my abilities . . . I was shackled like this." Hikaru looked up to Hisoka. "You saw what was left of my body . . . didn't you? You saw what they did to me . . ."  
  
"You know you are dead?" Hisoka eyed Hikaru in a new light. To be so young, and yet so calm about such a fact . . . She looked up into Hisoka's eyes and Hisoka felt as if his heart would break. Hisoka tore his gaze from Hikaru for a moment and looked around. The biting wind tore into him, and he could not help but shiver from it. Why was he atop of a building in the middle of a brewing storm? For that matter, why was Hikaru here? He looked back to Hikaru and was mildly shocked to find that she was untouched by the wind or the cold. Her clothing remained still, and her hair hung quietly. "Where are we?"  
  
Hikaru raised an arm to sweep out to indicate the rooftop of the building. "All of this, it isn't real. Everything is an illusion, created by you." She raised her shackled arms in front of her. Hisoka could see that even though there was space between her arms and legs, they still were bound close enough by the chains to imprison her. "Everything, that is except me . . . and HIM."  
  
"Created by me?" Hisoka frowned and gingerly stepped off the edge of the building to join Hikaru on the rooftop. "How do you know? And who is HIM?"  
  
Hikaru frowned, her delicate eyebrows furrowed. "There are just some things . . . I know. I don't know why or how . . . just that I do." The wave of fear, sadness and loneliness that emanated from the child floored Hisoka where he crouched. "When I woke up, HE was also there. I ran." Hikaru looked into Hisoka's eyes. "I don't know what HE is, all I know is that HE is bound like I am here in this place." Hikaru gestured to their surroundings. "I also don't know why they killed me, or why they wanted me to be used against you." Her green eyes were shining, and Hisoka felt an intense need to shelter the frail waif of a child in front of him. Hikaru hugged her arms around herself. "You need to wake up Hisoka . . ."  
  
Hikaru was somehow bound to . . . to him? Hisoka frowned as he pondered that thought. The magic circle, it must have had a transient spell on it, triggered when he had crossed it's boundaries. Hikaru's soul . . . had been chained to the circle. Hisoka looked to the little girl in front of him. Despite her grown-up attitude, Hikaru was still just a child. He fingered the feather in his hands. The creature . . . HIM as Hikaru had called it . . . could it be the demon that Hisoka had fought before?  
  
Hisoka reached out a hand to Hikaru. The pain that flowed from the girl was intense but he kept the effort he was exerting to block her emotions from his face. Why was his empathy so weak when he needed it to be strong? Hisoka looked down again to the feather clenched in his hand. Hikaru reached forward to take Hisoka's other hand. "What do you mean wake up?"  
  
"I mean exactly that." Hikaru squeezed Hisoka's hand tightly. "I healed your wounds and managed to protect you already once before from HIM, but my powers are weak now from the effort. I cannot guarantee your safety." Hikaru looked into Hisoka's eyes, her own eyes brimming with tears. "If you perish, so will I."  
  
How many times was he going to be jolted by the frail wisp of a girl in front of him? Hisoka gently pulled his hand away from Hikaru's and looked at her intently. "You're powers? Is that why you were killed?" He gestured to the building the two of them were standing upon and the rolling clouds beyond.  
  
"I don't remember much of what they did to me, except that it was painful, and I was always in the dark." Hikaru fingered the shackles around her limbs. "They tried to strip me of all awareness, a soul trapped without consciousness." Her tears were falling freely now and Hisoka knew he could do nothing for her. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Bastards. Hisoka clenched his fists in anger and looked up to the cloudy sky. Muraki would pay for what he had done. But first he had to wake up, as Hikaru had put it. "That creature . . . you said he is real?"  
  
"As real as you and I are in this place." Hikaru tugged on a strand of her hair anxiously. Hikaru looked up to Hisoka, fear apparent in her wide green eyes. For a moment, Hisoka could see the young girl that Hikaru should have been. "I'm scared."  
  
God. All he had were questions, and not enough answers.  
  
Hisoka twirled the feather lightly and gave Hikaru a faint smile. The girl wiped at her tears and hesitantly smiled back. "I really don't know what to say Hikaru . . . I really don't. I don't know what is going on . . . but I swear to you that if it is in my powers, I will protect you."  
  
He had warned Tsuzuki of making promises that he could not keep. And Hisoka thought he was finally beginning to understand what drove his partner to make such promises. It gave hope when there was none, it was a start. Hisoka tucked the feather into his pocket and held out his hand again to Hikaru. Hikaru looked at Hisoka's hand hesitantly and then carefully took a hold of it.  
  
Hisoka squeezed Hikaru's hand lightly and looked around to the rooftop about them. All of this, everything around them was a byproduct of his unconsciousness. Hisoka frowned and wondered why his mind had produced this landscape. The conscious mind was a tricky thing at best. To understand the unconsciousness, well that was a whole other problem.  
  
"How did you find me Hikaru?" Hisoka looked down to the girl. That fact did not dawn upon him until that moment. How had both Hikaru and the creature found him so easily?  
  
Hikaru furrowed her eyebrows, and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I don't really know, I just did. I mean, everything is like darkness here . . . but you . . . you are like a beacon of light in the night. It's kind of hard not to notice you." She gestured to the surrounding area. "It is only when I am near you that I can actually see anything. When I was alone, everything was just fog and darkness."  
  
Pondering Hikaru's words, Hisoka frowned slightly. A beacon . . . If this was his mind, than he was the primary occupant of this place. Hikaru and the demon, were like passengers along for the ride. Was it that only to Hisoka the environment shifted to form something that could be perceived? Such thoughts were mind-boggling and while interesting, did nothing to help Hisoka 'wake-up' as Hikaru had put it.  
  
"Wait a minute." Hisoka turned to face Hikaru. "If I wake up - what happens to you?"  
  
"I don't know . . . perhaps the darkness from before will be all around me. But if you aren't here, that means that HE cannot get to you. It means that you are safe." Hikaru's eyes shown with unshed tears. "I'm scared to be alone. But I am more scared to have you hunted by HIM. All that emanates from his is death and destruction. If you die . . . I die as well."  
  
Damn it. He wanted to protect Hikaru, but Hisoka was unsure of how to do so, he was unsure of how to even protect himself at this point. The demon had almost killed him before at the beach. Hell, his own wounds had almost killed him, never mind the demon. Leaving Hikaru alone with the demon . . . well that was unthinkable. "Won't he come after you without me here?"  
  
Hikaru paled at Hisoka's words, and Hisoka immediately regretted speaking them. Hikaru squared her shoulders, and put on a brave face. "Perhaps. But I know ways to hide. You are the beacon in this darkness remember? I can hide, but you cannot."  
  
"The only way to protect me, is to wake up and find a way to disperse the spell that was wrought on me. Also you need to find a way to separate yourself from HIM. As long as he is here, you will never be safe." Hikaru smiled grimly and squeezed Hisoka's hand tightly. "This is your world, your mind. As long as you are awake you will not be here, and HE cannot find you. So you need to wake up."  
  
Hisoka shook his head in amazement at Hikaru. How could a young girl be so brave? He knelt down in front of Hikaru to look into her eyes at her eye level. "There are so many things that I just don't know. How do I know that you aren't just a hallucination of my brain?" Hisoka reached out to gently touch Hikaru's arm. "I was so desperate to find you, before Tsuzuki and I encountered Muraki and the demon. How can I know that what you say is real? How do I know you are real?"  
  
Hikaru enclosed Hisoka's hand in-between her own. "I really don't know. I am just as confused as you are. But we have to trust in something . . . right? I mean, if we don't, than what will happen to either one of us?" She smiled slightly and Hisoka felt his emotions lighten. "The line between reality and fantasy is a rather thin line . . . don't you think? Somewhere one has to make a stand."  
  
Hisoka looked at Hikaru and shook his head. "You're right. I'm sorry . . . I just don't know what to make of all of this . . ." He raked his fingers through his hair. "Things weren't suppose to go like this."  
  
Hikaru smiled sadly at Hisoka. "I didn't want to die . . . not the way I did. Life is kind of cruel that way. How it gives you the unexpected."  
  
The wisdom of a child. Hisoka stood up and looked around once more. There was nothing he could do to solve any of this. The idea of having both Hikaru's soul and the demon adjoined to him was a little frightening. God only knows what had gone wrong when he cast the soul binding spell. Hisoka shook his head. He needed to move forward, not backwards.  
  
Waking up was his priority. But just how was he suppose to do that? Hisoka fingered the feather in his pocket lightly. His wings were another anomaly. What were they a product of? And were they a help or a hindrance to him? Not that they were there at the moment. He pulled out the white feather to look upon it.  
  
"Oh no . . ."  
  
Hisoka turned around to find Hikaru huddling on the rooftop, her arms tight around her legs. Apprehension filled Hisoka as he crossed the distance between him and Hikaru quickly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hikaru turned her head to Hisoka, her eyes wide with fear. "Can't you feel it?" She shivered and Hisoka's dread rose another notch. "HE's coming . . ."  
  
Turning desperately, Hisoka eyed the rooftop in anxiety. There was nothing to suggest anything was happening, the same grey clouds rolled in the sky, and the same wind blew. "How do you know?"  
  
"I just know. You have to get out of here . . . NOW!" Hikaru abruptly leapt to her feet and pushed at Hisoka, herding him to the edge of the rooftop. "You're going to have to jump."  
  
Hisoka looked down to Hikaru in confusion. "No! If he is coming that means you are in danger! I won't leave."  
  
"I'm not giving you a choice!" Hikaru backed away slightly from Hisoka and a pale glow formed around her body. "I'm not ready for this, but HE is giving me no alternative."  
  
The sky suddenly seemed to darken, and the same evil presence from before filled the area. Hisoka shuddered at the emotions and looked over the edge of the building in apprehension. There was nothing below, just swirling clouds. He glanced over to Hikaru who was now hovering slightly and glowing even more brightly. What was happening?  
  
Pain lanced through his body as the curse marks on his chest flared brightly once again. Hisoka clenched his fists as the sky darkened. A pair of red eyes formed above him, sheathed in darkness. Hikaru's form was shining brightly now, a beacon of light in the approaching shadows.  
  
"Hikaru!" Hisoka reached out a hand to the girl, ignoring the beast forming above his head. She was an innocent, she could not be left at the mercy of the demon. Hisoka tried to take a step toward Hikaru and was suddenly thrown off balance by a weight at his back.  
  
Pristine snowy wings blossomed from his back, a whirlwind of feathers appearing around Hisoka as the wings reformed. Gravity was taking over and Hisoka was beginning to fall over the edge of the building. "Hikaru!!" Hisoka scrambled for purchase but could not find any.  
  
A menacing laugh reverberated in the area and Hisoka looked up in the sky to the demon who had formed there. "Stupid shinigami. Don't you realize that you can run but never hide from me? I am a part of you now!" Red eyes narrowed and Hisoka felt his curse marks flare up in pain. "The girl is nothing but a bother. I will hunt you down and kill you. Then I will be free, and your soul will be mine!"  
  
Hisoka flapped his wings desperately, trying to stop his fall. The demon sneered and abruptly dropped, crashing into Hisoka's form and plummeting the both of them down into the rolling clouds. It's claws scratched deep marks into Hisoka's chest, and Hisoka screamed.  
  
"Hisoka!!" Hikaru's voice was full of fear and fading away fast as Hisoka fell.  
  
The air roared in his ears as he plunged, Hisoka himself locked in a deadly embrace with the shadow demon. It was laughing once again, the sound shrill and unsettling. "I will kill you little shinigami. Your soul is succulent, and I want all of it." The demon's crimson eyes narrowed and Hisoka pushed at the demon's form above him, desperate to pull those deadly claws out from his flesh. "I understand now why Muraki plays with you so! I wonder if your partner's soul tastes just as sweet?"  
  
Anger filled Hisoka as the demon spoke, overriding the fear he felt. "You will NEVER taste his soul! I guarantee it!!" Hisoka gripped the wrists of the demon and yanked hard, pulling the sharp claws out of his flesh in one fluid motion. "Get the hell away from me!!" His blood spilled from the open wounds, staining his shirt crimson once again. His eyes flashed with fury and Hisoka kicked the demon in the chest, driving the creature apart from him.  
  
The windows of the building rushed past at a furious pace, and Hisoka flapped his angel-like wings heedlessly. The motion aggravated his wounds, but Hisoka did not care, only wishing to pull away from the vile creature falling with him. This time, his wings responded, and Hisoka's descent slowed then stopped. He hovered in place for a moment, trying earnestly to steady his stance.  
  
A dazzling light slowly formed from the feathers, illuminating Hisoka in a holy light. Hisoka looked down to the demon falling below him and pressed a hand against the wounds in his chest. Power emanated from the wings and an idea formed in Hisoka's head. Just like before, it wasn't something that he could logically explain, it was just something he knew with the strength of his heart. He reached for the solitary feather stored in his pocket from before, it's own form burning just as radiantly as his new formed wings.  
  
The demon growled, and beat it's batlike wings furiously rising toward Hisoka, irritation clear on it's face. "Angel trying to fly? You make me laugh boy." It's eyes narrowed as it looked to the single glowing feather in Hisoka's hand. "What are you going to do? Tickle me to death?"  
  
Hisoka glared down to the demon coming up at him from below, and narrowed his green eyes. He hung there in the air, held aloft by dazzling bright white wings. Perhaps the demon felt a twinge of fear, Hisoka was not sure. All he knew was that he would not let the demon win this round.  
  
"You wish." [6]  
  
Hisoka threw the feather towards the demon, it's path straight and true. It dropped like a sword, and the demon's eyes widened slightly as the feather pierced it's flesh [7]. Blinding light met smouldering dark, and Hisoka watched as the demon's body fractured, cracks of light forming all along the demon's skin. Comprehension filled the crimson eyes as it glared angrily up to Hisoka. "Stupid child! I will flay her for helping you!!"  
  
"Do so and you will endure a fate worse than death." Hisoka glared in contempt down to the demon. Adrenaline kept him going, despite his wounds. He flapped his wings lightly. "Get out of here demon."  
  
Crimson eyes narrowed in anger but the demon complied, it's shadowy form vaporizing from sight. Hisoka hovered for a minute or two, surveying the area carefully. His curse marks stopped burning, their appearance listless and dull [8]. It was only then that Hisoka relaxed slightly.  
  
As the anger left his system, Hisoka felt his body shake with fear. What in the world had possessed him to do something so reckless? The wounds in his chest throbbed, and Hisoka pressed at them heavily. His wings had dimmed as well, fading back to their original white colour. Hisoka flapped his wings wearily and slowly rose back up to the top of the grey building.  
  
Hikaru's face peered worriedly over the edge of the building and Hisoka grabbed her hand and let her help pull him up to the top of the building. As soon as his feet touched the rooftop Hisoka's wings faded, pulling back up into his back and disappearing from view. Not that Hisoka really paid attention as he dropped to his knees, his body exhausted. Hikaru knelt beside him, her face awash in concern.  
  
"Of all the foolish, stupid things . . . I told you to run!" Her voice was harsh, but Hisoka could feel the underlying concern and fear in it. Her face was pale and Hisoka reached out to take Hikaru's shaking hand in his own. "He could have killed you!"  
  
"But he didn't." Hisoka's voice sounded tired to him, and he looked at Hikaru critically. "That was you . . . wasn't it Hikaru?" He gestured to his back. "The wings . . . they are a part of you."  
  
Hikaru tilted her head, and squeezed Hisoka's hand tightly. "Yes and no." She pressed her hands to the wounds on Hisoka's chest and closed her eyes. Hisoka watched as a light seemed to pass from Hikaru into himself, and the wounds disappeared, healed with her touch. "They are just - "  
  
"Something you just know to be." Hisoka finished her words and they looked at each other intently. Hisoka pondered that thought and slowly rose to his feet. "Another byproduct of our souls being bound I suppose."  
  
"If you keep doing things like that . . ." Hikaru looked up to Hisoka from her seat on the roof. "You are going to wear me out faster than that demon will." She shook the silver chains around her limbs. "You need to wake up."  
  
Hisoka looked to Hikaru, astounded by her maturity and her humour. He shook his head and wondered idly why it was so easy to be with Hikaru. Was it because they were bound to one another at the moment? It was like having a little sister. Hisoka wished it could have been under other circumstances, but he liked the feeling. "I know."  
  
Hikaru smiled and gracefully stood up. "Get out of here Hisoka, and hurry up and rescue me already." She laughed lightly, and Hisoka could not help but feel better. "I'll be okay."  
  
He looked down at Hikaru and looked into her eyes. They mirrored his own. They held hope.  
  
He looked up to the sky and watched as a shaft of light suddenly appeared from the swirling grey clouds to center on him. He had little control over this world, it being a product of his unconsciousness, but it seemed to know that he needed to wake up. He would awaken, and he would save Hikaru. Hisoka clenched his fists and looked to Hikaru. "I promise I will be back."  
  
Hikaru laughed and grasped the chains between her wrists. "I'm counting on that."  
  
Hisoka looked up the sky and the shaft of light. A way out, a way back to Tsuzuki. He would awaken, and he would make Muraki pay for the damage he had caused. Hisoka closed his eyes, and warmth enveloped him.  
  
********************  
  
Consciousness did not come back to GuShoShin gently, but rather slapped him in the face in a torrent. He coughed as his throat burned for air. Concerned violet eyes hovered above him and GuShoShin blinked incoherently. What had happened?  
  
"GuShoShin . . . GuShoShin!" Tsuzuki called out his name and the librarian shook his head. Tsuzuki looked horrible and GuShoShin noted that the man was breathing heavily, as if he had just exerted himself strenuously. "I tried to phone you but you wouldn't answer! Are you okay? Where is he? Where is Hisoka?!"  
  
Memory flooded back to him and GuShoShin abruptly sat up, almost knocking Tsuzuki in the head. He looked over to the shattered doorway and felt dread fill his being. He did not have to look to the bed to know that Hisoka was not there. Muraki had come . . . and had taken Hisoka away.  
  
GuShoShin looked up to Tsuzuki, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Tsuzuki . . ."  
  
"No . . ." Tsuzuki stood up and walked over to the empty bed. A solitary feather lay in the center of the bed, pinning a piece of paper to the sheet. GuShoShin feebly flew over, and pressed his hand onto Tsuzuki's shoulder. He peered over Tsuzuki's shoulder to read the note.  
  
The writing was scrawled in blood, and GuShoShin had a feeling that it was Hisoka's. He could feel Tsuzuki trembling in anger under his hand. GuShoShin could not blame Tsuzuki as he read the note.  
  
I have told you once . . .  
And I will tell you again.  
You are all just stepping stones to a greater ideal.  
Blood will pave the way to my dreams . . . be ready for it.  
  
"That bastard . . ." Tsuzuki crumpled the bloody note in his hands. GuShoShin looked at Tsuzuki in apprehension. Enma's command or not, GuShoShin was not sure that Muraki would be escaping unscathed in their next encounter. "He will not get away with this."  
  
There would be hell to pay.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Notes: (Long winded I know)  
  
Well I hope I haven't confused everyone with everything. I needed to cover both the waking world and Hisoka's world, and that just couldn't be done with just one perspective. So I hope it wasn't too bad.  
  
1. The powers that a shinigami have are a little confusing to me. Tatsumi has the power to wield shadows and Watari has the power to bring drawings to life (and the ability to wreck havoc in the division's laboratory). Tsuzuki seems to have a high spiritual power, and a kinship with the shikigami (think Suzaku). Hisoka has his empathic abilities. It seems that one can 'learn' some of these skills, but others are solely inherited (I don't think Hisoka's empathy can be taught to anyone). But there seems to be a similar vein of 'powers' that all the shinigami have, such as regeneration, invisibility, teleportation and flying? The flying one I am not sure of, so I have decided to ignore that ability for now. Yeah writer's prerogative.  
  
2. I know it seems that Hisoka is a little slow on the uptake. I mean you would think that if you suddenly had wings on your back you would notice. But Hisoka is obviously a little distracted, and he is wounded. There are some other pressing concerns than the wings on his back - although they are still a major matter.  
  
3. Usually with blood loss the human body goes into shock, a circumstance that can soon lead to death if not dealt with. Even though Hisoka and Co. are shinigami, they were given the forms of humans once again from what I understand. They have similar weaknesses of the human body - despite their shinigami gained powers. This goes along the similar lines that it is possible for them to 'die'.  
  
4. In case people do not understand, this is a reference to the classic, Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll. The main character Alice falls down a rabbit hole, and it is the beginning of her adventures in a strange and deviant world apart from her own. Hisoka is in a kind of wonderland of his own - don't you think? Shadowy monsters and disappearing / reappearing girls. Falling through water and suddenly appearing in free fall in air?  
  
5. Go Muraki the rat-bastard! Being a villain must be so rewarding sometimes, don't you think?  
  
6. It reminded me of those action movies where the hero says the cool one liner and then everything explodes.  
  
7. I know it seems like a DNAngel rip off, but it isn't quite like that. The feather Hisoka used though do have power. Duh, the demon fractured from being hit by a feather. Also one has to keep in mind that this is Hisoka's mind, not the physical world. Power is different here.  
  
8. In case people haven't figured it out, the altered curse marks are attuned to the demon. And the angel wings are attuned to Hikaru. Both of them are moderately a part of Hisoka as well. Yay twisted up spells.  
  
Whew . . . my notes were a little long, sorry about that. I hope those who are still reading my story are enjoying it. I'm sorry about the haphazard updating, but my muse has the power, not me. Either way I am writing this to indulge myself, but it is nice to get reviews from people. Thank you once again to those who are still following my story, and to those who review. They really do help me get inspired.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters and a wonderful world. Humor, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	8. Interlude Two Game Master

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
Thank you very much to the people who have read this story! It gladdens me that at least someone besides me is reading what I wrote. This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both.  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Desires  
  
Interlude Two - Game Master  
  
by Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Konoe's voice raged throughout the office, attaining looks from those far on the other side. Tatsumi gave all who dared to look over to the two of them a death glare and proceeded to close the door to Konoe's office. Konoe glared up to Tatsumi from his squeaky office chair, a vein popping out on his forehead in anger. "Who authorized the lock down?"  
  
Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and calmly looked to his chief, who at the moment looked like he had swallowed something foul. Tatsumi lifted up the memo that had filtered it's way into the Shokan division's files. "It was an order from above. You know how high and mighty 'they' get. I bet 'they' were just twitching their fingers in anticipation to do this." Tatsumi crossed his arms and waited for Konoe to read the memo. "Ever since Kyoto 'they' have been harping on our procedures and the budget."  
  
Snatching the paper irritably, Konoe read the message and, although nearly impossible, he got even angrier. "This has to be some kind of sick joke." Konoe's voice was low, and Tatsumi knew that the chief was close to raging. "Please Tatsumi. Please tell me that this is some sort of stupid joke concocted by the staff."  
  
"Unfortunately not." Tatsumi leaned slightly over Konoe's desk, and planted his hands on either side of the chief's nameplate. "Enma Himself issued the command."  
  
Konoe's face was getting redder by the minute, and Tatsumi eyed the his boss with slight apprehension. While he himself was just as angry, Tatsumi understood that someone had to remain calm, and it wasn't going to be Konoe. He was sure that the closed door was doing little to muffle their conversation, but Tatsumi didn't care. Almost all of the people in the Shokan division would probably feel the same as the two of them if they knew what was happening, and Tatsumi had no doubt that rumours would be flying after this conversation.  
  
"How's my division suppose to do it's job if my people can't even get down to ChiJou?" Konoe threw the offending piece of paper onto his desk and slammed his fist into it for good measure. "Why? What is going on that is so damn important that the Shokan division was not notified of such drastic measures?"  
  
"I really don't know." Tatsumi shook his head and straightened up. He paced the small length of Konoe's office distractedly. "You know 'they' don't think highly of us . . . even though it is us who do all the dirty work." Tatsumi shook his head. "Maybe there is some sort of threat to Meifu that we don't know about?"  
  
Tatsumi watched as Konoe glared in anger down to the memo. If the chief could light things on fire with his eyes, the memo would have probably gone up in a puff of smoke. "I don't give a rat's ass what 'they' think of me or my division. The fact of the matter is that 'they' are keeping us in the dark. I don't care about security issues or the like." Konoe shook his head in anger and looked to Tatsumi. "It's my people who are getting screwed by their mismanagement."  
  
Konoe issued a snort of annoyance and slammed his desk once again. "Of all the bull headed things . . . first He assigns a case above my head to two of my people who are NOT ready for it, and now He cuts off our ability to get in touch with them." Konoe slammed his desk once again with his fist. "Damn it! I know He is the Boss, but sometimes . . ."  
  
"Sometimes you just wanna rage at Him." Tatsumi paused in his pacing to look down to Konoe. "You know that we need to do something. We haven't heard from the trio in over day now, they were suppose to check in a while ago." Tatsumi adjusted his necktie and sighed. "I figure Tsuzuki would forget, but Hisoka and GuShoShin are there - they should have checked in. And now with the lock down . . ."  
  
Konoe crumpled the memo and threw it in the trash can. "You say that this came in this morning?" Konoe leapt out of his chair and took up the pacing that Tatsumi had stopped. "I can't believe that 'they' did this . . . Damn it!"  
  
Tatsumi frowned slightly as he watched Konoe pace the length of the room. "What we need to do is talk to the Earl, or perhaps one of the other divisions. They might know what is going on." Tatsumi looked down to the crumpled paper in the garbage can. "I can see what I can find out - "  
  
"Don't bother. You mind the place while I am out." Konoe fumed and reached for his suit jacket. "I am going to get to the bottom of this."  
  
Tatsumi watched as Konoe straightened out his jacket and opened the door. Tatsumi followed him out the door, and stopped midway through the office to watch Konoe storm out of the building. The flurry of activity that erupted in the main office area was a clear indication of people attempting to eavesdrop and still look busy, but failing miserably. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow to any stragglers and cleared his throat lightly. The office staff was quick to get back to work. For this instance, Tatsumi did not disapprove of their actions, but he still had a division to run.  
  
It took little to goad Konoe into action, especially when it concerned the safety of his employees. Tatsumi watched over the employees of the Shokan division with a sharp eye. Konoe would figure out what was going on, from sources that Tatsumi could not call upon. The chief would have learned of the lock down sooner or later, but Tatsumi had made sure to catch Konoe at his weakest. All it had taken was a little suggestion, and Konoe had willingly done what Tatsumi wished him to do, all without Konoe knowing he was being manipulated.  
  
Tatsumi strode through the workspace as if to check on the status of the employees, and was pleased to find all of them working hard. With Konoe on his way, Tatsumi's next target lay in the laboratories. Tatsumi made a beeline for the science department. He hummed a tune quietly under his breath and smiled ever so slightly. Sometimes it was necessary to bend the rules to get the results you wanted.  
  
********************  
  
003 was hooting up a storm when Tatsumi walked into the lab. He watched curiously as Watari held up a hand to him as if to say halt, but remained completely focussed on the vial of noxious liquid he was carefully mixing with another vile substance. Knowing what he did of the results of Watari's many experiments, Tatsumi maintained his distance, and reached out to cup 003 gently into his raised hands. There was no need for the little bird to be caught in the explosion.  
  
Sure enough, within seconds a loud bang sounded in the room and a haze of smoke seeped from the workstation Watari had stood at. 003 hooted anxiously in concern from her seat in Tatsumi's hands, and Tatsumi himself eyed the billowing cloud with curiosity. Coughing could be heard from within the cloud and a moment later Watari emerged; if just a little crispy.  
  
Smudge marks embellished Watari's clothing and face, and the blonde scientist shook his head ruefully. "And another one bites the dust." He reached over to a clipboard that had escaped the blast and jotted a hasty note. Tatsumi watched Watari's actions with little more than a raised eyebrow. He released 003 who proceeded to fly circles around her singed companion. Watari laughed at her antics and then noticed Tatsumi. "So what brings you to my humble abode? You usually don't do your rounds down here for at least another hour."  
  
Tatsumi walked a little ways into the laboratory to eye the remains of Watari's latest concoction. He fought the urge to make a disgusted face at the smell emanating from the disintegrated beakers; the action a total contradiction from his usual demeanor. "Well . . ." He raised his blue eyes to meet Watari's brown ones. "I was wondering if you knew about the lock down on Meifu?"  
  
He watched as Watari's eyes seemingly darkened, and Tatsumi knew that Watari knew. There was no way the scientist could achieve such a look of contempt without knowing something. "Oh . . . that." Watari rubbed idly at a smudge mark on his hand, and Tatsumi watched the scientist closely. "It's another blunder from those above if you ask me." He walked over to another work station with a sink. "Especially at a time when we need to be able to reach Tsuzuki and Hisoka. It is ludicrous." He turned on the tap and began to wash his marked hands.  
  
Smiling inwardly, Tatsumi kept his elation away from his face, instead adopting a neutral expression. "So I take it that you would agree with the idea that we need to do something to resolve our inability to contact our agents in the field?" Tatsumi asked the question as if on a whim, wanting to know just what Watari thought.  
  
"Well of course." Watari turned around to eye Tatsumi. "God only knows what kind of trouble Tsuzuki and Hisoka have gotten themselves into, and GuShoShin is not the greatest help in saving their hides if the need arises. No offense." Watari took his glasses off his face and proceeded to wipe them with one of the few clean spots on his lab coat. The explosion had done a number on his clothing. "But Enma's command is law, you know that Tatsumi. I mean there are ways around the lock down but -"  
  
"But they are prohibited." Tatsumi finished Watari's words and leaned against one of the counters in the lab. "It really feels like a slap in the face for us, I mean it's really tough to know that your comrades could be in trouble, but there is NOTHING you can do." Tatsumi looked to 003 who landed beside him and hooted softly. "We have so much power, but when we really need to, we cannot reach those who need us most." He reached out to gently pet 003's head.  
  
Silence filled the room, and Tatsumi let his words percolate into Watari's thoughts. He did not look to Watari, instead focussing his attention on the loveable 003 who pressed against his hand in joy. Sunlight spilled through one of the laboratories windows, and Tatsumi could see the smoke escaping out of the open portal. If Watari did not rise to the challenge . . .  
  
"Well there MIGHT be a way to get through . . ." Tatsumi raised his eyes to look at Watari who fidgeted nervously with his lab coat. "I've been working on some designs, a kind of emergency access device for us. I mean, the work of a shinigami can be quite hazardous, and I worked on this gadget with the sole intention of helping out those in the field." Watari walked across the room to a cloth covered object. "It is still in the preliminary stages, and it hasn't been tested - but given some time I might be able to get it up and running."  
  
Tatsumi straightened up and padded closer to Watari and the covered device. "What is it Watari?" He could smell the sweet smell of success but kept his expression carefully neutral. He made sure to look puzzled. In fact Tatsumi had known that Watari was working on this contraption for a while, but hadn't said anything about just how double-edged the device could be. An invention capable of breaking through Meifu's barriers, was both a weapon and a salvation. Tatsumi had in fact been counting on Watari to think of it.  
  
It was best to let Watari believe that he made his own decisions, and was not helped along by Tatsumi. Watari moved in front of the covered object, and winked at Tatsumi. "Well now I can't really say, I mean you are the secretary of EnmaCho and are in a position of authority. What I have here isn't really approved of by the ruling elite." He waggled a finger in front of Tatsumi's nose. "How about we just say that I am working diligently on a way to protect our people, and we can just pretend you didn't try to help me do something totally unsanctioned."  
  
Tatsumi barely covered his surprise. He raised an eyebrow to Watari and played dumb, as if Tatsumi could ever be dumb. "Whatever do you mean Watari?"  
  
Watari grinned and put his glasses back onto his face. "I mean that next time you want me to do something, just plain old ask me, okay? I'm just as worried as you are about Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and I am not about to let some stuffy old timers from higher up stop me from helping them." Watari shook his head in amusement. "I swear Tatsumi, you are getting soft, dealing with the likes of Kacho."  
  
Tatsumi smiled ruefully and crossed his arms. Apparently not all his 'ways' were gullible to his manipulation. "How did you know what I was up to?"  
  
Watari closed the distance between the two of them and looked closely into Tatsumi's eyes. "Even if you don't physically show it. It is in your eyes." He smiled sympathetically. "You're worried for Tsuzuki."  
  
Tatsumi backed a little ways away from Watari and turned around to stare out the window. The implied meaning in his last remark was not lost to Tatsumi. "Perhaps." He looked over his shoulder to Watari. "Knowing that . . . will you still help me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Tatsumi turned around to fully face Watari. Watari winked once again at him and shrugged his shoulders. "You should know by now Tatsumi that I am not one for rules and regulations. I'll be careful, but I won't just sit here and abandon my friends." 003 hooted happily and flew around Watari. "But I will need you to run interference. It is probably best that not many people know what I am working on."  
  
Tatsumi nodded in affirmation and shook his head. "You know that this is crazy right Watari?" He dropped his arms to his sides and frowned slightly. "Also we need to get more information about what is really going on, I got Konoe on that."  
  
"You mean you manipulated him."  
  
Tatsumi glared at Watari. "Not really. Just gave him a nudge in the right direction." Why he was getting all defensive in front of the blonde scientist, Tatsumi just did not understand.  
"When you want to, you can be very persuasive." Watari continued to smile and Tatsumi looked away. "Just let me do my thing. I'll post you on my progress. You just keep anyone from asking questions."  
  
"Just keep exploding the lab on a regular basis and no one will suspect anything." Tatsumi replied, his demeanor deadpan, despite his sarcasm. When Watari just glared back at him Tatsumi raised his hands in mock defence. "You know I am right."  
  
"Yeah well, you don't have to rub it in."  
  
Tatsumi just raised an eyebrow to Watari and bid farewell to the odd pair. 003 hooted to Watari and Tatsumi could hear Watari talking to the tiny owl as Tatsumi closed the lab door. Tatsumi paused for a moment in the hall and looked out the window to the greenery beyond. Well, he had done what he could for now. The pieces were moved, and now he waited.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hmmm . . . well this is another peek in on what is going on, on Meifu's side. Have decided to use Tatsumi as my POV for now, but I hope I got some of the other characters in. Did they seem too OOC?  
  
I love all of the characters of Yami no Matsuei, even those not really touched upon. Even though it hasn't been that long, and the lock down has just gone into effect - people are worried for Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Now just think about how much they would be bouncing off the walls if they KNEW what Tsuzuki and Hisoka were experiencing. :)  
  
Oh yeah, a little side note to the 'they' references. Just a thought, there are demons right? So if there are demons, there should be angels . . . right? I interpreted them as the higher ups, those in direct contact with Enma. Whether or not I am right? Well . . . once again writer's prerogative. I DID say this was based LOOSELY on the manga and anime. *winks*  
  
Last but not least. Thank you again for reviewing! It really makes me happy to know people are actually reading my story and have something to say! 


	9. Chapter Six That Which is Precious

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Youko. I don't own it and make no claim to.  
  
Just a quick note: I am SO SORRY for the huge delay in my updating. I was so inspired before, but then my muse suddenly left me. It has taken me a while, but I finally got what I wanted in written form. For those who have been wondering where I went, thanks for wondering. For those who don't really care . . . well I'm writing this anyway so raspberries to you!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both. Some liberalizations taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
So on with the show!  
  
Chapter Six - That Which is Precious  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
The weight of reality didn't so much as crash into Hisoka but advanced upon him like an unrelenting snowstorm. Hisoka gasped and opened his eyes, unable to focus on anything around him, except for the fact that this time he was truly awake. He blinked slowly and tried to move his arms - and that is when Hisoka realized that he was tied up.  
  
Like a flashback to a time before, Hisoka was once again bound to a bed, an array of wire binding him and his powers. The only difference was this time the bed was upon its legs rather than upon its end as it has been in the past. He lifted his head and winced as one of the wires pressed against the width of his neck. Hisoka stilled in his motions and closed his eyes momentarily. He could feel the unnatural burden of his wings behind him, spreading out slightly to accommodate his position. They were real . . . Hisoka opened his eyes and blinked them rapidly. Maybe he had been better off in his dream.  
  
Wounds across his chest and limbs suddenly sprang to life in throbbing pain, aggravated by Hisoka's own awakening. Angling his head slightly, Hisoka looked over to one of his bound arms and saw the crisscrossing of bandages and blood. His shirt was gone, but Hisoka was relieved to note that he did indeed have pants on. The wounds . . . the wounds in his dream had been similar. Had the wounds in his dream been a reflection of his injuries in reality? Hikaru . . . and the demon . . . Hisoka frowned as he remembered his company, and his eyes widened in horror at the thought. Gods . . . 'they' were inside of him. Had they been real too?  
  
"Welcome to hell Doll."  
  
Hisoka jerked his head to look across the room and his green eyes widen in horror. The monster was out of focus and blurry, but a monster was still a monster; it was Muraki. Hisoka bit back a scathing reply to Muraki's comment and opted instead to glare ominously at his captor. There was no doubt in Hisoka's mind that Muraki was the one who had bound him to the bed, like a sick parody of the past. Muraki smiled down at Hisoka, and it took every ounce of Hisoka's strength not to shudder at the hungry look in the doctor's eyes.  
  
Muraki paced around the berth of the broken bed, stopping only when he reached the foot of the bed to stand in front of Hisoka. Hisoka watched the man's slow progress with wide eyes, the wires pressing firmly into his skin. Fading sunlight spilt through the broken window panes, reflecting off the run-down walls of the huge space Hisoka was imprisoned in. It was probably an abandoned warehouse of some sorts, and to Hisoka, it looked like no one had been in there for quite some time. Muraki's footsteps were slow and it sounded to Hisoka as if the man was walking upon broken glass, which considering the state of the place, Muraki probably was. The paint on the walls was faded and stripped, and water stains covered the surface.  
  
Hisoka had woken up to a nightmare.  
  
"I trust you are well rested, yes?" Muraki spoke to Hisoka as if he was a patient, instead of a prisoner. Hisoka refused to grace Muraki with an answer, instead he tried to use his powers and found himself unable to reach any of his shinigami abilities. Muraki smiled at the expression upon Hisoka's face and shook his head. "Stupid Doll. Don't you realize that they don't work?" Hisoka watched as Muraki raked his finger's through his silver hair. "And because of your meddling, they may not work for quite some time." Muraki reached out to trace one of the wires binding Hisoka. "These are here to bind . . . other things."  
  
The calm, calculated smile appeared once again upon Muraki's face and Hisoka felt his stomach drop. What did Muraki mean by that? Hisoka frowned and tried once again to reach his powers, but grasped at nothing. He blinked and looked to the wires crisscrossing his frame. It had to be the wire. The hair was binding his powers. Hisoka shuddered slightly as Muraki trailed his hand along the length of Hisoka's body, moving upwards toward his head. "Oh dear boy, if only that were the case. I'm afraid you really have done a number on yourself."  
  
Eyes widening slightly, Hisoka looked to Muraki in shock. There it was once again . . . somehow . . . Somehow it seemed as if Muraki could read his thoughts. Muraki's next action confirmed it when the doctor leaned down close to Hisoka's face and winked. "I'm surprised you haven't felt something out of place yet. I suppose though that you have been rather senseless for a while now, so just this once I will forgive you for being so slow on the uptake." Hisoka watched a smile form upon Muraki's face and Hisoka shuddered.  
  
It may be reality, but to Hisoka it was seeming more and more like a waking nightmare. He reached deep within himself to try to even find his shinigami powers, but grasped at nothing. Hisoka looked to his wounds which should have at least begun regenerating by now, and shuddered. Gods . . . Muraki was right . . . His regenerative ability was gone. Hisoka took a deep breath and closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of Muraki. No, there had to be a logical explanation for all of this. Muraki was just toying with him, just like before. The doctor was just messing with his head. It had to be the wire binding his powers, not anything Hisoka had done to himself. Hisoka opened his eyes to look at the wires binding his frame. Maybe disbelief would work?  
  
Muraki moved to stand at the edge of the bed and grasped Hisoka's chin forcefully, forcing Hisoka to look up into the doctor's eyes. "I suggest that you stop trying to ignore reality boy." Hisoka fought the urge to spit up into his captor's face, opting for the theory that doing so would probably not be in his favour. "I went to a lot of trouble to get you here and we have the whole night together, just you and I." Hisoka's eyes widened at Muraki's loaded statement and Muraki chuckled at Hisoka's expression. Hisoka wretched his chin out from Muraki's grasp and continued with his silent treatment to the doctor, he would be damned if he gave Muraki the time of day. Hisoka took a deep shuddering breath. He was a strong person, he could and would endure this.  
  
Muraki pressed down on some of the wires binding Hisoka and Hisoka bit back a choked cry. Blood welled from the points the wires pressed down upon and Muraki smiled coldly. "Even the strongest person has a breaking point and I do hope you are not intending to test that theory out." The hungry look appeared once again in Muraki's eyes and Hisoka trembled slightly. "Or wait, maybe I want you to."  
  
"Get the hell away from me you monster." Hisoka's voice was low and quiet, but the menace within it was quite clear. Hisoka noted that Muraki's hand lifted away from him slightly at the sound of his voice. This waking nightmare may be grim, but Hisoka needed to be strong. He had been in worse situations, and he had always made it through. Tsuzuki was probably searching for him right now, and would come to him. He had to.  
  
Muraki laughed and Hisoka cringed at the horrible sound. "Well now, aren't you the spirited one? Do you really think that your precious Tsuzuki will come charging in to rescue you like before?" Muraki leaned in close as if he were imparting a deep secret. "Well you see my boy. I am counting on that fact."  
  
"How . . . are you doing that?" Hisoka glared up at Muraki with a look of loathing and curiosity. As much as he hated to admit it, Muraki's abnormal second sight was starting to freak Hisoka out. He was the empath . . . not Muraki . . . right? So how was Muraki picking up on his thoughts?  
  
The burst of laughter that erupted from Muraki startled Hisoka, and for a fleeting second, Hisoka was concerned that Muraki was perhaps even more deranged than he previously thought. "I honestly don't know . . . but it is rather intriguing. I told you before dear boy, that all of this is your incompetence. Things weren't supposed to go this way, but well one must deal with the hand one is dealt." Muraki traced his finger along the length of Hisoka's cheek, causing Hisoka to shy away from the touch. "You shouldn't have messed up my spell, boy. I must say though, this was rather unexpected, but a wonderful diversion. You can't hide anything from me Doll, not now." Muraki roughly grabbed Hisoka's chin once again and leaned in, pressing his mouth firmly down against Hisoka's own.  
  
The act caught Hisoka off guard and the feel of Muraki's lips against his goaded Hisoka into action. Just like his nightmare from before, Hisoka fought back the only way he could, he bit. The tangy taste of blood entered Hisoka's mouth, but he was rewarded by a stifled outburst and the withdrawal of the offending lips from his own. Hisoka looked up defiantly as Muraki wiped at the trickle of blood coming from his wounded lip. "You still taste just as sweet as that night so long ago . . . but it is a shame you have gained an attitude in the time that has passed."  
  
Anger was apparent from Muraki's face along with shock and Hisoka could feel the emotions reverberating off of the doctor. Although his empathy was unnecessary to identify the emotions flowing from Muraki as the man's anger was quite apparent upon his face. Hisoka smiled inwardly and the choking hold of fear loosened slightly. At least his empathy was still able to function, if only partially. "Touch me again Muraki and I will do much worse than bite."  
  
The sharp laugh that answered Hisoka's threat was loud in the silence of the deserted warehouse. "Well it seems your charming manners are still intact." Muraki wiped the last of the blood from his lips and leaned down close into Hisoka's face once again. "Pity, I was hoping your essence was destroyed in the entwining of the spells. Ah well, sanity is a fragile thing, and yours is going to be put to the test very soon. Please tell me you are not so dense that you can't sense what has happened . . . you are the empath after all." Muraki pulled back and stood there watching Hisoka's expression.  
  
"I am an empath . . ." Hisoka echoed Muraki's comment and frowned. Sure he was susceptible to certain things because of his powers . . . but . . . Hisoka tried to reach out with his empathy to Muraki, and was rewarded with the equivalent of a mental slap. Hisoka closed his eyes in pain and a low chuckle reverberated from across the room. Hisoka shook his head vehemently. "That can't be . . . you can't be merged with me!"  
  
"Why not?" Muraki paced around the length of the bed, stopping to admire something beyond Hisoka's range of vision. "I modified my spell to let me gain access to . . . certain elements. Your inept attempt to protect your partner and yourself changed things. I get the added bonus of being connected to you as well as my 'key'."  
  
"Your key?" Hisoka frowned and wished that he could move. If he could, he would have grasped Muraki's collar and shake him. "The spell you cast, the child you murdered . . . what does all of it have to do with me?"  
  
Muraki shook his head and smiled the smile of someone who knows something others don't. "Here I thought you had some intelligence." Muraki began to slowly pace around the area of the bed, as if interrogating Hisoka. Hisoka frowned and watched Muraki's progress with increasing anger and confusion. "Think carefully my doll."  
  
Hisoka glared at Muraki but took the man's snide advice to heart. Muraki was constantly meddling with lives, and Hikaru was just another innocent pulled into his darkness. Wasn't she? Hisoka remembered the tear filled face of Hikaru when he had found her in his vision. But Hikaru had powers too . . . she was more than just a simple girl. Hisoka closed his eyes, wanting to block out the infuriating look Muraki was giving him. Hikaru was another one of Muraki's dolls. She was a victim. There was also the demon to contend with. Both of them were real, they did, or had existed in reality. Hisoka followed that train of thought. So if they were real, why had they been with him when he was unconscious? Was his mind playing tricks on him? "I was dreaming . . ."  
  
"Ah, dreams can actually be quite real." Muraki pulled sharply upon one of Hisoka's wings, bringing a jolt of pain to Hisoka. "They can reflect one's innermost thoughts, fears and desires. Reality is just perception taken at face value to be true, and a dream can be just as 'real' to a person as their waking reality. With your empathy you should understand that my Doll." Hisoka cringed as Muraki pulled upon the wing once again, pulling a couple of feathers out in the process. "You see these boy? This is a physical manifestation of my key."  
  
Muraki flung the feathers away and leaned in close to Hisoka's face. "You still don't get it boy? How amusing this is!" Muraki leaned down close and traced his fingers down Hisoka's cheek once again. "So beautiful, and so ignorant. I suppose that is what drew me to you in the first place."  
  
Hisoka watched as Muraki straightened up and began to pace, and he once again wondered at just how intact Muraki's sanity was. Oh the man pacing in front of him was still the same diabolical doctor from before, but there was something . . . more to him. Hisoka couldn't quite place it.  
  
"I assure you dear Doll that I am still quite sane, and I would appreciate it if you would quit thinking that I am not." Hisoka watched as Muraki rubbed at his temples. "I must admit though, that this sudden contact with your thoughts surprised me. You were supposed to be gone." Muraki reached out to gently caress Hisoka's chest, a mock parody of the touch of a lover.  
  
Hisoka looked sharply up to Muraki. Gone? What did he mean by that? "Get your hands off of me." Hisoka clung to those words, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do to stop Muraki, but needing to still protest. Hisoka glared up in anger at Muraki and at the same time chided himself for rising to the man's bait. "You Bastard." Hisoka watched as Muraki smiled and moved to grab something beyond Hisoka's sight. Had Muraki been close to him, Hisoka would have been sorely tempted to try to spit upon the doctor as he had wanted to before. Everything that had happened, Hikaru's death, all the pain, all the fear, everything was because of the monster standing before him. Hisoka tried to strike out once again with his empathy. Even bound as he was, he was far from helpless. It was like striking at a brick wall, and Muraki laughed at Hisoka's attempts to attack him psychically.  
  
"Do you really think I wouldn't be prepared for your trick's boy?" Muraki turned around to face Hisoka. "I have gone through too much pain, abandoned too many dreams to have you mess things up more." Muraki twisted the object in his hand slowly, letting Hisoka see it clearly. It was a scalpel, and Hisoka eyed the blade in apprehension.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hisoka caved in and asked the question he had wanted to ask from the moment he had realized whom he had been imprisoned by. Fear was slowly becoming a constant companion for him, and Hisoka could not help but let the emotion take a hold of him. "Killing me won't solve anything."  
  
Muraki eyed the blade in his hand almost lovingly and Hisoka felt the eerie calm from Muraki quite clearly. "On the contrary, killing you would provide me much pleasure, but that is not what I am after at the moment." Muraki turned his gaze upon Hisoka and Hisoka shivered at the intensity of the stare. "There are bigger things at stake at the moment, and you my Doll are pivotal to the grander scheme of things."  
  
Hisoka shuddered at the loud footsteps of Muraki as the man crossed the distance between them slowly. "You were always in the wrong place at the wrong time." Muraki pressed the edge of the blade against Hisoka's cheek, cutting slightly into his flesh. "I am just going to make sure my desires are attained."  
  
Hisoka leaned back into the musty mattress beneath him, his newly formed wings twitching slightly with his movement. Muraki's eyes were cold and harsh, and Hisoka fought the urge to close his eyes. Bound as he was with his powers dampened, there was little he could do. Hisoka eyed the mad man warily as the pressure of the blade against his cheek disappeared. Muraki's attention moved from Hisoka's face to his chest, and as if Hisoka was not even there, Muraki cut through the bloody bandages binding Hisoka's chest.  
  
Biting back a pained cry, Hisoka watched as Muraki peeled back the bloody bandages, the scalpel unnaturally cutting through the fabric like butter. The wires binding him to the bed remained unscathed from the blade of the scalpel, unnatural in their ability. Just how sharp the blade was, Hisoka did not want to know. Someone must have placed those bandages there, and Hisoka was quite sure it had not been Muraki. Had Tsuzuki tried to mend him? The thought of Tsuzuki brought both comfort and fear to Hisoka. What had happened to his partner?  
  
Flaring red curse marks etched in black appeared beneath the torn bandages, and Hisoka let loose a strangled cry. Muraki looked up into Hisoka's eyes and smiled. "Does it hurt my Doll?" Muraki smiled even wider and delicately trailed the edge of the scalpel along the line of one of the curse marks, drawing blood. "Good."  
  
Just like his dream, his curse marks were flaring brightly and the pain was almost unbearable. Hisoka closed his eyes and tears fell from his eyes. It felt as if he was being scratched over and over with a barbed wire, and with Muraki's administrations, it wasn't far from the truth. Hikaru . . . and the demon . . . his encounter with them when he had been unconscious had been real. They really were inside of him, or at least his mind. The pain, the light, it was just like before, just before the demon found him.  
  
The soul bind spell, it had gone beyond its original intention. Hisoka watched as Muraki poked and prodded at the markings upon his chest in fascination. Hisoka tried to blink back his tears of pain with little success. Without his ability to regenerate, the pain continued to linger, and Muraki cared little for his comfort. The marks had changed, altered by the spell that Muraki had cast, and the combination of the soul bind spell.  
  
Somehow . . . somehow both Hikaru and the demon were both a part of him, and the wings and the altered marks upon his chest confirmed that. Just like his dream, they had been linked to Hikaru and the demon respectively. Muraki's words were indeed correct. They were real, but they were a part of him now. "She wasn't just a diversion . . ."  
  
"Finally beginning to understand some things are you?" Muraki paused in his examinations of the curse marks to look Hisoka in the eye. "The child and the demon are a part of you." Muraki prodded at one of the curse marks and smiled as the mark lit up. "Although it really wasn't supposed to happen this way. Poor pathetic Chymos. Good help really is hard to find these days, and now he's all tied up in you. This really puts a kink in things."  
  
Muraki traced the outline of one of the marks with the edge of the scalpel, cutting a thin line through Hisoka's flesh to mirror the marks. "It seems that somehow the stupid fool got himself drawn into my spell . . . what a pathetic demon." Muraki looked up to Hisoka and smiled slightly. "Mind you he wouldn't have gotten tangled up in things if you hadn't chanted that spell . . . what was it again?"  
  
Hisoka looked up at Muraki defiantly, if Muraki could just read his mind he would make the doctor work for the answer. "Really boy you are going to have to do better if you don't want me to read what is going on in that pretty little head of yours." Muraki tapped Hisoka on the nose almost playfully, and Hisoka just scowled at the man. "Ah yes, the Soul Bind spell. Isn't that what you used to stop that demon that had possessed dear Tsuzuki before?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head in disbelief. How had Muraki known of Saagatanasu's possession of Tsuzuki? The confusion must have been apparent in his mind and face because Muraki leaned up from his examinations to laugh at Hisoka. "Dear boy, who do you think I'm working with? You do remember Chymos don't you? The charming fellow that you mangled with that stupid spell of yours?" Muraki bent down to examine the white wings of Hisoka's closer. "Besides, even without the demons, I would know because of this link between the two of us that you so unexpectedly provided." Muraki leaned in close to nibble at Hisoka's ear lobe and Hisoka's breath caught at the touch. "Being like this, you are like an open book to me."  
  
The length of the wires grew taunt across Hisoka's frame as he struggled against the bonds. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND!!" New blood formed from his struggles, but Hisoka did not feel it, his anger inflaming him. Hisoka grappled with the foreign presence in his mind, the essence that Hisoka knew to be the doctor, and pushed at it hard with his empathy. Just as if Muraki himself had been pushed, the doctor fell over backwards physically, the scalpel flying from his hand.  
  
As he had done in the past, Hisoka hurriedly built up his mental shields, and pulled them tight around his psychic self. Mental barriers hastily formed now that Hisoka was more conscious and aware helped him get his bearings. Muraki may have him imprisoned physically, but he would be damned if he would continue to let the man rifle through his memories and thoughts with abandon.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you can hold a simple boy under your control."  
  
Hisoka turned his head to the new voice. It was a woman, or what should have been one. She sat straddling a chair, an amused look upon her face. It took Hisoka only a moment to realize that the woman was indeed a demon, and she confirmed it when she winked back at him and revealed inhuman golden orbs. A rustling noise came from the floor and Muraki came back into Hisoka's field of vision. With mild pleasure, Hisoka was pleased to see that Muraki was looking a little dishevelled. Even bound as he was, Hisoka would show Muraki that the man did not have complete control.  
  
The demon woman turned to Hisoka and smiled, and even without his empathy, Hisoka would have been able to feel the emptiness behind her look. She may have a personality, and a form, but she was still soulless, still a demon. "Hello there little jewel. Is the deranged doctor giving you the treatment you deserve?" Hisoka frowned ever so slightly at her mocking question, but held his tongue.  
  
"Shut up Kiiyue." Muraki glared at the demon, and Hisoka turned his attention back to Muraki. He dusted his pants lightly and knelt down to pick up the fallen scalpel. "Really Kiiyue, do you have nothing better to do than to bother me?" Hisoka looked to the newcomer with apprehension. "Why are you here demon? I told you to go back to your Master."  
  
"You are delaying our plans." Kiiyue leaned forward against the back of the chair, resting her arms across the back of the rickety furniture. "What is the point of catching this little annoyance? The spell did work and so what if there are a couple of unexpected side effects?" She pulled sharply on one of Hisoka's wings, pulling a couple of feathers from them. Hisoka grimaced at the contact, and idly he wondered if everyone was going to keep pulling feathers from his newly minted wings. "Let his stupid partner take him back, and let us get on with our business."  
  
Muraki glared over to Kiiyue, and Hisoka knew that even though the two of them were working together, they were not friends. "I have told you this before, I am a perfectionist. I don't do things 'half-assed'." Muraki walked over to look out one of the broken windows of the warehouse. He looked down at Hisoka and smiled a slight smile that only Hisoka could see. "Spells are fickle things, and this little 'annoyance' as you put it has put a wrench into my plans."  
  
"You are just wasting my Master's time."  
  
He stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed that held Hisoka. Hisoka kept his mouth shut, hoping that perhaps he might learn something from the dialogue. "I do not have the luxury of doing this 'again', so I must make sure that things are done right." Muraki turned to look at Kiiyue who leaned over her chair in disgust. "I don't care about your Master's time. I will not let this mess up before it even starts."  
  
"You worry too much." Kiiyue pulled back from the back of the chair and flapped her bat wings slightly. "The spell is there, and things are in place. So what if the boy cast a spell at the same time. He does not have the power to alter things." Her eyes widened, and she turned her look back to Hisoka, who couldn't help but shudder slightly at the gaze. "Or is it just because you want to play Muraki? You really are like us you know . . ."  
  
"Do not lump me with trash." Muraki waved his arm to emphasize that point. "Unlike you, I have the power to open the door, while without me all your kind would be doing is staring at the gate with longing." Muraki walked over to stand beside the bed and trailed his fingers through Hisoka's hair, making Hisoka flinch. "Your kind is rather pathetic in that respect, you know that Kiiyue?" Muraki stood calmly as a razor sharp whip end whistled past his head. He looked to Kiiyue and tilted his head. "Did I just hit a sore spot?"  
  
Hisoka felt as if he were a fly on the table between two squabbling people, and he hoped that they would not turn their anger upon him. Everything that had happened, and everything that was happening, it was an ordeal that Hisoka would not wish upon anyone. He lifted his arm slightly to press against the pressure of the wires and slowly shook his head. It was useless. Without his shinigami abilities he could not escape, and his empathy could do little to free him.  
  
"If you did not have the protection of the Master . . ." Kiiyue coiled up her whip and glared at Muraki menacingly. "You would not be alive right now." Her eyes glowed and Hisoka could see that Muraki eyed her with the same indulgence one would a performing pet.  
  
Muraki leaned over Hisoka and eyed the wire pinning the youth to the rickety bed. "Your Master's 'protection'? Don't make me laugh." He turned to Hisoka and sighed. "Do you see what I have to put up with? This infuriating woman . . ." Hisoka could hear Kiiyue take a sharp intake of breath and he tensed up. It wasn't smart to anger a woman normally, but to anger a demon woman . . . Muraki turned to Kiiyue and shook his head. "Why does everyone underestimate my capabilities so?"  
  
"Perhaps it is because people don't expect something special from something worthless." Muraki glared at Kiiyue with mild anger and she smirked. Hisoka eyed the verbal contest between the two of them warily. Distantly in the background, Hisoka could have sworn he heard something from beyond the rickety walls of his prison, but it may have been just his wishful thinking. "Oh . . . did 'I' just hit a sore spot now?" Kiiyue batted her eyelashes innocently. "For some unknown reason, my Master finds something useful in the bag of flesh that's you . . . what that is though is beyond me."  
  
Muraki looked down to his watch as if to check the time, and Hisoka knew that Muraki did it to infuriate the demon woman. "It is often true that those of low breeding cannot comprehend value." He looked back down to Hisoka once again. "Really now though, I need to do my examination, and I need quiet." Muraki waved his hand distractedly toward Kiiyue, his attention focussed on his patient. "I am sure Tsuzuki will show up to come claim his missing partner. Since you are here, you can go distract Tsuzuki when he comes."  
  
As if on a cue, flaming balls of fire crashed through multiple windows of the warehouse, and Hisoka looked up to see shards of glass and bits of fire fly wildly through the air. Kiiyue screamed and Hisoka could see Muraki lunge away from him as the walls of the warehouse began to crumble. Unable to protect himself from the falling debris, Hisoka tensed and closed his eyes as a large piece of ceiling rushed toward him, threatening to crush him. Even with his natural healing abilities, without the power of his shinigami capabilities, Hisoka was sure that the combination of injures to him would indeed kill him. A sudden rush of heat encircled him, and Hisoka felt the air being drawn from his lungs. The fact that no huge chunk of concrete had flattened Hisoka yet gave him hope, and he opened his eyes.  
  
The colossal form of Suzaku hovered protectively over Hisoka, and he could see now that the bird had shielded him from the collapsing debris of the warehouse. Numerous blasts ricocheted across the warehouse, bringing attention to the fact that the building had not been empty, and had probably been storing flammable materials. The bed beneath Hisoka trembled violently and Hisoka struggled futilely at the wires binding him.  
  
"HISOKA!!!"  
  
That voice, it was one that Hisoka had been hoping to hear for quite a while now. He looked out from the protective circle of Suzaku's wings to see a figure running up toward him. The trench coat was unmistakable, and those violet eyes were beyond a doubt. It was Tsuzuki . . . Tsuzuki had come for him. "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka cried out to his partner, and he struggled against the wires binding him. Piles of rubble and flame separated the two of them, and Hisoka knew that somehow, he had to free himself. The intense relief that flooded Hisoka could not push out the fear he also felt. He was still bound, and there was Muraki and a demon to contend with.  
  
A deadly razor-edged whip flew between the distance separating Hisoka and Tsuzuki, and Hisoka trailed his gaze up the length of the intrusion to see the demon woman Kiiyue hovering in the air. Tsuzuki skidded to a halt and he turned to face the demon. Kiiyue flicked her weapon back to her casually and smiled. "Well that was rather rude of you Shinigami? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kiiyue smiled, showing off her fanged teeth. "Ah! How wonderful! We can continue where we left off before!" Kiiyue let loose her razor whip once more and she and Tsuzuki engaged in a deadly dance.  
  
Hisoka watched the two of them in apprehension, and strained against the restraining wires across his frame. Suzaku let loose a deafening cry, and she leaned down to touch one of the wires binding Hisoka with her beak. The deceptively strong strand burst into flame, quickly igniting the rest of the wire binding Hisoka to the broken bed. The wire burned swiftly, yet did not harm Hisoka in the slightest. Labouring to sit up, Hisoka righted himself, the unusual weight of his wings threatening to pull him over. A booming shriek from above startled Hisoka and he looked up to see Suzaku peering down at him worriedly. Hisoka blinked up at Suzaku and nodded his thanks, and watched as she lifted off to aid her master. Hisoka watched the shikigami leave with approval and fear. Hisoka wanted Tsuzuki to be safe, and with Suzaku aiding him, Hisoka was sure that Tsuzuki would be okay. But where did that leave him?  
  
Waves of heat brushed at Hisoka from the fires that had erupted upon Tsuzuki's arrival. Choking smoke began to permeate the ruins of the warehouse and Hisoka's eyes began to water at the acrid fumes. There had definitely been some flammable materials stored in the building. Coughing heavily, Hisoka grasped the rusted iron bars of the head of the bed feebly with his one hand, clutching his bleeding chest awkwardly with his free hand. The fact that Muraki had not announced his presence yet to Tsuzuki unsettled Hisoka, and he knew he was not safe yet.  
  
When a hand abruptly reached out from behind him to seize Hisoka's chin, it was very hard for Hisoka not to let loose a cry. His wings were pinned between his body and the iron frame of the bed, and the unnatural position brought wetness to Hisoka's eyes. Muraki curled up close against Hisoka's back, his mouth close to Hisoka's ear. "I see Tsuzuki has come to save you. It seems that all he does is save you from me." Muraki brushed his lips against Hisoka's cut cheek, his grasp firmly holding Hisoka's head immobile. "You will never escape me Doll. I will always be a shadow haunting your every move, threatening your very sanity."  
  
Muraki reached his other arm over the headboard to reveal the fallen scalpel from before. "I will use you once again to fulfill my desires, and I will laugh as you struggle futilely against the fate I have placed upon you." The blade of the scalpel pressed heavily against Hisoka's neck, threatening to break his already damaged skin. "You can't hold your mental shields forever, and sooner or later you need to sleep. And that is when your sanity will begin to crumble." Weakly Hisoka struggled, desperate to escape Muraki's hold. "I warned you that dreams can indeed be almost too real."  
  
"Let him go!" A blurry figure crashed into Muraki's scalpel holding hand, forcing the doctor to drop the deadly instrument. Muraki let go of Hisoka's hair and swatted heavily at the intruder. Hisoka blinked and looked over to the one who had saved him. It was GuShoShin. The feathered librarian was armed with nothing except for sheer determination, and Hisoka instantly feared for his friend's life. GuShoShin briefly looked over to Hisoka, intense concern and relief filling the librarian's eyes. "Gods Hisoka! Are you okay?"  
  
Hisoka was about to reply when Muraki pointed his hand to GuShoShin and let loose a deadly bolt of energy. Nearby Hisoka could hear the raging battle between Tsuzuki and the demon Kiiyue, and Hisoka watched in horror as GuShoShin looked back to Muraki too late. The crimson bolt of energy slammed into GuShoShin with near deadly force. Blood welled from opening wounds as Hisoka lurched forward toward the fallen form of GuShoShin.  
  
He had to defend himself, he had to help his friends. Dragging himself off the bed, Hisoka steadied his balance with his new formed wings. Why had GuShoShin been so reckless? Muraki laughed behind him and Hisoka looked over to Muraki who stood smiling irrationally.  
  
"Stupid feathered pest. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Raging fires haloed Muraki's frame as he smiled. Hisoka glowered at the deranged man and turned to fully face Muraki, his one arm clutching his bleeding chest feebly. With Muraki's uncanny bond to Hisoka's mind, Hisoka didn't dare use his empathy as a weapon, rather he used it to maintain his thick mental shields. Muraki shook his head. "It doesn't matter though, I have acquired what I needed and you my dear Doll will be my instrument of destruction."  
  
Hisoka glared at Muraki with intense loathing. The sounds of battle raged behind him, and Hisoka knew that no matter how much Tsuzuki wanted to save him, Hisoka was going to have to save himself. GuShoShin lay unnaturally still upon the warehouse floor and billowing clouds of smoke and heat filled the air. It was unlikely that the abandoned warehouse would remain unnoticed for much longer, as it was a flaming wreckage at the moment.  
  
With a strength that lay deep within himself, Hisoka steadied his stance and unconsciously spread out his new wings in a display of courage. The feathery appendages began to glow slightly with untapped power and Hisoka narrowed his eyes. It was something that Hisoka could not explain, but something that he knew to be true. Power beyond his own, but yet a part of him now. Just like in his dream from before, Hisoka stood defiantly before his opponent. Hisoka was pleased to see Muraki take an unsteady step backwards, the smug look on his face vanishing at Hisoka's sudden strength. "Get out of here Muraki." Hisoka swept one of his arms in front of him in a display of defiance.  
  
Muraki concentrated momentarily and let loose a large blast of scarlet energy toward Hisoka, the smug look back on the doctor's face. "It is a little late to be fighting back, don't you think Doll?" The angelic wings spread out behind Hisoka began to shine brightly and he closed his eyes as power flowed from the feathery appendages to encase Hisoka in a pale radiance. A radiant light spilled forth from the feathers and pure white energy seeped from the wings to form an etched glass dome consisting of feathers around Hisoka. The deadly projectile slammed into the shield and defused along the feathery lines of the etched feathers.  
  
Hisoka briefly looked over to Muraki and then knelt down beside his fallen comrade. Another bolt of energy flew toward Hisoka, and then another, and another. Each dissipating as they struck the sculpted feather shield. Hisoka ignored Muraki's outraged cries and gently picked up GuShoShin to cradle the librarian in his arms. "Thank you Hikaru . . ." Hisoka whispered quietly to himself and he turned to face Muraki once again.  
  
From behind the glass-like barrier Hisoka watched as Muraki took a hesitant step backwards. The tattered form of Kiiyue flew up behind the doctor, her body scored with burns. "Damn it Muraki! I thought you said the shinigami's powers were dampened!" The demon woman looked behind her and Hisoka followed her line of sight to the sight of Tsuzuki standing before a defiant Suzaku. The phoenix's wings were spread out and the raging fires in the warehouse seemed to bow before the shikigami.  
  
"Stupid demon! Only under special circumstances can a shinigami's powers be fully muted." Muraki looked back to Hisoka who stood quietly behind the protection of the shield, his wings still outstretched. "My dear Tsuzuki has seemed to have shaken off the effects of my spell." Muraki encased himself in his crimson aura and lifted off the ground to hover. "It also seems that our 'key' has some different ideas on how to proceed."  
  
Kiiyue looked over to Hisoka in apprehension and then back to the slowly advancing Tsuzuki. Kiiyue flapped her battered black wings in annoyance and leapt into the air. "Leave it to a human to leave chaotic factors in charge of something so important." She smiled malevolently at Hisoka as she flew toward the now revealed dusk sky. "I guess you have some fight left in you little jewel! I wonder how well you will uphold in the days to come?" She laughed and sped off toward the heavens, her deadly whip trailing slightly behind her.  
  
"Muraki!!" Tsuzuki shouted out defiantly at the hovering doctor, and Hisoka could see the intense rage in Tsuzuki's violet eyes. Suzaku hovered protectively above her master, her body brilliant compared to the pale forms of the fires raging throughout the warehouse. Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's sight flitter momentarily to him and then back to Muraki. Hisoka tightened his hold on the still form of GuShoShin in his arms. Tsuzuki closed the distance between them and Hisoka watched as Muraki calmly calculated his odds.  
  
Muraki bowed mockingly toward Tsuzuki, his smug smile back upon his face. "Why hello dear Tsuzuki. I didn't think you would react so violently to the lovely message I had left behind for you." Muraki turned to Hisoka. "Do you know I left dear Tsuzuki a little message scrawled in your blood for him to find?"  
  
"BASTARD!" Tsuzuki swept forward, his fist upraised to punch Muraki forcefully in the face. Muraki laughed and flew out of Tsuzuki's reach, leaving the violet-eyed man swinging at air. Tsuzuki righted himself and looked back to Hisoka with deep concern. "Hisoka! Are you okay?"  
  
"Again with the name calling!" Muraki clicked his tongue and looked over to Hisoka. "Well it seems that for now you are free." Muraki turned in the air to Hisoka and Hisoka just stared back at the hovering man. "What really is the difference between a dream and reality dear boy?" Muraki mock bowed to Hisoka as he hovered in the air. "I want you to think of that in the days to come as your body and mind slowly begin to breakdown under the stress of maintaining three entities within their fragile confines."  
  
Hisoka looked up at the rapidly disappearing form of Muraki through the distorted view of the shield and he frowned. How indeed was he going to survive with the burden of another soul and an entity which devours souls, within his form? Tsuzuki was yelling something up toward the rapidly departing Muraki, and Hisoka was sure it was some sort of insult, but to Hisoka it was little more than white noise. Hisoka clutched GuShoShin's form close to himself and dropped to his knees, prompting Tsuzuki to forget about the rapidly escaping Muraki.  
  
The stained glass-like shield wavered and disappeared, and Hisoka's wings drooped to his sides in exhaustion. Hisoka held out one of his bloody hands and looked at the appendage in quiet consideration. Without his ability to regenerate, and his newfound strength rapidly leaving him, Hisoka began to tremble. The roar of the fires raging throughout the warehouse filled his senses, and Hisoka's weary body trembled with the effort to remain somewhat upright.  
  
"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki closed the distance between the two of them and knelt down to peer worriedly into Hisoka's downcast eyes. Tsuzuki gently reached out and took the still form of GuShoShin from Hisoka's arms and laid the librarian upon the rubble strewn ground. After checking briefly that GuShoShin was indeed breathing and had no apparent wounds, Tsuzuki reached out carefully and gently tilted Hisoka's chin to look him in the eyes.  
  
Hisoka could tell that Tsuzuki was muting his emotions, but the relief he felt at feeling a warm presence was overwhelming. Tsuzuki paused for a moment to look Hisoka over and then the older man carefully embraced Hisoka in a fierce hug. Concern, fear, joy . . . all of these and more were radiating from Tsuzuki, and Hisoka let himself bask in the comfortable familiarity. Hisoka slowly raised his arms to wind them tightly around Tsuzuki's waist and hugged the other man back. It was an action unnatural to Hisoka, but for the first time in what seemed like forever, it brought him comfort instead of pain.  
  
"Oh Gods . . . Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was muffled in the crook of Hisoka's neck, but Hisoka knew what Tsuzuki was trying to say with his unspoken words. He knew that they needed to move, that the flaming warehouse was not a safe place for them to remain, but Hisoka let himself linger in the soothing hold of Tsuzuki. The last time he had actually seen Tsuzuki, the man had been engaged in a fierce battle with Muraki. In the back of his mind, Hisoka had feared he would never see Tsuzuki again.  
  
A muffled groan brought the two of them back to reality and Tsuzuki and Hisoka reluctantly parted. GuShoShin half lay, half sat upon the ground, his feathery arm holding his head in pain. "Ohhhh . . ." GuShoShin blinked and looked over to Hisoka and Tsuzuki. "Hisoka . . . are you okay?"  
  
Had the situation been different, Hisoka might have been tempted to almost laugh at GuShoShin's concern for him, when the librarian himself was in need of attention. Hisoka unsteadily got to his feet, and Tsuzuki rose beside him, the man's hand upon Hisoka's shoulder in a secure hold. "GuShoShin . . ." Hisoka let an ever so small smile ghost across his face. "Thank you." Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki and briefly clasped the hand that was holding him up. "And Tsuzuki . . ."  
  
Tsuzuki looked around the area and a no nonsense look came upon his face. "We can leave the niceties for later. We need to get out of here." Tsuzuki turned to Suzaku who stood amidst the flaming wreckage of the warehouse and nodded. The magnificent bird nodded her head once and then promptly vanished, gone back to her world. Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka and frowned slightly as he took in the numerous wounds upon Hisoka's body. Hisoka unconsciously wrapped his arms around his chest, uncomfortable to have his curse marks so freely displayed. "Are you well enough to teleport Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka sighed and closed his eyes momentarily at Tsuzuki's question. "I can't."  
  
Tsuzuki's frown deepened and Hisoka could feel the man's worry increase, despite the large mental shields Hisoka had erected. "What do you mean?" Tsuzuki reached out to gently grasp Hisoka's shoulder. "What did that man do to you?!"  
  
Leave it Tsuzuki to assume the worst, although considering things, it might have been better if Muraki had just taken him. Hisoka looked over his shoulder to his wings, and then down to his altered curse marks. "I . . . I honestly don't know. But my powers don't work anymore." Hisoka trembled slightly, and he hated himself for showing how weak he was, but his battered body would not let Hisoka get away with hiding it anymore. Hisoka took a step forward and nearly fell over, and Tsuzuki carefully reached out and held Hisoka up. GuShoShin shakily got to his feet, and hovered up to eye level with Hisoka. "Please . . . just get us out of here Tsuzuki." Hisoka curled his new wings about him protectively and shuddered.  
  
Had Hisoka looked over to Tsuzuki, he would have seen profound worry and fear in Tsuzuki's eyes. As it was, Hisoka only felt the slight touch of Tsuzuki's arms around him as the man gently embraced Hisoka. GuShoShin hovered close to touch Hisoka's shoulder, and Hisoka remained in the middle, clutching at his wounds in pain. The flaming devastation of the warehouse wavered, and then disappeared from Hisoka's eyes as the trio of them teleported with Tsuzuki's shinigami abilities.  
  
********************  
  
The roughness of the bandages against Hisoka's skin was uncomfortable, but at the same time comforting. The new wounds that Muraki had made on him had been slight, but the stress that had been placed on the wounds from before had aggravated the injuries. Hisoka sighed as Tsuzuki finished the last of the dressings along Hisoka's frame. "So you are telling me that we cannot get back to division?"  
  
"Yeah . . . that's about it at the moment." Tsuzuki's administrations were gentle, but Hisoka could not help but feel the pain of his wounds. "GuShoShin has been trying to get through, but apparently the entire system is in lock down, and we can't contact anyone. So we're on our own." Tsuzuki held his hand out in front of Hisoka, and opened it to reveal some aspirin. "You should take these . . . they will help with the pain." Hisoka reached out to take the pills, and he swallowed them quickly without any water.  
  
The idea that the shinigami powers that had been granted to him were somehow absent, frightened Hisoka more than he initially realized. He himself had high healing abilities, and that was probably the only reason why his wounds hadn't taken him down earlier, but to not be able to regenerate, or to teleport . . . Hisoka curled his knees close to his body and hugged his arms around them. His wings curved around him to almost envelop him. As alien as the wings were, they were comforting in their own way. They were a part of Hikaru, and they told Hisoka that the child still existed; even if only within his own mind and soul.  
  
Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's eyes upon him, but he feigned disinterest and instead opted to stare out the window of their motel room. The photos were still scattered from before, and Hisoka could see a wadded bundle of bloodstained sheets thrown in the far corner of the room. GuShoShin was upon Tsuzuki's bed, a bandage around his head and his left arm in a sling. The feathered creature was sleeping, his breathing the only sound permeating the room. At least the librarian hadn't been as severely hurt as Hisoka had first thought.  
  
"Talk to me Hisoka." Tsuzuki's voice was small and quiet behind Hisoka, but he chose to continue to stare out the window to the night sky beyond. The bed indented slightly as Tsuzuki sat down gently behind Hisoka and he felt Tsuzuki's hand press lightly against the middle of his back. Hisoka shuddered at the touch and Tsuzuki's hand lifted quickly away. "Sorry." Tsuzuki's voice was soft, but the worry interlaced in it was loud and clear. There was more shuffling as Tsuzuki settled himself behind Hisoka and inwardly Hisoka sighed. "Please Hisoka . . . I can't read your mind."  
  
At those words, Hisoka trembled slightly as he remembered how Muraki had invaded his mind. Reading his innermost thoughts before Hisoka had gotten the strength to push the man out with his empathy. His voice was muffled by the blanket over his knees, but Hisoka didn't care "I can't read yours either . . . but 'he' could. Only if your thoughts are laced with emotion, can I even sense them, but he . . ." Hisoka hugged his knees and he could feel the worry from Tsuzuki heighten.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head and finally looked over his shoulder to Tsuzuki. How could he explain what was happening to him, when he was not sure what was occurring himself? Hisoka sighed and looked Tsuzuki in the eyes. "Do you know what it feels like to have your very essence torn by someone who cares nothing for your well-being?" Hisoka saw the look in Tsuzuki's eyes and immediately regretted his choice of words. It sounded too much like how Muraki had taken his innocence, and his life. "Muraki . . . somehow . . ." Hisoka tightened his hold on his knees, and if possible, drew himself into a smaller ball. "There is a link between Muraki and I now."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned and Hisoka could feel anger emanating from his partner. The fact that Tsuzuki felt such emotion for him both angered and comforted Hisoka. No one had cared when he was alive if he had been hurt. Funny how it was that only when he had died, had he found a life worth living. "I don't understand . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was calm, despite the emotion Hisoka could feel from the man, even with his shields raise up high.  
  
Hisoka shrugged and fluttered his wings slightly, alarming Tsuzuki momentarily. "There were two spells cast at the same time, do you remember?" Hisoka leaned his head slightly to one side, and stared across the room to the scattered photos and papers. "My Soul Bind spell, and the one Muraki had placed upon the magic circle I stupidly used." Hisoka uncurled himself just enough so that he could tap his chest with his hand. "The demon I was fighting, he is in me, linked to my curse marks." He reached out to gently brush one of the white wings enveloping his small frame. "And Hikaru, the girl we were looking for, she is also within me. She is the reason I have wings."  
  
The silence from Tsuzuki unnerved Hisoka and he closed his eyes. "I think Muraki had intended to only fuse Hikaru and me together. The demon Chymos' fusion was an accident created by me when I cast the spell." The blank wall on the other side of the room had become quite fascinating to Hisoka, and he continued to stare out to it. "Somehow, the spells entwined, and corrupted one another. The Soul Bind spell did immobilize Chymos, but he was also drawn into the spell binding Hikaru to me." He leaned forward to hug his knees close to his body once again. "Apparently Hikaru was supposed to become the dominant soul, herself a senseless puppet for Muraki's control. That is why her physical body was found so mutilated."  
  
"No . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was very quiet, but Hisoka could feel the disbelief and anger within it.  
  
Pressing his eyes against his knees, Hisoka blocked out everything he could see and instead focussed on his words. He wanted to get what he knew out of his system; he wanted to stop thinking. "But that also messed up somehow when I used the magic circle." Hisoka lifted his head up to look back at Tsuzuki, and was surprised to see tears shimmering in the man's eyes. "She is aware Tsuzuki . . . she is within me, and she is scared." He pressed against one of the altered curse marks. "Chymos, the demon . . . he is aware as well, and being trapped with two souls when one is soulless . . ." Hisoka let his words trail off.  
  
"That still doesn't explain Muraki's link with you . . ." Tsuzuki's voice sounded pained, and Hisoka knew that it was a difficult question for Tsuzuki to ask, just as it was difficult for Hisoka to answer. Tsuzuki's hand reached out once again to tentatively touch Hisoka's back, and this time Hisoka did not flinch. The warmth of Tsuzuki's hand against him felt right. "Why would Muraki do something like that?"  
  
Hisoka shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself once again. "Apparently Muraki's spell was to have placed Hikaru within me, a puppet for Muraki to manipulate. And with her in my body . . . I . . ." Hisoka's voiced choked slightly. "I was to be eliminated . . . destroyed." He closed his eyes and felt Tsuzuki's hand begin to move slightly along his back. An attempt to soothe him Hisoka supposed. "Muraki was to have control of Hikaru . . . I think. But with Hikaru actually aware, and me still existing . . . somehow Muraki gained a link with me instead."  
  
Hisoka shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair. "I have no idea what Muraki is up to Tsuzuki, or why he decided to use me. Hasn't he taken enough from me as is?" Hisoka's hand curled up in his hair, and he pulled on the strands lightly. "But Muraki kept calling her 'the key'." Hisoka knew his voice was muffled, but he continued to talk.  
  
"He . . . was in my mind Tsuzuki. He could have easily torn through everything that I am . . . everything that is me. I managed to push him out . . . but for how long? I can't maintain my shields forever . . . and I have to sleep. But when I sleep is when I can 'talk' to Hikaru and Chymos . . . and be attacked by the demon." Hisoka's voice trembled, and he could feel tears begin to form in his eyes, which is why Hisoka kept his face down. "I'm attacked when I am awake, and I am attacked when I sleep. Muraki was right . . . How long can I stay sane . . . stay me . . . when I have to maintain two other individuals within me?"  
  
"Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was rough, and Hisoka lifted his head to find that Tsuzuki had moved around to sit in front of Hisoka instead of behind him. Tears were falling from Tsuzuki's face, and Hisoka marvelled at the range of emotion his partner could feel and express. The fact that Hisoka was even letting himself be this vulnerable was a testament to the bond between the two of them. Seeing Tsuzuki there, feeling the man's emotions, and knowing that Hisoka himself could be weak in front of Tsuzuki and not lose face, made Hisoka even more confused. Why did Tsuzuki care so much for him? Yeah he was in a bad state . . . but it came with the job. Tsuzuki reached out to tentatively brush Hisoka's bangs out of his eyes. "I'll help you Hisoka . . . if you let me."  
  
Frustration welled within Hisoka. "How? You aren't empathic Tsuzuki I know you can do shields, but you can't project them!" Hisoka uncurled himself and plucked at his bandages angrily. "You can't make my body heal, and without my shinigami powers it will be a while before I am healthy once again." Hisoka threw the blanket covering him to stand up, and immediately regretted it.  
  
Vertigo and pain overpowered Hisoka, and he nearly fell flat on his face, had Tsuzuki not caught him before he fell. Hisoka hung there in Tsuzuki's arms, his own body too weak to hold itself up for much longer. Anger filled Hisoka, making him lash out at anything and anyone around him, and that meant Tsuzuki. "I'm going to slowly fade, my soul consumed by the demon within me, my mind broken from the stress of maintaining Hikaru and Chymos, my body decimated by the strain and there isn't anything YOU can do about it!" Hisoka was just raging now, and in the back of his mind, he was thankful that GuShoShin was passed out. Everything that had happened to him, everything that was going to happen to him . . . it was so unfair.  
  
"Muraki can toy with my mind at any time, and if I let down my shields he can get in. He'll take what is left of me, everything that is me . . . and . . . and . . ." Hisoka's voice caught as the emotions building in him finally burst through his control completely and his tears fell.  
  
Hisoka hung in Tsuzuki's arms, sobbing like there was no tomorrow, and perhaps for Hisoka, there wouldn't be one. Tsuzuki's arms encircled Hisoka tightly, and the violet-eyed man rode out Hisoka's emotional outburst with uncanny silence. Hisoka pushed at Tsuzuki, trying to break free of the man's embrace, but Tsuzuki would not let go. With tears falling down his face, Hisoka gave up with his struggles and let himself be held by his partner. His sobs filled the room, and in the recesses of his mind, Hisoka felt ashamed at his outburst of emotion.  
  
For how long the two of them stood there, Hisoka was not sure, but it felt like forever. His tears finally stopped, and in the dead silence that followed, Hisoka felt more and more humiliated. How could he have let himself go like that? He was supposed to be the rational one, he was supposed to be the collected one. At what point had he and Tsuzuki switched roles? Tsuzuki's arms were tight but comforting around him, and Hisoka carefully brought his arms up to finally complete the embrace that Tsuzuki gave to him so freely. "Finally . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was quiet, but the emotion within them was profound. Hisoka smiled softly and leaned in against Tsuzuki's chest.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed softly as Hisoka's arms lifted up and Hisoka knew that it had been the right thing to do. They stood there for a moment, just comfortable in the silence. Hisoka had thought of moments like this for a while now, of Tsuzuki holding him, of actually caring for him. It was a shame that such emotions were finally coming out now when Hisoka wasn't sure if he would survive long enough to actually enjoy them. Tsuzuki murmured something against Hisoka's neck, and Hisoka closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." Hisoka's voice was very quiet in the immense silence. His wings drooped slightly and Hisoka felt exhausted.  
  
"Don't be." Tsuzuki pulled back enough that Hisoka could see his face, and Hisoka could see a gentle smile grace Tsuzuki's face. "Don't ever be sorry for feeling. I was beginning to think you were going to let yourself implode rather than let your emotions out." Tsuzuki grasped Hisoka firmly around the waist and lifted his free arm to softly brush at the tear stains upon Hisoka's face.  
  
"You're not alone Hisoka. I won't let you vanish from my life without a fight." Hisoka looked into Tsuzuki's eyes and he could feel the intensity of emotions welling from the violet-eyed man. "You told me that your place was by my side . . . are you going to break your word now?" Tsuzuki gently caressed Hisoka's cheek. "If you go . . . you know I will follow you."  
  
Hisoka blinked at Tsuzuki, his voice lost. His entire world, everything he understood had been tossed upside down in the matter of twenty-four hours. They stood there in the pale light of the moon, and Hisoka knew that his old self would have brushed Tsuzuki's words off as a joke. Hisoka's old self would have not been caught dead in the arms of Tsuzuki, having this conversation. Hisoka looked into Tsuzuki's eyes, and he could see the love he could feel with his empathy. Tsuzuki loved him . . . and Hisoka loved him back. His world was crumbling around him, but there was one thing that remained constant.  
  
Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka pressed his cheek against Tsuzuki's chest, and pulled his arms tight around the older man. Why did it have to happen now? Hisoka's body trembled, and Tsuzuki's arms tightened around him. In a swift fluid motion, Tsuzuki whisked Hisoka off his feet and Hisoka was cradled gently in Tsuzuki's arms. His wings cascaded down to lightly touch the floor. Hisoka stared up at Tsuzuki, giving Tsuzuki complete control. It was something that was so against everything Hisoka was . . . but it felt right.  
  
Tsuzuki carefully walked over to Hisoka's bed and laid Hisoka down into its softness. The loss of contact was almost unbearable to Hisoka, and for a moment he thought he had mistaken the emotions that Tsuzuki had projected, but then Tsuzuki dashed those doubts away. Ever so careful, Tsuzuki gently pulled the blanket over Hisoka, and climbed into the narrow bed with him.  
  
Hisoka could feel a blush flaming over his face, and he was almost overwhelmed by the extent of emotions he had gone through in the past little while. Tsuzuki silently beckoned Hisoka to pull up against him, and Hisoka half lay on top, half lay beside Tsuzuki, his white wings extending comfortably behind him. The action was unfamiliar, but felt oh so good. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Hisoka, and Hisoka's one wing draped itself across the two of them, the other one folding up against his back.  
  
"I can help you sleep." Tsuzuki's voice was rough with emotion, and Hisoka looked up from his perch aside Tsuzuki to the man's face. "Like we did before, when Muraki first found you after you became a shinigami. Synchronize with me. It isn't hard to do, not when we are this close to one another." Tsuzuki looked down to Hisoka, and Hisoka nodded. It was so simple, and something that Hisoka would not have thought of. "I'll protect you while you rest from Muraki." Tsuzuki grazed his fingers across Hisoka's cheek. "I'll keep watch. If you show signs of distress, I will wake you up. If you are awake, the demon can't get you."  
  
"Tsuzuki . . ." Hisoka's voice was muffled, there against Tsuzuki's chest. It was all so overwhelming and so new. His wounds still hurt, his mind still ached, but for some reason Hisoka felt as if he would be all right. Tsuzuki was so warm there against him, so right. He knew he should be all embarrassed, that he should protest this new found intimacy between the two of them, but Hisoka knew he wouldn't. Even if he perished tomorrow . . . Hisoka knew he would not protest this. Hisoka reached out timidly to touch Tsuzuki's cheek. It was an unfamiliar action, but Hisoka knew it was what he wanted to do. "Tsuzuki, I . . ."  
  
"Shh. Don't talk anymore Hisoka. Just try to sleep. I know you are exhausted." Tsuzuki smiled and tightened his hold on Hisoka. "What kind of partner would I be if I let my partner die?" Tsuzuki chuckled quietly and rested his chin atop of Hisoka's head. "What kind of person would I be, if I let the one I love perish?"  
  
Hisoka pulled his head back slightly at Tsuzuki's words, but Tsuzuki gently pressed Hisoka's head back down to rest against his chest. Hisoka lay there for a moment, contemplating Tsuzuki's words. Love . . . is this what this is? Hisoka closed his eyes and let the feelings permeate through him. If this was love, than Hisoka wanted more. He relaxed and let the subtle motions of Tsuzuki's fingers against his back lull him to sleep. His world was crumbling, but at least now Hisoka had something to fight for . . . someone to live for. Muraki would not win, Hisoka would not let him.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I am a little unsure of this one. As you may know it took me a while to get this chapter out. I haven't abandoned this story, and I am going to see this through to the end. But I was a little stumped for a while over some plot. I think I have it all fixed now though.  
  
I hope that characters weren't too OOC. I wanted to get Tsuzuki and Hisoka's feelings for one another out there. And if you can't tell, Hisoka is under just a wee bit of stress . . . so he isn't totally acting like his stereotypical moody self. I hope it came across realistic. Aren't Tsuzuki and Hisoka just cute together though? *sparkles*  
  
Reviews on this chapter and the story in general would be most appreciated. It would be nice to know if anyone is still bothering to read this story or if I am just spewing words out for my own selfish desires?  
  
Once again, I want to thank everyone who has read and those who have reviewed my humble chicken scratches. Thank you very much! Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humor, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	10. Chapter Seven Love and Betrayal

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - so please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both. Some liberalizations taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Oh yeah, Hikaru the demon (Chymos) and Trinity are my own demented little characters. My property, mine. Got that? Everyone else is the property of Matsushita kay?  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Chapter Seven - Love and Betrayal  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
It was like a dream.  
  
Tsuzuki looked down to the sleeping youth in his arms. The moon scattered its pale light through the window, casting a blue tinge to everything in the room. Tsuzuki traced the edges of the bandages covering Hisoka's form, and trailed his fingers up to Hisoka's pale face. It seemed almost a sin, to be able to sit still like this, holding his partner. Everything that had happened, everything that was happening . . . Tsuzuki sighed and tightened his hold on Hisoka.  
  
Why did his feelings have to come out now? Hisoka already had enough on his plate, and Tsuzuki was certain that his partner did not need the added stress of dealing with Tsuzuki's feelings for him. He should have been content with Hisoka finally releasing all his bottled up feelings. It would have been a simple thing to let it go at that, and let Hisoka take comfort in the fact that Tsuzuki was there.  
  
But he had said the words. "The one I love . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was little more than a whisper in the quiet room, but the emotion held within it was true. How Hisoka had taken the words, Tsuzuki did not let the boy answer. Exhaustion had claimed Hisoka as soon as the two of them laid still. Tsuzuki smiled and looked down to his slumbering partner. To be able to stay like this, it was like a dream. Especially considering everything the two of them had been through in the past twenty-four hours, it was pleasant to actually rest.  
  
Heaven only knows that they needed it. Tsuzuki traced the tear stains down Hisoka's cheeks and Tsuzuki raised his hand to touch his own. He had almost lost Hisoka . . . lost the most important person in the world to him. Tsuzuki shivered slightly and lowered his arm to rest against Hisoka. There were precious few guarantees in life, and love was a volatile thing at best. Tsuzuki traced his finger lightly across the bandage on Hisoka's cheek.  
  
How long had he held his feelings in check? Afraid to frighten Hisoka away with feelings the boy was unable to return or understand, Tsuzuki had buried his feelings deep within himself. Tsuzuki smiled softly and leaned back against the mass of pillows. When he first met Hisoka, Tsuzuki had been captivated by the youth's vivid green eyes, but was also repelled by the callous, cold attitude that dominated Hisoka.  
  
As the two of them worked together, first as reluctant co-workers, and then later as . . . friends? Tsuzuki had found himself drawn to his partner. Even from the beginning, Tsuzuki had wanted to protect Hisoka, not because he thought Hisoka was weak - far from it. It was just something . . . something deep within him that Tsuzuki could not deny. Tsuzuki frowned as memories surfaced within him.  
  
Even now, a month after the fire, Tsuzuki felt like a stranger among his co-workers. He had been a broken man, there in Touda's fire, and perhaps he still was broken. But it wasn't the same with Hisoka. Hisoka was a solid presence in Tsuzuki's life, something that he had unconsciously clung to. Tsuzuki absentmindedly brushed the edges of Hisoka's wings with his fingers, his thoughts adrift. He knew that people cared for him, he knew that they would have been sad at his leaving. But somehow, there in the fire, none of that had mattered to him. He had been willing and wanting the fire to burn away his immortal life. He was so tired . . . but Hisoka . . . Hisoka had changed that.  
  
He could not end his life, knowing that he would leave Hisoka behind all alone. Tsuzuki knew all to well, what it felt like, to be alone, and there was no way he would leave Hisoka to that feeling again. Hisoka's life had been just as dark as Tsuzuki's own, and his death much more brutal. At least Tsuzuki had the choice of dying. Hisoka's life was cruelly torn from him along with his innocence. Hisoka had finally begun to trust people once again, had finally begun to feel once again. As much as he wanted to end his existence, Tsuzuki just couldn't destroy Hisoka as well.  
  
Never, at any point in his life, and afterwards in his death, had there been anyone quite like Hisoka. Sullen and moody, the boy constantly pushed Tsuzuki away. But like a spring, Tsuzuki always came back for more. Something about Hisoka fascinated him, it willed him to stay by the boy's side even at the times he just wanted to scream into the sky with frustration.  
  
It was those feelings and more, which had snapped him back into reality. That had made him want to live. At that moment, something inside Tsuzuki had clicked, and he didn't quite know what it was, just that it felt right to be there, with Hisoka. It scared Tsuzuki a little, to know just how dependent he was upon his partner, but what frightened him even more, was Hisoka's apparent dependence on him.  
  
Not all his wounds had been physical, and not all of them were fully healed as of yet, but Tsuzuki knew he would recover, as long as Hisoka was with him. Tsuzuki looked down to Hisoka who remained deep in a slumber, his body and soul demanding this rest, and Tsuzuki was more than happy to give his partner this slight respite. He would shield him from Muraki for the rest of his immortal life, if Hisoka let him.  
  
People saw Hisoka as the rational, no nonsense one, and they saw Tsuzuki as the happy-go-lucky, lazy one. It wasn't an image that Tsuzuki preferred, and he knew in his heart that neither image was the true form of either one of them. Masks were funny that way. He looked to the pale moon beyond the motel window and sighed. Two broken hearts, and two broken souls. Perhaps that is what drew Tsuzuki to Hisoka and vice versa.  
  
Everyone just wants to be loved.  
  
Tsuzuki slowly stroked Hisoka's hair, a comforting gesture amidst the surrounding pandemonium. The past twenty-four hours had been a roller coaster of emotion, revelation and fear. Tsuzuki looked to the healing scar along his torso, and then looked to the slightly bloody bandages covering Hisoka's own. The idea that a shinigami's abilities could be dampened, or even taken away was a frightening thought. Tsuzuki had felt that fear when Muraki had cast the Nullify spell on him earlier that night. To be so utterly defenceless . . . it was a scary prospect. Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka's face.  
  
"You really are brave Hisoka . . . do you know that?" He whispered softly, the moon his only witness.  
  
Hisoka was lucky that he himself had innate healing abilities, or he surely would have succumbed to his injuries by now. Tsuzuki pressed lightly against one of the bandages, and frowned as a spot of blood formed beneath the pressure. As it was, Hisoka's body was taxed, trying to heal the wounds, and maintain the demand forced upon Hisoka's mind and soul from the corrupted spells.  
  
What are you up to Muraki? Tsuzuki frowned as he recalled all the devastation the doctor had achieved thus far. Tsuzuki glanced over to the scattered photos across the room. The child Hikaru seemed to be important, but how? Tsuzuki looked back down to Hisoka, and frowned. A child and a demon. They existed within Hisoka, their bodies dead or destroyed. Just how long could a soul survive without a body? The other question, among many, was just how long could Hisoka survive the strain of supporting both Hikaru and Chymos within him? Tsuzuki's frown deepened, and he raked his fingers through his hair.  
  
He was so tired. Tsuzuki yawned and blinked his eyes. He hadn't slept for a good day or so, and sitting like this in a bed did nothing to help Tsuzuki keep awake. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. Tsuzuki promised Hisoka he would defend him from harm, and Tsuzuki would be damned to hell before he broke this promise. Tsuzuki looked over to GuShoShin with mild concern and pride. The librarian had saved Hisoka. He had charged in and confronted Muraki, saving Hisoka from more harm. GuShoShin was also insanely lucky. The blast Muraki has struck him with had been strong, and Tsuzuki was sure that GuShoShin would be feeling the effects of the blow for some time to come.  
  
What was it about this case . . . these events that was driving all of them to do such insane reckless acts? Tsuzuki shook his head and smiled. He supposed that it was what friends did for one another, what one does to protect the ones they care for.  
  
With that thought, Tsuzuki frowned and continued to smooth Hisoka's hair with his hand. What was going on with division? Why was there a lock down, and why hadn't they been informed of it, especially considering that they were in the field? Tsuzuki shook his head as the unanswered questions milled through his head. There was also the fact that Enma assigned him and Hisoka personally. The two of them were still recovering from Kyoto, the reports had been sent up high, so Tsuzuki was a little perplexed by Enma's decision.  
  
Hisoka stirred for a moment, and Tsuzuki mentally slapped himself. He was supposed to watch Hisoka for signs of distress, and as much as solving their current dilemma was important, Hisoka is what mattered right now. Tsuzuki carefully gauged Hisoka's motions, and a wave of relief washed over him as the pained look vanished from his partner's face. Hisoka sighed softly, and huddled closer to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki smiled at the unconscious gesture of Hisoka, and he shifted slightly to give Hisoka a better sleeping position.  
  
This was the only thing he could do, the only help that he could give Hisoka that really mattered. Tsuzuki sighed and did a double check on his mental shields. If Tsuzuki could, he would shoulder the burden Muraki unwillingly placed upon Hisoka, but it was something that he could not conceivably do. Tsuzuki settled back against the pillows behind him and cradled his partner. They had so many questions, and not enough answers. But those could wait until morning.  
  
Tsuzuki was just as tired as Hisoka, he himself having been up for the past twenty-four hours himself. But some things . . . some things mattered more than that at the moment. Tsuzuki yawned and shook his head slightly. Hisoka's arms tightened ever so slightly around Tsuzuki, and a smile formed on Tsuzuki's face.  
  
Right now was all that mattered. Right now was all Tsuzuki needed.  
  
********************  
  
The sky began to lighten outside, and Tsuzuki mourned the passing of the night in silence. It was under unfortunate circumstances, but he had been able to hold Hisoka in his arms with no protest for an entire night. Soon Hisoka would awaken, and the 'spell' would be broken. Tsuzuki looked down to the sleeping angel beside him. Would Hisoka remember his words? Or would Hisoka brush Tsuzuki's feeling off as a byproduct of stress?  
  
Tsuzuki frowned as he gently caressed Hisoka's cheek. There were bigger things at stake at the moment, and Tsuzuki would have to be content with this one night. They would have to move, as Muraki knew of this place now. The only reason Tsuzuki had returned to the room in the first place was from sheer desperation, and the theory that Muraki would not attack them so quickly. Even unstable psychos needed to sleep. There was also the lock down to figure out, the involvement of the demons, and the spells imbued within Hisoka . . . Tsuzuki sighed. There was so much to be done. Tsuzuki looked down to Hisoka and frowned again. But there so little time.  
  
He was loathe to do this, but Tsuzuki couldn't get things together with Hisoka still asleep and he wouldn't be able to shield Hisoka otherwise. "Hisoka." Tsuzuki leaned in close and whispered softly. "Hisoka. Come on, you need to get up." Tsuzuki gently shook Hisoka's shoulder and he smiled sadly as Hisoka's face scrunched up slightly at the sound of Tsuzuki's voice.  
  
He's so much like a child, but at the same time so grown up. Tsuzuki sighed and shook Hisoka's shoulder a little harder. The weight of an eternity pressed onto a soul so young. "Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki smiled as Hisoka's vivid green eyes blinked open slowly, and Tsuzuki felt his heart melt. He had never seen Hisoka like this before. It was endearing, while at the same time saddening. Hisoka would never grow up, at least physically.  
  
Hisoka blinked sleepily and looked up to Tsuzuki, and in a flourish Hisoka abruptly sat up, nearly knocking Tsuzuki's head in the process. "Huh? Where am I?" Tsuzuki watched as the mask that Hisoka normally wore began to set itself in place. Hisoka blushed as he realized his position, and he scooted a little away from Tsuzuki, dragging the blanket with him. "Tsuzuki . . ."  
  
If masks were what Hisoka felt comfortable with, Tsuzuki would play along. His heart felt a little hurt at the way Hisoka was acting, but Tsuzuki reminded himself once again what was at stake. Tsuzuki flourished a beaming smile, closed his eyes and let out a joint popping yawn. His lack of sleep was starting to really get to him. "Good morning Hisoka. I take it you slept well?" Tsuzuki popped one eye open to gauge Hisoka's reaction. The blush upon Hisoka's face deepened and Tsuzuki's smile widened. He lowered his arms and leaned toward Hisoka slightly. "Are you feeling better Hisoka?"  
  
It seemed to Tsuzuki that Hisoka's eyes darkened as he fully comprehended what Tsuzuki really meant. Hisoka's wings folded flat against his back as he stood up, and Tsuzuki watched his partner with concern. "I am . . .okay." Hisoka looked over to Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki shook his head slightly. Leave it to Hisoka to blow off something like nearly being killed as 'okay'. Hisoka frowned as he looked down at the bandages around his frame. "I suppose I should be grateful that I have innate healing abilities . . . or perhaps it is just Hikaru?"  
  
Tsuzuki frowned at Hisoka's comment. There it was again . . . the child Hikaru. There was so much he didn't understand, and Hikaru was another one of them. Muraki had targeted the child as if she had power, and Hisoka had hinted that the girl had abilities. Tsuzuki frowned. Well there was no time like the present to figure out some things. "Hisoka, can you try to explain some things to me? Now that you have had a chance to rest?"  
  
Hisoka raised his green eyes to meet Tsuzuki's concerned violet ones. There was a hint of sorrow there in Hisoka's eyes, and Tsuzuki felt like a jerk for bringing the subject up. But there were things moving beyond the two of them, and if they were to uncover what was going on, they would have to unearth the truth. Hisoka picked at one of the bandages along his arm distractedly. "What do you want to know Tsuzuki?" Hisoka's voice was quiet, and Tsuzuki felt like a heel.  
  
"Well for starters, you keep mentioning Hikaru as if she is well . . . here."  
  
Hisoka glanced sharply up at Tsuzuki. "That's because she IS here." Hisoka tapped his chest. "Both her and the demon . . . I told you this before Tsuzuki." Hisoka shook his head and self consciously wrapped the blanket around his form. "Maybe it is because we are bonded, or maybe it is just because she feels sorry for me . . . I don't know." Hisoka looked to Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki felt as if he would cry, seeing the haunted look in his partner's eyes. "All she wants is to survive, and if that means helping me with what means she can, then so be it." Hisoka reached out of the blanket to gingerly touch the feathered edge of one of his wings. "She's like me Tsuzuki. Born with powers she could not understand, and God punished her for it."  
  
Tsuzuki moved forward to stand behind Hisoka, not willing to touch his partner for fear of rejection. "I don't think that God punishes those born different . . ."  
  
Hisoka abruptly spun around to stand almost nose to nose to Tsuzuki, which was quite a feet considering the height difference between the two of them. "No? Well how do you explain what happened to me Tsuzuki? Did I deserve to die the way I did? Did I deserve to be hurt?" Anger and frustration filled Hisoka's voice, and Tsuzuki took a small step back from his partner. "Hikaru's only crime was that she was born different. Did she deserve to be mutilated and killed?"  
  
"Of course not." Tsuzuki's voice was quiet aside Hisoka's embittered one. Tsuzuki shook his head and tentatively reached out a hand to Hisoka. "I was also . . . punished for what I was . . ." Tsuzuki's voice caught slightly as memories surfaced, but Tsuzuki shrugged those thoughts aside. The demons of the past were not their main concern at the moment. "Enma gave all of us free will . . . so it is just plain bad luck . . . or malicious people around that caused those sufferings."  
  
Tsuzuki could see the anger in Hisoka die and Tsuzuki lowered his head. He had not wanted to bring forth the moody Hisoka that was always around, he had wanted to draw the glimpse of the person he had seen last night. Not the hurt one, but the one that was willing to love and be loved.  
  
A quiet chuckle broke the silence that filled the air, and Tsuzuki looked up. Hisoka stood before Tsuzuki, the blanket falling from his grip as a ghost of a smile graced Hisoka's face. "I am an idiot some days Tsuzuki . . . forgive me." Hisoka's eyes were wide, and Tsuzuki was sure that they matched his own. It must be close to the end of the world, because Hisoka had called himself Tsuzuki's namesake and had asked for forgiveness - all in the same sentence. Tsuzuki blinked stupidly back at Hisoka, not knowing how to answer Hisoka's request.  
  
"Why should you ask for forgiveness for being who you are?" Tsuzuki looked Hisoka in the eye, and then frowned. "It is those people who cause such pain, that should be begging for forgiveness."  
  
Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a ghost of a smile and then frowned. "I can still sense him Tsuzuki. Like a shadow lurking on the edge of my senses; Muraki is out there . . . testing my shields." Hisoka shuddered and he looked to Tsuzuki in anger. "I am NOT one of his dolls that he can play with!"  
  
"No . . . you're not." Tsuzuki shook his head and started to pace the space between the two beds with Hisoka looking on. "And if I have any say in the matter, Muraki won't be coherent enough to harm you or anyone ever again." A dark cloud of emotion came over Tsuzuki as he thought about the doctor. Muraki may have been right about a shinigami not being able to hasten the death of a person, but one could live without being sane.  
  
Tsuzuki's dark mood must have permeated the room, because silence was the only response to his solemn words. Tsuzuki turned around to look at Hisoka, who just looked back at him as if in thought. Tsuzuki reached his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly. "Ah . . . ahem! I think we should get moving while the rest of the world still sleeps." Tsuzuki turned to busily make the bed, the gesture unneeded but it gave his hands something to do. Why was he always such an idiot when he needed to be serious?  
  
The ghost-like touch upon his back nearly sent Tsuzuki through the roof, and he turned around to find Hisoka standing behind him. The blush was back on the youth's face, and to Tsuzuki, it looked as if Hisoka was struggling to get something out of his system. "What is it Hisoka?" Tsuzuki frowned and tentatively reached out to clasp Hisoka's shoulder. It had seemed as if Hisoka had dismissed what had happened between the two of them last night, and although it hurt, Tsuzuki would not push the matter. There were larger problems at the moment.  
  
Hisoka's voice was quiet, so quiet that Tsuzuki had to lean in close to hear what his partner was saying. "I can't hear you Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki tilted his head in mild confusion. The blush on Hisoka's face got even brighter and Tsuzuki frowned. Hisoka reached forward to lightly touch Tsuzuki's arm, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Thank you . . ."  
  
Tsuzuki physically started. Hisoka's hand was warm against his arm, and Tsuzuki looked at his partner in awe. Hisoka's tone was deceptively neutral, but Tsuzuki could sense a deeper meaning in those two little words. Tsuzuki placed his finger beneath Hisoka's chin, and pulled up to make Hisoka look him in the eyes. There was a little fear in Hisoka's eyes, but lingering with it was also hope and . . . something else.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled gently and reached up to ruffle Hisoka's hair as he would a small child. The action elicited a familiar scowl across Hisoka's face, but Tsuzuki just laughed. "You're welcome. I will always be there for you Hisoka." Tsuzuki stepped back and looked thoughtfully upon his partner once more. "Always."  
  
Hisoka blushed even more and Tsuzuki chuckled once again and turned to GuShoShin. Hisoka was scared, but Tsuzuki didn't blame him. He was as well. These emotions, these actions, they were breaking all the unspoken rules and boundaries that Tsuzuki and Hisoka had placed between them. It was only natural to be afraid. Tsuzuki shook his head. But for the moment, they would have to push those emotions to the back burner. They had bigger problems to deal with.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Tsuzuki walked over to the scattered case report and began to shuffle the papers together. "We aren't safe here. Who knows when we will be attacked? A horde of demons could come, or Muraki once again." Tsuzuki tapped the papers once upon the surface of the table to straighten them. "Without support from division, we are on our own on this one, we have to be careful." Tsuzuki frowned slightly when he got no response from Hisoka, and turned around to find his partner tearing holes into the back of one of his shirts. "What are you doing Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka looked to Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki saw the flash of annoyance fly across Hisoka's face. They were falling into familiar routines, and for now, Tsuzuki didn't mind. "What does it look like? I can't walk around topless forever you know." Hisoka gestured to his wings and shook the shirt in his hand as if addressing a small child. "And I can't very well hide these things now can I?" Hisoka returned to his chore, muttering something about idiots and the like.  
  
The sounds of tearing fabric filled the room and Tsuzuki walked over to GuShoShin. As much as he wanted the librarian to be able to sleep, they needed to move. He shook his companion lightly, and was rewarded with a groan. "Come on GuShoShin . . . we have to get moving."  
  
"Where exactly are we going Tsuzuki?" Hisoka's voice was muffled, and Tsuzuki looked over to find Hisoka struggling to get his shirt around his wings. Hisoka frowned and Tsuzuki fought the urge to laugh at his partner's predicament. "I mean it isn't like I can just walk on the streets looking like this, and we don't have a lot of money."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned as GuShoShin slowly roused from his sleep. Where were they going to go? Tsuzuki walked over to his trench coat and dug out the money Tatsumi had given them for the case. His frown got even larger as he eyed the paltry sum remaining. Where indeed.  
  
"Tsuzuki . . . Hisoka." GuShoShin's voice was slurred, but he was doing as well as could be expected. "Ow . . ." GuShoShin held his head gingerly and Tsuzuki reached out to hand the librarian the aspirin bottle in sympathy. GuShoShin eyed the bottle warily but took the offered item from Tsuzuki. Who knew that the aspirin that Watari had given Hisoka would have been so useful?  
  
Tsuzuki tucked the card back into his coat and leaned down to start throwing what few belongings they had into his duffle bag. They would take only the one bag, seeing as Tsuzuki was the only one of them still able to carry a load without strain. "I haven't really thought that far Hisoka." Tsuzuki looked over his shoulder to watch Hisoka finally get the shirt over his wings. "All I know is that we can't stay here."  
  
Finishing his hasty packing, Tsuzuki whipped his trench coat on and strode over to the door to get his shoes on. "I'm going to go pay the front desk. Then I'll come back and we will think of . . . something." Tsuzuki frowned and looked to his companions. "Pack what you need in my duffle, we are only taking the one bag. We need to get out of here before the owners find the damage to the door."  
  
"Hmm. And here I thought you were waking us up early because you feared for our safety." Hisoka's voice was deadpan, but Tsuzuki could hear the intended joke in it. They needed a little humour, especially in light of things. It was something familiar, and Tsuzuki welcomed it.  
  
"I do. That is why we are getting out of here before the cleaning lady comes along and give us high holy hell for wrecking the establishment." Tsuzuki smiled and gave Hisoka a small wink before he gingerly opened the remains of the door and stepped through. As soon as he stepped out of sight Tsuzuki sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. What were they going to do? Without support from division, they were trapped earth side. Hisoka needed a doctor, as well as GuShoShin. Tsuzuki shook his head and resumed his trek to the front desk.  
  
Where indeed could those being hunted hide?  
  
********************  
  
It had taken some sweet talking to get the room paid for so early in the morning, and the innkeeper had been half asleep when Tsuzuki had rang the bell for service. Tsuzuki supposed that most patrons were considerate enough to wait until a decent hour to pay their tabs. Tsuzuki even placed a fuda on the shattered door frame to give the illusion that the door was indeed intact before they left, to buy them more time. He felt a little bad about lying about the damage, but beggars couldn't be choosers, and the three of them needed to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
In fact, it was in placing the fuda on the wrecked doorway that Tsuzuki found a way to hide Hisoka's wings. Hisoka had balked at the idea at first, but they were desperate. Tsuzuki looked over his shoulder to find Hisoka fidgeting with the numerous fudas attached to his wings. "You know if you mess around with them you are going to break the spell. It was hard enough to get the charms accurate enough to just hide your wings and not all of you in the first place."  
  
GuShoShin hovered sympathetically aside Hisoka, his own powers working to hide his form from the populace. "I know they bother you Hisoka . . . but you know you have to leave them alone or they won't work." The librarian's voice was quiet, as if he wished to avoid an argument with the moody teenager, and to Tsuzuki, it seemed like a wise decision.  
  
Hisoka scowled back at Tsuzuki, but Tsuzuki was pleased to note that Hisoka quit picking at the paper charms stuck to him. He didn't have a lot of those left, but it was all Tsuzuki could think of to move Hisoka in broad daylight. Tsuzuki stifled a yawn and pressed forward, the weight of the duffle bag in his hand becoming heavier by the minute. Hisoka stepped along beside him, his motions slow and cautious due to his numerous injuries.  
  
Tsuzuki frowned as he watched his partner's actions in silence as he walked. At least Hisoka seemed to be doing better, and Tsuzuki let loose another jaw popping yawn. Had he not been so tired, Tsuzuki would have made himself invisible as well, but seeing that until they made it to wherever they were heading to hide, Tsuzuki would not be able to sleep. And no sleep meant conserving energies. They were also on foot, because their money was slowly dwindling, and although a cab would be quicker, they needed to conserve their funds.  
  
With the problem of Hisoka's wings temporarily fixed, the next problem loomed before the three of them. Where would they go? Tsuzuki pursed his lips in thought as he walked, the swaying of the duffle bag in his hands lulling him. They were taking a big risk walking in broad daylight like this, and with the threat of pursuers Tsuzuki wasn't sure he could protect the lot of them along with the innocents around them.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head and violently kicked a pop can on the ground. It narrowly missed a group of school children, and their teacher glared at Tsuzuki menacingly. Tsuzuki had the intelligence to at least put a sheepish look on his face before the lady huffed and ushered her gaggle of children along. Tsuzuki watched the children pass and sighed. He looked up to the sun in the sky and shielded his eyes with a raised hand.  
  
Hisoka edged close to him and Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka's eyes boring into his back. "You have no idea where we are going, do you Tsuzuki?" The question was matter of fact, and for once Hisoka's voice did not hold the tinge of annoyance it usually did when Tsuzuki was slow. In fact, to Tsuzuki it sounded more concerned than anything else.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed and shuffled over to a nearby bench. He sat down like a man with a huge burden, and in a sense Tsuzuki did. Hisoka walked over to stand beside him, and Tsuzuki noted that Hisoka wore a pained expression. GuShoShin hovered over to take a seat beside Tsuzuki, his expression worn.  
  
Running his fingers distractedly through his hair, Tsuzuki sighed and rubbed at his weary eyes. "Well to be honest, I really don't have a plan." He smiled sheepishly up to Hisoka who frowned slightly. "I mean, I honestly didn't think our first case would have come with this kind of danger attached." Tsuzuki laughed and let loose a large yawn. "All I can think of for now is to keep moving."  
  
Hisoka leaned forward slightly and frowned again. "But what about you? I mean you're clearly exhausted. You stayed up all night for me and . . ." Hisoka's voice got quieter as he spoke, and Tsuzuki eyed his partner curiously. A blush formed on his cheeks and Hisoka cleared his throat quickly. "What I am saying, is that we need to find somewhere where you can sleep. We need to rest, and we need time to think." Hisoka looked out across the park where they were currently stopped.  
  
Tsuzuki looked out across the park along with his companions. Huge trees filled the area, giving lots of shade to the numerous people out enjoying the beautiful day. It was a shame that they were currently on the run. Tsuzuki yawned once again and looked up to the sky. It was unlikely that they would be attacked in broad daylight, especially amidst such huge crowds, but Tsuzuki wouldn't put it past the demons to forgo their usual methods of staying invisible to the living population. GuShoShin suddenly cleared his throat, bringing Tsuzuki's train of thought to an standstill.  
  
"Why not here?"  
  
Tsuzuki blinked and looked to the librarian in mild confusion. Hisoka also frowned as he continued to look around. Whether his partner was keeping watch or just wanting to keep busy, Tsuzuki was not quite sure. When silence filled the breadth between them GuShoShin shook his head and hovered up to capture both shinigami's attention.  
  
"Why not here?" GuShoShin gestured to the grassy spaces around them. "These are public spaces, so we don't have to pay anyone anything. We just have to find somewhere that is a little out of the way so as to not be pestered by any patrols and stuff." GuShoShin began to gesture excitedly as his idea began to take form in his head. "I have a battery for the laptop so I can still work on getting in contact with division, and we can use the money on some cheap camping equipment or something."  
  
Tsuzuki just stared at his companion with a blank look on his face. The idea was a simple one, and it was either sheer genius or completely insane. Hisoka on the other hand looked at GuShoShin as if the librarian had sprouted tentacles. "That won't work." Tsuzuki yawned and blinked up to Hisoka.  
  
"Why not?" GuShoShin hovered up to be at eye level with Hisoka, and Tsuzuki watched the brewing argument between the two of them with mild amusement. The more Tsuzuki thought about what GuShoShin said, the more it made sense to him, and there was the added benefit of being able to finally sleep. Tsuzuki settled back and let his companions argue it out.  
  
GuShoShin pointed to the trees around them. "Obviously we can't stay near any of the paths but this is a large park. There are other people who sleep in here as well at night so we won't look that out of place even if we were discovered." Tsuzuki nodded in agreement but was quick to overlook his companions' arguments as he noticed something in the trees beyond them. He left GuShoShin and Hisoka to discuss things and stood up.  
  
"So you mean we should be like common bums?"  
  
GuShoShin waggled his finger at Hisoka excitedly. "What's wrong with that? There is a saying that the best place to hide is in plain sight." GuShoShin shook his head. "We need to save our money because we don't know when we will get back in touch with division." GuShoShin whirled around Hisoka and winced as the motion brought him a little pain. "To me it seems like a good plan."  
  
Hisoka frowned and looked around the grounds. "It is more like a plan concocted by desperate people."  
  
"And who's to say we aren't?" GuShoShin defensively retorted back.  
  
Hisoka scowled and turned to look to Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki what do you think - " Hisoka stopped short when he realized that Tsuzuki not upon the bench anymore, but standing up and scanning the surrounding area warily. Tsuzuki's stance was tense, as was the expression on his face, and Hisoka immediately walked over to Tsuzuki. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked over to Hisoka and GuShoShin and then back out across the green grass. He could have sworn . . . It felt wrong. It wasn't something that Tsuzuki could explain to his companions, or even totally understand himself. But something was out of place. He kept his mouth shut and scanned the surroundings once more. It was on the edge of his awareness.  
  
Hisoka stepped up beside him, his stance alert and wary. GuShoShin hovered in close as well. The warm sun beat down upon them and a gentle breeze ruffled their clothes. Tsuzuki frowned as he continued to scrutinize the area. He leaned in slightly to Hisoka and whispered. "Reach out with your empathy Hisoka . . . tell me what you feel."  
  
A confused expression flashed across Hisoka's face but he complied. The uneasy sensation continued to disturb Tsuzuki. Something was wrong . . . he was sure of it now. He glanced over to Hisoka whose eyes were closed in concentration. Hisoka's voice was soft, as if he was trying not to be heard, and it was a wise decision. "Something's wrong. We are in the middle of a public park. I should be able to feel emotions coming off of people . . . but I can't sense anything . . ."  
  
GuShoShin hovered slightly above the two shinigami and gazed about. "Where are the people?"  
  
Tsuzuki glanced up to GuShoShin and then around. A moment ago there had been a thong of people about them, laughing and talking. Somehow in the last couple of minutes everyone had cleared out of the area. Tsuzuki tightened his fists and stepped slightly in front of Hisoka. It was like someone had placed a dome over the lot of them. Hisoka opened his eyes and looked to Tsuzuki, concern evident on his face. "It's quiet."  
  
The comment was innocent, but the more Tsuzuki thought about it, it had suddenly gotten terribly quiet. The dread feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting bigger. They had to get out of there . . . now.  
  
Tsuzuki turned around to grab their duffle, ushering Hisoka along with him. "Something isn't right. We need to move." He grabbed the bag looked to his companions. "I know the two of you can feel it too. Something is terribly wrong here." He pointed to the path that they had been following. "Come on lets get going."  
  
GuShoShin led the way, and Tsuzuki looked about them nervously. It could have just been coincidence that everyone in the immediate area suddenly walked off, it was part of a walking path after all, but Tsuzuki couldn't shake the dread he felt. There was also the silence to contend with. No park he had ever been to had been completely silent, at least not a public park such as this one. He reached into his trench coat breast pocket to pull out one of his fudas.  
  
They had managed to walk a little ways away from the bench they had rested at when suddenly GuShoShin crashed into something and fell to the ground. Hisoka bent down to GuShoShin who rubbed his head and Tsuzuki frowned. He stepped forward and placed his hand out, and about the place where GuShoShin had fallen out of the air, he encountered resistance. Tsuzuki dropped the duffle and raised his other hand to find more resistance. There was an invisible barrier stopping them; they were trapped.  
  
"Are you Tsuzuki Asato?"  
  
The booming voice was loud in the unnatural silence of the park. Tsuzuki whirled around and stepped forward slightly, enough to make sure Hisoka was safely behind him. "Who asks?" Tsuzuki scanned the trees about them and he could feel Hisoka's hand lightly touch his back. GuShoShin hovered back up in the air.  
  
A trio of figures materialized in front of the group of them and GuShoShin let loose a startled cry. They were winged as Hisoka was, and the three men eyed Tsuzuki and his companions with cold indifference. Tsuzuki blinked and shook his head. They were angels . . . Enma's personal bodyguards and staff.  
  
The middle one, presumably the leader of the three stepped forward, his majestic wings large and intimidating. He had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and wore a deep blue suit. His companions were equally intimidating, both a little bulkier than the leader, but with less ingrained cold threat to them. They were dressed like syndicate members, with clean cut suits and pitch black sunglasses. They looked nothing like the traditional angels that the living world depicted. Tsuzuki felt as if they were slipping from the frying pan and into the fire. "I'm only going to ask once more. Are you Tsuzuki Asato?"  
  
"I am." Tsuzuki eyed the angel before him warily. The angels were a mysterious group, their work and actions often unseen and unreported to the division. They were the elite of the elite, Enma's top staff and rumour had it that the angels dispensed Enma's justice without mercy. They were also part of the clean up squad, and elimination detachment. The angels were considered to be Enma's right hand. At least that is what rumour stated.  
  
The leader scrutinized Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki felt as if he were a bug under glass. The other two angels kept their gazes trained on GuShoShin and Hisoka, and the dread feeling in Tsuzuki's stomach increased. Why were Enma's elite here? Were they the ones who set up the barricade? "And this is your partner Hisoka Kurosaki?"  
  
Hisoka stepped forward and Tsuzuki watched his partner out of the corner of his eye. "I am Hisoka." Hisoka eyed the angels warily and Tsuzuki did not blame his partner. "Are you the ones detaining us?" Hisoka's voice sounded small in the abnormal silence of the area.  
  
The leader looked Hisoka up and down and frowned slightly. Hisoka stepped backwards and Tsuzuki inched slightly in front of Hisoka once again. The angel raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. In an instant Hisoka's white wings suddenly became visible and Tsuzuki visibly started. The charms were gone, burned instantly into nothingness. Hisoka looked at his wings in apprehension and then looked back to the angel. "So that is what the demons have planned. Leading a lost lamb back home to commence a slaughter." The leader cracked his knuckles and gestured to his companions. "Seize him."  
  
Hisoka stepped backwards only to hit the barrier surrounding them. "Get away from me!" The two imposing angels continued to move forward and Tsuzuki surged forward. He didn't know what the angels wanted, but until he got a proper answer, he would not let them touch Hisoka.  
  
Tsuzuki lifted the fuda in his hand and concentrated for a moment. A burst of energy released from the paper and pushed the two angels backwards and away from Hisoka. The leader frowned at Tsuzuki's actions but Tsuzuki didn't care. He had made sure to not harm the angels, seeing as they were Enma's elite, but until Tsuzuki knew what the angels were detaining them for, he wasn't going to sit idle.  
  
Tsuzuki eyed the leader warily. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" He held his fuda up before him defensively. "You trap us here, speak of lost lambs and threaten. Enma's top staff is quite rude if this is how you operate."  
  
The leader bristled then let loose a laugh. He motioned for his subordinates to stop and back off. The two imposing angels did so and Tsuzuki could see Hisoka's face relax only slightly. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of us. We are Trinity. Enma's right hand."  
  
GuShoShin gasped behind him, and Tsuzuki looked to the librarian sharply. "No . . . not Trinity. We haven't done anything wrong!!" GuShoShin yelled to the Trinity leader, his feathery arms shaking in anger. Tsuzuki noted the librarian's flip of emotion with apprehension.  
  
"You haven't, but the pair of them have been judged." The Trinity leader shook his head and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. He stared back at Tsuzuki. "We are under orders from Enma Himself to apprehend both you and your partner." The Trinity leader reached into his inner coat pocket and produced an envelope. "It is all written here. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way, but either way the pair of you are coming with us. We cannot allow you to wander ChiJou in the state you are in."  
  
"Our state?" Hisoka's voice was laced with anger, and Tsuzuki was confused. Enma had personally assigned them to this case. Why would He assign them a case if He believed that Tsuzuki and Hisoka were a threat. Along that train of thought, just why were they being judged in the first place?  
  
Tsuzuki reached out hesitantly and took the proffered envelope. Hisoka leaned in close to Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel apprehension. The trio of angels stood silently and watched. With a slight rip, Tsuzuki opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. GuShoShin hovered over Tsuzuki's shoulder and Hisoka stood close by.  
  
Tsuzuki read the note, and his face went ashen. GuShoShin gasped and even Hisoka visibly paled. Lowering the letter slightly, Tsuzuki looked to the angels before him with trepidation. "This has to be some kind of sick joke." The contents of the letter had to be a fake, or some sort of mis- communication.  
  
"I assure you Mr. Asato, Enma does not joke." The Trinity leader brushed his hand through his platinum blonde hair.  
  
"But I haven't done anything wrong! I had some problems during the Kyoto case, but those were extenuating circumstances!!" Tsuzuki crumpled the letter and threw it behind him. GuShoShin scooped the thrown letter up and shoved it into his vest. "Enma cannot believe that I would be a threat, I have worked in the Shokan division for seventy years!"  
  
"Exactly. You tenure in the Shokan division has been overlooked so far because of your extraordinary bond with the Shikigami." The Trinity leader shook his head. "But that doesn't erase the fact that there is an deep-seated power within you that is untapped and dangerous. Most shinigami only remain as shinigami for a short duration, but you Mr. Asato have refused ascension again and again." The leader's eyes flickered to Hisoka and Tsuzuki wanted to punch the angel. "Enma gave you the chance to heal, to get away from all the pain of being a shinigami, but you refused."  
  
"So I don't want to ascend, big deal." Tsuzuki glared menacingly at the Trinity leader. "Yes there is something within me . . . that I haven't touched. But that should matter! I haven't tapped it in spite of its nature." Tsuzuki made a dismissing motion with his hand. It was the first time in a while that Tsuzuki had spoke of that. The reason he had such inhuman violet eyes, despite the face that kindness radiated from them. His past was something better left untouched, and Tsuzuki had thought that it would leave him behind as time passed. Apparently he had been wrong. "My partner has nothing to do with this."  
  
"On the contrary, it has been concluded that Mr. Kurosaki will most likely be the reason you lose control and tap the malevolent power within you. Despite what had been previously thought before." The Trinity leader stared at Tsuzuki with icy blue eyes. "While his empathy is a rare talent, his inexperience and inherent weakness has done nothing but push you closer and closer to unleashing your latent powers." The blonde angel shook his head. "In an effort to curb expenses, the High Council decided to use the two of you to expose the demonic threat and the way they were to strike. At the same time, separating the two of you from the Shokan division would allow Trinity to rectify the situation by taking the two of you in."  
  
"This can't be . . ." GuShoShin's voice was small, and Tsuzuki silently agreed. What the Trinity leader was suggesting was preposterous. Enma had used them? It was outrageous, but in a scary way, it was very much the course Enma would take if He felt there was a large scale problem at hand. His colleagues in the Shokan division would not let Tsuzuki or Hisoka go without a fight, and by separating them, it was the perfect solution to that slight problem. The lock down was not because of something bad happening in Meifu, but because Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been deemed a threat. Enma was God, and what He said was law. But that didn't mean that one could not rebel against His word.  
  
Hisoka stepped forward, his green eyes vivid with emotion. "The demonic threat? Do you mean we were sent down here as scapegoats? Hikaru . . . myself . . . was all of this just a farce? Some elaborate plan of Enma with no thought to those involved?" Hisoka glanced over to Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki could see fear in his partner's eyes. Was it because of him, or for him? Hisoka shook his head and glared at the Trinity leader. "Tsuzuki is not a danger!"  
  
"The demonic menace is quite real, and fortunately or unfortunately you were deemed the target of those foul beings. Of course Enma cares for those involved, but there is also the safety of Meifu and of ChiJou to consider." The lead angel spread out his wings. "What we do know is that in your current state Mr. Kurosaki, you will become a danger to Meifu and to your partner if you continue as you have been." The Trinity leader took a step forward. "You have been tainted, and the longer you remain in this state, the more likely Mr. Asato will become a greater threat as well. Prolonging things now will only shift our focus from capture to eradication."  
  
Tsuzuki's heart seemed to stop at those words. They had been used. Deemed as dangerous by High Council, Tsuzuki and Hisoka had been manipulated to be tools for one last mission. He curled his hands into fists and they shook slightly with emotion. There were many enemies in life, especially working as a shinigami, but Tsuzuki had never thought that the danger would ever come from his God. "What about the Shokan division, surely they could intervene on our behalf!" It was a horrible thought, that the one most trusted to never harm you, would betray you instead.  
  
The Trinity leader looked at Tsuzuki without sympathy. "Your division has been kept in the dark. It was decided that if they knew what was going to happen, they would rebel, and Enma needs a loyal division, not a belligerent one." The Trinity leader cracked his knuckles. "Enma has let the Shokan division get too close. You are suppose to be agents of death, not a family." The leader's blue eyes locked with Tsuzuki's violet ones. "This strike takes care of a number of problems don't you think?"  
  
"What kind of loyalty do you cultivate in your employees if you hurt them?" GuShoShin's question pierced the silence, and Tsuzuki agreed. "Even in the courts of High Council there is protocol to follow! Those being judged have the right to defence!"  
  
The Trinity leader frowned. "Of course that is true. But in some cases, the danger is too prevalent to go through red tape." The leader shook his head. "The safety of the many outweigh the rights of the few or the one." He motioned his companions to step forward. "Or in this case the rights of two."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned and looked up to the angel. "What about Hikaru?" There was the little girl's soul to think about even in all of this predicament. She was an innocent, what was her fate? "She is a victim, does Enma care nothing for her?"  
  
"When we have Mr. Kurosaki constrained we will separate her from him." The Trinity leader spoke his words as if he was commenting on the weather. "The lost lamb will then be judged as you two have for her crimes." The leader gave Tsuzuki and Hisoka a cold smile. "With her gone, the threat to Meifu will die."  
  
"How will you separate us?" Hisoka frowned and looked at the Trinity leader with apprehension. "And what do you mean by lost lamb? Why should an innocent be judged? She hasn't done anything wrong!" Hisoka stepped forward angrily, and Tsuzuki stepped forward as well. "What about my soul?"  
  
"An innocent? Ha! You two know nothing of what is really conspiring! Just what I said. She would be gone." The Trinity leader raised an eyebrow. " The process is highly dangerous. Your soul probably would not survive the procedure intact."  
  
"WHAT!?" GuShoShin flew up into the personal space of the intimidating angel. "How can you say such things? Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka are shinigami and my friends! As one of the head librarians I cannot condone Enma's decree!"  
  
"We don't need your approval for our action 'head' librarian." The Trinity leader glared down at GuShoShin. "You were sent here by your division, and thus are not a target of Enma's command. Once we are done here, the lock down will cease and you can return to your division."  
  
Silence filled the air, and Tsuzuki shook silently with anger. It was unthinkable. There had to be another solution to all of this. He had survived all these years without tapping into the darker side of himself. Hell, that side if himself, Tsuzuki was loathe to admit even existed, and his breakdown in Kyoto was spurred by Muraki reminding Tsuzuki of that side of himself.  
  
Hisoka's arrival in Tsuzuki's life had done nothing but provide Tsuzuki with a light that he had not seen in quite a while. Muraki's actions were heinous and the man would likely not escape Tsuzuki once Tsuzuki found him. Assuming that they could escape the Trinity squad that is. Tsuzuki frowned. If they were given a little time, perhaps the eye of Watari or one of the other healers of Meifu could help. Tsuzuki was sure they could separate Hikaru's soul from Hisoka's without endangering either one of them. Tsuzuki was also sure there had to be an appeal process to the command Enma had given. He needed to speak to Tatsumi and the chief.  
  
Enma could not act like this unchecked. Could he?  
  
The Trinity leader sighed and cracked his knuckles. "So what's it going to be boys? We don't have all day." Tsuzuki looked to the three angels with trepidation and anger. He would not be taken like this, Tsuzuki would not let things end this way.  
  
"No." Tsuzuki's voice was loud in the silence of the dome encasing the lot of them, and Tsuzuki cleared his throat. "No. I will not comply." He stood defiantly before Trinity, his stance calm despite his internal misgivings. He was refusing a command from Enma, who knew what would happen to him?  
  
"And neither will I." Hisoka echoed Tsuzuki's calm inflection and Tsuzuki marvelled at his partner's courage. While he was at it, Tsuzuki marvelled at his own. They were opposing Trinity, Enma's right hand and enforcement squad.  
  
"Well I was getting rather bored with all this talking." The Trinity leader smiled and he motioned to his companions. "I take it this will be going the hard way then."  
  
Tsuzuki eyed his adversaries warily. They were considered Enma's elite for a reason. But Tsuzuki was also considered the most powerful Shinigami for a reason as well. "Hisoka stay behind me." Tsuzuki stood and joined his hands together in front of him. "I bow to thee and beseech to you, the Twelve Gods that protect me," Violet eyes snapped open to gaze cooly at Trinity. "Appear before me, come out - Byakko!"  
  
A brilliant white magic circle formed upon the grass, and Byakko, the white tiger god of the west surged upwards in a brilliant display of grace and majesty. The Trinity hesitated for only a second before initiating their attacks, and Tsuzuki yelled to his shikigami. "Defence and escape Byakko!" The tiger nodded once as all hell broke loose.  
  
The Trinity surged forward as a single unit, intent on separating Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka around the waist, mindful of the wings and sidestepped their assault. The trio moved fast, but Tsuzuki was much faster. Desperation did that to some people. He pushed Hisoka out of the way, pressing a defensive fuda into his partner's hand.  
  
With a grace beyond his size, the tiger leapt forward, dispersing the group of angels. The majestic tiger god whipped back toward Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki reached out a hand to firmly grab the fur around Byakko's neck. Tsuzuki pulled himself upwards and he directed the beast toward where Hisoka and GuShoShin stood. The Trinity surged forward, throwing bolts of energy at Tsuzuki and Byakko as both groups raced towards Hisoka and GuShoShin.  
  
It took a fraction of a second, but Trinity moved swiftly and Tsuzuki found himself casting offensive spells in haste. The leader separated himself from the other two and charged towards Byakko and Tsuzuki, forcing them to dodge. The other two angels went after Hisoka and Tsuzuki found himself fearing for his partner's safety. Hisoka was without his shinigami powers at the moment, but as Tsuzuki watched from the corner of his eye, he found that Hisoka was far from helpless.  
  
Hisoka spread out his wings and the same glow from before shone from them and enveloped Hisoka. A moment later dazzling feathers exploded forth from Hisoka to strike out at the two angels, forcing them to go for cover or be struck down by the deadly force projectiles. Tsuzuki was in a sense grateful for Hikaru's intervention, although he himself did not totally understand the link between the girl and Hisoka. Tsuzuki turned his attention back to the leader as it was dangerous to leave a foe unattended.  
  
"It is useless for you to struggle Tsuzuki Asato!" The leader shook his head and raced / flew aside the sprinting Byakko. The tiger god growled and snapped at the angel, forcing him to back away or be bitten. "Your command of the Shikigami is quite impressive, but in the end it will not matter."  
  
Tsuzuki glared and leaned down close to Byakko. The tiger let loose a deafening roar and Tsuzuki glared at the leader of the Trinity. "That is where you angels fail. You see everything and everyone as tools; pawns in a gigantic board game." Tsuzuki shook his head as Byakko tensed beneath him. "I have a good bond with the Shikigami because I DON'T treat them as tools. They are my friends."  
  
The Trinity leader laughed as he surged forward, heedless of the tiger god. "Tool, pawn, friend. All concepts of inferior beings. Enma's command is absolute." The leader glanced towards his companions who were converging on Hisoka, who was kneeling upon the ground, his body taxed. Tsuzuki saw this as well and blanched. "You see? Even now the other little pest within Mr. Kurosaki helps us. He wishes to be free as well. In the end it doesn't matter though, all bend to God's will." The Trinity leader yelled to his companions. "Get him now!"  
  
"NO!" Tsuzuki urged Byakko forward, dodging the massive flurry of energy bolts flung toward the two of them by the leader. Tsuzuki could see Hisoka look wearily up to the two advancing angels. GuShoShin hovered close to Hisoka the duffle hanging from his feathery hands, as if his presence could somehow relay strength to the shinigami.  
  
Byakko surged forward and blasted bolts of energy to scatter the assault of the angels upon Hisoka. Tsuzuki whispered a command to Byakko and he leaned precariously over the side of Byakko's flank as the two of them raced past Hisoka and GuShoShin. Tsuzuki reached out his hand to Hisoka, and yelled. "Grab my hand Hisoka!" Tsuzuki could see the weariness in Hisoka, but Tsuzuki was pleased to see Hisoka reaching out for him.  
  
In a swift motion, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's arm and used Byakko's momentum to swing Hisoka up behind him upon their unusual mount. Tsuzuki could hear Trinity barking orders behind them, but he didn't care. GuShoShin flew swiftly beside them, and Tsuzuki reached out to pull the librarian to sit securely before him. The Trinity may be Enma's elite, but they were cursed with the arrogant smugness of almost all who became angels. Tsuzuki gave thanks to that little gem, as it would probably save their lives. The angels could instantly kill them, but Enma wanted them alive, and the leader's words gave Tsuzuki an edge. He knew that for all their intimidation, the Trinity could not unleash their full rage against the two of them, not if they still wished to obey Enma's command.  
  
Bolts of deadly energy flew past them, and Byakko grunted in pain as one of the bolts struck him in the side, faltering his graceful stride for a moment. Tsuzuki patted the tiger God's back as if to sooth the hurt. But there was one more thing to deal with before they escaped, and that was the invisible wall trapping them. They needed to escape back into the real world, and not this dome the Trinity had entombed them in.  
  
"We need to find the wall. Byakko should be able to break through it, but he needs to see it first." Tsuzuki motioned to GuShoShin who held the duffle before his form. "Look for one of the fudas GuShoShin - "  
  
"I can help there."  
  
Tsuzuki turned his head to Hisoka, and felt a surge of emotion. Hisoka was exhausted, running on the same fuel as Tsuzuki: Adrenaline, anger and fear. Furious cries called behind them, and Tsuzuki looked behind them to see Trinity in hot pursuit. They needed to get out of here. Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's coat and pulled on it, and Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka in horror as his partner precariously raised himself to a kneeling position atop Byakko. "Are you crazy!" Tsuzuki twisted his body around to stabilize Hisoka's position, while at the same time keeping his partner from falling to the ground from the back of Byakko.  
  
Hisoka looked down quickly to Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki frowned. "I might be Tsuzuki." Hisoka locked his eyes with Tsuzuki's for a moment and then turned his attention forward. One of the angel's attacks grazed Tsuzuki's arm, and he grunted in pain but refused to loosen his hold on Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka raised his hands before him and closed his eyes. A familiar red haze began to form at Hisoka' fingertips, and Tsuzuki recognized it as the same psychic blast that Hisoka had used upon him during their first case. A brilliant blast of ruby energy flew from Hisoka's hands to speed ahead of them, and it struck the invisible barrier holding them in. The resulting tapestry of cracks showed Byakko what he needed, and with a skilled lunge, the tiger God surged forward and let loose a blast of energy, shattering the outlined barrier into a multitude of crystal fragments.  
  
The onslaught of attacks increased as Tsuzuki and Co. charged through the crimson laced shards, and Tsuzuki hugged Hisoka tightly as the boy slouched forward, his energies tapped. Tsuzuki did not need to direct Byakko though, as the Tiger God had listened to his commands from before. Tsuzuki shivered as he pulled Hisoka to settle in front of him, GuShoShin climbing forward to make room for the unconscious boy. The angels fell back as Byakko unleashed his magics and ran with the speed of the wind. Tsuzuki could see nothing but blurs rushing past them as they fled Trinity, Byakko's power keeping them safe and unseen from those of ChiJou for the time being.  
  
Where they were fleeing, Tsuzuki did not know, but he trusted Byakko's judgement. Byakko would make sure that they were safe when he finally stopped, and that they did not fall. Being a shikigami God had it's privileges. Tsuzuki embraced Hisoka's form close to his own, mindful of the youth's wings. Here, held safe by Byakko's magic, they were safe. Tsuzuki closed his eyes as adrenaline slowly seeped out of his system. They had been forsaken by one Tsuzuki had trusted.  
  
God had betrayed them . . .  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well I've finally done it. Now we really start to get interesting. Although I hope I haven't bored you all with what I have written before this chapter. When I started this story, I knew it was going to be large, but I didn't think it was going to become the monster it is becoming.  
  
Ah well, I have always wanted a pet monster. *smiles*  
  
The concept of the angels was a tough one for me. I mean, the shinigami already seem to be quite powerful, and they do the dirty work of Meifu. But with a God, there are angels . . . especially if you consider that there are demons as well. So I decided that angels do exist, but are seldom seen or heard of because they are a different arm of Meifu.  
  
Trinity - as I have come to name the pursuers of Tsuzuki and Hisoka, are considered to be God's right hand so to speak. My concept for them came from Final Fantasy Seven sadly, in the form of the Turks. A clean cut, tough looking group, who are just following orders. But they aren't the main characters of the story, they are there as extras.  
  
Poor Hisoka! I mean the kid's already had a tough time, and I am just tormenting him even more. And we mustn't forget Tsuzuki. I have hinted at an untapped power - one of Tsuzuki's personal demons that have haunted him. I am a mean author aren't I? Ah well, prerogative of the writer I suppose eh?  
  
Reviews and comments on my story thus far would be most appreciated. As a wanna be author, it is encouraging to hear from those who read one's work. So even if you have nothing to say other than 'Good job!', or 'You Suck!', I would still like to hear from you. Those who have reviewed already, I want to thank you for your input! It really does encourage me and helps me get these chapters out.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humour, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	11. Chapter Eight Complicated

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) _ so please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both. Some liberalizations taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Also once again, original characters are mine, all mine!  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Chapter Eight - Complicated  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
"So we meet again little Shinigami . . ."  
  
The darkness that surrounded Hisoka as he opened his eyes was unnatural and almost suffocating. He was topless, and his curse marks burned with an unnatural red blaze. They shed an unholy light, but did nothing to pierce the veil of shadows surrounding Hisoka. The searing pain was back again, but Hisoka just clenched his fists and bore the agony. Dread filled Hisoka's being at the sound of that disembodied voice, and Hisoka knew he was unconscious once again.  
  
A menacing, deep chuckle filled the void, and reverberated within the shadows surrounding Hisoka. A bone chilling cold permeated the air, and Hisoka wrapped his arms around himself. He tried to fold his wings about his frame, only to discover them mysteriously absent once again.  
  
"Funny how things happen . . . do you realize what is happening?"  
  
The voice echoed and Hisoka looked about the area in apprehension. There would be no protection from Hikaru this time from Chymos. Hisoka took a couple steps forward, and shook his head. He could feel Chymos, the malice from the demon was hard not to notice, but it was the lack of specific direction that bothered Hisoka. If the demon was hiding in the darkness, his empathy should eventually lead him to the source of the emotion - to Chymos. But as it was, the negative emotions seemed to swirl about him chaotically without a discernable source.  
  
Hisoka gritted his teeth to bite back the pain of his marks and raised his eyes to the darkness ahead of him. "No I don't." If he couldn't pinpoint the demon, he could at least keep it distracted.  
  
"That little shrew has you wrapped around her finger . . . doesn't she?" The sounds of movement came to Hisoka, and he tilted his head to try to pinpoint the sound. "Doesn't matter, Muraki has you dancing on his strings . . . little puppet Shinigami." Hisoka peered into the darkness as the low voice continued. "Misinformation . . . bribery . . . and to think that even dead, they still act like selfish humans."  
  
Hisoka frowned as he listened to Chymos' words. What the hell was Chymos talking about? "We will see who is the puppet . . . " He felt vulnerable without a shirt, not that such a thing would help in this surreal world. Hisoka raised his head defiantly towards the darkness. "What do you want now Chymos? Didn't you get enough of a punishment last time?"  
  
A low laugh filled the darkness, and Hisoka felt terribly exposed there in the gloom. "Indeed. But I see this time the girl isn't here to help you out." Hisoka frowned and nearly leapt out of his skin as a pair of blood red eyes suddenly appeared directly in front of him. He took a couple steps backwards, and as he concentrated, Hisoka could see the outline of Chymos in the gloom. Chymos sat crouched like a cat ready to spring, and Hisoka wouldn't put it far of the mark that Chymos would do so. "Pity. I so wanted to tear those pretty wings from your back."  
  
"Don't think that I am defenceless here demon." Hisoka lowered his arms and adopted a bolder stance. Hikaru and her peculiar powers were not here at the moment, but Hisoka was a shinigami, he was not without resources. "This is my world."  
  
Chymos tilted his head as if looking around, and Hisoka clenched his fists tightly. "If this is your world little Shinigami, then why is my darkness prevailing here?" Chymos leered at Hisoka, displaying the shiny white gleam of his fangs. "The only reason you bested me last time was because of the brat."  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on changing the environment. Hikaru had also stated earlier that it was he who created the landscape of this realm; he just needed control. The darkness wavered, and the darkness wavered as a forest suddenly flourished from the ground. Numerous leafy trees shrubs and undergrowth formed about the two of them, enveloping them in a twilight lit woodland. While he was at it, Hisoka formed himself a white dress shirt to drape open over his shoulders. Hisoka opened his eyes to view the change. It wasn't much, but it was his.  
  
Chymos looked about him, almost cringing at the change of scenery. "Cute Shinigami . . . so you changed the surroundings, big deal." Chymos trained his red eyes upon Hisoka once again. "Pretty scene changes won't do anything to help you here." He stepped forward with one clawed foot to crush a branch beneath his heel.  
  
Hisoka's breath quickened as he stared at Chymos. "I want this joining as much as you do. Believe me demon, if I could, I would tear you from me right now." He pulled at his collar, and buttoned up the lower buttons on the pristine dress shirt. He had to delay Chymos, Hisoka had to get answers to some of his questions. "Where is Hikaru?"  
  
Chymos' eyes narrowed at Hisoka's question and Hisoka lowered his hands. "Bah. Stupid little girl went and exerted herself helping you in the real world." Chymos licked his lips and smiled a toothy smile at Hisoka. "Poor little thing . . . she was exhausted when I found her."  
  
The cold that chilled Hisoka earlier seemed to fill his very being. He would know if Chymos had hurt Hikaru . . . wouldn't he? Chymos must have seen the question in Hisoka's eyes because the demon shook his head and growled. "Don't worry your pretty little head Shinigami. I might have found her, but she still has bite. I would have chased her if you hadn't suddenly showed up."  
  
Chymos leered almost suggestively at Hisoka and Hisoka shivered. "Why hunt a morsel when the main course has come back?" Chymos tapped his chest, and Hisoka could see the tiny outline of cracks upon his frame. "I must insist on repaying you for the 'kindness' you showed me."  
  
So Hikaru was safe for now. Hisoka closed his eyes momentarily. His use of her power in the waking world must have weakened the child. Hisoka opened his eyes to look upon Chymos. Now that Hisoka knew that he could tap Hikaru's power in the real world, and knew the cost of doing so, Hisoka would be much more careful. "You deserve what you got demon."  
  
Chymos began to walk, his eyes never leaving Hisoka's frame. Hisoka watched as the demon leisurely paced around him, wary of Chymos' movements. "I deserve what I got? I have yet to receive what is due to me." Chymos gestured as if lecturing a person, and Hisoka let the demon ramble. The more time the demon took talking, the more time Hisoka would have to escape; he hoped. "I helped Muraki with his plan, even stole the girl from her bed as she slept, and for what?" Chymos pointed a clawed finger to Hisoka in accusation. "All the fun is going to happen in the real world, and I suppose I do get a good seat, even if I can't participate."  
  
Anger filled Hisoka at Chymos' words, but he did not rise to the bait. He had been overcome one too many times before by acting rash. "What do you mean?" Hisoka turned to continually face the demon as he stalked about Hisoka. The only things he and Tsuzuki had were questions and no answers. "What is going to happen?"  
  
Chymos' horrible laughter filled the woodland clearing, and Hisoka cringed at the unnatural sound. "Oh this is too much! I know you were in Muraki's grasp - did he not tell you anything?" Hisoka glared up at Chymos and the smile on the demon's face got even wider. "Always wanting to play, that Muraki. He is akin the demons in that respect."  
  
Hisoka felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Chymos stopped his pacing to turn his full attention onto Hisoka. "I know what your God has done . . . For one in charge of the dead, He sure is stupid sometimes." Chymos spread his bat wings slightly as if irritated and he spat onto the ground. "Enma is far too lenient on His children, He trusts too much, even when His children fall." Chymos trained his blood red eyes on Hisoka and smiled wickedly. "The High Council can try to rectify things, but it will be too late." Chymos flared out his wings as if to admire their splendour. "The key will unlock the door, and we shall take back what Enma has denied us for so long, and even as He betrays you, He Himself will be betrayed."  
  
Hisoka frowned as things began to click into place. Trinity had called Hikaru a 'lost lamb', and that she would be judged for her crimes. Hikaru was a child, an innocent caught up in this terrible web . . . wasn't she? As for Enma and his ludicrous command . . . the High Council was harsh, but could they be so low as to deceive God Himself? Hisoka narrowed his eyes in anger and glared back at Chymos. The demon was feeding him lies, toying with him. It was what demons did. "You're lying."  
  
"What reason would I have to lie?" Chymos raised his hands in mock defence. "In fact, why am I even bothering talking with you?" Chymos' eyes narrowed, and Hisoka knew that talking was over. "An eye for an eye . . . isn't that what your God promotes?" Chymos lunged forward with uncanny speed, and Hisoka sidestepped Chymos if just barely. The tips of the demon's claws lightly scratched Hisoka's chest as Chymos charged past.  
  
Using one of the trees around him, Hisoka used it as a shield. He winced as Chymos' next attack cleanly took off the bark of the tree he was behind, scratching Hisoka up in the process. Hisoka scrambled desperately away from the tree and from Chymos, unable to think of anything to use for defence. Wood fragments splintered through the air as Chymos ripped a smaller tree out of the ground and threw it at Hisoka.  
  
"Fight me little Shinigami! You were much braver last time we met." Chymos' voice echoed through the woods, and Hisoka peered around the tree he hid behind to eye the hovering menace. "Or was all your bravery nothing but that oath breaker and her power?" Chymos ripped another tree from the ground and made an act of ripping it to shreds. Hisoka watched the actions with apprehension. If Chymos wanted to instill anxiety into Hisoka by his strength, Hisoka was getting there. "She may be clothed in pristine cloth, but she is perhaps just as black as I am."  
  
Hisoka slipped between two trees, using the shadow of the trees and the darkness of the night sky to help hide his form. Chymos remained in the centre of the clearing, the demon's eyes a smouldering red amidst his dark form. Later, Hisoka would evaluate Chymos' words, but for now he just needed to survive this encounter. Chymos swooped in the air, and Hisoka eyed his opponent warily. He needed an edge, something to even the odds between them.  
  
Hisoka eyed the broken remains of the tree Chymos had thrown at him before. The force at which the tree had been thrown must have been phenomenal, and Hisoka shuddered to think what would happen to him if Chymos seized him. Hisoka thought of using his empathy, but at once discarded it. He was within his own mind for goodness sakes, Hisoka pondered that thought as he leaned against a tree. This was all his, his creation . . .  
  
The moonlight was bright against the dark trees, and Chymos began to randomly tear into trees, the loss of his prey making him careless. "Do you want to play hide and seek little one?" Chymos smiled his terrible smile and Hisoka tried to blend into the shadow of the tree he was using. "You drove that damned feather into me like a sword . . . I just want to give you a taste of what I felt."  
  
Sword . . . Hisoka almost smiled as the idea came to him. Of course . . . a sword. Hisoka stepped out from his hiding place to face Chymos, his stance relaxed, yet firm. Chymos spotted him almost immediately, and the demon flew closer to hover above Hisoka like a hawk. "Have you decided to play now?"  
  
Hisoka shrugged indifferently and maintained his relaxed stance. If his idea was going to work, he needed Chymos to come to him. "Why do all of the demons always underestimate a shinigami's power?" Hisoka let a ghost of a smile cross his face. "We become shinigami because we already have innate power - but I guess you cannot help but act like the low grade ignorant demon that you are."  
  
Empathy was not required to relay the emotions coming from Chymos, and Hisoka eyed the fuming demon before him in apprehension. He shifted his stance ever so slightly and braced himself. If this didn't work . . . Hisoka swallowed that doubt.  
  
"And the Shinigami always underestimate the strength of a demon, you will regret you words boy." Chymos narrowed his eyes and raised his claws. "DIE!" Chymos rushed forward with unnatural speed and Hisoka watched the incoming demon, claws and blood red eyes, with detached calm. Hisoka closed his eyes and raised his hands before him, as if holding something before himself. Chymos' laughter filled the air and Hisoka ignored it, instead concentrating on the space between his enfolded hands. Hikaru was not here, the was no help for him, save himself. It was perhaps an irony of sorts, that the lessons Hisoka was taught in his short life, was going to save him here in his new 'life'.  
  
Born from nothingness, the outline of a sword rapidly formed in the cradle of Hisoka's hands. With a slight flash, the sword materialized, it's blade bright and honed. Hisoka opened his eyes and locked them with Chymos' rapidly approaching red ones. The flash of emotion that flew between the two of them was brief, but illuminating. Holding his stance steady, Hisoka braced himself as Chymos descended toward the raised blade, unable to alter his course with the speed he flew with to completely avoid the sharp blade.  
  
It was like cutting through butter, and the force of the impact of the sword with Chymos' flesh was staggering. Hisoka grimaced as a foul black liquid fell upon him, and Chymos sped past him to crash in a heap upon the ground. Hisoka quickly turned around to observe his opponent, and was pleased to see Chymos so slow to get up. He had not skewered the demon, but Hisoka had managed to give him a wound that would sting for quite a while.  
  
The black blood sharply contrasted the brightness of the blade, and Hisoka mentally thanked his father for teaching him the ways of the sword. The man had at least taught him something of value. "Do not think I am helpless without Hikaru, Chymos." Hisoka stepped toward Chymos' fallen form, wary of the demon despite its apparent immobility. He lifted the blade to admire it. "Remember, this is MY world."  
  
Chymos staggered to his feet, his bat wings pulling him off balance as he clutched the large rent along his torso. Black blood issued from the wound, but Hisoka could see that even now the wound was slowly healing. "Congratulations little Shinigami. You win . . . this round." Chymos made a mockery of a bow to Hisoka and the demon's form began to waver. "But do not think you will survive the war. The oath breaker will see to that." Hisoka watched the demon depart in a shadowy haze, and as soon as the demon's presence left the area, Hisoka fell to his knees clutching the bloody sword in his hands.  
  
He had just acted extremely brave, or just down right reckless. His heart was beating rapidly and Hisoka looked upon the sword in his hands. It had just saved his soul, and perhaps more. Hisoka shook his head and closed his eyes. If this is what happened to him in his dreams, he need not wake up, for the waking world held worst things.  
  
********************  
  
It was extreme softness that claimed Hisoka's attention when he awoke to the real world. Velvety and warm, it was like sleeping against a large animal. Hisoka blinked his eyes and raised them to gaze into large, vibrant blue ones. Fighting the urge recoil in alarm, Hisoka blinked his eyes rapidly to focus on the face holing those brilliant blue eyes. Apparently he was sleeping against a large animal.  
  
It was Byakko.  
  
*Are you alright little one?*  
  
The endearment was not condescending, but rather like the name a loving grandparent would give to a dear grandchild. The great Tiger seemed to almost smile, and Hisoka flushed with embarrassment as he realized that the softness he was lying against was that of Byakko himself. The warm voice rolled through his head like a beautiful melody, and Hisoka looked quizzically back up to Byakko. A musical laughter rang through Hisoka's mind, and Byakko shook his head as in laughter.  
  
*Don't worry Hisoka. Just rest.*  
  
"You're talking in my mind . . ."  
  
Byakko looked to Hisoka as if he was a parent explaining something to a small child. *Of course. I don't want to wake your companions, but it is alright if you speak to me, your voice is quiet.* Byakko nudged his head toward something that Hisoka could not see laying as he was. *Are you alright Hisoka? You were moaning in your sleep.*  
  
Hisoka lifted his head to find Tsuzuki nestled in the crook of Byakko's forepaw's, and GuShoShin lay atop the tiger God's back. Both were sound asleep. Keeping his voice low, Hisoka whispered to the tiger. "I'm . . . okay . . . Just some difference of opinion with those bound to me at the moment." Hisoka tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. "Why are you still here Byakko, and where are we?"  
  
The tiger seemed to pause for a moment, as in thought and Hisoka looked on in silence. *You have an interesting way of saying that your soul is damaged. Tsuzuki told me what he could of what has happened to you.* Hisoka raised his eyebrow at Byakko's accusation, but let it be. *You also have a lot of questions for someone just woken up. We are in a safe place, and as long as you remain here, the external demons after you cannot reach you.* Byakko raised his eyes to look at the night sky. *I'm worried for you Hisoka . . . and for Tsuzuki.*  
  
*I must admit I was shocked at what Tsuzuki summoned me into.* Byakko looked to the wound along his flank, and Hisoka touched the edge of the injury lightly. *It isn't that bad, and it will heal soon enough. But even when I took you all to safety, I couldn't just leave.* Byakko leaned his head down to touch Tsuzuki's forehead. *He is very tired. He needed to sleep.* Byakko looked up to Hisoka. *You ALL needed to sleep, and someone has to guard over you, mind, body and soul.*  
  
The implied meaning was not lost on Hisoka. It was his mind that was being protected. "Thank you." He leaned against the flank of Byakko, and rested his head. The tiger was very warm, and it was difficult not to just sleep. Hisoka curled his hands close to his body, and his wings folded up behind him.  
  
*You're welcome.* Byakko looked to the sky, and to Hisoka it seemed as if the tiger frowned. *Tsuzuki is my master, and my friend, as are you. If I can help, I will do so.* Byakko turned his eyes upon Hisoka. *Do you know that Enma has placed a charge against Suzaku? The High Council has approached SohRyu on the matter.* Byakko shook his furry head mournfully. *I think after this escapade, I to will be accused of aiding a criminal by the High Council.*  
  
Hisoka lifted his head up at Byakko's words. The High Council was also after Tsuzuki's shikigami? Hisoka clenched his fist tightly. "I'm sorry Byakko . . ."  
  
*Don't be sorry.* Byakko blinked his eyes and a light laughter filled Hisoka's mind. *I think Enma's High Council thinks too highly of itself if it thinks it can threaten SohRyu and get away with it. We Shikigami bond with Shinigami for many different reasons, but it is a mutual agreement. We are not tools as that arrogant Trinity leader called us.*  
  
Trinity. Hisoka frowned as he lay against Byakko's side. "Enma has sent His top angels after Tsuzuki and I . . . haven't they Byakko?" It was hard not to shiver slightly at the thought, and Hisoka gave in to the urge. "It has more to do with than just Muraki, or Hikaru, or us. Something important is going to happen really soon, something bad . . . and I don't think anyone realizes just how terrible it is going to be." Hisoka frowned and clasped his hands together. "And I really don't understand the danger of Tsuzuki." Hisoka raised his head to look Byakko head-on. "Is what lays within Tsuzuki really that dangerous?"  
  
Byakko tilted his head, and Hisoka waited in the silence for the tiger God's answer. *Someone up high must believe that the child bound to you is a menace to Meifu, and although that angel said it was Enma's command, it was more likely the decision of the High Council.* Byakko winked at Hisoka. *I may be a little on the happy go lucky side, but I am not stupid. Enma does have a large say, but He does not necessarily have the final say.*  
  
*As for what has happened to you, I don't quite understand . . . all I can say is to be brave.* Byakko looked at Hisoka sympathetically and Hisoka nodded in return. *If it were possible to bring you to my world I am sure that things could be solved, but as of late the gates have become unstable, and only those native to my world are safe to pass. But that is another matter.* Byakko looked to the sky. *When I travel back, I will talk to SohRyu about things. You are correct about something being out of place Hisoka.*  
  
Byakko looked down upon the sleeping Tsuzuki, and Hisoka also looked upon his partner. *Tsuzuki is a unique person, don't you think Hisoka?* Byakko looked to Hisoka, and Hisoka nodded in agreement. Indeed, his partner was a remarkable person. *When Tsuzuki came to me, I was surprised. How could someone who feels so much for others, be a shinigami? A being that takes life?* Byakko touched his nose to the top of Tsuzuki's head, and the sleeping man stirred momentarily. *There is something within Tsuzuki, something that is dark.* Hisoka frowned at Byakko's words but kept silent. *But Tsuzuki is loathe to tap it, refuses to give in to the temptation of such power. I believe Tsuzuki is a stronger person than most because of that.*  
  
Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and he reached out a hand to lightly touch Tsuzuki's arm. Power . . . Tsuzuki was already quite powerful as he was. The darkness within Tsuzuki . . . "It haunts him . . . doesn't it Byakko?" Hisoka leaned against Byakko's fur, loathe to remove his touch from Tsuzuki. "The reason he believes he is not human." Hisoka brushed the length of Tsuzuki's arm and closed his eyes. "But he is, isn't he Byakko? Human I mean."  
  
*What do you believe Hisoka?* Byakko looked down to Hisoka with wide eyes, and Hisoka opened his to meet the tiger's gaze.  
  
It took Hisoka less than a second to answer Byakko, and Hisoka knew his response was genuine. "Tsuzuki is human. Being human is more than just a person's biology." Hisoka looked down to his arm, and the curse marks that lay beneath the bandages. "I know some humans, who are quite demonic in nature."  
  
*Then that is all that matters.* Byakko looked down to Tsuzuki, and Hisoka could feel the love the shikigami felt for the sleeping man. *The ones who love him, who care for him, who believe in him. Those are the opinions that matter. What does your High Council or Enma really know of Tsuzuki? Have they ever seen him weep over having to claim a newborn's soul because it's his job?* Byakko shook his head and closed his eyes. *Your God is misinformed if He believes that Tsuzuki would let the darkness within him EVER harm an innocent.*  
  
Hisoka looked at Byakko, and then back to Tsuzuki. Byakko's words were right, but Hisoka could not help but feel betrayed. Enma may just be misinformed, but that error would potentially cost Tsuzuki's life, and perhaps his own. Even if Chymos' cryptic words are right, it did nothing to help those trapped in the clash. Hisoka could see dark circles around Tsuzuki's eyes, and he sighed. "We can't keep running Byakko . . . you know that right?" Hisoka arched one of his wings forward to touch it's length with his hand. "Tsuzuki is only delaying the inevitable. The strain on me will only increase with time, and there isn't anything Tsuzuki can do to prevent that." Hisoka looked up to Byakko in sorrow. "I don't want Tsuzuki to suffer because of me."  
  
Byakko looked down to Hisoka in sympathy. *That is the risk one takes to love another person.* Byakko trailed his gaze to Hisoka's hand on Tsuzuki's arm. Hisoka felt a blush rush to his face at Byakko's words, and the tiger God just chuckled at Hisoka's reaction. *Love in any form can make people do things that they would never normally do.* Byakko shook his head and looked to the night sky. *But enough talk. You need to sleep, and let yourself recover. I will guard over you all.* Byakko flicked his tail to lay across Hisoka's legs. *I will wake you if I sense something wrong . . . so please sleep Hisoka.*  
  
Despite his recent encounter with Chymos, Hisoka believed in Byakko's words. His sleep would likely be uneventful, and Hisoka had one of the four Gods watching over him. His body, mind and soul needed to store up energy if Hisoka was to endure the path set before him.  
  
Hisoka looked to his hand which still lay atop of Tsuzuki's arm. If love was what drove Tsuzuki to take such risks Hisoka was not sure if he wanted it. But to deny what the man felt was so very difficult. Even if Hisoka sacrificed what he himself felt for Tsuzuki, it would do nothing to stop Tsuzuki from continually taking risks to protect him. He had tried to push Tsuzuki away in the past, and no matter how hard Hisoka had pushed, Tsuzuki would always come back. A hand to pull Hisoka off the ground, and a smile to soothe any hurt.  
  
Hisoka reached out once again to place his hand on Tsuzuki's arm. The warmth of Byakko's body seeped into Hisoka's and Hisoka's eyes began to close. Whatever hardships he would have to endure . . . at least he would not be alone.  
  
********************  
  
"Do you believe Chymos' words?"  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes to find Hikaru sitting up in the branches of a large tree. It was the same forest that Hisoka had created before, but now the devastation wrecked by Chymos and him was gone. Hisoka looked up to Hikaru and frowned. "I really don't know Hikaru . . . whose to say what is right and wrong anymore?"  
  
Hikaru looked down at Hisoka with her large sad eyes, and Hisoka felt a wave of guilt. Hikaru pulled her legs up to her chest, and balanced precariously upon the branch. She sighed and rubbed absentmindedly at a couple of bruises upon her fair skin. Hisoka saw the wounds and frowned. "You got those helping me in the real world . . . didn't you Hikaru?"  
  
The ghost of a smile crossed Hikaru's face, and she shrugged. "They aren't bad, I heal fast, so it's okay." Hikaru frowned and looked to Hisoka. "You needed my help, I could feel it. So I lent you my strength." Hikaru shook her head and sighed. "Unfortunately that meant that I could not help you when you came back to this place. Was Chymos hard to repel on your own?"  
  
"It isn't alright for you to harm yourself like that Hikaru." Hisoka shook his head angrily and leaned up against the tree trunk. "I don't want you to help me like that anymore. I can defend myself." Hisoka looked up to Hikaru and continued to talk even as he saw the protest in the girl's eyes. "I don't care if you feel like you should. It isn't your fault that you are trapped here, and it isn't your responsibility to protect me."  
  
"Why is it that men are always SO stubborn!" Hikaru released her legs and gestured her hands at Hisoka in frustration. "How about you say 'Thank you Hikaru for helping me'?, or how about 'Please don't overexert yourself Hikaru, I don't want to see you get hurt?'" Her green eyes flashed in anger and Hisoka looked up in shock. "Is it really so hard to just be yourself instead of being prideful Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka blinked in dismay at Hikaru's outburst. The silence between the two of them lasted for a moment, and suddenly Hikaru's laughter filled the quiet. "Oh my god . . . the look on your face is priceless Hisoka!"  
  
Hisoka frowned at Hikaru's comment, and crossed his arms. "There is nothing wrong with having pride." Hisoka looked up to Hikaru through the fringe of his bangs. "Fine. Let me rephrase myself. Thank you for your help Hikaru, but I would appreciate it if you conserved your energies to protect yourself from Chymos." Hisoka glared up at Hikaru, but even as irritated as he felt, it was hard to keep that anger in light of the laughter in Hikaru's face. "If this is what it is like to have siblings . . ."  
  
Hikaru quieted at Hisoka's words and Hisoka could feel sadness coming from Hikaru. "What is it Hikaru?"  
  
She looked down to Hisoka and the sadness on her face disappeared. "Nothing Hisoka, just remembering my family." Hikaru fidgeted with her fingers and swung her legs. "Do you think that they miss me Hisoka?" She lowered her head. "I did . . . some pretty bad things before I left . . . do you think that they will hold that against me even after this time?"  
  
Hisoka frowned and remembered his own family. He shook his head and pushed away from the tree trunk. "Every family is different." Hisoka looked up to Hikaru. "I am sure your worries are for nothing." Hisoka shoved his hands into his pockets. "I mean, your real family, whether they are blood or not, if they love you . . ."  
  
"I'm sure your family loved you."  
  
Hisoka abruptly looked up to Hikaru's green eyes. "Unfortunately Hikaru . . . sometimes the ones who are supposed to love you . . . just don't." Hisoka looked down to the leaves upon the ground. "On the other hand, sometimes family crops up where you least expect it." Hisoka smiled slightly as he thought of his co-workers in division. "Either way though, the fact of the matter is, you are loved Hikaru, don't forget that. I don't think your family will hold a grudge against you."  
  
Silence filled the air and Hisoka let it be. This talk of family was a little discouraging. His own family had called him a monster, and had shunned their child. Family is supposed to love one another, no matter what . . . aren't they? It was a hard concept to believe, and Hisoka shoved those thoughts deep down. It didn't matter, he had a new family now, even if they were all from different walks of life.  
  
"It is easy to say that they will still love me." Hikaru picked at the edge of her gown. "But . . . I have done some pretty bad things . . . and I will probably do worse things before long." Hikaru frowned as she looked at Hisoka, and Hisoka raised his eyebrow at Hikaru's cryptic words. Chymos had said Hikaru was an oath breaker . . . but she was so young. What could she have promised that would matter so much considering her age?  
  
That train of thought derailed as Hikaru's light laughter filled the air once again. "Enough of this Hisoka! At the moment there is nothing you or I can do to change what others think." Her eyes were alight with laughter, and it was infectious. Hisoka smiled slightly and pulled his hands out of his pockets. There was enough depressing and stressful things happening, why did they need to create more? Hikaru leaned forward and raised her hands. "I'm coming down Hisoka! Catch me!"  
  
Hikaru jumped out of the tree and Hisoka raised his arms to catch the falling girl. He had expected to fall as Hikaru met his hands, but was surprised by the lack of force behind Hikaru's fall. She looked up to Hisoka from within his arms and laughed. "You really do get some funny expressions on your face when you are confused Hisoka." She smiled and pushed slightly against Hisoka's chest to get him to put her down.  
  
"You are a reckless child . . . you know that Hikaru?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "I was always told I was a little demon despite everything I was taught." She smoothed out her gown and turned around to face Hisoka. "I can't help being who I am." She gave Hisoka a victory sign and smiled again. "I wanted to congratulate you on your battle with Chymos though . . . very cool with the sword."  
  
Hisoka shook his head in amazement. "How did you know what was happening? Chymos had said . . ."  
  
Hikaru waved her hand in a dismissing motion. "Please . . . Chymos is a demon and a liar. I was tired yes, but like I told you before, you are like a beacon amidst darkness. I couldn't help but to come here to where you were." She frowned as she looked up to Hisoka. "Chymos is a demon through and through . . . and his accusations against me are example of that."  
  
Hisoka shook his head and sighed. "All there is right now are a lot of questions and not enough answers." Hisoka raised his hands in mock defence as Hikaru looked angrily up at Hisoka. "I'm not saying I believe what Chymos said! I'm just saying that things are really chaotic right now." Hisoka scowled at Hikaru, but was sure to show the humour behind his expression. "Besides, you said it yourself, you were labelled a demon when you were younger . . ." Hisoka let his words fade off and fought the urge to laugh at Hikaru's expression.  
  
This banter was soothing, especially everything going on. Hisoka still didn't understand why it was so easy for him to get along with Hikaru. It was just like having a sister . . . an annoying but loveable little sister. Hisoka let the smile he felt inside reach his face, and Hikaru smiled back at him.  
  
"Things are pretty tough right now . . . aren't they Hisoka?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hikaru reached out to pull on Hisoka's sleeve. Hisoka let the little girl pull him down to sit against the trunk of the tree, and Hikaru settled down next to him. "I'll be a part of your family Hisoka . . . I'll protect you and I from all harm." Hisoka was about to protest Hikaru's use of power when Hikaru raised her hand up to Hisoka's lips to silence him. "I know, I'll take it easy. But just like you, I just want to live."  
  
Hisoka let those words roll through his head. He leaned back against the tree and Hikaru leaned up against him. It was strange, to be so comfortable with Hikaru like that, but Hisoka did not mind. He looked up to the canopy of trees above them. Who knew what was right and wrong anymore? He looked down Hikaru who had closed her eyes, her wounds apparent along her arms. He would have to make sure to not call upon Hikaru's powers anymore. Hisoka would not be responsible for hurting the gentle soul bound to him if he could help it.  
  
Hopefully . . . the two of them could get their wish. To just live.  
  
********************  
  
How long Hisoka slept, he was not sure. The fragments of Byakko's conversation and Hikaru's with him were hazy and Hisoka was uncertain as to whether or not they had even took place. It was the quiet murmur of voiced above him, and the loss of Byakko's soft fur that slowly woke Hisoka up.  
  
"How is he doing?" Hisoka feigned sleep, but the concern in GuShoShin's voice was unmistakable. "He looks very pale."  
  
The soft caress of a person's hand along Hisoka's side nearly jolted him out of his half awake state, but Hisoka kept still. It was then that Hisoka realized that he was no longer sleeping against Byakko, but he was curled up . . . against someone? "As well as can be expected I suppose." Tsuzuki's voice was soft, but warm above Hisoka and Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's chest rumble slightly beneath his head as Tsuzuki spoke. "I can't believe all that has happened. It feels like a nightmare GuShoShin."  
  
Feigning sleep had its disadvantages, as Hisoka could not see GuShoShin's expression as the librarian spoke. "It kinda feels like one doesn't it? I mean . . . I can't believe that Enma has sent Trinity against us." Hisoka recalled the trio of angels from earlier and nearly shuddered. "You don't understand the danger to us Tsuzuki. They are Enma's right hand. The only reason why we survived is because Enma wants us alive."  
  
"You mean He wants Hisoka and I." Tsuzuki's voice was laced slightly with anger, even though he kept the volume low. "I don't understand GuShoShin. Why now? Enma must have known what is within me for quite some time. He never acted before . . . what changed things?"  
  
The silence that filled the air was almost uncomfortable, and Hisoka wanted to wake up, but he didn't want his companions to know he had heard. It was GuShoShin's voice that broke the quiet. "I think it was Hisoka that changed things . . ." GuShoShin's voice sounded apologetic, and Hisoka wished he could see Tsuzuki's reaction, as it just wasn't the same to just feel the older man's response through empathy. "You have changed Tsuzuki . . . at least from how you were before."  
  
Tsuzuki shifted slightly, and Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's hand touch his forehead lightly. "I never had a reason to really live before." Hisoka started to feel more and more like a heel to be listening in on this conversation, but just couldn't help himself. "Aside from Tatsumi, Hisoka has been the only partner I've had that has been willing to stick it out. Even Tatsumi gave up on me after a time as well. But Hisoka . . . Hisoka has stayed with me, despite my flaws." Hisoka could feel the smile on Tsuzuki's face, the happiness the man felt was unmistakable. "He deserves better GuShoShin . . . I only attract trouble."  
  
A soft shuffling sound could be heard, and Hisoka felt another light touch upon his back. "I think the both of you do that quite well on your own, find trouble I mean . . . but that is why you need one another. It's why the Higher ups partnered the two of you in the first place." Tsuzuki's arms encircled Hisoka, the violet-eyed man's apprehension seeping into Hisoka with their close contact.  
  
GuShoShin's voice remained further away as if across the area. "Hisoka has had a rough life and death as well. Do you remember how he was in the beginning? You are the one who opened Hisoka up, who let him finally start feeling. Imagine! An empath unwilling to feel? Hisoka needs to feel in order to fully utilize his empathy. His talent is much more than just reading other's emotions . . . but until he lets go of that chip he has been clinging to, Hisoka won't reach his potential."  
  
Chip? Hisoka fought the urge to 'wake up' and scowl at GuShoShin. He didn't have a chip . . . he just had issues he still had to deal with. Hisoka internally sulked for a moment. What right did his companions have to speak of him? It was that thought that paused Hisoka. It was because they were his friends, the people who cared for him. They did not talk about Hisoka because they wanted to hurt him, only to help.  
  
"If we don't solve this current crisis, those things won't matter." Hisoka could hear Tsuzuki sigh. "We are being attacked from all sides . . . I don't like being backed into a corner."  
  
"I'm sure that if division could, it would be helping us right now. We just have to believe that the chief will stand up against the charges." GuShoShin's voice got quieter, and Hisoka strained to hear the librarian's next comments. "I just hope that they are not being punished as well. You heard what Trinity said. Enma wants a loyal division . . . He believes that we have all gotten too close."  
  
"Well I think the angels will have another thing coming if they try to force the issue. Tatsumi can be very scary when he wants to be." The humour in Tsuzuki's voice was not lost to Hisoka. "Besides, it seems as if they are more concerned about what is within Hisoka and perhaps me. What is so dangerous about the girl GuShoShin? The demon I could understand - Saagatanasu's demonic possession of me was quite . . . unfortunate. But Hisoka is not possessed here, only bound. Hikaru is just a little girl, she poses no threat to Meifu, just to Hisoka's well being. He is still himself."  
  
"But for how long Tsuzuki?"  
  
The silence that filled the air was tense and Hisoka was about to 'wake up' when Tsuzuki answered GuShoShin's question. "If that happens . . . if Hisoka is lost. I will bring him back. He found me when I was lost, I can do no less." The arms about Hisoka tightened slightly and Hisoka marvelled at Tsuzuki's conviction.  
  
"And if he is lost forever . . . than I will do everything in my power to stop the mess that Muraki forced upon Hisoka. It would be what Hisoka would want. Just as I did not want the horror of hurting the ones I love on my conscience back then." Tsuzuki's voice was low, so low that even Hisoka had trouble hearing the man's words. "I will be Hisoka's strength, and if need be, his deliverer." The arms around Hisoka tightened further, and Hisoka could feel the pain within his companion. "I hope that does not happen though GuShoShin . . . cause you know if he is lost . . . I will be as well."  
  
The unspoken intentions were quite evident, perhaps clear to Hisoka for the first time. He lay in his feigned sleep against Tsuzuki, and pondered the implications of things. How complicated circumstances had become indeed. Hisoka mourned once again the dependence of the broken man had on the broken doll, and just how much he needed Tsuzuki.  
  
Sometimes broken things never healed.  
  
********************  
  
It was persistent poking against Hisoka's side that awoke Hisoka from his slumber, for real this time. He frowned and waved his hand at the disturbance. When his actions did nothing but to incite even more jabbing into his side, Hisoka irritably rolled over and cracked his eyes to see what was 'attacking' him. Hisoka had expected it to be Tsuzuki or GuShoShin, but his attacker was none of the sort, and that fact shocked the hell out of Hisoka.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
The little owl hooted happily upon finding Hisoka awake, and proceeded to fly circles around Hisoka's head. Considering that Hisoka was still lying down, it was a rather disastrous undertaking, and Hisoka reached out to gently cushion 003's ultimate crash into the ground. The impact did nothing to dampen the little bird's mood, rather it seemed to intensify the owl's chipper disposition. It was upon holding the little bird close to himself that Hisoka realized that 003 was decked out in some sort of outlandish gear.  
  
Hisoka groaned as he sat up, and grimaced as his healing wounds protested the movement. His activity must have been noticed by Tsuzuki, because the violet-eyed man rushed over as soon as Hisoka was sitting up. "Hisoka you're awake! Are you okay?" Tsuzuki knelt down to be at eye level with Hisoka, and that is when he finally noticed the hooting bird clasped in Hisoka's hands. "003?"  
  
Hisoka gently opened his hands to lay palm up, and 003 hopped excitedly upon the platform. The odd vest, complete with wires and other strange things, jangled in time with 003's motions, and Hisoka found it hard not to smile, if just a little. Tsuzuki made up for Hisoka's lack of expression though, and the beaming grin across Tsuzuki's face seemed to light up the area.  
  
GuShoShin's response was a startled squawk, and Hisoka shook his head. The cavalry had arrived . . . so to speak. But what could a little bird do to help them?  
  
Tsuzuki reached out a hand to touch the strange vest that 003 was wearing, when he noticed the little stack of memory cards strapped to the owl's back. Hisoka watched with amusement as Tsuzuki tried to pull the devices off of 003 while the little bird continued to bounce merrily across Hisoka's upturned hands. GuShoShin hovered over to observe the endeavour, a smile crossing his face. Hisoka sighed, it was good to see some smiles on his companion's faces, they had enough of bad ones.  
  
"Hold still 003!" Tsuzuki admonished the little bird, and 003 complied, if only slightly. Hisoka could feel the little owl's legs upon his palms almost vibrate in excitement, and Hisoka puzzled over how 003 had gotten to them. Wasn't division under a lock down? And Byakko had told Hisoka that they were in a place where those chasing them could not find them. Apparently that only meant those who wished harm, because 003 had found them. Hisoka looked around him for the first time.  
  
It was daylight, and Hisoka could see a abundance of trees surrounding him. A little ways away Hisoka could see the ruined remains of what looked like a temple of sorts, and Byakko was no where to be found. It looked like the forest he had created in his mind to combat Chymos, and Hisoka marvelled at the wild beauty. Byakko must have left a while ago, and Hisoka closed his eyes momentarily. Thank you Byakko . . . where ever you are. Hisoka turned his attention back to Tsuzuki who had finally scooped 003 into his hands and was holding the little bird still long enough to pull the memory cards off of 003's odd vest.  
  
"Division must have sent a message." GuShoShin held his hands out to Tsuzuki who promptly handed the memory cards over to the librarian. Hisoka watched the exchange with detached concern. Division had contacted them . . . they had not been abandoned. Hisoka could just imagine the chief's outrage upon finding out his employees were the target of an internal man hunt. GuShoShin flew over to their duffle bag and proceeded to pull his laptop out of the bag.  
  
Finally released by Tsuzuki, 003 hooted merrily in circles around Tsuzuki's head, and Hisoka smirked at the owl's antics. Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka's small expression though, because the violet-eyed man smiled to Hisoka and reached his hand down to offer Hisoka a hand up. "Did you sleep well Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka took Tsuzuki's proffered help, and slowly rose to stand aside Tsuzuki. He cringed slightly as his wounds protested the movement, but Hisoka ignored them. He looked to his hand joined with Tsuzuki's own, and shook his head. "I slept better than I have been. I'm okay." Hisoka raised his eyes to meet Tsuzuki's own. "Thank you Tsuzuki . . . for watching over me."  
  
It was extraordinary, but Tsuzuki seemed to blush, and Hisoka gave Tsuzuki a rare but small smile. If these were potentially going to be his final days, Hisoka did not want to regret them. "Where are we?"  
  
Tsuzuki waved his hands to the trees and the fallen temple near them. "It is one of the forgotten shrines, a temple to Byakko from long ago." Tsuzuki's voice lowered and Hisoka could feel a twinge of sadness from his partner. "A positively charged spiritual place, even after these years of neglect. Even Muraki cannot reach us while we are here." Tsuzuki shook his head. "Byakko does not receive the respect he deserves, and I am just dragging his name into the mud with all of this."  
  
Hisoka recalled Byakko's comment that he too was probably going to be accused by the High Council. But Hisoka also remembered Byakko's other words. It was embarrassing to say them, but Hisoka knew that hearing them would help Tsuzuki with his guilt. "That is the risk one takes to love another person . . ." Hisoka blushed as the words left his mouth, and he looked to the ground. "Byakko cares for you very much Tsuzuki, he doesn't care about his reputation at the moment. He worries about you." And me . . . Hisoka left that part unspoken.  
  
The silence between the two of them was broken by 003's antics, and Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki reached out to gently stop the little owl's motions. "Really 003! I get it already! I'm glad you are here as well." Tsuzuki affectionately petted 003's head, and looked to Hisoka. "I'm glad you are still here as well."  
  
If tomatoes could walk, Hisoka was sure he would be deemed the world's first walking tomato. The blush across his face was warm and Hisoka turned away from Tsuzuki to look at GuShoShin. The librarian had finally set up his laptop and was in the process of getting the information off of the memory cards. He was saved from replying to Tsuzuki's comment as GuShoShin beckoned the two of them over.  
  
"Take a look at this! It seems as Watari might have found a loophole through the lock down, even if it is just 003." GuShoShin's voice quavered with excitement and Hisoka couldn't help but feel better. Electric snow crackled across the screen and Watari's face filled the screen. It was relieving to see a familiar face, even if it was just a recorded message.  
  
"Hello there Tsuzuki, Hisoka and GuShoShin! If you are watching this, I can safely assume that my 003 found you guys. I hope you are safe and well." Watari frowned slightly and Hisoka edged closer to Tsuzuki.  
  
"I don't know if you know, but I bet you do. A lock down has been placed on division. Konoe was ready to have kittens when he finally found out about it. The fact that we were kept in the dark disturbs us, and so Tatsumi being Tatsumi, decided to work a little of his magic so to speak." Watari winked and Hisoka sighed. He could only begin to guess what 'magic' Tatsumi had worked. The man was the secretary of the Shokan division, but he was damn scary when he wanted to be.  
  
"They are closely monitoring our movements, and so even though I found a way through the lock down, I can't come personally myself, as much as I want to. Apparently 003 is not considered a threat though, and her movements are still unrestricted. So I modified my toy and fit it to 003. That would be the vest you see on her. Ingenious eh? "  
  
Hisoka looked to the peculiar vest strapped to 003, and he marvelled at Watari's sheer brilliance or stupidity. Anyone could have caught 003, and the message playing right now would damn the Shokan division quite thoroughly. Watari had complete faith in his feathered companion, and Hisoka couldn't help but admire that belief. The little owl could slip between the veil of Meifu and ChiJou, and she would not be watched; at least for now.  
  
"The details are still a little unclear, but from what Konoe gathered from questioning the Earl and some others, it seems the two of you have gotten yourselves into a heap of trouble. Didn't I say that Enma was insane to send the two of you out on this horrible case?" Watari shook his finger at the screen and Hisoka just rolled his eyes. "We didn't think that we were under investigation as well as the two of you. It seems as Enma has had some doubts about the functioning of the Shokan division for quite some time. Whether that is because of what He believes, or what the High Council has spoon fed Him, time will tell."  
  
"They can't hide the lock down from us though, as all our operations save for yours have been brought to a halt. It is kind of difficult to guide souls to Meifu when you can't even get to ChiJou." Watari waved his hands in excitement. "Konoe has started to wade through the red tape, protesting the lock down, the reasons given and the fact that his agents are in the field unprotected. That my dear friends would be the great Konoe working on your behalf."  
  
"Watari . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was quiet, and Hisoka looked to his partner with concern. Tsuzuki's eyes were wet, but Hisoka could tell that it was not because Tsuzuki was upset, it was because he was happy. Hisoka shook his head and looked back to the laptop.  
  
"Apparently High Council has gotten on SohRyu's case about your shikigami, but considering SohRyu is one of yours I don't think you need to worry Tsuzuki. SohRyu is particularly irritable at the moment, so I am sure you can depend on your shikigami for protection and support for now." Watari snapped his fingers and lifted a memory card into the air. "Oh yeah! Even though we can't really do much to help you at the moment, you can tell us what in Enma's name is happening. Just record your messages and strap it to 003. Also if you have any requests -- ones that can fit through a 003 sized hole only please. On her vest is a pull string. Pull it and the rift will open for her to travel back here. I regret that I cannot help you guys out further, but a hole any larger and Enma's angels would be on to me."  
  
Watari tapped his finger to his head as if in thought. "Well maybe GuShoShin could squeeze through, assuming he hasn't pigged out in the time you guys have been gone. In fact, if GuShoShin could come through that would be great. A single GuShoShin twin working up here is wonderful, but the two of them together . . . I am sure we could really hash up some major plans. But it is up to you GuShoShin. We heard about Trinity and their attempt to catch you guys. I'm sorry to say that GuShoShin has been labelled a sympathizer, and they are after you as well my friend. If you decide to come through, just follow 003, we will keep you safe from Enma, and your help would be great." Watari's face got serious, and Hisoka wished Watari was actually there in front of them.  
  
"Whatever you guys do, don't let Trinity capture you. I know it's rough and all, but you can't let that happen. Tatsumi has collected money from everyone in division, as our budget is being closely monitored, and inside 003's vest you will find our collection. It isn't much, but we can't just sit here and do nothing." Watari beamed, and it felt to Hisoka that the clearing seemed to lighten as well. "We want you guys back as quick as possible, and we will work on achieving that goal. Just don't quit on us on your end okay?" Watari made a motion to look off camera, and he stood up. "Hmm . . . it seems as if I've run out of time for the moment. I'm sending 003 now. I pray that you are all well. Watari signing out."  
  
The screen blackened, and Hisoka looked at the dark screen almost numb. Their division hadn't abandoned them, their friends were fighting for them, even if it was on a different front. Tsuzuki and GuShoShin were also still, perhaps pondering Watari's message. It was 003 who once again broke the silence by hooting loudly.  
  
"Well . . . at least we know that division is there for us." GuShoShin's voice was quiet, and Hisoka looked to the librarian. GuShoShin pulled out the memory card and looked over to Tsuzuki. "I can start recording a message now Tsuzuki . . . do you want me to?"  
  
Hisoka looked over to Tsuzuki who stood as if in shock. And perhaps Tsuzuki was. Hisoka himself was surprised by the arrival and message brought by 003. The twittering of birds in the trees filled the silence, along with 003's constant hooting. Hisoka reached out a hand to tentatively touch Tsuzuki's arm. It startled Tsuzuki, and the violet-eyed man looked over to Hisoka. "They didn't betray us."  
  
"Of course not." Hisoka fell back into familiar banter as he rolled his eyes to Tsuzuki. "What in the world would make you believe that they would ever forsake us? We are a family of sorts Tsuzuki, even Trinity said that." Hisoka clenched his fist and looked Tsuzuki in the eye. "Blood isn't the only factor that makes a family."  
  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka as if he had grown a second head, and Hisoka flushed once again. He was spouting nonsense . . . maybe he was still worn out from before? Tsuzuki laughed suddenly and Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki warily. "You were talking to Byakko earlier weren't you?" Tsuzuki smiled and shook his head. "Byakko is always saying those clichés and stuff . . . but yeah . . . you are right Hisoka." Tsuzuki winked at Hisoka. "We can't let our family down, now can we?"  
  
Hisoka just nodded speechlessly in response. How Tsuzuki did that, flipping from emotion to the next, Hisoka could not understand. Tsuzuki smiled one of his winning smiles and turned to GuShoShin. "We should do a recording immediately, but we need to collaborate what we know, or suspect." Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka. "Especially you Hisoka, since you are the only one who understands what is going on inside of you." Hisoka watched as Tsuzuki clapped his hands together. "Alright! Let's get going!"  
  
Leave it to the slacker of the Shokan division to get everyone motivated. Hisoka just shook his head in amusement. They had things to do, plans to devise, and lives to save. A typical day for a shinigami.  
  
********************  
  
"Explain to me once again why you won't stay here??" GuShoShin's voice was stubborn, and Hisoka looked to Tsuzuki who sat in thought upon a large stone. "The demons can't get here, Muraki can't touch Hisoka's mind while he remains here. Here is safe." GuShoShin pointed off to the distance and shook his head. "Going back out there is just inviting disaster."  
  
The planning session the three of them had earlier was intense, and Hisoka felt drained. It was hard to explain to Tsuzuki what was happening within him. Of Hikaru's words, and Chymos' accusations. It was even harder to describe his struggle to survive, even when he was just asleep. The questions and explanations flew fast between the three of them, but to Hisoka it seemed as if they were just uncovering more questions than answers.  
  
003 sat quietly on Hisoka's shoulder, as if she could sense Hisoka's dispirited mood. The little owl nuzzled Hisoka's cheek once, and flew away to perch on GuShoShin's laptop. Her little vest was stocked up with their messages, and was ready to go. Hisoka eyed 003 and envied the owl's freedom. He may have wings, but Hisoka felt trapped there in the ruins. He stood and stared at the trees surrounding him, a gilded cage.  
  
Tsuzuki lifted his head to look at GuShoShin, and he flickered his gaze to Hisoka. "We may be safe from the demons and Muraki, but Trinity is still a threat. There is nothing to stop them from coming here and since this is one of Byakko's temples, they will come here eventually." Tsuzuki shook his head mournfully. "This is only a resting place for us. We need to find a way to help Hisoka." Tsuzuki turned his gaze to Hisoka, and Hisoka turned his gaze away. "Having you up there will help us get back to our family sooner GuShoShin."  
  
"I agree . . . but I still can't help but protest your decision to leave here."  
  
For some unexplainable reason, Hisoka just stood in silence while GuShoShin and Tsuzuki argued. Why he was leaving everything up to Tsuzuki was confounding to Hisoka to say the least. But Tsuzuki was the elder here, he had more experience . . . or that is what Hisoka kept telling himself as he listened to Tsuzuki speak. The man was irresponsible at best, but more often than not, his plans worked out for the better in the end. Yet a small part of Hisoka knew that he left things up to Tsuzuki, because he trusted the man with his life.  
  
Hisoka kicked idly at a rock, not wanting to look at either Tsuzuki or GuShoShin. The messages they had recorded had taken a while, and Hisoka had started to feel like a huge burden as they went on to explain all that had happened to him. It was frustrating, having all of this happening to him, but being almost powerless to do anything to rectify things.  
  
Tsuzuki continued to talk to GuShoShin, but he cast concerned glances toward Hisoka, which Hisoka pointedly ignored. There was a very easy solution to a lot of their problems, but Hisoka knew if he even mentioned it, Tsuzuki would get very angry. Hisoka hadn't let Tsuzuki take care of his problems by travelling that path, and Hisoka was sure Tsuzuki would not let him try to solve things the same way. It was a course that Hisoka was scared to take, but it one he might be forced into. Hisoka clenched his fists angrily. It was what he and Hikaru had spoke of . . . why was it so hard to grant that one desire? What was so wrong about wanting to live?  
  
At some point, things between GuShoShin and Tsuzuki must have been resolved, because suddenly the rock Hisoka was toying with was kicked out of his reach. Hisoka blinked stupidly at the rock for a moment, and then looked behind him. Tsuzuki stood there, his trench coat flapping in the slight breeze, and Hisoka felt his throat tighten. "What?" It was automatic, to fall back into he defensive mode, but for Hisoka, it is what kept him going in the past. He was too proud to admit that he was afraid, but Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki knew.  
  
"Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was hushed, and he stepped forward to stand in front of Hisoka. "Tell me what's going on in your head." Tsuzuki reached out to hesitantly touch Hisoka's arm, and was a little shocked when Hisoka pulled away from his touch. The sunlight broke through the leafy boughs above them, splashing shadows across the area, and Hisoka shifted his gaze to the ground, unable to bare the look Tsuzuki gave him.  
  
Hisoka looked to the ground, unable to look Tsuzuki in the eye as he spoke. It was better this way, it was better to push Tsuzuki away now. The pain that happened now because of it would be far less than the pain that would come if Hisoka let Tsuzuki get closer. Sometimes one had to be cruel to be kind. "Nothing." Hisoka shook his head as if irritable. The message they created for division had brought a lot of things into focus, while at the same time brought up a lot of questions. "It doesn't concern you." Four simple words . . . a lie that tore into Hisoka's soul, but he still spoke them. Sometimes one had to be cruel to be kind, and Hisoka did not want Tsuzuki to be hurt more.  
  
It was not a strange thing, to feel Tsuzuki's finger press gently up on his chin, and pull his face up to meet Tsuzuki's own. "Of course it concerns me, you're my partner Hisoka . . . we have to look out for one another." Hisoka looked into Tsuzuki's eyes, and he felt like screaming. Not because he was sad, but because everything was happening at once.  
  
It was unfair . . . so unfair. Hisoka took a deep breath and he pulled back from Tsuzuki's touch. Hisoka knew now that Tsuzuki was more than just a partner to him, but with the way things were going, it probably would not matter what Hisoka felt. He would be lost. "You always say that . . . we're partners . . ." Hisoka shook his head angrily and clenched his fists. "Even your strength may not be enough Tsuzuki. You are going to have to face the cold harsh facts! I am not going to make it."  
  
"You will get through this. Correction, we will get through this." Tsuzuki's words were quiet, but the emotion behind them was intense. Hisoka wanted to rage at Tsuzuki's optimism, partially because it was misplaced, and because he was so afraid to believe in Tsuzuki's words. "I will not leave you alone . . . no matter what happens."  
  
Hisoka looked up into Tsuzuki's eyes, and tried to believe the words. Everyone that had mattered in Hisoka's life abandoned him, and although Tsuzuki was different, fate had a funny way of making things happen. "How do you know? How can you promise something like that?" He hated how weak his voice sounded, just like everything of him . . . weak. "Don't promise me something you KNOW you cannot keep!" He pushed against Tsuzuki's chest, wanting to keep Tsuzuki away from him. The man had a huge heart, and it was going to get him killed along with Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka wanted to rage at the sky at the injustice of it all. Perhaps for the first time in his existence, Hisoka had someone who cared for him, but he was unlikely to survive to explore those feelings. "I appreciate your concern Tsuzuki, but don't promise me something like that . . . don't make promises you know you can't keep . . ." Hisoka shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair. When Tsuzuki grabbed his wrist to pull it against his chest, Hisoka did not struggle.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes were wide, and Hisoka felt as if he were falling into them. A blush rose to Hisoka's cheeks, but this time Hisoka did not feel a need to protest. He had tried to push Tsuzuki away before, and it had never worked. If these were to be his last days, Hisoka did not want to die without knowing what love was. Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's heart beating against his hand, and Tsuzuki reached with his other hand to brush Hisoka's cheek.  
  
"I can promise . . . because I love you Hisoka." Hisoka's eyes widened as those words left Tsuzuki's lips, and he stood still, afraid to break the spell. Tsuzuki's eyes searched Hisoka's face, looking for something, and Hisoka knew he could no deny what Tsuzuki sought. Hisoka reached up to cup Tsuzuki's hand against his cheek, and smiled. He rarely smiled, the expression a foreign thing to Hisoka, but for Tsuzuki, he would break that barrier. Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki needed confirmation as much as he needed it.  
  
Hisoka raised his eyes to Tsuzuki's, and the emotions within them were intoxicating. Maybe it was because of his empathy, but Hisoka did not care. Tsuzuki loved him . . . and it was enough. Hisoka raised his hand to touch Tsuzuki's cheek. If he perished tomorrow, Hisoka would not regret things. He would not leave this world without knowing what real love was. Cruel fate owed Hisoka at least that much. Demons, Trinity, Muraki . . . nothing mattered except for that solitary moment, nothing save for the man who stood before Hisoka. "Tsuzuki . . ."  
  
The sunlight was warm upon Hisoka, but it did not compare to the man standing before him. There was enough fear these days, and Hisoka wanted to remember something without that fear or pain. He stepped forward and slid his arms around Tsuzuki, needing to draw in his partner's strength. Hisoka buried his face in Tsuzuki's chest, holding the older man tight to him. "I love you . . ." His voice was muffled, but Tsuzuki's arms encircling Hisoka let him know Tsuzuki heard.  
  
The two of them stood there for who knows how long, and Hisoka did not care. He pulled his wings forward to envelop both of them in a feathery embrace. Tsuzuki was warm, and Hisoka closed his eyes as Tsuzuki leaned down to claim Hisoka's lips. It was intoxicating, and oh so sweet.  
  
Two lost souls just trying to exist . . .  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*whew* Well there it is, the next installment of my pet monster. I know that this chapter is long . . . and doesn't have a lot of action this time, save for Chymos' little cat and mouse game with Hisoka. But I needed to touch on some things, and do some cryptic foreshadowing stuff. Maybe I will be the only one who gets them, but as the author I get to know what will be happening before you guys do!  
  
I hope this wasn't too sappy and fluffy for people. I promise things will get much more darker as time goes here. But Tsuzuki needs Hisoka, and Hisoka needs Tsuzuki. Period. Who knows how long either one of them has, especially at this stage of things. I tried not to make Hisoka seem so . . . weak . . . but the reality of things, Hisoka is weakening, heart, mind, body and soul. Bad Muraki! And while I am at it, Bad Demons!, Bad Trinity! And Bad Enma!  
  
Ahem. Also just another note, you readers are lucky, my computer almost decided that this chapter was food . . . I had to do some intense praying and surgery was almost required . . . but I rescued this little gem. Bad computer! No eating the projects!  
  
Reviews and comments on my story thus far would be most appreciated. As a wanna be author, it is encouraging to hear from those who read one's work. So even if you have nothing to say other than 'Good job!', or 'You Suck!', I would still like to hear from you. Those who have reviewed already, I want to thank you for your input! It really does encourage me and helps me get these chapters out.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humour, darkness, romance _ all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	12. Interlude Three Thicker Than Blood

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - so please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both. Some liberalization's taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Also once again, original characters are mine, all mine!  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Interlude Three - Thicker than Blood  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
"Something about all this just doesn't add up."  
  
Tatsumi glanced up from the stack of papers in his hands to look to GuShoShin, who was frowning at the computer screen in front of him. Tatsumi sighed and pushed off his perch atop of the desk behind the librarian, and moved to see what GuShoShin was looking at. "What do you mean?" Tatsumi fought the urge to rub his eyes or yawn. It was three in the morning, and the day shift of Shokan division would be filing through the doors in a couple of hours. Considering Tatsumi was a part of the day shift, it was going to be a very long day. When a mug of coffee appeared under his nose, Tatsumi reached out to take the proffered drink. "Thank you Watari."  
  
"No problem." Watari plopped down in the chair he had vacated earlier to get the trio of them a caffeine boost. 003 was snoozing contentedly upon the desk behind Watari, and Tatsumi envied the little owl. How Watari got an owl to sleep at night was a little perplexing, but Tatsumi did not question the matter. There were more important things to focus upon. Watari peered to the screen that GuShoShin was frowning at. "What's up GuShoShin?"  
  
GuShoShin pointed a feathery finger to the screen and Tatsumi leaned in to get a better look. It was a newspaper clipping, and from the date a recent one, but somehow it had skipped the eyes of the Shokan division. It was little more than a blurb, but its contents were what chased the sleep from Tatsumi's eyes. GuShoShin grimaced and looked up to Tatsumi and Watari in turn. "Does this give any of you goose bumps like it does to me?" He dragged a box around the small clipping and magnified the words. "I mean, just a couple days ago Tsuzuki and I saw them, and now I find this?"  
  
Watari whistled and raised his eyebrows to Tatsumi. "Wow . . . this is huge! How did this escape our attention? Especially considering our connection to it." Watari shook his head and placed his mug down on the desk. " 'Bizarre deaths surround Takahashi household as investigation takes a supernatural turn.' " Watari jabbed a finger at the line and made a noise of disbelief. "Who comes up with these headlines?"  
  
Tatsumi straightened up and began to pace the small length of the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi were dead . . . they were probably dead for more than a week before Hikaru's body was found." Tatsumi shook his head and paused in his motions to look to GuShoShin. "How could something so vital to the case have been missed?" He frowned and looked down to the magnified clipping. " 'They were found by police when a neighbour complained of a horrible smell coming from the household.' " Tatsumi pulled his glasses off his face to rub at the bridge of his nose.  
  
Everything about this case just got darker and darker the more they dug, and with the muscling in of Enma's elite, it was likely to get much worse. Tatsumi gripped the handle of his coffee mug tightly, and looked to GuShoShin. "Try to look up the police reports . . . anything within the department that could be linked to that clipping. I want to know how they were found, in what state . . . everything."  
  
Watari grimaced and took a sip from his coffee. "Such information couldn't have passed our researchers. It's unbelievable." Tatsumi looked to the scientist as Watari shook his head. "Something or someone had to have hid this information from us. There is no way we could have missed the names of Hikaru's parents in the Kiseki." Watari shook his finger at Tatsumi as if proving a point. "Hell, that fact alone screams foul play! If we had known this before sending Tsuzuki or Hisoka down to ChiJou, we would have never sent them so ill prepared."  
  
Tatsumi pulled his glasses back onto his face in one swift motion, and stared at the mass of papers in his hands. "It wasn't like we had much of a choice in the matter." Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and stared at the information GuShoShin was compiling. Watari had a point, but Tatsumi knew he couldn't act as reckless as his blonde companion, no matter how much Tatsumi wished. "Enma made the decision. Whether this misinformation was an oversight or something more sinister . . . we cannot be sure."  
  
"But to overlook the gruesome potential murders of the child's parents?!?" Watari frowned and whacked his coffee cup onto the desk, startling 003 and nearly making the little bird fall off the desk. Watari turned around to gently pick up his feathered companion. "Sorry 003 . . ." Tatsumi felt just as angry as Watari did about things, but someone had to maintain a level head in all this. It was GuShoShin, who beckoned the two of them over, that saved him from answering Watari's comments.  
  
"Take a look at this. The bodies of the parents were found in the yard, their bodies mutilated and drained of blood . . . just like Hikaru's body was." GuShoShin frowned and pulled up an image. "The potential disturbing thing about all this, not that it isn't disturbing already, is that a single feather was found atop of each body, with the name Hikaru written in blood very neatly upon the white feather." Tatsumi frowned at the image and shook his head as GuShoShin continued speaking. "Remnants of a magic circle were also found, along with a scrawled message in the grass . . . written in blood." GuShoShin pulled up an image of the message. " 'Who decides what is good or evil any ways?' " GuShoShin frowned and Tatsumi rolled that phrase through his head.  
  
"Just a thought?" Watari's voice was loud in the silence that had filled the room, and Tatsumi looked to his friend with a raised eyebrow. Watari gently placed 003 back down upon the desk and grabbed his coffee cup once again. "The police spoke with Hikaru's parents after her abduction, and later when her body was found right?" He took a large swallow of coffee. "But if they were actually dead . . . who filed the missing persons report for Hikaru? And who spoke to the police?"  
  
That thought, and more brought more silence to the room, and it was Tatsumi who cleared his throat to break it. "From what I can tell, the police were trying to keep their discovery under wraps for fear of inciting panic in the general public." He reached down to grab his abandoned coffee mug. "As for the parents, who do we know that possesses some powerful magic, and has an obsessive interest in both Tsuzuki and Hisoka?"  
  
GuShoShin answered that question almost immediately and Watari nodded in agreement with the librarian's answer. "Muraki."  
  
"So you think Muraki had something to do with Hikaru's death?" Watari bit the rim of his coffee mug distractedly as he considered the idea. Tatsumi just nodded to Watari, wanting to let the scientist think. "If so, was this all just some plot to get at Tsuzuki again? Or maybe revenge?"  
  
GuShoShin shook his head and shifted in his chair to face Tatsumi and Watari. "I don't think so, or at least it isn't that single theme. What I mean is, is it just coincidence that he chose a girl with high spiritual powers to use as bait?" GuShoShin pulled up an image of Hikaru. "The strange thing is, every thread I try to pull on Hikaru in the database comes up with a security lock."  
  
Tatsumi frowned as he stared at Hikaru's image. "Is there any indication as to why there is such a high level of protection around her information?" He placed the papers he was holding down on the desk. "There wasn't anything covering up her information before . . . Konoe and I personally checked over her data before handing over the case to Tsuzuki and Hisoka."  
  
"Maybe something has changed? Or maybe the info you looked at was not actually all of her data?" Watari rubbed at his chin and laid out his hand palm up to let 003 jump onto it. "The GuShoShin twins may be the head librarian's here in Shokan division, but the actual database management and input occur at a much higher level than us." Watari idly scratched the top of 003's head, who in turn closed her eyes in contentment. "Can you bypass the security lock GuShoShin?"  
  
GuShoShin tapped a couple of keys on his keyboard, and Tatsumi eyed the process with apprehension. He had a bad feeling about all of this, but until they turned up some proof, Tatsumi's hands were tied. GuShoShin let out a sigh of frustration. "It isn't that easy . . . trying to bypass this could take some time." GuShoShin looked to Tatsumi who just shrugged. "Doing so will undoubtedly bring us under scrutiny, do you still want me to try Tatsumi?"  
  
It was getting worse. Tatsumi rubbed at his temples and closed his eyes momentarily. He had had suspicions, but Tatsumi had not wanted to believe that the institution that he worked for, and believed in, could be capable of such blatant disregard of policy. As a division that routinely got its hands filthy, access to files was usually unrestricted, at least for the GuShoShin twins. "Well we are already over our heads, if our division is going to be damned, I would like to know exactly why." To think that everything had become restricted, conveniently at the same time Tsuzuki and Hisoka were sent down on this damned case, Tatsumi could not believe it.  
  
"Making up for past hesitation?"  
  
Tatsumi looked to Watari who just stared intently back at him. When Tsuzuki was in the fire, Tatsumi had hesitated, wanting to honour his the wishes of his friend. It had taken a boy to show Tatsumi how wrong he was. His hesitation had almost cost Tatsumi much more than he had been willing to pay. Tatsumi clenched his fists and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
After the fire, Tatsumi had stayed away from Tsuzuki and Hisoka, at least so much as to give them a chance to find what had formed between the two of them. Tatsumi had found himself in the company of Watari more and more as the days had passed, and Tatsumi had found a sympathetic ear in the blonde scientist, if somewhat brash.  
  
Tatsumi shook his head and looked to the computer screen. It was late, and at least he and Watari had fronts to uphold. "I want you to work on this GuShoShin, when you get through send 003 to find either me or Watari okay?" Tatsumi sighed and gulped the rest of his coffee in one large swallow. "I am going to work with Konoe on his front, and try to wade through all of this red tape." Tatsumi turned to Watari. "I need you to keep working on a safe way to get Hisoka separated from Hikaru and Chymos."  
  
Watari grimaced and lifted his coffee mug to his lips. "While you are at it Tatsumi, why don't you ask us to find a way to bring the moon down and crush Muraki?"  
  
"I just might."  
  
********************  
  
Tatsumi needed to walk, if nothing else to release the frustrations he felt. It had been two days now since GuShoShin came back from ChiJou with the messages from Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Two days that he, Watari and GuShoShin had been madly attempting to make sense out of everything that was happening. Tatsumi was sure that some of the office had noticed his distraction, but hoped that they would just attribute it to Konoe's ongoing battle with the higher ups.  
  
Ever since Tatsumi had nudged Konoe to go talk to the Earl to get information, the chief was a rampaging man. It was encouraging to see Konoe so vehement about what was going on, as Tatsumi was sure that they would need all the strength they could get when Enma's people came. Tatsumi was sure that an inquisitor would be sent from above, the lock down on their division confirmed that.  
  
He looked to the laptop on his desk. GuShoShin had insisted on him using the contraption a couple weeks earlier in an effort to curb expenses, and Tatsumi had agreed. The laptop now held all the information that Tatsumi had been able to collect, his thoughts on things going on, and suspicions. Some of what he had found was disturbing, and it was because of that, that Tatsumi felt the urge to walk.  
  
Tatsumi pulled his no-nonsense face into place, ready to administer his wrath if required. With no cases to take on, Tatsumi had been pushing the staff to complete the backlog of paperwork in the system. At least when the investigation came, they would not be able to complain about that. Tatsumi took a deep breath and straightened out his tie. He would make his rounds, push his people in line, and head over to Watari's lab.  
  
It had become the unofficial meeting place of the three collaborators namely Tatsumi, Watari and GuShoShin, and Tatsumi was sure that few would venture near the volatile place. Watari had been sure to set off numerous explosions to scare off the few who were curious. It was a proven fact that when Watari's lab was exploding, or things of that sort, that soon the scientist would be on the prowl, looking for his next guinea pig, or as Tatsumi had come to call it, the next victim. Tatsumi smiled slightly at that thought and sighed. It was hard not to wish for their regular routine; it would be a relief from the nightmare that they were currently being dragged through.  
  
The Shokan division consisted of a varied assortment of people, but they worked well - when Tatsumi could make sure they were working. Tatsumi rolled his eyes at that thought, not only was he the Shokan secretary, but he was also a legendary master of the office. He knew everything going on in the place, and if he didn't, he was sure to find out before too long. He had managed to grasp the doorknob of his door when a loud yell pierced the quiet.  
  
Concern floated briefly across Tatsumi's face, but he quickly squashed it down and settled on his usual facial expression. In times like these . . . especially in times like these, consistency was key to keeping the peace. His job was more than being Konoe's right-hand man, he maintained order within the division, or at least Tatsumi fancied himself to be able to. Tatsumi breathed in deeply and opened his office door.  
  
What he saw wasn't that surprising, but he assumed a menacing look none the less - consistency was important. He cleared his throat lightly to gain the attention of the two that had broke the peace, and tapped his foot impatiently. "Do I have to ask what is going on here?" He had a really good idea what may have occurred, but it was always better to get the story from those involved.  
  
Watari and Terazuma whirled around; the argument between the two of them squashed by the presence of Tatsumi. Tatsumi noted that Watari's face was flush, his fist clenched tightly. Terazuma had adopted a look of indifference, but even that could not hide the unmistakable bruise forming on his face. Wakaba stood nearby, her hands pulled up to her mouth as if trying to hide her upset.  
  
The silence that filled the main office area was daunting, and Tatsumi sighed inwardly. He didn't like being the bad guy, but if he didn't, nothing would get accomplished. "Well I am waiting." He glanced to both Watari and Terazuma, and when he got no response from the two of them, Tatsumi turned his gaze onto Wakaba.  
  
Wakaba's eyes got very wide as Tatsumi gazed upon her, and inwardly, Tatsumi couldn't help but feel like he was being a bully, but outwardly he maintained his cold stone appearance. It was that look that goaded Terazuma into action, the marked man walking to block Tatsumi's gaze from Wakaba. The sullen man swept his hand in front of him, gesturing to Tatsumi as he finally spoke. "Oi. Leave her alone Tatsumi, she wasn't a part of it."  
  
Tatsumi could see Terazuma's eyes twitch slightly over to Watari and Tatsumi groaned in his mind. It wasn't like he and Watari had enough on their hands with having to keep everything secret from the rest of the division, but for some reason the scientist had opted to bite off more than he could chew.  
  
"And what pray tell, is 'it'." Tatsumi looked steadily at Terazuma, and when the man didn't budge from Tatsumi's cold glare, he looked over to Watari. Watari straightened under Tatsumi's piercing stare and started to fidget slightly. The blonde scientist's hair was unravelled from the ponytail the man sometimes sported, and his glasses were off his face.  
  
Watari raised his brown eyes to Tatsumi's cold blue ones, and for a moment Tatsumi felt as if he could see into Watari's soul. Watari was probably just as frustrated as Tatsumi was, considering all that he knew about the real situation. Shuffling his feet slightly, Watari sent a scathing look over to Terazuma and then looked back to Tatsumi. "Terazuma and I, well we were just having a difference of opinion . . . that's all." Watari sneaked a glance to Terazuma once again. "Someone in this division needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut."  
  
It was with that comment that Terazuma's eyes almost glowed with anger. He stepped toward Watari, a menacing presence in his actions. Tatsumi tensed slightly, as he himself had once been on the receiving end of one of Terazuma's attacks. Wakaba reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Terazuma's arms, trying to hold the part monster of a man back. "And some of the people here in this division need to learn when to let go and hope for the best! "  
  
Tatsumi frowned, confused by the vagueness of both Watari's and Terazuma's comments. "Are you two going to continue being vague or am I going to have to get serious?" With everything going on, Tatsumi had little tolerance for such nonsense, especially when it came to blows. He placed his hands on his hips and continued to stare at the two shinigami.  
  
It was Watari who spoke up first; his brown eyes alight in anger. "The three of us were in the break room when I made a comment about the manhunt that High Council had set upon Tsuzuki and Hisoka." He pulled a stray strand of hair that had fallen across his eyes and continued. "I commented on just how bad of a shape both Tsuzuki and Hisoka were probably in, and how they needed time to heal, not to be thrown into a hellish assignment and then have the higher ups suddenly betray them." Watari scowled to Terazuma who had adopted a neutral stance. "Then this jerk started spouting off insults left and right about ALL of us!"  
  
Terazuma started at Watari's choice of words and Tatsumi sighed inwardly. He would have to have a talk with Watari later on his opinions . . . but first he had to defuse this situation. "Watari, I am sure Terazuma had his reasons for his opinions - "  
  
Terazuma shook his head in anger and glared at Tatsumi. "Damn straight I do!" He jerked his thumb at Watari. "And they aren't insults, more like the truth!" Tatsumi watched Wakaba's eyes widen as Terazuma spoke and he prayed a silent prayer to Enma for strength.  
  
"Terazuma!!" Wakaba cried out in shock, her eyes bright with emotion.  
  
Ignoring Wakaba's outcry, Terazuma continued on with his rant. "All of you are pathetic! How can you expect the two of them to heal if all you do is bemoan their state?" Terazuma glared at Watari and then turned his scathing glare onto Tatsumi. Tatsumi stared back and maintained his firm stance. "And you especially!"  
  
"Really." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow up at Terazuma, his face expressionless otherwise. "Do explain Terazuma." He knew his voice was cold, but he couldn't help it. If Terazuma really knew what was going on, perhaps the man wouldn't be quite so arrogant, but Tatsumi bit his tongue and let the angry man have his say. He would get his own chance soon enough.  
  
"So Tsuzuki had a nervous breakdown, even morons like him are prone to them, but even I know he will get himself back to his annoying perky self. Hisoka hasn't been well since Kyoto, but he has had to struggle with things all his life. He will make it through this as well." Terazuma looked both to Watari, Tatsumi and even Wakaba, which surprised Tatsumi. He had thought that Terazuma would have spared his partner from criticism, but it appeared to not be the case.  
  
"For Enma's sake!" Terazuma made a disgusted face. "We are all shinigami, we all have troubled pasts, it seems to be a prerequisite to becoming a shinigami. Strong ties to life and all that, demons from our previous life? That's old news."  
  
"Terazuma . . ." Wakaba's voice was quiet, but it penetrated the tension between the lot of them.  
  
Terazuma looked to his partner and softened his rant, if ever so slightly. Tatsumi just stood and let the man continue. His people were all a little frustrated at the moment with the lock down, and situations like this were more likely to become frequent. Terazuma glared at Watari, and rubbed at the bruise the scientist had given him. "Enma's assigned Tsuzuki and Hisoka a difficult case? So be it. Shit happens and you deal with it." Terazuma crossed his arms and scanned the room. "Now I agree this sudden manhunt is disturbing, but Tsuzuki and Hisoka are grown men, despite physical appearances. They are SHINIGAMI, they have to be strong or they might as well just pass on now!"  
  
"Strength has nothing to do with this! Tsuzuki and Hisoka are still recovering from a very trying ordeal . . ." The anger in Watari's voice was unmistakable and Tatsumi hoped that Watari would curb his anger. Tatsumi could understand what Terazuma was getting at, even if the other man chose to display it in such a vulgar manner.  
  
"That's just it. How do you expect them to go back to normal if all you do is eliminate anything that is a challenge?" Terazuma rolled his eyes and glared once again at Watari. "All of you are so worried about Tsuzuki and Hisoka going on this assignment, but has it even occurred to you that maybe, just maybe this is just what they need?"  
  
"As much as I don't wanna admit it, the moron has talent, and the kid is no slouch either." Terazuma glanced over to the empty desks of Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "But it seems that I am the only one here that remembers that. Me! The one who dislikes Tsuzuki with a passion!" He gave Tatsumi a knowing smirk. "Kind of sad, if you think about it, eh secretary?"  
  
"You guys want to worry about the two of them then fine. Worry. But for Enma's sake, don't doubt their abilities or strength, or what was the friggin point of saving them from the fire?" Terazuma glared purposely at Watari and Tatsumi. "Think about that for a while."  
  
Terazuma stalked away from them, and Tatsumi couldn't help but feel that Terazuma, despite his crude attitude, was at least for the moment, the wisest of them all. Wakaba followed after Terazuma, concern etched on her face. As he exited the room, Terazuma called out threateningly. "Oh, and Watari, if you ever hit me again you won't have a hand left."  
  
The silence that filled the room was deafening and Tatsumi turned to face Watari. Watari had the presence of mind to at least look sheepish before Tatsumi. "Are you trying to cause trouble or does it just follow you around?"  
  
Watari gave Tatsumi a small smile and rubbed his hand gingerly. "You could say that. Man . . . Terazuma has a hard head." He nursed his appendage, and Tatsumi felt little sympathy for Watari. "I thought he was just blowing hot air . . . but Terazuma actually does have a point."  
  
"You finally see that AFTER you decide that punching him is a good idea?"  
  
"Sorry . . ." Watari smiled and lowered his injured hand. "I just got so angry. He made it sound as if it was a good thing that Tsuzuki and Hisoka are trapped and stuff." Watari shook his head and Tatsumi silently agreed with the scientist. "Underneath that rough exterior, Terazuma is probably just as worried as we are."  
  
"I wouldn't say that to his face if I were you." Tatsumi eyed the doorway that Terazuma and Wakaba had exited. The rivalry between Tsuzuki and Terazuma had always perplexed Tatsumi, but in a way, it showed that they did care for one another. Tatsumi turned to face Watari once again. "If you are done playing for the moment there are some things I would like to go over with you."  
  
Watari let the humour in his eyes drop as he got serious. "As do I." Watari raked his fingers through his hair and eyed Tatsumi. "Konoe is outside the building, arguing with some . . . visitors. The investigation team has come Tatsumi."  
  
Tatsumi maintained his cool expression, but felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. He had hoped that the High Council would wait a little longer before sending down their internal investigation. It seems as if someone up high wanted to squash things, and quick. "GuShoShin?"  
  
"Safe and sound in my lab. I have warned him already. The team won't find him easily."  
  
Tatsumi shook his head and made a line for the front doors of the building. Watari hurried along after him, and Tatsumi fought to calm his nerves. He knew that Konoe wouldn't give them an inch if the man could help it, but Tatsumi wanted to see the investigation team with his own eyes.  
  
The storm had finally come.  
  
********************  
  
"Let us through."  
  
"Until you provide me with the proper paperwork the lot of you won't get a single step into my division."  
  
"We could relinquish you of your post Konoe, let us through."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"That could be arranged."  
  
Tatsumi walked through the front door with the grace of a cat, and Watari trailed after him a couple paces back. Both Konoe and the investigation team turned their heads to look at Tatsumi, and Tatsumi ignored the cold glares of the team. He stepped up to stand beside Konoe. "Is there anything I can help you with gentlemen?"  
  
The leader of the investigation team stared at Tatsumi with piercing blue eyes, and Tatsumi calmly stared back. "We are Trinity. If you know what is good for you, you will tell your chief to back down and let us do our job."  
  
Trinity. So Enma and the Council had sent them after the Shokan division now. Tatsumi calmly adjusted his glasses and adopted an indifferent stance. Trinity was not an investigation team, but executioners of Enma's commands. Tatsumi wondered briefly just what their orders were.  
  
"And just what might be the 'job' that you are trying to complete?"  
  
The Trinity leader glared hatefully at Tatsumi, but Tatsumi just stared back. "Don't think we fear you shadow master. You might be unique but you are just a shinigami." The leader pulled his imposing sunglasses back over his eyes and to Tatsumi, the three of them looked like members of a Yakuza group. It did nothing to help warm Tatsumi's heart to them. The leader shook his head. "We know he is here."  
  
"Who is here?" Tatsumi glared at the Trinity leader with a cold calm. It was as if Konoe and Watari had vanished in the background, and in a sense they had. It was a pissing contest of sorts, one that Tatsumi did not care for, but he knew the Trinity leader would insist on it. "If you have nothing better to do than to threaten us, than you boys must be desperate."  
  
The Trinity leader's eyebrows twitched and Tatsumi knew he had hit a sore spot. The fact that they had not managed to capture Tsuzuki and Hisoka must have been an upset to them. The Higher Ups were probably putting pressure on the group to produce something. "The librarian Mr. Secretary. Hand him over and we will be on our way."  
  
Tatsumi raised an eyebrow to the leader's demand and played it cool. "There is a lock down around our division at the moment, you should know that travel to ChiJou is unavailable at the moment." Tatsumi gave the leader a slight smile. "Besides, if GuShoShin was here, I would not hand him over to you. He has done no crime." Tatsumi prayed that Watari had spoken the truth that GuShoShin was indeed hidden, as he watched the Trinity leader's face redden slightly.  
  
"You are treading on thin ice Secretary."  
  
Tatsumi shrugged slightly and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger. "As are you Trinity. Do not think you can bully the Shokan division." Tatsumi crossed his arms and eyed the blue suited angel with indifference. "Tell the High Council to follow proper protocol, and maybe next time I will let you step into my building." Tatsumi then turned and began to walk away from Trinity, ignoring the sputtered protest of the leader.  
  
"You will not get away with such insolence."  
  
Tatsumi continued to walk forward, looking to his chief and Watari instead. He continued to step up the front steps of the building, adding insult to injury by refusing to look at the Trinity leader. "I already have." Tatsumi paused in his step and looked over his shoulder ever so slightly, letting the Trinity leader see the intent in his eye. "Now take my advice and leave, lest I have to show you what a shadow master can do."  
  
"Stupid Shinigami. You don't understand what is truly happening here. Your arrogance will bring about the destruction of Meifu."  
  
Tatsumi paused and turned around to face the Trinity leader. The shadows around him flared threateningly and Tatsumi glared at his opponent with a cold stare. "Perhaps." He clenched his fists and the shadow of the Trinity leader gained a menacing appearance. "But right now you are the ones who do not understand." Tatsumi watched as the leader stepped backwards slightly. "Now are you going to leave or am I going to have to force you?"  
  
The Trinity leader flapped his wings forcefully and glared up to Tatsumi. "You will be an interesting opponent Mr. Secretary." The Trinity leader mock bowed and nodded his head. "I have no doubt that you WILL be an opponent." Tatsumi eyed the angel coldly who motioned to his subordinates. "Until then Shinigami."  
  
Trinity vanished in a flash of light, and Tatsumi let the shadows around him resume their normal stance. Watari and Konoe rushed up to him, and Tatsumi looked at them grimly. The stakes had just upped, and Tatsumi hoped that they had the winning hand.  
  
"That was a very reckless thing to do Tatsumi." Konoe shook his head and let loose a loud laugh. "But the look on their faces." The laughter in his eyes died as he looked to Tatsumi seriously. "Is what they said true? Is GuShoShin here?"  
  
Tatsumi flicked his eyes to Watari who shrugged slightly. Well he had already tipped them into the frying pan, why not into the fire? Tatsumi gestured for the three of them to enter the building, and Tatsumi looked over to Konoe as they walked. "He is."  
  
"Tatsumi . . ." Watari's voice was quiet, but Tatsumi ignored the question in the scientist's voice. It would only be a matter of time before everything became clear, and the Shokan might as well try to show a united front when all hell broke loose.  
  
Tatsumi sighed as the cool interior of the building surrounded them. He turned around to look to Konoe and to Watari. "We are all going to be a lot more busy I'm afraid." Tatsumi sighed. "Call a meeting chief, there are some things I would like to bring to light."  
  
"No kidding." Tatsumi could hear the slight anger in Konoe's voice, probably from the fact that he had not been aware of what was going on in his own division. Konoe looked over to Watari who looked away guiltily. "Did you know Watari?"  
  
Tatsumi interrupted Watari's reply and shook his head. "Just call the meeting Chief." Tatsumi raked his fingers through his hair. "We have a war to prepare for."  
  
********************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I don't know about you, but it seems to me that while Konoe is the chief of the division, it is Tatsumi who seems to be the real power - or at least the biggest threat. Although I don't doubt that Konoe can be just as scary if he wants to be. But you have to admit, Tatsumi makes a much scarier figure, maybe it is the suit, or the piercing eyes, or the ability to engulf people in shadows . . . you choose?  
  
Poor Trinity. They can't seem to get anything done, can they? The elite of the elite, they are still just lackeys for the High Council and Enma in the end. Why didn't I have them just barge in and take GuShoShin? Tatsumi was correct in his words. There are proper channels, and the Shokan division has not been deemed criminal . . . yet. J I just hope people don't think that Trinity are just pushovers. They are restrained in what the can and cannot do. As things shift, those restrictions will change.  
  
I hope the animosity between Trinity and the division was apparent. Think of the arrogance shown in movies when the FBI muscles in on the local police's turf. Pissing contests ensue.  
  
Everything is up in the air right now, but all will be revealed, I promise!  
  
I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I know I have had some problems with people's names here, stupid writing fanfic in English when the show / manga is in Japanese form and mentality. I hope it isn't that confusing or anything. I hope you all continue to review my chapters and stuff. It is encouraging and enlightening. As some of the mistakes I have made I didn't even notice until a reviewer said so. I hope readers are enjoying the story, even if it is long winded.  
  
Reviews and comments on my story thus far would be most appreciated. As a wanna be author, it is encouraging to hear from those who read one's work. So even if you have nothing to say other than 'Good job!' or 'You Suck!' I would still like to hear from you. Those who have reviewed already, I want to thank you for your input! It really does encourage me and helps me get these chapters out.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humour, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	13. Chapter Nine Illusions

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - so please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both. Some liberalizations taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Original Characters are the property of Lockeheart.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Chapter Nine - Illusions  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
He had survived to see another dawn.  
  
Hisoka watched the slowly emerging sun silent contemplation. The sky was a vibrant tapestry of colour, the beginning of a new day. It was getting harder and harder to function, and Hisoka found himself opting for minimal sleep. Partially because his sleep was hardly restful especially with Hikaru and Chymos clamouring for his attention, and second, it lessened the burden on Tsuzuki. There was also the intense need Hisoka had to stay near his partner now, considering circumstances . . . Hisoka frowned as he thought of what Tsuzuki was to him now. Hisoka turned slightly from his perch upon a fence to look to his sleeping partner. Tsuzuki lay amidst the spilt hay, the strands sticking through his chocolate hair in wild disarray. Had their circumstances been different, Hisoka thought that he could be deemed happy.  
  
Not to say he was sad, but Hisoka could not help but feel a bittersweet undercurrent to events. Hisoka sighed and hugged his arms tight around his frame, folding his wings about himself as well. GuShoShin was gone, having travelled back with 003 a couple days ago. It was just he and Tsuzuki, and that thought brought both apprehension and comfort. He reached up to touch his lips, remembering the chaste kiss the two of them had shared, back at Byakko's fallen temple. Everything had happened so fast.  
  
Guilt assaulted Hisoka as he contemplated his partner. At the time Hisoka felt as if he was on the edge of diverging paths, and the fact that he even contemplated taking the path that did not have Tsuzuki made Hisoka cringe inside. He had wanted to push his partner away from him, not because Hisoka did not care, but he wanted to reduce the pain Tsuzuki would experience when Hisoka faded. Hisoka tightened his fists and looked to his wings. He was quite sure that he would not survive as he was for much longer, and unless they found help . . . Hisoka dismissed that train of thought. It was depressing, and at the moment, there was not viable way Hisoka could see of solving that specific problem.  
  
He had asked Tsuzuki to stay, to stay with him in a world that brought little more than pain and suffering to the violet-eyed shinigami. Back in Touda's fire, it was hard to actually think, and Hisoka had acted on his emotions. It had been a potentially selfish gesture, but Tsuzuki had listened, and had stayed. Hisoka looked to the rising sun and sighed. Tsuzuki had taught him to feel once again, he had offered Hisoka a hand to take those first daunting steps back to being 'human' once again. Hisoka smiled sadly at that thought.  
  
It had taken a man who believed he was not human, to teach Hisoka how to be human.  
  
Hisoka shivered slightly in the morning light, and it wasn't wholly due to the chill. Did he understand back then just what he was asking Tsuzuki to do? Did he understand now? Hisoka frowned and jumped down from his perch upon the fence. He knew he shouldn't care, shouldn't feel for the man who lay sleeping in the hay. Those who should have loved him had betrayed him, but Hisoka still found himself reaching out to his violet- eyed partner, seeking something he had never experienced. Maybe it was because at the same time, Tsuzuki was desperately reaching out to him as well.  
  
Hisoka raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. Tsuzuki's shields were always kept high, so high that Hisoka's empathy had not read the emotion Tsuzuki held in check. Love. Hisoka padded silently over to contemplate his partner. Thinking back on things, Hisoka knew he should have pushed Tsuzuki away, he should have stuck to his initial feelings. Hisoka touched his lips lightly once again. Now that he knew what love could be, Hisoka didn't know if he could let Tsuzuki go.  
  
He would have to. It was just cruel to hold to Tsuzuki, especially in light of the situation, but Hisoka wasn't sure if he could. A surge of dizziness assaulted Hisoka's senses and he fought to remain upright. His soul was weakening, along with his body, and Hisoka could sense Muraki's presence along the edges of his mind. It was getting harder and harder to keep his shields up, to just get up in the morning. The reprieve he had received back with Byakko was almost a distant memory now, even though it had just happened a couple days ago. He had reacted to Tsuzuki that day in a moment of weakness, needing something to anchor him to life. Hisoka had responded to Tsuzuki's whispered declaration in kind, the purity of those words from the depth of Hisoka's heart.  
  
"I love you . . ." Hisoka whispered the words quietly, and the edges of his mouth tilted slightly into a sad smile. Now that he had spoken them, Hisoka knew them to be true. With no pressure from Tsuzuki's wide violet eyes or any demand to reach back, Hisoka revelled in the reality of those three words. Hisoka frowned and closed his eyes. How could Tsuzuki love him? A sullen youth whose heart was as closed off as his soul was? It was puzzling, and Hisoka looked to the lightening sky in contemplation.  
  
"I love you as well Hisoka. Don't doubt that . . . don't ever doubt that."  
  
Startled, Hisoka looked down to his partner who lay on his back, half propped on his elbows in the hay. Hisoka blinked at Tsuzuki's quiet words, and shook his head. "Tsuzuki . . ." Had his thoughts been that apparent on his face? "You were awake?" Hisoka's normal reaction to such words would be to stammer, blush furiously, and call Tsuzuki an idiot. If only things were normal at the moment. But Hisoka was determined to try.  
  
"I woke the moment you left my side."  
  
Hisoka shook his head and lowered his eyes. He should have known that Tsuzuki wasn't asleep. "How long have you been watching me?"  
  
Tsuzuki propped himself up on his elbows, and regarded Hisoka with a very serious expression. "From the moment I met you." At that comment Hisoka did blush, and Tsuzuki laughed at the reaction. "Good. For a moment I had thought a pod person had come along and replaced my Hisoka."  
  
"Idiot." Hisoka muttered half-heartedly, his blush fierce upon his cheeks. He looked to the ground, not wanting to look at his partner. Even now, when things were getting so bad, Tsuzuki still tried to shoulder the burden. If humour was what Tsuzuki needed, then Hisoka would try to play along, knowing in his heart that he needed this as well. Hisoka scowled and adopted a pissed off stance. "And since when did I become 'your' Hisoka?"  
  
Tsuzuki tilted his head slightly, hay sticking haphazardly in his hair, and Hisoka found the image beautiful. "Since I became yours." Tsuzuki's eyes shone with emotion, and Hisoka's doubts wavered. How could he push Tsuzuki away from him now . . . especially now?  
  
"Idiot . . ." Hisoka spoke the familiar phrase, but it came out as an endearment, rather than an insult.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled, and picked the hay from his hair. "Probably. But I am 'your' idiot."  
  
He didn't want to hurt the gentle soul before him, but in that single moment, Hisoka realised that no matter what happened, Tsuzuki would feel. It was who Tsuzuki was, and it would be impossible to separate the man from him when the time came. Another wave of dizziness coursed through Hisoka and he clutched at his head in pain.  
  
Tsuzuki's arms were quick to enfold Hisoka, and Hisoka sagged into their offered strength weakly. He was beyond lying to Tsuzuki now and Hisoka knew he couldn't do it. "Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki's breath ruffled Hisoka's hair as he spoke. How Tsuzuki had stood up so quickly was beyond Hisoka, but he appreciated the urgency. The question in Tsuzuki's voice was apparent and Hisoka knew that he was being selfish, but he knew he needed Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes and snaked his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. "Can we just stay like this?" Hisoka's voice was quiet, and it trembled slightly. He knew he didn't need to explain to Tsuzuki what was happening to him, as the both of them knew. Hisoka was fading it was as simple as that, yet at the same time so complex. "I just need you . . ." Hisoka flared his wings out to encircle the both of them.  
  
Tsuzuki's arms tightened around Hisoka, and Hisoka sighed contentedly. "And I need you . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was muffled in Hisoka's hair, but it didn't matter. "To remind me that I am human . . . that I can stay . . . here with you." Tsuzuki sighed softly, and Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's warm breath atop his head.  
  
Whether he had just one more day, or one minute, Hisoka wanted to be with Tsuzuki. Not because Hisoka wanted to cause the man pain, but because he wanted to assure Tsuzuki that Hisoka loved him, even as his life fled from him. He wanted Tsuzuki to know he was loved, and Hisoka wanted to be loved back. Hisoka wanted to cry at the injustice of things, but he was too tired. Instead he leaned into Tsuzuki's strength, and drew from the quiet emotions that emanated from Tsuzuki's heart.  
  
Was it asking too much to be able to just be with Tsuzuki?  
  
********************  
  
There was something to be said about a good cup of green tea. Oriya contemplated the delicately etched cup enclosed in his hands, and admired the entwining leaves and flowers embedded in the design. He sat on the edge of his porch, facing his garden. Tea was a comforting thing, a sort of balm to weary souls. Oriya brought the cup up to his lips and took a small sip, savouring the mellow taste that rolled through his mouth.  
  
It was early morning, and a light mist had risen across the ground, giving Oriya's garden a dream-like quality. Dew had formed upon the flowers that Oriya could see, and there was a great silence that filled the air. Oriya sighed and looked out across the expanse of his garden.  
  
The pain was still there. Even after a couple days, it had yet to diminish. His katana remained upon the grass, company to the slashed form of the rose he had cut that day. Why he had left his sword out there, Oriya wasn't quite sure. The swordsman within him bemoaned his irresponsibility. A swordsman's sword was his life. To leave it laying in the grass and under the elements for so long. Oriya blinked and took another sip of his tea.  
  
Muraki's abrupt appearance and inevitable disappearance had shaken Oriya. Even if Muraki had not spoke so lightly of Oriya's feelings, Oriya was sure he would have still been shaken. Did he love Muraki as the doctor had so coldly stated to Oriya? That was a complicated question. Oriya set his tea down upon the smooth surface of the deck and he stood up to walk over to his fallen sword.  
  
There was no doubt that Oriya disliked and even feared the actions that Muraki had taken. His friend had begun to walk dark paths quite a while ago, and Oriya had watched as Muraki stepped further and further away from him with sadness. Oriya contemplated the withered halves of the rose upon the ground. Muraki had been a good man once, and Oriya was sure that somewhere within Muraki, that good man still existed. He would be dead right now if that other part of Muraki did not exist.  
  
Recalling the brief reunion and then departure with Muraki, Oriya shuddered at the appearance of the demoness. Oriya prided himself of being a good judge of character, even if he himself made himself blind to certain tendencies of certain people, but the hatred dripping off of the demon woman had been unbelievable. Why Muraki had joined with the likes of that dark being, Oriya could not understand.  
  
But he could not deny his heart, which despite what Oriya knew with his head, still yearned for Muraki. It was a twisted game of cat and mouse that Oriya and Muraki had played, and it seemed as if Muraki had called it quits. 'Find yourself someone else to love Oriya. I cannot return your feelings' . . . those had been Muraki's final words to Oriya before he left, leading the shinigami Tsuzuki off on a wild goose chase. But love wasn't that easy to dismiss, or to change.  
  
Oriya shook his head. He knew he was just setting himself up for more hurt, but he couldn't let it end like this. If nothing else, Oriya needed to try one more time, to try to pull his friend out of the darkness that Muraki was plunging headlong into. He and Muraki had been much closer, once upon a time, and there had even been a time when Oriya thought that Muraki could tell him the words that he wanted to hear and mean them. Even if the love Oriya's heart sought was not there, he owed the person Muraki once was to try.  
  
He reached down and gently lifted his katana up. If the sword could talk, Oriya was sure it would be berating Oriya right now for his ill treatment. He lifted it so the cool flat metal of the blade rested against is forehead. Where are you Muraki? Oriya looked down to the broken rose at his feet. It was a love-hate relationship, if one could call what Oriya had with Muraki a relationship at all.  
  
He lowered the cool metal from his forehead, and gripped the hilt tightly. Oriya let loose a small clipped laugh and shook his head. Love was indeed blind, especially if Oriya was insane enough to consider searching for Muraki, knowing full well the path that Muraki had taken. Crazy . . . and in love. Oriya smiled softly and closed his eyes. Only he could love a man who murdered and tortured without remorse. Correction, it was the man Oriya knew still existed within the twisted shell Muraki had become that Oriya loved. It was that man Oriya wished to save. It was that man whom Oriya loved. The man Oriya knew Muraki truly was.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
Oriya turned around to see one of his servants standing nervously beside his abandoned teacup. Ever since Muraki's arrival and then destructive disappearance, Oriya's servants and girls had steered a wide berth around the troubled owner. Maybe they could see something that Oriya himself could not. The mark of a deranged man perhaps?  
  
"What is it?" Oriya looked to the young girl and admired her beauty. She was young, but Oriya had taken it upon himself to 'rescue' those who would otherwise live a hellish life. Life under his wing was by no means a pure path, but it was safe, and secure. Oriya let that thought linger in his head as he looked to the servant.  
  
"There is a man wishing to speak to you sir." The girl fidgeted nervously and twisted her hands together. Oriya noted the child's skittish behaviour and made a mental note to speak to the head mistress in charge of the girls. The girl pointed to the main entrance, beyond the wall. "I know you said to not admit any visitors, but the man insisted." The girl's lower lip quivered slightly as if expecting retribution from Oriya and he shook his head slightly. "He also has a companion . . . a young man who isn't doing to well."  
  
Oriya raked his fingers through his hair and looked to the wall the girl was pointing at. Two . . . and older and a younger. He had a pretty good idea who they were, and Oriya was perplexed as to why they would come to him. Wasn't he the friend of a lunatic? Oriya looked to the girl who seemed to try to meld into the woodwork of the house. "I'll meet them in the foyer, can you direct them there?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The pale girl skipped out of sight almost immediately and Oriya looked down to his sword and to the broken flower upon the ground. "It seems your 'friends' have come to visit me Muraki." He hefted the blade lightly and walked over to collect his abandoned tea. It seemed that today was a day for strange thoughts and even stranger visitors.  
  
********************  
  
The shinigami was exactly as Oriya remembered him. The same violet- eyed man that had selflessly pushed Oriya out of harms way that night and who had stood by Oriya as the demoness attacked. Oriya looked to the worn out trench coat that was draped over Tsuzuki's companion.  
  
Unlike Tsuzuki, the young shinigami looked nothing like his first encounter with Oriya some months ago. The youth was pale and was leaning on Tsuzuki for support. Oriya narrowed his eyes, and looked closer at the green-eyed youth and he could sense something hidden . . .  
  
"Tsuzuki." Oriya nodded slightly to the man who nodded back in response. Oriya frowned and looked at his visitors with a raised eyebrow. "I take it you managed to rescue your companion from Muraki?"  
  
Tsuzuki flicked his gaze to his companion and Oriya could see the concern Tsuzuki had for the boy. Oriya looked to Hisoka and felt a pang of sympathy. Whatever his heart felt about how things had came about between himself and Muraki, Oriya couldn't feel malice towards the two men before him. Muraki played the two just as adeptly as he had played Oriya. "You're the lamb . . ."  
  
"What does that mean?" Tsuzuki's eyes flashed defiantly and Oriya shook his head at the defensive tone Tsuzuki's voice took.  
  
Sighing softly, Oriya just smiled. "It means nothing. Just something a friend told me, once upon a time." Oriya looked to the young shinigami and he could understand at least in part, what drove Tsuzuki to protect Hisoka. He raised his eyes to look at Tsuzuki. "Why are you back here shinigami? I have no information as to where Muraki is."  
  
Tsuzuki frowned, and Oriya flicked his gaze back to Hisoka, who had finally managed to look up at Oriya. Perhaps it was the haunted look in the boy's wide emerald eyes, or perhaps Oriya was just getting soft, but Oriya stepped back and gestured for the two of them to come in. It looked as if Hisoka was ready to fall, and despite the rudeness of their visit, Oriya felt it was only proper to let the youth sit down.  
  
"I may regret this, but please, come in."  
  
********************  
  
"So that is what Muraki has done."  
  
Oriya contemplated the cold cup of tea in his hands as he rolled Tsuzuki's story around in his head. He looked to Hisoka who had remained silent during the entire explanation, opting to let Tsuzuki speak. Glorious white wings were visible on Hisoka's back, the charms that had been placed on them to hide the appendages gone. Oriya hadn't believed their story until he saw the wings. Oriya couldn't help but feel anger toward Muraki, despite what his heart felt. It was undoubtedly cruel, what the doctor had done to Hisoka. Just what in God's name are you planning Muraki? There was something that Oriya couldn't pinpoint though, and it gnawed on his thoughts. "But why choose Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka cleared his throat, his voice weak in the silence of the room. "Who knows? Muraki has had a fixation on this 'broken doll' for a long time now." Oriya could see Tsuzuki cringe at Hisoka's choice of words, and he didn't blame the man. It was not a term one wished to place on a person. Hisoka looked to Oriya with defiance. "I will fight him . . . until I am not able to. I won't let him accomplish whatever his final goal is."  
  
Oriya rubbed the rim of his cup distractedly. "I don't doubt that." The tea he had offered the two shinigami remained untouched before the two of them, and Oriya wondered idly if it was because they didn't trust him. How could they? He was Muraki's childhood friend, the man who had delayed Hisoka in saving Tsuzuki from his own destruction. The reason why they had come to him still eluded Oriya, and he was sick of beating around the bush. "Why are the two of you here?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka momentarily, and Oriya saw the unspoken words that passed between them. They had what Oriya had sought all his life. He hoped that the two of them survived long enough to cherish what they had found. Tsuzuki nodded slightly and looked to Oriya. "We need to find him."  
  
Oriya shook his head slightly and gave a curt laugh. "Then you came to the wrong place shinigami." Oriya let his hurt show momentarily on his face before hiding it behind his mask. "Muraki will not come back here." Oriya looked to Tsuzuki with wide eyes. "Muraki cares little for me, he will not show."  
  
"He will."  
  
Oriya raised his eyes to Hisoka, who looked back at Oriya defiantly. "I think the strain on your body is affecting your ability to think Hisoka." Oriya placed his cup down on the low table and stood up. "How can you be so sure that he will come here?"  
  
A scowl appeared on Hisoka's face as he contemplated the wings outstretched aside him. "He will come because he needs me." Hisoka raised his eyes back up to look at Oriya. Oriya just stared back at the shinigami, his disbelief apparent in his eyes. "I can sense him on the edge of my mind, like a vulture . . . he is waiting for me to fade. Muraki still respects you enough Oriya, that he will be delicate about things." Hisoka looked to his wings. "Your presence will ensure that no innocents are hurt."  
  
"He respects me?" Oriya found Hisoka's words hard to believe. "Muraki has done nothing but use me to fulfil his wishes, it doesn't matter what I feel . . ." Oriya's voice quieted as he spoke. Oriya could still remember Muraki's words to him. Muraki would not let anyone, not even Oriya stop him from achieving his goal. "You are fools if you believe he will let me get in the way of his desires."  
  
"Maybe." Tsuzuki shrugged and looked to Hisoka with concern. "But it is our best bet at the moment." Oriya watched as Tsuzuki's hand gently rested upon Hisoka's knee. "Muraki must be stopped. No matter what you may feel for the man Muraki once was . . . you know in your heart what he is doing is wrong."  
  
Oriya's eyes narrowed at Tsuzuki's words, at his presumption. "Of course Muraki's actions are wrong." Oriya stood up and eyed his guests frostily. "Do not assume to know me shinigami."  
  
"Of course not." Tsuzuki's voice was equally without emotion. Oriya looked to the two men and his stance softened slightly as he contemplated Hisoka's weary form. "If what you say is true, Muraki will come sooner or later." Oriya shook his head and sighed. "Are the two of you so eager to die?"  
  
The exchange of unspoken words between the two Shinigami was quick, and Oriya watched their interaction with slight jealousy. Tsuzuki looked up to Oriya with a grim look in his eyes. "No. But we will fight him tooth and nail to live."  
  
Oriya looked at Tsuzuki and Hisoka and silently wished them good luck. He knew just now determined Muraki could be when he found something he wanted. Oriya gestured to the garden beyond the closed doors. "You are welcome to rest out there. Draw strength from nature . . . and pray." Oriya walked to the doors and opened them. "I will send all my people away for today, to keep them out of harms way, but I will remain."  
  
"Thank you." Tsuzuki's voice was quiet in the uncomfortable silence and Oriya sighed.  
  
Oriya looked to Tsuzuki's violet eyes, and smiled grimly. "Don't thank me Shinigami. Today is probably going to be the toughest day of your existence."  
  
********************  
  
Hisoka leaned against Tsuzuki as he watched the cherry blossoms drift to the ground. The garden was indeed pretty, and Hisoka felt at peace there among the foliage. The two of them sat in silence, not knowing what to say, and not wanting to break the moment.  
  
It was enough to feel Tsuzuki's heart beating in his chest. Hisoka sighed and rested his head against Tsuzuki, letting the older man drape his arms about Hisoka's slight frame. A couple days ago Hisoka would have scoffed at the notion of willingly being in Tsuzuki's arms. Funny how things changed in the blink of an eye and Hisoka corrected his thought. No, not change, just pulled out of the many layers of protection Hisoka had placed about his heart.  
  
His body ached, and Hisoka closed his eyes wearily. Things would end soon, one way or another, Hisoka was sure of that. He only hoped that in the grand scheme of things, he would be allowed to exist, with Tsuzuki at his side.  
  
"You should sleep Hisoka . . . I'll watch over you." Tsuzuki's voice rumbled in his chest, and Hisoka raised his head slightly to look up to Tsuzuki. The emotions in Tsuzuki's eyes were naked, and Hisoka basked in what Tsuzuki freely gave to him. It was a simple thing really, the love Tsuzuki offered, but to Hisoka it was priceless. Tsuzuki would still offer that love, even if Hisoka did not return it, but Hisoka was glad that his heart found the desire to return it. "Please . . . you need to conserve your strength."  
  
Hisoka shook his head slightly and looked to Tsuzuki sadly. "You know I don't have much left." It was true. As much as he acted brave, and tried to hide his weariness from Tsuzuki, Hisoka knew that he was beginning to reach his limits.  
  
"All the more reason to conserve what you have." Tsuzuki reached out to touch Hisoka's cheek, and Hisoka leaned into the offered touch. "You know if I could, I would be your strength."  
  
"You already are Tsuzuki." Hisoka rested his head back against Tsuzuki's chest and hugged the man close to him. It was strange how something that had caused such embarrassment to Hisoka before now brought him comfort. "Believe me."  
  
Hisoka did not need to look at Tsuzuki's face to feel the smile that claimed the man's lips. It brought a bittersweet joy to Hisoka that he was able to make Tsuzuki smile, but it was joy nonetheless. Tsuzuki rested his chin lightly upon Hisoka's head and sighed. "You know what I mean Hisoka."  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat in silence for another couple minutes, and Hisoka wished he could freeze the moment. The pond beyond their spot beneath the cherry tree gurgled softly, and Hisoka could hear a couple songbirds singing sweetly up in the boughs of the tree. The sun was warm on Hisoka's skin, and Hisoka found it hard not to comply with Tsuzuki's wishes. Hisoka yawned and stretched out his kinked frame as best as he could without removing himself from Tsuzuki's side. Hisoka squeezed Tsuzuki's waist gently, and Tsuzuki responded in the like. "Watch over me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
********************  
  
Echoing drops of water resonated throughout the dark, distorted hallways that made up the twisted construction of Hisoka's childhood home. Hisoka slowly walked down the shadowy halls, the only light coming from the solitary candle he carried. It was disturbing, and as Hisoka looked at the faded wall hangings and rotted furniture, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He wished that Tsuzuki could be there with him, but it was unlikely that Tsuzuki could join Hisoka there in his dreams, or at least not the real Tsuzuki.  
  
The last time Hisoka had walked these halls, he had been five years old. It had been before his empathy emerged, at a time when he was still his parent's beloved child rather than a monster. Hisoka paused as memories replayed in his mind, and a wave of anger and sadness filled Hisoka's heart. He touched the rotted frame of the door to what was once his room, and gently pushed the door open. He knew that it was not real, that his family home could not physically be this old, but the resemblance was a little overwhelming.  
  
His dreams, as much as one could call them, as he was aware when he slept, were becoming more disturbing. Hisoka eyed the decaying room with a mixture of longing and sadness. Why his brain chose this location for Hisoka, he wasn't quite sure, but to his dismay Hisoka had found that he was not able to alter things as he had before. It had been a challenge to even produce the solitary candle Hisoka now used to light the decrepit facsimile of his family home.  
  
Hikaru had told him that everything in this place was a product of his mind, thus Hisoka was the main presence that affected the reality. He had changed his surroundings when Chymos had confronted Hisoka before, and had even produced the sword that had injured the demon and chased him away. Hisoka looked down to the flickering candle in the candleholder he carried. Something had changed, and Hisoka feared it was linked to his weakening body and soul.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Hisoka nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of that soft voice emanating from the darkness beyond. A flicker of motion caught Hisoka's attention, and he turned to see Hikaru quietly emerge from the darkness of the room. Hisoka frowned and shook his head. "How long have you been there watching me?"  
  
Hikaru padded silently across the rickety room to stand before Hisoka. "A little while now." She wrung her pale hands in front of her, like a child caught doing something bad, and Hisoka knelt down to be at eye level with Hikaru. She gestured to the weathered remains of the room. "I came to you almost immediately because I couldn't stand to be alone anymore. But when I found you, you had such a look on your face . . ." Hikaru shook her head and Hisoka locked his emerald eyes with Hikaru's own. "It felt wrong to intrude, so I just followed you at a distance."  
  
Hisoka pursed his lips and shook his head slightly. "Do you know what this place is?" Hikaru looked around to the battered walls and shook her head to indicate no. Hisoka placed his candleholder down on the floor and straightened up. "This was my home, when I was little." Hisoka walked over to touch the rotted remains of a teddy bear. The sad animal stared back at Hisoka with its one good eye, and Hisoka sighed softly. "I was happy here once . . . I think."  
  
There was a lingering sadness to the room, and Hisoka wasn't sure if it was because of his past, or brought about by his present state of mind. "Before I was condemned as a monster by my family, I lived here with them." Hisoka gently touched the ear of the stuffed bear and frowned. Hikaru coughed lightly and Hisoka turned around to face his small companion. "But I shouldn't bore you with my tragic past." Hisoka let a ghost of a smile flit across his face as he walked over to reclaim his candle.  
  
Hikaru reached out to grasp Hisoka's arm and she tilted her head to look Hisoka in the eye. "It's okay to be sad Hisoka." She squeezed Hisoka's arm gently and then let go. "This is a part of you, part of what makes you who you are." She smiled and Hisoka felt as if the room could brighten from that small expression. "Just don't let it be the only thing that defines you."  
  
Hisoka looked at Hikaru with a mixture of awe and shock. How could such a young girl have such worldly thoughts? Hisoka gave the room one last look and then walked over to the exit of the room. "At one point I did, let it be the only thing I mean." He made a gesture to Hikaru to exit the room and the wisp of a girl stepped quickly into the hallway beyond. Hisoka looked to the abandoned teddy bear and smiled softly. "I guess at some point I let other things define who I am."  
  
Hisoka stepped out of the room and shut the rickety door. In a way the action was cleansing, and Hisoka let go of the door handle. It was about time he let go of his past any ways.  
  
********************  
  
Hikaru frowned slightly, and Hisoka looked to the little girl with amusement. She acted grown up, and tried to pretend she was all right with things, but in the end, Hikaru was just an eleven year-old girl. She let her toes trace a slight indent in the ground as she sat in the swing. The two of them were now outside of the house, and Hisoka welcomed the fresh air.  
  
"So you are saying you can't change things anymore?"  
  
Hisoka touched the rough surface of the tree and leaned against it. "Not exactly. I mean I can still do small things." Hisoka concentrated briefly and a pale chrysanthemum appeared in his hand. He looked at the blossom, and leaned over to place the fragile flower in Hikaru's hair. "But I can't control where I am anymore."  
  
"It's pretty." Hikaru reached up to touch the vivid flower. Hisoka wrapped his arms around his torso and looked to the evening sky. Hikaru pushed off the ground and began to swing. "Well it is still you who creates where you are, you just can't consciously alter it." Hikaru scrunched up her nose at those words and Hisoka raised an eyebrow to the silly expression on the girl's face. "Strange . . . you are conscious, yet unconscious . . ."  
  
"Is it any wonder why I am so tired then?"  
  
Hikaru's hair billowed out behind her as she picked up speed. "Yes and no. I mean . . . a person's body is designed to house one soul. Your body is struggling with the burden of sustaining two souls, and a being that devours souls." Hikaru frowned as she spoke, and Hisoka closed his eyes, but still listened. "You cannot hold up like this for much longer . . . you know that."  
  
Hisoka cracked open one eyelid at those words and he frowned. "I know." Hisoka straightened up from the tree and looked to Hikaru. "Don't worry Hikaru . . . I am still hanging on. You will be safe I guarantee it." Hisoka shook his head and clenched his fists. "Tsuzuki and I will find a way to save you. I promise." He glanced over to Hikaru. "No offence, but I would like to have just myself in here."  
  
Hikaru smiled sadly and slowed in her motions. "None taken." She let gravity take over and just let her legs dangle from the wooden seat of the swing. "Tsuzuki . . . he is your partner correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He must care for you very much."  
  
Hisoka thought for a moment, and then smiled at his thoughts. "Yes . . . he does." Hisoka looked to the ground and then up to the setting sun in the sky. "That's why I know you will be okay as well Hikaru. Tsuzuki won't let me die." Hisoka let his smile fade as he thought about his partner.  
  
"To have someone who loves you that much . . ." Hikaru raised her eyes to meet Hisoka's own. "I chose to walk this path . . . I just didn't think it would be so hard, especially after all this time." She laughed a sad little laugh and Hisoka eyed Hikaru quizzically. "I like you Hisoka . . . I didn't think I would. He didn't tell me that you would be so . . ." Hikaru dropped her gaze to the ground and sighed. "I wish things didn't have to happen this way."  
  
Hisoka reached out to gently stop the swing. "What do you mean Hikaru?" Somehow their conversation had made a turn into something strange, and Hisoka couldn't quite follow Hikaru's train of thought. She chose this path? Hisoka frowned and looked down to Hikaru, who's gaze remained trained on the ground before her. "Who is 'he'? Chymos?"  
  
"Forget what I just said Hisoka."  
  
The silence that filled the sudden void between the two of them was startling, and Hisoka shook his head. Despite Hikaru's warm personality, a tiny part of Hisoka had constantly questioned the soul bound to him. Hisoka shook his head and reached out to touch Hikaru. "No. I want you to explain what you just said." He had almost touched her arm when Hikaru suddenly vanished.  
  
Blinking in confusion, Hisoka looked around the tree in an effort to find Hikaru. She reappeared in a gentle rain of light a couple feet away from Hisoka and Hisoka took a couple steps toward her. "Stop." Hikaru held out her hand, her eyes hidden beneath her raven hair. "Please Hisoka, just stay where you are."  
  
Hisoka paused mid step and looked to Hikaru with growing nervousness. Something had changed, it wasn't something that Hisoka could pinpoint, but it was apparent to his empathy. Hikaru was distressed, but Hisoka couldn't let it go. It was the first time Hikaru had said something of the like, and the words, their implications mattered to Hisoka. "What do you mean you chose this path?" Hikaru was a victim of circumstance . . . right?  
  
The despair on Hikaru's face was heartbreaking, and Hisoka didn't need his empathy to know that Hikaru was torn. "You were supposed to be gone." She shook her head and pulled her arms close to her body.  
  
Hisoka froze at those words. Muraki had said the same thing to him when the doctor had captured him before. Supposed to be gone . . . Hisoka stepped toward Hikaru. "Hikaru . . ."  
  
"It is time."  
  
Her vivid green eyes lifted to Hisoka's and in that instant, Hisoka knew the truth. It was inconceivable, there had to be some sort of mistake. Hikaru smiled sadly and raised her arms. "I really do like you Hisoka." She closed her eyes and Hisoka watched as wings, his wings appeared on Hikaru's back in a dazzling display of light. "But sometimes good people get hurt in the pursuit of desires." She opened her eyes to look upon Hisoka. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hikaru spread her wings and lifted up off the ground, and Hisoka raced forward to where she had stood. "Hikaru!?!" Hisoka gazed up to where Hikaru hovered, and shook his head in denial. "Damn it! What are you doing?!" It had to be some sort of mistake . . . some sort of sick joke. Things were falling into place, and he didn't like the picture that was forming.  
  
She looked down to Hisoka, a sad smile still on her face. "What I should have done the moment I fused with you Hisoka, but I was too weak before to do so." Hikaru shut her eyes, and Hisoka could see tears running down her pale face. "I've waited far too long to let even a beautiful soul like you stop me now." Hisoka shielded his eyes as the light from Hikaru's wings got even brighter.  
  
He was dying. Hisoka dropped to his knees in agony and curled in upon himself, his breath stuck in his throat. It couldn't end like this . . . not like this. Hisoka tried to speak tried to do something instead of let his very essence be torn apart. Hikaru's light seeped into Hisoka's very being, and Hisoka's curse marks flared out in intense pain. Hikaru looked down upon Hisoka's tormented frame, and locked her eyes with Hisoka's pain filled ones.  
  
"I'm sorry Hisoka." Hikaru closed her eyes and Hisoka could see tears streaming down her face. "I really am."  
  
The light intensified, and Hisoka's world expanded into dazzling light. The ground beneath Hisoka gave way and he began to fall, away from Hikaru, and from who he was. White feathers fell about him as Hisoka fell, but they offered no salvation this time. Pain wracked his body, and Hisoka felt the binds that held him together shatter and fade.  
  
"Tsuzuki . . ." Hisoka breathed his partner's name like a prayer and Hisoka's awareness dissipated into that bright, white light and Hisoka knew no more.  
  
********************  
  
Oriya was not empathic like Hisoka, nor did he have any special abilities like Tsuzuki, but somehow he knew that Muraki had arrived. Oriya gently lay his calligraphy brush down upon its stand and he stood up. His servants had questioned Oriya's orders as he ushered the lot of them out of the compound. He had given them all money, holiday pay for a job well done, and had requested that they stay away for a couple of days. Oriya's people were much too loyal to truly question his intentions, but he knew that they worried for their master's health.  
  
He had both dreaded and anticipated Muraki's arrival. Oriya paused in his steps to attach his sword sheath to his person and lovingly place his katana in the sheath. Dreaded it because Muraki's arrival meant that a battle would undoubtedly take place. Anticipated it because deep inside Oriya just wished to see the man once more. He knew his heart was weak, finding attachment to a man he knew was evil, but Oriya could not change what he felt just as he could not snatch the sun from the blue sky. It was just something that was, and would probably always be. A fragrant memory and longing for what once was between Oriya and Muraki.  
  
He stepped quickly across the room and headed for the garden. It is where he had last seen Muraki before his first death, it was the spot he had miraculously returned to Oriya from the dead; and it would most likely be the site of someone's death. Oriya strengthened his resolve and gripped the hilt of his sword.  
  
The question that remained then, was whose grave would the garden become?  
  
********************  
  
It took less than a minute, but to Oriya it felt like a lifetime. His footfalls were quiet in the silence of his home, and Oriya was glad he had sent his people away. If something bad was to happen here, he didn't want them to become involved. The garden was as he left it, with Tsuzuki and Hisoka sitting by the cherry tree.  
  
It was the figure standing by the gate that caught Oriya's attention. He raised his eyes to find Muraki standing in the portal, dressed in his immaculate white suit. Oriya watched his friend with a mixture of regret, hope and fear. Hisoka had been right, Muraki had come. He had come for the boy.  
  
Oriya stepped out into the garden, attracting the attention of Tsuzuki, and of Muraki. What conversation or threats the two of them had passed, Oriya would probably never know. He looked to the unconscious Hisoka in Tsuzuki's arms, and felt a twinge of worry. Was he too late?  
  
"Ah Oriya." Muraki greeted Oriya with a casual wave of his hand, but Oriya could see the coldness in Muraki's eyes. "My business is not with you, but with these two."  
  
Oriya stepped between Muraki and the shinigami's and ignored Tsuzuki's protest behind him. "You're business is with me." Muraki looked Oriya from head to toe, and Oriya just stared at him. It was insane, getting in the way of Muraki and his 'business', but Oriya didn't care. He would find the real Muraki, and drag him kicking and screaming out of the twisted shell he had become. It came as a surprise then, when Muraki walked up to Oriya, and coolly pushed him out of the way, and moved to the Shinigami. Oriya whirled around and grabbed Muraki's arm. "Stop this Muraki!"  
  
Muraki shook his head as if admonishing a child. "I warned you last time Oriya, I cannot guarantee your safety." Oriya pulled his hand away as if stung, and Muraki turned to Tsuzuki, who sat with a still unconscious Hisoka in his arms. "I will admit, the boy struggled for a while, but in the end, I always get what I want."  
  
Tsuzuki blanched at Muraki's words Oriya just stared at Muraki's back. Muraki had said the same words to him before . . . 'I always get what I want' . . . Tsuzuki's violet eyes flashed with an anger so unlike him, and his voice was dead calm. "What do you mean?" Tsuzuki glanced up to Muraki and then down to Hisoka. "Hisoka . . . Hisoka!"  
  
The fear and pain in Tsuzuki's voice was heartbreaking, and Oriya felt numb. For all their planning and pretty words, Tsuzuki and Hisoka just froze in Muraki's presence. He moved to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and looked to the pale features. Hisoka did not look well, and as Oriya glanced to Tsuzuki, Oriya knew the man was in shock.  
  
Muraki let out a short, cold laugh and looked to Oriya. "It pains me that you would work with these two to try to stop me."  
  
"What you are doing is madness."  
  
Muraki shrugged and smiled. "Do you even comprehend what I am trying to do?" Oriya frowned as Muraki stepped a little closer to him, prompting Tsuzuki to hold Hisoka's still form even closer to his frame. "You know nothing, yet still assume that I am up to no good."  
  
"Your prior actions don't do anything to redeem your good image." Oriya turned to Muraki, unable to watch the heartbreaking moment between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "Let the boy go Muraki."  
  
Muraki just raised an eyebrow to Oriya's defiance. "He is already gone." Muraki looked to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and just smiled. "The boy's attitude was mismatched with his body any ways. Beautiful things should be seen and not heard." Oriya visibly started at Muraki's comment, and Tsuzuki just glared angrily up to the doctor.  
  
Suddenly Hisoka's body trembled within Tsuzuki's arms, and Oriya watched as Tsuzuki called out his companion's name urgently. Wide emerald eyes opened and what Oriya saw in them froze him to the core. Muraki reached out a hand to Hisoka, ignoring Tsuzuki's outburst and just smiled. "Come my pretty puppet. We have work to do."  
  
Hisoka rose from Tsuzuki's arms, and pushed the violet-eyed man away. Oriya could do little but watch as a boy who moments ago stated his hatred of Muraki, stepped towards the doctor and embraced him. The horror in Tsuzuki's eyes almost matched what Oriya felt, but did nothing to compare to what he had seen in Hisoka's eyes.  
  
There was nothing there . . . not a flicker of life, no defiance. Nothing that Oriya had seen within the youth's eyes before. Oriya stood aside Tsuzuki, who remained where he was, where Hisoka had roughly pushed him. Muraki looked to both Oriya and Tsuzuki, and then down to Hisoka who was holding Muraki like a lover would.  
  
"No . . ." The ache in Tsuzuki's voice was agonising, and Oriya just clenched his fists. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki scrambled to his feet, and Oriya found himself truly hating Muraki for the first time. "Please Hisoka! Answer me!"  
  
Hisoka released Muraki and turned to face Oriya and Tsuzuki. Hisoka's eyes were glass like, and Oriya just shook his head in dismay. Muraki just stood there smiling as Hisoka spread his wings, and Oriya could not help but see the beauty that Muraki had spoke of. But it was nothing but a fake, an illusion. There was no soul to the shell that was Hisoka . . . no life.  
  
Hisoka was gone.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Again with the feeling and the mush, but with all of this emotion I do have things happening, I swear! If you as a reader cannot see it, than you haven't been reading between my lines! *laughs*  
  
I hope the moments between Tsuzuki and Hisoka weren't horribly bad. I was trying for a kind of desperate need meets desperate want. Or something like that. And for those who interpret Tsuzuki laying in the hay as something more naughty . . . shame on you all! When I was rereading this chapter, I realized that the opening part could be interpreted as something much more . . . lemony that had happened between Tsuzuki and Hisoka. I personally did not intend that meaning to come across, at least not intentionally. You as a reader can take it either way I suppose. That is what interpretation is after all.  
  
I just want to take this moment to say something. Different titles are used in Japan to denote affection etc. Like Soka-chan for instance. I know that I should use the proper names according to who is talking, but honestly I am not Japanese, and do not know the language well. So I am just calling Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki, even if maybe Hisoka should start calling him Asato and stuff. If it is confusing, I am sorry. I don't mean to be, but I don't want to take away from things by worrying about who calls who what. But on another note, I do want to thank reviewers for pointing that out to me. I didn't even realize what I was doing. *oops*  
  
I brought Oriya back because . . . well you will see I suppose. Again, I hope he didn't come across as completely wimpy or something like that. I honestly believe that Oriya still cares for Muraki, even if he hates what Muraki does. He cares for the man Muraki once was, and in a way still is, underneath his evil exterior. I believe that Muraki is still human as well, even if he does have some deranged pastimes. Hisoka had stated it; Muraki is a human with demonic characteristics . . . or something like that.  
  
Are you all wondering about Hikaru? Well you should! *Evil laugh* Don't worry, it will all become clear. And of course, there is always Chymos, who you know will probably cause trouble. Demons are like that.  
  
Reviews and comments on my story thus far would be most appreciated. Those who have reviewed already, I want to thank you for your input! It really does encourage me and helps me get these chapters out. And well, even if you don't, I will still keep writing, but it is nice to hear from those who are reading.  
  
A final note before my obligatory thanks to the wonderful creator of this series: computers are evil! My brand new hard drive is currently a snack for my motherboard it seems. Damn you technology! *shakes fist* So the only reason this chapter is coming out is because there is another computer in the house. At least IT doesn't snack on things it shouldn't! (Glares to the evil computer munching away on the hard drive). I hope to have my computer up and running soon, as some of my final notes are trapped on it. Either that, or chuck the damn thing out the second story window - it would make me feel better if nothing else.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humour, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	14. Chapter Ten Dancing At the End of Strin...

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - So please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both, but not necessarily all points. Some liberalization taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Original Characters are the property of Lockeheart.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Chapter Ten - Dancing At the End of Strings  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
"No . . ." Tsuzuki sat upon the ground where Hisoka had pushed him, unable to do little more than stare in shock at Hisoka's actions. Muraki raised his hand up to caress Hisoka's compliant cheek and the rage within Tsuzuki exploded. What in Enma's name had happened to Hisoka? The presence of Oriya had fallen into the background as Tsuzuki watched in horror. The sight of Hisoka holding the man who had killed him, the man who had taken away his innocence, brought forth something within Tsuzuki he didn't realize he had. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki surged to his feet and clenched his fists in frustration. "Please Hisoka! Answer me!"  
  
It was not unusual for Hisoka to be silent, and Tsuzuki had often found himself trying to prod more than a couple words out of his moody partner. But for Hisoka to be this unnaturally calm in the presence of Muraki, hell to even touch Muraki brought intense fear to Tsuzuki. He stood there, desperately pleading for Hisoka to answer him, fearing what he would find.  
  
Hisoka released Muraki and turned to face Tsuzuki and by happenstance, Oriya. The vibrant green eyes that Tsuzuki had found himself falling for held almost nothing of their prior emotion. Tsuzuki lived to see Hisoka glare at him in annoyance, to look at him with longing, to just look at him. Everything that had made Hisoka had always been apparent in the boy's eyes, even if Hisoka would not speak, but the void within the emerald orbs was frightening.  
  
"Do you like what I have done?" Muraki traced his finger down Hisoka's cheek, and Tsuzuki shuddered at the lack of response Hisoka gave to the vile man's touch. "When I had you alone with me back in Kyoto, you were so compliant Tsuzuki; just like the boy now, yes? The haunted, vacant look in your eyes was sinfully delicious." Muraki smiled to Tsuzuki and looked to Hisoka. "Don't you think the boy's eyes look the same now? The same broken look." Tsuzuki fought the urge to shudder as Muraki slipped his arm around Hisoka's waist and held the boy close.  
  
"Muraki . . ." Oriya's voice was quiet in the tension, but it broke the vile spell Muraki was weaving around Tsuzuki with his words. Tsuzuki shook his head as if clearing cobwebs and gave Muraki a death glare. Oriya stepped toward Muraki and Hisoka, his stance tall and proud. "You really have gone too far. Release the boy from your spell!"  
  
"I told you once before Oriya, I can't help but act the way I have been programmed." Muraki gave a small shrug and tightened his possessive grip around Hisoka's waist. "I am just fulfilling my role, that's all." The shadow of a cloud darkened the clearing, bringing a chill to the area. "Besides, I can't return what is no longer there." Muraki looked to Tsuzuki and smiled coldly. "I warned you before not to lose the one important to you. It seems you failed to take my words to heart once again Tsuzuki."  
  
Muraki's cryptic words chilled Tsuzuki to his core and he felt as if he had betrayed Hisoka's trust. He had promised Hisoka . . . hadn't he? Tsuzuki shook his head and closed his eyes. Hisoka had warned him about making promises he couldn't keep . . . and if Tsuzuki couldn't keep this promise . . . Tsuzuki raised his eyes to look to Hisoka. It would not end like this . . . Tsuzuki clenched his fist. He would keep his promise to Hisoka.  
  
"There is always a choice . . ." Oriya's voice was firm, almost quiet, but Tsuzuki found it hard to pay attention to the banter between the two men.  
  
"Oh yes, there is always a choice." Muraki waved his free hand into the air and smiled a charming smile, but to Tsuzuki it was an empty expression. "Some people choose to lie down and die after their life long goals and dreams go up in flames - literally I might add." Tsuzuki ignored the cold humour in Muraki's eyes as the man looked at him. "I chose to reach out and make use of the few puppets I had left. I will reach my desires."  
  
Muraki tilted Hisoka's head lightly with his index finger, and Tsuzuki wanted to break that hand. "A pretty shell, don't you agree? He is much better this way, none of his arrogance or anger." Muraki grazed his lips across Hisoka's cheek, and Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes in anger. "Mind you, I would have never been able to achieve this without the help of a dear soul." Muraki raised his eyes to Oriya's. "I found my key though you my friend."  
  
Tsuzuki heard Oriya's sudden intake of breath, but kept his attention focused on Muraki. Oriya stepped forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "What do you mean Muraki?" Oriya's confusion was evident, and Tsuzuki watched as the smile on Muraki's face widened.  
  
"Of course, you would know nothing about what has happened, especially since the Takahashi household has kept things quiet . . . more or less." Muraki waved his hand as if emphasizing a point. "Do you remember the Takahashi residence Oriya? You visited there once, you brought me along." Muraki sighed, and lowered his hand to Hisoka's shoulder. "Such a vibrant woman, you are a good man Oriya, to give your girls such a chance to start a new life."  
  
"I don't understand . . ." Oriya frowned and Tsuzuki just eyed Muraki, torn between wanting to know what was going on, and wanting to kill the man. "How am I even remotely related to the madness you are plotting Muraki?" Oriya shook his head, and stepped another step closer to Muraki. "I am not like one of your puppets whom you can play with at will!"  
  
Muraki sighed and shook his head. "Then you truly do not understand me Oriya." Muraki released Hisoka from his possessive hold, and Tsuzuki eyed the doctor with mistrust. "Time is running short here, and I do so want to have an informed audience."  
  
"Hikaru Takahashi is the daughter of Naomi . . . a girl whom your family once employed Oriya. You took me with you once a long time ago to visit their household, and I knew then that the child was . . . 'special'." Muraki looked to Hisoka, who continued to stand still. "Her power is quite remarkable, and without you Oriya, I would have never known about her, at least not in time to fulfill my desires." The shock on Oriya's face was undeniable, and a small part of Tsuzuki pitied Oriya. "She is the owner of this lovely body now, but I still pull the strings."  
  
"You monster . . ." Oriya's voice was quiet, but Tsuzuki could hear the underlying anger in his voice. "I read about the Takahashi household in the papers . . . all of them dead! Did you kill them Muraki? Is it your bloodstained hands that took their lives?!" Oriya's hands shook, and Tsuzuki took a step forward.  
  
Tsuzuki watched Muraki cautiously as the man stepped out in front of Hisoka. "I did not kill any of them." Muraki smiled and looked to Tsuzuki, who raised his eyes to meet Muraki's own. "Hikaru murdered her parents all on her own, without any intervention from me. In fact, I found her standing amidst the bodies, drenched in their blood, the knife in her hands. I just gave her a way out of a horrible situation, a chance to live."  
  
"Liar." Tsuzuki took a step forward, unable to keep quiet for any more of the demented discussion. "Hikaru is an innocent." He looked to Oriya, who just stood in shock at Muraki's words. Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka with a mixture of fear and confusion. "Why do you need Hikaru?"  
  
Muraki's laughter filled the air, and Tsuzuki resisted the urge to scream at Muraki. Losing his calm now would do nothing to fix the situation. "Being a child does not stop one from committing heinous deeds. Hikaru possesses a power quite unique from most, and with her ability, I will open the gate and obtain my desires. Combined with the boy's empathic abilities, I have a very powerful puppet at my hand." Muraki reached back to gently caress Hisoka's wings, and trailed his hand down to where the wings joined the body. "Besides, Hikaru is not really a child."  
  
"Not a child?" Oriya shook his head in confusion and Tsuzuki looked to the man. "But you just said she was the child of Naomi?"  
  
"Hikaru is born from the woman, but she is not human. Did you not even question the wings upon my doll's back dear Tsuzuki?" Muraki laughed once again and Tsuzuki fought the urge to rush up to the man and smack the smile off of his face. "To explain all this will take all night, and unfortunately," Muraki looked to the watch on his wrist. "I am expecting company any minute now."  
  
"Like hell you are!" Tsuzuki shook his fist in anger and he flicked his gaze to Hisoka's blank face. "What has happened to Hisoka? Release him Muraki!" As much as Hikaru was important, Tsuzuki could not help but place Hisoka's safety first and foremost. "So help me Muraki, if he is hurt . . ." The menace in Tsuzuki's voice was clear, and he clenched his fists in anger.  
  
The humour in Muraki's eyes left as he regarded Tsuzuki. "What makes you think your precious partner is still within this shell?" Muraki trailed his hand up Hisoka's chest, and Tsuzuki shuddered at the sight. "I of all people should know, considering the link I had to his mind." Muraki fingered a couple feathers from Hisoka's wings. "I can find no trace of him there is only my wonderful key now." Muraki frowned a little and grasped Hisoka's chin, jerking the boy's face to face his own. "Unfortunately, because of the mess your boy made to my spell, her control is tenacious at best. This wooden-like response is probably the best we can hope for, isn't it Hikaru?"  
  
Hisoka nodded in agreement to Muraki's question, and Tsuzuki physically started at the motion. The sudden animation from a boy who had stood so silently before was unsettling, and Tsuzuki feared for his partner. Hisoka's eyes looked to Tsuzuki, but somehow, Tsuzuki knew that it was not actually Hisoka behind them. The vacant eyes looked back to Muraki, Hisoka's chin still cupped within Muraki's hand.  
  
Muraki let lose a curt laugh and trailed his fingers up Hisoka's cheek. "My key, my Hikaru . . . you took an awful long time to assert your control." Muraki let the smile leave his face and he grasped Hisoka's chin forcefully. "Was the spell messed up that badly?" Hisoka nodded yes and Tsuzuki smiled ever so slightly. At least Muraki's plan had been disrupted, but that still did not answer the question that Tsuzuki needed to know. Did Hisoka still exist?  
  
"This is unbelievable." Oriya's voice pierced moment, and Tsuzuki looked to the kimono wearing man. "Let's just set aside for the moment just how chilling your actions thus far have been Muraki." Oriya looked to Hikaru in the guise of Hisoka and frowned. "What is the purpose of joining Hikaru to Hisoka? What can you possibly gain from doing all of this?"  
  
Muraki raised his eyes and Tsuzuki saw the raw hunger in the doctor's eyes. "What indeed?" Muraki looked to Hisoka and smiled, then looked to the sky, which had begun to darken as they had talked. "As always, my partners insist on making flashy entrances . . . but I suppose it cannot be helped." Tsuzuki looked to the darkening sky in apprehension because he knew what Muraki spoke of. The demons were coming.  
  
Oriya unsheathed his sword and Muraki just shook his head. "I warned you Oriya, I told you to stay out of this, but you would not listen." The trees within the garden began to sway in the sudden wind, and eddies of petals flew past Tsuzuki in a maddening dance. Muraki raked his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "I told you to let go of me Oriya . . . you are a stubborn fool."  
  
"Maybe I am." Oriya's eyes were bright, and Tsuzuki looked to the man in disbelief. "I don't abandon what is important to me, and I cannot let your continue to walk this dark path Muraki." Oriya narrowed his eyes and fingered the hilt of his sword. "If your actions mean my death, then so be it. I will not back down."  
  
"Then you may die Oriya." Muraki's voice was dead calm, but Tsuzuki noted the look in Muraki's eyes did not mirror his voice. Perhaps Muraki did care for Oriya, but that feeling paled to whatever Muraki was attempting to accomplish. An ear piercing wail filled the air, and Tsuzuki cringed at the unholy noise. He raised his hands defensively and looked to Muraki who stood unconcerned.  
  
Muraki smiled and tilted his head in acknowledgement to Tsuzuki. "Your pathetic partner will finally have a real use to me dear Tsuzuki." Hisoka raised his arms to the darkened sky, and a faint pillar of light encircled his form. Tsuzuki edged towards Oriya, who had suddenly become his unlikely ally. Muraki laughed as he surveyed the area, and looked to Hisoka's lethargic form. "Let us show them what I will be gaining . . . shall we Hikaru?"  
  
In the blink of an eye, a sudden swarm of demonic creatures filled the area, descending from the sky, emerging from the ground, and some just appearing in a haze of smoke. Tsuzuki pulled a fuda from his coat, and looked at the horde of demons with dismay. Numerous horrendous faces leered at him, the malice clear in their expressions. "Get out of here Oriya! This is beyond your ability to handle now!" The swirling pink petals lent a surreal quality to what was happening, and Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. There were too many demons, but Tsuzuki was not considered one of the best Shinigami without reason.  
  
"I will not leave."  
  
Tsuzuki looked to Oriya as if he had gone insane, and perhaps the man had. "Muraki cares little for you, you heard him! Staying here will only get you killed!" Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka with fear, the swirling orbs of light around his partner's form worrying him. "This is my fight. That is my partner . . . my friend . . . my heart . . . in danger." Hisoka spread his wings out in a dramatic display, and Tsuzuki could see Hisoka's lips moving, as if chanting.  
  
"And Muraki is my friend."  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head in frustration. "The man is little more than a monster in human form! Open your eyes Oriya!" The shouts of damnation and curses coming from the surrounding demons were unnerving, and Tsuzuki was torn between keeping his eyes on the demons, and watching what was happening to Hisoka. The wind was in a furious state now, and combined with the horde of demons surrounding him, Tsuzuki felt trapped. Hisoka's form was small in the whirling vortex of light, his arms raised along with his wings towards the swirling clouds above. Lightening arched blindingly across the sky, and the wind grabbed at Tsuzuki's coat, threatening to pull it away.  
  
Muraki's laughter echoed above the voices of the surrounding demons, and Tsuzuki looked to the demented doctor in frustration. "Take a look Tsuzuki! Watch as my key unlocks the gate! What will your God do when a horde of demons swarms his precious Meifu?" Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka body, which had risen into the air, propelled by his wings. Hisoka's eyes were wide open and his lips continued to move, chanting what Tsuzuki presumed to be a spell.  
  
Tendrils of light looped around Hisoka like snakes, and the dread within Tsuzuki multiplied. It didn't matter, none of it mattered, save for Hisoka. Hisoka turned his head to look at Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki found it hard to not close his eyes at the blank look his partner gave him. It was like the spark that made Hisoka who he was, was gone.  
  
The dark sky opened above them in a dazzling display of light, but Tsuzuki's eyes remained upon Hisoka, who stared back at Tsuzuki with the same vacant look. The calls of the demons surrounding him increased in intensity, and Tsuzuki could hear Oriya's voice answering back defiantly. Tsuzuki knew he should be focusing on the demons surrounding them, or on the portal of light that was opening above them, but he found it hard to do anything else but look to the boy who was his reason to live.  
  
"Hisoka . . ."  
  
********************  
  
Death was not what Hisoka thought it would be. He blinked his eyes once again and sat up. The bed beneath him was immensely soft, and the furnishings surrounding him resembled a faint memory. He remembered the bright light, a sharp intense pain, and Hikaru . . . Hisoka raised his hand to his forehead as he recalled his last moments with Hikaru.  
  
The sudden entrance of a kimono clad woman startled Hisoka, and he looked at the woman as if he had seen a ghost. She hummed a familiar song, and from Hisoka's position on the bed, she looked like someone Hisoka only remembered in his dreams. The woman was fussing with something across the room, and then she turned around and Hisoka's stopped breathing. It was his mother.  
  
"Good morning my son . . . you slept in today." Hisoka's mother smiled and reached out to lovingly touch Hisoka's cheek. "If you don't get out of bed, the day is going to pass you by!" Hisoka looked to the woman, who claimed to be his mother in absolute shock.  
  
"Mother . . ." Hisoka looked to the woman with wide eyes. It was impossible . . . She had NEVER spoken a kind word to him . . . not since his empathy had manifested. "Is it really you?"  
  
Hisoka's mother frowned momentarily and then laughed. Her laughter was like tiny bells, and Hisoka's eyes just widened even further. "Or course it is me? Who else would I be?" She reached out to touch Hisoka's forehead, as if checking a fever. Hisoka looked at the wide smile across her face, and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You're touching me . . ." Hisoka's voice was quiet, and he looked into the woman's eyes. "You never touched me . . . not after . . ." The woman frowned, and sat upon the edge of the bed. Hisoka looked to the woman who was his mother with uncertainty. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman frowned and tapped her chin in thought. "Oh dear . . . my Hisoka . . . are you alright?"  
  
Hisoka lowered his head, his eyes hidden by the fringe of his bangs. The woman reached out to touch Hisoka's arm, and Hisoka pulled his arm away from her touch with sudden abruptness. "What's wrong my son?"  
  
"Stop it . . ." Hisoka's voice was quiet, and he continued to stare at the blanket atop his form. "Please . . . stop pretending."  
  
"Stop what?" Hisoka's mother stood up and raised her hand to her lips. "What do you mean my Hisoka? You are scaring me . . ."  
  
Hisoka clenched his fists in an effort to stop the trembling that had begun as he struggled to contain his emotions. "Stop that . . . you never called me 'my Hisoka' . . . I was always the monster! You said I was not your child!" Hisoka raised his eyes to the woman's own. "What are you?"  
  
"I don't understand . . . Hisoka?" Hisoka shook his head in frustration and gripped the blanket atop of him tightly. The room, the bed, everything was a memory . . . a memory of the past, and perhaps a longing of his heart. The woman reached out to him, and he shied away from her touch as if burned. "Hisoka?"  
  
"You are not my mother . . ."  
  
"What? I . . ."  
  
Hisoka scrambled out of the bed and stood with his back against the wall. It was a farce, an illusion . . . there was no way his real mother would ever show such kindness to him. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!"  
  
The room shattered like glass into a million pieces, and Hisoka found himself falling into darkness. Away from his bedroom, and the woman who claimed to be his mother. Hisoka trailed his hands upward, trying to desperately grab at the shards of what was a distant memory. "Mother . . ." Hisoka closed his eyes as the darkness claimed him.  
  
********************  
  
The scent of cherry petals assaulted Hisoka's senses, and he opened his eyes to a scene familiar to his nightmares. He looked down to his body, and found himself dressed in that same kimono. He looked around, and the all too familiar wind swept grasses and the night sky filled his vision.  
  
A sense of urgency filled Hisoka, and he turned around to look upon a disturbing scene. Muraki stood with his back toward him, the handle of a sharp blade held in his hand as he plunged the metal downwards again and again. The woman hung lifeless in Muraki's arms, and Hisoka looked upon the scene of his nightmares with physical shock.  
  
The woman made no sound as she was ruthlessly stabbed again and again, and the look upon Muraki's face as he committed his crime was frightening. A hunger, and a joy filled the air, and Hisoka found himself cringing at the flood of ugly emotions. Just like history repeating, Muraki turned around and looked to Hisoka, as if sensing another presence. Hisoka looked into the man's eyes and saw the lust in the doctor's eyes.  
  
As if time stopped, Muraki was suddenly upon Hisoka, and he felt the doctor's cool hands encircling his wrists. Hisoka leaned away from Muraki, but found himself unable to free himself from the man's grip, just as he had been unable to escape as before.  
  
"Witnesses have to disappear . . . That is the rule . . ."  
  
Muraki's voice was calm and quiet in the chill night air, but Hisoka could sense the desire coming from Muraki as the man looked Hisoka's body over. Hisoka looked up into Muraki's cold eyes and narrowed his own in anger. It was what he had been unable to do that night so long ago. Hisoka pulled hard against Muraki's grip, and with a sudden show of power, he blasted Muraki with a violent blast of psychic energies . . . toppling the cruel doctor over in a howl of fury and pain.  
  
Hisoka ran away from Muraki, and that damned cherry tree, but found a grim joy in the pain he had caused Muraki. The vivid scene shattered into a million pieces as before, and Hisoka found himself falling once again. But this time, he did not long for that memory to stay.  
  
********************  
  
"Heeh . . . you don't like those memories?"  
  
Hisoka raised his head from the ground to gaze into ruby red eyes set into a shadowy form. He pulled himself to his feet in a swift motion, and backed away from Chymos. The demon looked at Hisoka's haste and just laughed. Hisoka narrowed his eyes and looked about his new surroundings. There were no memories, no nightmares . . . just darkness and Chymos. Perhaps it was as just a bad combination.  
  
"What do you want Chymos?" Hisoka looked about in confusion. His wings were gone, as was Hikaru. The last moments he had with Hikaru came back to him and Hisoka shook his head in frustration. "She used me . . . Hikaru."  
  
"I warned you, didn't I?" Chymos smiled a fanged smile and flapped his shadowy wings. "I may be a demon, but at least you can deduce what to expect from me, but her . . . A fallen angel like her follows no stereotypes. She had you fooled quite well little Shinigami."  
  
"Fallen angel . . ." Hisoka raised his hands up to his temples and closed his eyes momentarily. "And what makes you anymore trustworthy? You are a demon."  
  
Chymos shrugged, and smirked at Hisoka. "Believe me or not, it is your choice. But right now I am all you got." Chymos laughed, and to Hisoka it sounded like nails down a chalkboard. "Oh this is rich indeed!" Hisoka glared at the demon and the demon had enough sense to at least stop laughing.  
  
"Where is Hikaru?"  
  
"Why do you care Shinigami? She has used you through and through! That little bitch has taken control of your body, and she has left me to rot in here with you, even though she has the power to separate me from this boring prison." Chymos sneered at Hisoka, and Hisoka found Chymos' words hard to swallow. "A little weak for a villain though, she should have eliminated you, but instead she imprisoned you here, trapped among your memories." Chymos spat upon the invisible ground and growled in anger. "She sure used her current incarnation to her full advantage though; I didn't think the woman had it in her to play the role of a scared little girl. But it sure fooled you, stupid Shinigami."  
  
"That can't be . . ." Hisoka frowned and looked to Chymos with questions in his eyes. "She was sorry . . . I heard her, I know I did." Hisoka shook his head and clenched his fists. "Does this mean that she was working in tandem with Muraki all this time?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
Hisoka took a deep breath and looked to Chymos. "So why are you here demon? Just wanting to gloat?" Hisoka took a couple of steps toward Chymos, his frustration at the situation getting the better of his judgment. "I would have thought you would want to watch the devastation she and Muraki have planned . . . that is what you told me you would do before."  
  
Chymos shrugged once again, and raised his blood red eyes to Hisoka's once again. "Well I was going to, but when I realized she left you alive, if you call this alive, I just had to come for another taste." Chymos smiled a cold smile and Hisoka backed up a couple steps. "Your soul is still sweet Shinigami . . . and seeing as your soul will slowly burn up anyways I figured I could speed up the process and get myself a meal and a ticket out of here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hisoka raised his hands defensively in front of him and eyed Chymos warily. "I am not defenseless here demon."  
  
Chymos shook his head in laughter and Hisoka found himself frowning at the demon. "You are a riot Shinigami! Don't you realize what Hikaru is doing with your body? She has always been trapped on earth, away from Meifu and unable to get revenge upon Enma for what He had done to her. Muraki was aware of her existence and he is obviously quite aware of you." Chymos raised his eyebrows suggestively and Hisoka shuddered. "With Muraki's knowledge, our magics, and her abilities, a plan was formed."  
  
"Right now that bitch is using your body to break the barrier that seals Meifu away from ChiJou and from the demons. Without the barrier, all those defenceless souls in Meifu will be ripe for our taking." Chymos' laughed as Hisoka's eyes widened in disbelief. "Your empathy was the key though. In her altered form, Hikaru did not have the focus to be able to wield her bound powers effectively. Hikaru gets to exact her revenge upon your precious Enma, us demons get a huge feast and potentially control over the entire realm of the dead."  
  
Hisoka clenched his fists in an attempt to stop himself from shaking in anger. "And what does Muraki get from all of this?" Hisoka was reeling from what Chymos had said, and if he could take the demon's words as truth . . . He just couldn't believe that Hikaru, the delicate girl that Hisoka had promised to protect, was evil. The picture it painted was a horrible one indeed. "That man has never done something for nothing; he has always had a motive."  
  
"Of course. That arrogant human made a deal with us. You Shinigami apparently torched all of his life works, along with his . . . brother? In exchange for his abilities and knowledge, we healed him from near death, and he would gain us a key into Meifu." Chymos smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Upon entering Meifu, not only does he gain a revenge of sorts upon you and your partner, but he will be able to bring his brother back to life. So he can kill him."  
  
"WHAT?" Hisoka shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you . . . I won't! It is insane!" Hisoka waved his fist in front of him in a wide arc. "How can I believe what a demon says? Why are you telling me all this anyways?"  
  
Chymos raked his gaze up and down Hisoka's body, making Hisoka curl in slightly upon himself to protect himself from Chymos' lecherous gaze. "Why?" Chymos raised his eyes back up to Hisoka's own. "I'm bored Shinigami. Seeing your reaction amuses me." He trailed his eyes back down Hisoka's body. "There is also the prospect of a little fun. My brethren are out there, having all of the fun, while I am stuck here with you. I can see why Muraki toys with you. For a human body your form is quite . . . delicious."  
  
Hisoka recoiled in disgust at Chymos' words, and he raised his hands in front of him protectively once again. "Come near me demon, and you will be sorry."  
  
Chymos leered at Hisoka, and extended his wings. "I doubt so. I do like playing with my prey."  
  
********************  
  
The Hall of Candles was a strange place, filled with the light of the living, and the burned down remains of those who had died. A candle for every life, a flame for every soul, the caretaker of them a single man. Known as an executioner, a deliverer and perhaps a little unbalanced, the Earl lived and worked among the candles, his form unseen and hidden. It was both a good and bad job, as one does not mourn the loss of life so much, if all they see is a candle going out; a very different perspective than those such as the Shinigami, those who see the actual remains of those dead or dying. Along the same thread, it could be argued that he had less appreciation of life because of his job.  
  
Hakushaku contemplated the candle before him, and watched the tiny flame flicker slightly as he approached. Death was just a part of the cycle, without death there could not be any life. It was one thing to put out the light of a soul; it was another thing to assure that that soul would come to Meifu.  
  
Often the dead do not realize they are dead. The Earl lifted his gloved hands to gently cup the top of the candle, the flame flickering within the tiny confines of his hands. He watched as it struggled for oxygen, for the right to live. Perhaps Hakushaku had been within the Castle walls for too long, as a candle could not gain human characteristics, even if they represented human life. Hakushaku sighed and released the flame from his gentle embrace, and watched, as the flame grew brighter.  
  
"You know you must."  
  
The Earl raised his head as the voice spoke, but refrained from turning around to face the owner of the voice. "I know Enma." The silver mask tilted slightly as if looking to the ground. "I have seen to the ending of mortal life for millennia, and I have often wondered if the soul knows, even if the mortal life does not." Hakushaku stood and listened as the soft swish of cloth against cloth came closer to him. "Must it really come to this?"  
  
"There are few options left to us."  
  
Hakushaku frowned and shook his head, knowing that few beside himself could actually read his facial expressions. "You knew that it would come to this . . . didn't you Enma? That is why you let things go as they have for so long." He looked to the tiny flame before him once again. "This is a dangerous game you are playing."  
  
"Perhaps." The Earl listened as Enma moved behind him, and Hakushaku could have sworn he heard a soft sigh. "As much as I love my children, I have a responsibility to preserve the status quo." The Earl lowered his head as he listened to Enma's words. "It isn't a position I relish, but it is the demand set upon my station. The High Council has seized Trinity from me and they have managed to fool my angels to believe that their command is actually MY command. I can play games just as well as they can."  
  
"Are they in place then?"  
  
The soft swish of Enma's robes signaled his approach. "The pieces are in place, but at what cost? Not all of my children will make it Hakushaku . . . and I fear for both those who survive and those who fall. The High Council has really made a mess of things . . . and it is up to me to stop it." The Earl turned his head slightly, but kept his eyes away from Enma. Enma's hand reached out to gently touch the side of the candle. "Was the High Council so prideful that they forgot who gave them such power in the first place? Just as I gave it to them, I can also take it away."  
  
"You are treading deep waters Enma . . . they think you are a fool." The Earl continued to stare at the candle and fought the urge to turn around. It was unthinkable to even consider looking upon Enma's figure. "To most of the High Council, you have become little more than a figure head, a being with little power. Tied up in red tape, they forget who actually runs things."  
  
A soft sigh sounded from behind him, and the Earl shook his head. "I have been here a long time, haven't I Enma? I have seen many souls depart for the next world and the final decision has always rested in your hands." Hakushaku wrung his gloved hands together. "I know you formed the High Council to deal with the growing number of souls, but I think that you have forgotten that all of them were once human, they have flaws."  
  
"You were once as well Hakushaku . . . or do you forget?"  
  
"Aye . . ." The Earl clenched his fists and dropped them to his sides. Hakushaku pondered Enma's words as he watched the candle's flame dance. "What will happen to those who have betrayed you?"  
  
"They will be judged."  
  
"The same as you judged 'her'?"  
  
The silence that filled the room was stifling, and for a moment, the Earl feared that he had overstepped the boundaries between him and his Lord. "There are some things that I regret doing, but as Lord, I cannot let such betrayal go by unpunished. To allow the demons into this sacred place, bypassing the barrier I have in place to protect us against demonic threats, it is inconceivable. The demons may be more powerful, but at what cost is that power? Did they think nothing of the consequences of their actions in their quest for power?"  
  
"Their crime is no less that what Hikaru's was." Enma's voice was devoid of emotion, even though the Earl knew that the neutrality was a lie. "I cannot allow her to come here Hakushaku . . . I cannot. It was wrong to seal her away so long ago, but I cannot fix the past. Hikaru . . . had she just done as she was told . . ."  
  
Silence filled the room once again, and Hakushaku looked to the floor uncomfortably. Enma spoke up once again, and the emotion in His normally calm voice was heartbreaking. "She nearly destroyed everything! Not just this world, but the next, and also that of the living. It was not an accident; Hikaru knew exactly what she was doing. I couldn't let such insolence go unpunished. And those idiots I deemed the High Council are trying to repeat her mistakes." Hakushaku stared at the flickering flame as Enma spoke. "Just as I cannot let it go by now."  
  
Hakushaku sighed and shook his head, the flame from the candle glinting off of his silver mask. "I'm not sure if she is wholly herself anymore. It has been a very long time. Living from person to person; existing, but not existing . . . Was such a punishment really necessary my Lord?" Hakushaku looked to the vaulted ceiling of the room; the arches alit with the light of numerous candles. "Her coming back . . . opening the gate . . . you knew this would happen, didn't you?"  
  
"They say that God works in mysterious ways."  
  
Hakushaku laughed at the cryptic remark, and then stifled the noise. "I still think that this is a very dangerous game you are playing. Had you spoken to the Shokan division plainly, I am sure that they would have gone along with you willingly. As it is, they seriously doubt your actions."  
  
Enma sighed behind him, and Hakushaku eyed the flickering flame of the candle solemnly. "If I would have told them, do you think they would have gone along willingly? The High Council would have also looked at such action suspiciously, and I need this to succeed at all costs." The Earl cocked his head as footfalls paced behind him as Enma began to pace. "Konoe is a strong man, as is his staff. As Shinigami they deal with difficult problems all the time, I can trust in them to be able to pull this one off as well. The seal on information has been broken and the GuShoShin twins will relay the truth to them. I only hope that in the end they will forgive me for my deception."  
  
"If Tsuzuki and Hisoka do not survive this deadly game you have thrown them into, I am not sure if they will." Hakushaku shook his head in frustration. "You demand too much from those two."  
  
"They have power beyond measure when they are together." Enma was close and Hakushaku could feel the figure's presence, like a vibrating hum. "Within Tsuzuki lays phenomenal power that he fears, and the High Council fears it and him. Hisoka is the key to unlocking that power, but also to controlling it. You saw the report from their first case together. Such an ability to combine power is rare." The Earl could hear the smile on Enma's face through his words. "I will need such power, if I am to clean up this mess that has been made."  
  
Enma must have stepped forward, because suddenly Hakushaku could feel the presence of his Lord directly behind him. "'People change by encounters' . . . I believe you said that Konoe had said this to you about Tsuzuki and Hisoka." Enma sighed and the Earl sighed as well. "I know I am asking a lot of them, but it is because I believe in the two of them. I want my people to be happy as well . . . and I believe that Tsuzuki and Hisoka are good for one another. Together they will pull one another through this mess."  
  
"I always believed that there was another reason for you to keep Tsuzuki as a Shinigami for so long." The Earl smiled, and tilted his head slightly. You had better hope that Tsuzuki and Hisoka are strong enough to survive all of this. Or you may be losing more than your High Council."  
  
"I have thought about this for quite some time, and I believe my actions are correct." Enma's robes swished softly in the silence of the room. "In one swift stroke, I will weed out the betrayers within my High Council. I will gain back my lost Hikaru . . . and allow her to undergo the judgment she should have gone through before. I will teach the demons not to underestimate my power and their arrogance will be their undoing." The anger in Enma's voice was cold. "As for Muraki, I will finally show him just how his path has led him away from his true desire . . . and he will be judged."  
  
"But to resort to this . . . Hisoka's soul is already wounded quite badly, and I fear he will not survive this. There must be another way to separate Hikaru's soul from Hisoka's own . . . one that does not jeopardize both Tsuzuki and Hisoka's well being." Hakushaku shook his head and sighed. "The gate has already been opened; doing this will not undo that." The Earl looked down to his gloves and clenched them into fists as he spoke. "You will be taking more than her soul Enma, and I fear that the boy's death will drag Tsuzuki's soul in tow."  
  
Hakushaku jumped slightly as a hand rested itself upon his invisible shoulder. "The actual death need only be long enough to separate the souls, and that of the demon. I trust in your skill Hakushaku, that you will be able to bring his flame back." The hand upon the Earl's shoulder tightened ever so slightly, and Hakushaku closed his eyes. "You forget that I need this to happen, for Tsuzuki to embrace his untapped powers."  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing my Lord."  
  
"I do." Enma's voice was calm, and His hand upon the Earl's shoulder was solid. "Carry out my command."  
  
The Earl took a deep breath and raised his hands to the candle once more. "Forgive me." He spoke to the candle, as if the soul it represented could hear his words. The tiny flame flickered defiantly within the confines of his hands, and Hakushaku narrowed the gap between his two hands.  
  
The tiny flame struggled to survive, and the Earl closed his eyes as he closed his hands around the spark of life. "You have struggled through so much . . . be strong enough to survive this as well Hisoka; for your sake as well as Tsuzuki's."  
  
The flame extinguished.  
  
********************  
  
The screeches of the demons increased as the light intensified. Tsuzuki tore his gaze from Hisoka long enough to see a portal open above them. Oriya bumped into him slightly, and Tsuzuki steadied Oriya's stance. Muraki's form came into view, his body aflame in the same evil red aura from before. The maniacal glint in the doctor's eyes was disturbingly familiar, and Tsuzuki clenched the fuda in his hand even tighter. "Stop this Muraki!!"  
  
The doctor looked down to Tsuzuki and laughed. "Why should I? The gate is opening, the time has come, and I will attain my desires." Tsuzuki's body lurched as gravity itself seemed to disappear. He scrambled desperately to find purchase, but the only thing nearby was the arm of Oriya, who was also struggling in the sudden weightlessness. The demons surrounding them also began to float, and those who could fly began to ascend even faster to the shining portal above them. Muraki hovered above the two of them, his aura holding him in place. "Isn't this wonderful Tsuzuki? The end of the world as we know it is happening now! You are a part of history in the making!"  
  
Tsuzuki looked to the multitude of fangs, claws and inhuman forms that swirled about them, reaching out to Tsuzuki like a cat playfully swiping at its prey. They were all being drawn forward, toward the glowing portal and the world of Meifu beyond. Muraki's form along with Hisoka's was the only stationary beings within the strange vortex Tsuzuki found himself in.  
  
"Tsuzuki . . ." Oriya's voice was strained, and Tsuzuki saw the man was struggling with some of the demons who had decided that the mortal was easy prey. With the barrier between Meifu and them gone, did they not have enough helpless souls waiting for them on the other side? Tsuzuki outstretched his hand and was about to unleash the spell held within the fuda when a bolt of ruby energy arced downwards and separated the demons from Oriya. It gave Oriya a chance to get to Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki looked up to where the bolt had come from.  
  
"I warned you Oriya." Muraki's eyes were hard as he stared down to Oriya, and Tsuzuki shook his head in confusion. The man was alternately threatening Oriya and then showing acts of kindness. "Get away from here now!" The portal crackled with energy and Tsuzuki looked to the crack in the barrier surrounding Meifu with concern. Hisoka remained hovering, his wings outstretched, arms raised to the sky and the portal.  
  
Oriya pulled his sword defensively in front of him, despite the lack of gravity and glared up to Muraki defiantly. "And I told you I don't give up on someone that is important to me!" Oriya shook his head and pointed his sword to Muraki. "I will not leave!" The blinding light shone down upon the multitude of figures beneath it.  
  
Muraki was about to reply when Hisoka's voice suddenly screamed, it's piercing tone echoing above the screeches and cries of the demons rising toward the portal. Tsuzuki looked to his partner in fear, and watched as Hisoka curled in upon himself, his wings enveloping him. "Hisoka!" Tsuzuki surged forward, propelling himself by pushing off of Oriya. The scream, whether it was from Hikaru or not, was still Hisoka's, it was Hisoka's body . . . and the sound sent waves of fear through Tsuzuki.  
  
"NO!" Muraki's voice was shrill but Tsuzuki ignored the man's outcries. Hisoka was shuddering, a thin keening wail emanating from his curled form. Tsuzuki reached forward desperately, needing to feel Hisoka's form under his fingers, needing to find Hisoka behind the vacant eyes that were Hikaru's.  
  
The wind whipped around, pulling everyone beneath the portal forward, save for Hisoka, and Tsuzuki reached out to pull Hisoka's form against him as he flew by. Hisoka's body was cool to the touch, and the cries did not cease even when Tsuzuki held his partner's form close to him. "Hisoka . . . Hisoka!" Tsuzuki leaned his head in close to Hisoka's, wanting and needing Hisoka to look up at him. With Hisoka embraced in his arms, Tsuzuki found himself and his partner being drawn upwards toward the portal. It was a terrible thing, the portal being opened, but it also meant that Tsuzuki and Hisoka could get back home, get back to Tatsumi and the others. He could find help for Hisoka.  
  
The demons lashed out in hatred at Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and Tsuzuki endured the pain, keeping Hisoka's body away from the demons grasp. A bolt of energy slammed into his back and Tsuzuki bit down hard on his sleeve to not scream out in pain. He turned around slowly to find Muraki bearing 'down' on him, Muraki's arms outstretched with another deadly ball of energy in hand. Muraki's eyes were wide, and a snarl was upon his normally handsome face. Tsuzuki raised his fuda and held it between him and Muraki in defense.  
  
It was a swift metallic blade that stopped things from evolving further, and Tsuzuki looked down in horror to Oriya who hovered beneath Muraki, his sword having cut a deep slash down Muraki's chest. Muraki's eyes were wide, and Tsuzuki watched as the doctor looked down to Oriya in shock. Oriya's face was grim, and Tsuzuki could see the conflicting emotions in Oriya's eyes. "I warned you Muraki! I cannot let you continue this path!" Oriya raised his sword once again, ready to receive the retaliation that was sure to come from Muraki.  
  
Tsuzuki wished to hear what was said between Oriya and Muraki, but it was at that moment that he entered the portal, his back bleeding heavily with Hisoka in his arms. The battle cries of the demons deafened, and Tsuzuki raised his free hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light of the rift. It was not how Tsuzuki had wished to come home, but it would have to do. A war had come to Meifu, and Tsuzuki feared how it would end.  
  
********************  
  
"GuShoShin! You're alright!"  
  
Wakaba's delight was apparent in her voice, and Tatsumi smiled slightly behind his clasped hands in front of him. He had known that the others were worried about their fellow co-workers trapped in ChiJou, even if some of them were less forthcoming about their feelings than others. Tatsumi looked to Terazuma who glanced over to him, and then pointedly looked away. Despite their differences, the people of Shokan division were really a close group, and it was that bond that Tatsumi was depending upon, especially in the storm to come.  
  
The librarian struggled half heartedly in the girl's hug, and Tatsumi knew that GuShoShin did not mind the affections of the energetic girl. Watari sat down beside Tatsumi, and looked to him fretfully. Tatsumi sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Dark times were upon them, and they would soon be put to the test.  
  
"I do hope the two of you have a very good explanation for all of this." Konoe's voice was dead calm, and he glared at Tatsumi and Watari in turn. "Undoubtedly Trinity has reported your arrogance to the High Council by now. I would like to at least know why I will be kissing my ass goodbye when they come back in force."  
  
"That's a rather colourful description chief." Watari shook his head and frowned. "But I think once you understand what is going on, I am sure you will agree with the actions Tatsumi and I took."  
  
"I was wondering why the two of you were acting all secretive." Terazuma frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "You have really stirred up a hornet's nest Mr. Secretary. I hope you are sure of your findings, or else you are going to have to answer to me as well as Trinity." He smirked and raised an eyebrow to Watari. "I knew the explosions coming from your lab were too regular in interval."  
  
Watari grinned and looked to Tatsumi. "I told you the explosions wouldn't cover up what we were up to."  
  
"No. It was the regular timings of the explosions that gave it away, not the explosions themselves. There isn't really anything orderly when it comes to you Watari." Wakaba laughed and flipped her hair back behind her shoulder. "But Terazuma is right . . . what are we going to do? If High Council bears its force against us . . ."  
  
"That's a little unfair." Watari pouted. He straightened in his chair and smiled a beaming smile. "Those winged dolts will have to do much more before they will get in here to take GuShoShin away."  
  
"Ahem." Konoe cleared his throat and looked to each one of his employees in turn. "If you please, we have a growing crisis on our hands remember?"  
  
Tatsumi cleared his throat and motioned to GuShoShin who had finally extracted himself from Wakaba's embrace, and was now setting up his laptop. "Everything about all of this has been fishy from the start. It wasn't anything I could come up with evidence to prove, just something I knew." Tatsumi gestured to GuShoShin and an image of the girl Hikaru appeared on the wall. "This is Hikaru, the girl whose soul Tsuzuki and Hisoka were ordered to find. What wasn't known until just recently though, is that Hikaru is not what she seems."  
  
"What do you mean?" Konoe eyed Tatsumi with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Watari, GuShoShin and I came across some discrepancies in the case. Along with Enma's bizarre orders and then the lockdown, I knew that we had to get to the bottom of things and fast." Tatsumi raked his fingers though his hair and looked to GuShoShin. "We have been kept in the dark about many things."  
  
"Enma has set us up." GuShoShin tapped a couple keys upon the laptop and another image appeared beside Hikaru's image. It was of an angel, a woman with glorious white wings, raven black hair, and green eyes. Tatsumi waited a moment for everyone to see the resemblance between the girl and the woman. "Hikaru Takahashi, the girl who was presumably murdered, is actually just the latest incarnation of Hikaru the angel. One of Enma's first angels, Hikaru the angel sought to destroy the boundaries between the living and the dead, between the souls and the soulless; or the demons."  
  
Tatsumi shook his head and looked to his fellow co-workers. "Why she tried such a thing is not in records, apparently that is still being sealed. Such an act should have warranted immediate annihilation of the soul, but Enma chose a different punishment. She was cast to ChiJou, forced to exist along side the souls of those she incarnated with. Like a person trapped within a room, looking through a window to reality."  
  
"Enma's punishment was exceptionally cruel if you think about it." Watari looked up to Tatsumi and frowned. "I still can't believe it, even though I found this information along with GuShoShin." Watari leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "To exist, but not exist, to live, but not to live; Hikaru's crime was great, but perhaps Enma's punishment was even worse."  
  
"How come we have never heard of it?" Terazuma frowned and raised his legs to prop up on the table before him. "If this angel, this Hikaru did something so terrible, why was her existence and what she did hidden? And what of Hikaru the human girl? Who, what and why was she killed?"  
  
"It seems that there is a sort of war occurring in the upper ranks, and we are the unfortunate souls who get to deal with the clean up." Watari looked to Terazuma and frowned. "But it cannot be a coincidence that Enma personally assigned Tsuzuki and Hisoka to a case that involved a fallen angel." He slammed his fist upon the desk, startling those present. "Damn it! And what of the man hunt against Tsuzuki? Is this somehow connected to all of this?"  
  
Tatsumi pushed his glasses back up his nose and frowned. That was the one thing that did not make sense. Even Konoe had hinted at something darker within Tsuzuki, and during the short while that Tatsumi had been partnered with Tsuzuki, he too had sensed something different. Tsuzuki had remained with the division for years, and the High Council had done nothing to hinder Tsuzuki. Why was he suddenly a target?  
  
"We're under attack!!" A man's voice rang through the corridors of the Shokan division and Tatsumi looked up in shock from his fellow Shinigami. Not everyone in the division was a shinigami, some worked within the building as messengers or researchers, and upon hearing that cry Tatusumi feared the worst. The man rushed into the conference room, he was short of breath and was very pale.  
  
"Have Trinity come back in force?" Konoe rose swiftly from his chair, overturning it in his haste. "Those damned idiots! Don't they know when to back down?"  
  
Terazuma leapt from his chair with grace and cracked his knuckles. "Good! All this talk is boring. If they want to rumble let them. I will show them the wrath of a Shinigami!"  
  
"No . . . it . . . it isn't Trinity." The man gulped in a breath of air and looked to Konoe and Tatsumi in turn. "It's . . . demons! The barrier around . . . Meifu has . . . been breached! Hordes of demons . . . are swarming Meifu!"  
  
"Oh my God . . ." Wakaba held her hand to her mouth in shock and Tatsumi privately agreed with her. As if to confirm the man's words, the Division building shuddered as if struck by a heavy blow.  
  
"Where are the civilians?" Konoe was already moving, and the group of Shinigami rose to follow him. "Our first priority is to protect those within Meifu from the demons. We are the first line of defense here; the Angels will be slow in getting down here." Konoe turned around to look at everyone. "I don't have to remind you what the multitude of souls residing here in Meifu is to the demons."  
  
"A buffet table!" Watari's voice was loud, and everyone glared at him with disbelief. He wiped his hands upon his lab coat and shook his head. "What? You know it is true! Demons devour souls, and Meifu is full of defenseless souls just waiting to be taken."  
  
Terazuma shook his head and punched his fist into his open hand. "If we weren't in a hurry right now, I would have to smack you for that one Watari." He looked to the chief who nodded grimly back. "I take it we are going on the offensive?"  
  
"No." Tatsumi pushed forward, leading the lot of them back to the general workspace. "First is defense. We need to protect those within Meifu. When everyone has reached the designated safety zones, then we go on the offensive."  
  
"Who knew that our evacuation drills were going to come into use?" Wakaba wrung her hands nervously and rushed ahead, pulling Terazuma with her. "I am going to sound the alarm!"  
  
Tatsumi watched the two of them leave and clenched his fists. Watari leaned over as they ran forward, his hair coming free of his hair tie. "I don't think we have to worry about Trinity at the moment, but just to be sure, GuShoShin should hide with his twin somewhere safe." Tatsumi nodded in agreement to Watari, and watched as the scientist turned to talk to GuShoShin.  
  
Konoe entered his office and came back out a moment later with stacks of fudas in his hands and overflowing from a side satchel. "I hope I don't need to use all of these." He looked to Tatsumi who nodded grimly back. "This day is going from bad to worse really fast."  
  
Tatsumi was about to reply when the doors to the work area exploded inward in a sudden show of force. Both Tatsumi and Konoe raised their respective powers in defense, but quickly lowered them as they recognized what had plowed through the doors. Tsuzuki stood in the doorway, blood pooling at his feet from a wound Tatsumi could not see. It was what was cradled in Tsuzuki's arms that froze Tatsumi to the core. Hisoka hung limp in Tsuzuki's arms, pale white wings trailing down to the floor. The boy was crying aloud, and Tatsumi could hear Watari's shout of dismay from behind him.  
  
"Please . . . you have to help him!" Tsuzuki was on the point of babbling, but Tatsumi could not blame him. Tatsumi rushed forward along with Konoe and Watari. Hisoka had no apparent wounds that Tatsumi could see, unlike Tsuzuki, but the cries of pain coming from Hisoka's throat was unmistakable. The emotions in Tsuzuki's eyes were equally disturbing, and Tatsumi feared the worst.  
  
Watari tried to pry Hisoka out of Tsuzuki's arms, but the man would not let go. Tatsumi nodded once to Watari and gently prodded Tsuzuki in the back urging the man to follow Watari; careful to avoid the bleeding wounds. Things were happening too fast and Tatsumi looked to Watari. "We have our jobs to do. You stick with Tsuzuki and Hisoka Watari. Help them!" Tatsumi looked to Konoe who was torn between wanting to speak with Tsuzuki and the obvious demand on them to head outside to combat the threat to Meifu. "Come on Chief! We have to get out there now!"  
  
"Wait! Who will protect them?" Konoe gestured to the retreating forms of Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari.  
  
"Don't worry about them. They will be fine." Tatsumi pulled his glasses off his face and wiped them distractedly. "They are Shinigami, those in Meifu are not. The demons will go after easy prey first." Tatsumi grimaced and pushed his glasses back into his face. He raised his fist and the nearby shadows danced in anticipation. "Come on Chief. We have to deal with one crisis at a time."  
  
Tatsumi stepped with purpose with Konoe at his side. There was no need to teleport, as the demons were undoubtedly right at their doorstep. Tsuzuki and Hisoka's sudden appearance along with the demons worried Tatsumi immensely. It was equally likely that Muraki was also within the realm of the dead. Tatsumi was torn between wanting to be with Tsuzuki, worrying for Hisoka, his responsibilities as a Shinigami and the Secretary of Shokan division, and his intense desire to hunt Muraki down and crush the doctor in a veil of shadow - slowly.  
  
With any luck, Tatsumi would have the chance to fulfill all his desires.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
First off, I want to apologize profusely for the lateness of this chapter. I have always intended to get this story out as quick as I could, but unfortunately some things got in the way. If you remember my computer was having problems . . . well it decided to finally die. I had to go and build a new computer and cannibalize what I could from the old one. So the story was a little delayed as my notes for the chapter were trapped on the computer and couldn't be rescued until the new one was in the process of being built.  
  
Note 1: The concept of a candle for each Shinigami is one of my own. We all know that the Earl oversees the snuffing of candles (i.e. the ending of life), as seen especially in the manga. I know that the Shinigami are dead already, but like I had stated before, they are in a sort of second life. Also I figured that the higher ups would have some sort of control over the Shinigami. I mean think about it, a Shinigami is a tanked up individual. What would happen if they suddenly went insane or something.  
  
Having control over them, such as a candle representing their life, at least I thought was applicable. It doesn't mean that death instantly occurs, but it does mean that said person, Shinigami or otherwise will be dying very soon. What would the point of snuffing candles be otherwise? Obviously, the extinguishing of a candle for a Shinigami is not light matter, as powerful and useful Shinigami are hard to come by. If you don't like the idea of a failsafe over the Shinigami's . . . well tough luck for you. As a writer, I am prone to making things up on the fly, and to me at least, this does have a plausible reason for actually existing in the Yami no Matsuei world.  
  
Note 2: I have Konoe call the people in Meifu civilians, because in essence, from what I can tell, there aren't many within Meifu that actually have power like the Shinigami. Also from what I can tell, Meifu isn't exactly holding all of the dead, just those who have not found want / need to pass on. So like the Shinigami they work to keep the bureaucracy of JuChoOh running smoothly; workers for Enma so to speak. Aside from perhaps Angels, the Shinigami are the only ones that I can infer having any sort of offensive or defensive powers. So in essence, everyone else in Meifu is a civilian, and the Shinigami and the Angels the defenders / soldiers so to speak.  
  
Note 3: I came up with the concept of a 'barrier' or sorts surrounding Meifu. I mean, demons are scary, not doubts about that. So what has there been to stop them from overwhelming Meifu and kicking spiritual butt? The idea of a barrier around Meifu also shows a definite divide between Meifu and ChiJou. An idea I wanted to emphasize. Hikaru's opening of the gate, or breaking the barrier, is the idea that a spiritual being could force their way back into Meifu, even if Enma forbid it, if they have the right tools and abilities.  
  
Blah, blah, blah. My notes are too damn long. I just wanted to explain some stuff, even though I am sure people are more confused about things than just that. Reviews and comments on my story thus far would be most appreciated. Those who have reviewed already, I want to thank you for your input! It really does encourage me and helps me get these chapters out. And well, even if you don't, I will still keep writing, but it is nice to hear from those who are reading. I want to apologize once again for the lateness of this chapter.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humour, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	15. Chapter Eleven Breaking Point

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - So please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both, but not necessarily all points. Some liberalization taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Original Characters are the property of Lockeheart.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Chapter Eleven – Breaking Point  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
Just a warning for readers: this chapter is potentially very emotionally charged. Without spoiling things, I thought it would be prudent to give a caution. Mind you, if you have followed my story to this point, it would be kind of silly to not read this chapter for fear of becoming . . . emotional. Nothing graphic or anything like that, so don't be worried.  
  
********************  
  
It was like some sort of sick joke. Oriya held his sword outright before him, the claws and other such appendages of demons reaching out for him. The rift in the darkened sky above him was drawing everything and everyone towards it, a pull that Oriya could not fight. Muraki hung above him, the end of Oriya's katana piercing the doctor's body. Blood, which should have run down the length of the sword, was trailing up and off of the metal, drawn toward the swirling vortex Muraki had opened. The screams coming from Hisoka were devastating, but paled in comparison to the swirling vortex of emotions within Oriya.  
  
He had just stabbed Muraki. Oriya shook his head and looked to Muraki who looked back at him in shock. A bright red line of blood welled across Muraki's suit, flowing from the wounded flesh beneath. "I warned you Muraki! I cannot let you continue this path!" He spoke the words without fear, even though within his heart Oriya was scared. It was as if time had slowed down, and perhaps it did. The winds whipped Oriya's hair about him, and he glanced quickly toward Hisoka, who was now held within Tsuzuki's arms.  
  
Everything would change now, and it could never go back. Hands trembling slightly, Oriya pulled his sword out of Muraki, and eyed the blood that covered the shining blade. Muraki pressed his hand against the wound, and Oriya raised his eyes to Muraki's, his path finally chosen. The wound was a shallow one at best, but it was the very fact that Oriya had wounded Muraki had come as a shock to Oriya. It was a strange thing, to both love and hate the same person, but for Oriya it was true. He loved Muraki, but he hated what Muraki did. It was a twisted logic, for a person and action cannot exist independent from the other, but to Oriya, it was what made the most sense. He could not let Muraki continue to walk the path he was walking, for it would lead to tragedy for many. If that meant he was to fall with Muraki . . . than so be it.  
  
He knew that they were not alone, that they were surrounded by demons clamoring for the gate above them, but to Oriya it was if the world had narrowed down to just Muraki and him. From just beyond his vision, Oriya could see Tsuzuki enter the portal, Hisoka tight in his arms. The consequences of Oriya's actions would come and would probably be swift, but for what his action did allow, Oriya would not regret it. He had only met Tsuzuki and Hisoka for a short while, but even in that short time, he could see the bond between the two Shinigami.  
  
"Oriya . . ."  
  
Oriya pulled his gaze away from the two Shinigami, and back to Muraki. For an instant, Oriya could see the hurt within Muraki's eyes, and then it was gone. "You truly don't understand me . . ." Muraki clutched at his wound, and then looked up to the swirling portal the two of them were being drawn into. Oriya looked to the rift in the sky, and then down to the disappearing ground beneath him. Even if he wished to stop his ascent, he was so high up, that the descent would likely be fatal. It wouldn't be much different than what awaited him beyond the portal though.  
  
Oriya's eyes narrowed as Muraki began to laugh. It was a hollow sound, and it sent shivers down Oriya's spine. He had expected Muraki to retaliate, to strike out at Oriya for letting Tsuzuki escape with Hisoka. It was hard to ignore the twisted faces of the creatures that passed by him, intent on entering the portal to the world beyond. Oriya tightened his grip upon his katana slightly. Meifu . . . the realm of the dead; Muraki had unleashed a nightmare. What kind of trouble having demons invade the realm of the dead, Oriya was unsure, but he was sure that it would have dire consequences.  
  
Muraki stopped laughing, and glanced back down to Oriya. They were nearly at the rift now, and what was beyond it, Oriya was unsure. The howls, cries, and screams of the multitude of demons surrounding them were deafening, and Oriya tried to keep his eyes averted from the monstrosities. Muraki held out his hand, the same hand that was covered in his own blood to Oriya; as if wanting Oriya to grab a hold. The expression on Muraki's face was grim. "You are a stupid, stubborn man Oriya." Muraki shook his head in frustration and then gestured with his hand once again. Oriya looked to the bloody offering in distrust. What was Muraki up to? Oriya raised his eyes to Muraki's, and what he found within them was disturbing.  
  
"Muraki . . ." Oriya looked to Muraki's hand once again, and then up to the chaotic vortex above them. He was out of his element, and Oriya looked to Muraki's offered hand in confusion. Did Muraki want to help him or just was it just to make sure that Oriya was with him so that Muraki could punish him once they went through the portal? Muraki should have been furious, he should have been angry . . . not like this. Oriya gripped his katana tightly in his right hand, and extended his left hand up to Muraki's bloody one.  
  
Muraki's hand was warm around his, and Oriya looked Muraki in the eye as they reached the blinding light of the portal. The cries and screams of the demons faded as the rift encircled the two of them and Oriya tightened his grip upon Muraki's hand. As everything exploded into a brilliant white light, Oriya could feel Muraki's hand tighten about his, and that gesture brought hope to Oriya's wounded heart.  
  
Perhaps he still could save Muraki . . . and at the same time the both of them as well.  
  
********************  
  
Tsuzuki had staggered under the sudden reappearance of gravity and had nearly dropped Hisoka as he tried to orient himself to his surroundings. The rift, was more than just an opening, it seemed as if it cast whoever passed through it to a random place within Meifu. Had Tsuzuki been in a calmer circumstance, he might have found that fact intriguing, but at the moment he had greater concerns.  
  
The pain along his back was tremendous, but it paled in comparison to the pain within Tsuzuki's heart as he held Hisoka's whimpering form close to his own. Blood pooled at his feet, and Tsuzuki knew that his wound was quite serious. As for Hisoka, Tsuzuki was unable to see any physical reason for the boy's collapse, but the thought of what could be happening to Hisoka's mind and soul . . . that drove Tsuzuki to the edge.  
  
It may be the soul of Hikaru in charge, but it was Hisoka's body, and Tsuzuki refused to believe that Hisoka was gone. The tie between body and soul was stronger than that, and the fact that Hisoka's body still lived gave Tsuzuki hope that somewhere deep within, Hisoka's spirit remained as well. Tsuzuki looked to Hisoka's pale face and shivered, it was unthinkable to believe otherwise, lest it snapped Tsuzuki's thin grip on life. The only reason he had come back from Touda's fires was for Hisoka. Even now, months after the incident, there was nothing, save Hisoka that truly gave Tsuzuki a reason to stay. Even now, with his feelings for Hisoka free, it was still only Hisoka that kept him there. If Hisoka was gone, if the shell Tsuzuki held within his arms was all that was left . . . Tsuzuki shuddered at the thought. There would be no reason then, no reason to stay, no reason to hold back . . . nothing.  
  
Muraki would pay for what he had done, but at the moment, nothing else mattered saved for Hisoka's wellbeing. Tsuzuki tightened his hold upon the whimpering boy in his arms, and tried his best to not let those cries bring him to his knees. They were in Meifu now, back among those who could help Hisoka. Tsuzuki winced as his motions drove searing pain throughout his wounded body. With effort beyond his body's ability to cope, Tsuzuki summoned his power and teleported to the only place he could think of; back to 'family', back to home.  
  
********************  
  
Hisoka leaned forward and rested his hands upon his knees, his breath short and heavy. Sweat trickled down his face, and Hisoka winced as his deep breaths aggravated the wounds he had received. It gave Hisoka a grim pleasure though, to see that Chymos was just as exhausted as he was.  
  
He should have known that Chymos would attack. Hisoka recalled the brief conversation he and Chymos had partaken in, and Hisoka was still in shock at the 'truth' Chymos had spoken. Even now, trapped as he was within his own consciousness, Hisoka could still not believe that Hikaru had used him. Hisoka clenched his fists and looked to Chymos who stared back at him just as warily.  
  
It was perhaps ironic in a sense that Hisoka was battling with Chymos, while the one that he had believed to be pure was in fact the enemy. Hisoka could see Hikaru's tear filled face in his minds eye, and he shook his head angrily. She had played him like an instrument by using her knowledge of Hisoka's past to gain Hisoka's trust. He had believed in Hikaru so blindly that even Chymos' cryptic warnings had done little to unseat Hisoka's misplaced trust.  
  
He had been weakening, Hisoka was sure of that, but the source of his weakening was not what he had expected. Muraki had bound Hikaru's soul to his own, and that in itself was a strain to Hisoka. The added baggage of Chymos did little to help matters, but in the end as it was, it would not be the strain of having those two attached to him that would kill him, it was Hikaru's betrayal. Hisoka shook his head in frustration and looked about the darkness that surrounded him. This was the last step, the point of no return. If Hisoka didn't get out of here, and soon, there would be nothing left of himself to save.  
  
"How long can you hold out little Shinigami?" Chymos' voice was loud in the silence between the two of them, and Hisoka raised his head at the sound. Chymos smiled and showed Hisoka his fanged teeth. "You are close to your limits, I can sense it, and I know you know that as well."  
  
Hisoka straightened up and raised his eyes to Chymos. It was bad enough that all of this had happened but Hisoka didn't need a demon to rub his face in it. Who knew what Hikaru was doing with his body at this moment, and it more than a little weird to not know what his body was doing at the moment. Chymos must have read some of Hisoka's questions in his eyes, because the next thing Hisoka knew, Chymos was laughing at him, a smug look upon his face. "Feeling sorry for your self Shinigami?" Chymos sneered and narrowed his smoldering eyes. "My how the righteous have fallen."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hisoka whirled around to fully face Chymos, but he did not close the gap between the two of them. The quick motion aggravated the few wounds that Chymos had managed to inflict, and Hisoka clutched at them carefully. "You are trapped here as well demon."  
  
Chymos physically started at that remark, and to Hisoka he seemed like a kitten trying to display its bravado. That mental image brought things into focus. Chymos may be a demon, but he was ensnared just as Hisoka was. A small smile crept upon Hisoka's face at that epiphany, and Chymos narrowed his eyes warily at the sudden change of mood. Hisoka let the smile fall from his face and he looked at Chymos with newfound determination.  
  
"How about we make a deal Chymos?"  
  
********************  
  
The blinding light faded quickly, and Oriya was mildly surprised to find solid footing beneath his feet. The sudden reappearance of gravity was not the only thing to shock him. The idea that the realm of the dead was just as mundane as the world of the living also gave Oriya a pause. He stood amidst apartment buildings, complete with hanging greenery from the balconies. The normalcy of his surroundings led Oriya to believe for a moment that he was still in the land of the living, but he could not dismiss the massive portal he had just exited.  
  
Oriya looked down to his hand which was linked to another. Muraki stood beside him, his free hand still clutching his wound. Suddenly self conscious, Oriya pulled his hand out of Muraki's grasp and backed slightly away from the doctor. In the distance, beyond the neighborhood Oriya found himself in, he could hear frightened screams. Columns of smoke rose in the distance and flashes of approaching figures caught Oriya's attention. He raised his katana defensively.  
  
"You are a fool."  
  
Oriya twisted his stance slightly to look to Muraki, who stood stiffly beside him, a look of boredom on his face. Muraki's eyes were upon the smoking horizon, but his words were directed to Oriya, that much Oriya could tell. The flitting shadowy shapes were getting closer, and Oriya dare not take his eyes off of them, even though he knew he should keep his eye on Muraki as well. Oriya shifted his stance slightly to provide him the best possible defense. "Then we are a pair then." The sound of Muraki's quiet laugh startled Oriya slightly, and he shook his head angrily. "Damn it Muraki . . . I didn't want to be a part of your schemes."  
  
"I never forced your hand."  
  
"Oh but you did." Oriya chanced a quick glance to Muraki and then back to the approaching figures. "Maybe not directly, but you did." Oriya tightened his hold on his katana and grimaced. "It seems I do make a good puppet after all." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but it was hard to do. "Did you know that Tsuzuki would show up at my place? Did you plan for the two of them to drop on my doorstep?"  
  
The silence from Muraki told Oriya everything he needed to know, and he shook his head angrily. "You knew how I felt, and still you sought to use me." The intensity of emotions Oriya felt was a little shocking, but considering circumstances, he was not surprised. The creatures were almost upon them now. "I hope it has given you great pleasure to see me dance upon your strings, to use me."  
  
"Oriya . . ." Muraki's voice was quiet, and for a fraction of a second, Oriya could have sworn he could sense regret in Muraki's tone. He dismissed that thought instantly. It was stupid to believe that Muraki could care for him, despite his actions.  
  
Oriya interrupted Muraki's words, angry at Muraki and angry at himself for letting his heart continue to make decisions. "Even tangled up as I am now, I still don't understand why you are doing all of this." "You never do something for nothing Muraki, even if it satisfies your need for dominance. What do you gain from all this manipulation?"  
  
"Death."  
  
Oriya started to turn his head to Muraki when out of the corner of his eye he noted something nearing his form. He jumped back swiftly and the deadly razor edges of a whip just missed him. His eyes followed the length of the whip up to its owner. A familiar winged woman with golden eyes smiled evilly down at Oriya.  
  
"Hi there pretty boy, long time now see." Kiiyue batted her eyelashes playfully at Oriya and motioned to her companions, who surrounded Muraki and Oriya within seconds. Muraki stood still, eyeing the surrounding demons with distain, somehow managing to look imposing while clutching a bleeding wound; while Oriya kept his focus upon the deadly demoness before him. She pulled her weapon back toward her and smiled. "Still hanging around that sad bag of bones you call a friend?"  
  
The shock of hearing such disregard for Muraki was a little worrisome. Muraki and his power was nothing to scoff at, Oriya had seen some of it first hand. He had also witnessed the rivalry between Muraki and Kiiyue, but there had been a clear definition of who was in charge. Oriya narrowed his eyes and took note of the positions of the surrounding demons. There was about ten of them, eleven if he included Kiiyue. Muraki had still not moved from his silent surveillance of the demons and Oriya was about to open his mouth to speak when Muraki beat him to it.  
  
"Aren't there enough hapless souls around here for you to play with?" Muraki raised his hand and made a motion of critically observing his nails, all the while speaking to the ever angering demons. "I have business to attend to Kiiyue, and I don't have time to play."  
  
"Oh on the contrary doctor, you do have time to play." Kiiyue licked her lips as if in anticipation and Oriya didn't doubt her intentions. "Now that you have fulfilled your end of the contract, there is no need to keep you around." Kiiyue fingered the hilt of her whip, and Oriya found the motion disturbing. "My Master sends his thanks, and his reward."  
  
"If your Master believes that the handful of you will be enough to defeat me, than your Master is an idiot." Muraki's voice was calm, but Oriya could detect a hint of worry in Muraki's tone. "Leave now Kiiyue and you might live." Oriya could see Muraki tighten his fists out of the corner of his eye. "Don't forget Kiiyue, I have no need for you or your kind any longer, now that the seal to Meifu has been breached."  
  
"Oh how I have longed to have the chance to rip your heart out Muraki, and it seems as if you have brought it along for me to kill." Kiiyue smiled, but her eyes remained as cold and calculating as ever. She looked to Oriya, and Oriya tightened his stance at the sudden attention he received. "Didn't I warn you to stay out of a demon's business human?" Kiiyue narrowed her eyes and made a small motion with her free hand.  
  
Oriya blinked at Kiiyue's words, slightly baffled by Kiiyue's meaning, when suddenly there was no more time to think, only action. The surrounding demons leapt into action, forcing Oriya and Muraki to move or be killed. As Oriya fought to retain his defense against such terrible creatures, he could see Kiiyue standing quite still in the chaos of it all. Sweeping claws, brandished weapons, it was unlike any fight Oriya had fought before. There was no honor, no respect for one another as warriors; just bloodthirsty violence, and that shook Oriya to his core. In the thick of things, Oriya lost sight of Muraki, but he ignored it. Muraki was completely capable of taking care of himself with such beasts, Oriya was not.  
  
Two sets of grotesque limbs seized Oriya by his arms, forcing his sword out of his hand with brute force. He struggled fiercely to free himself from the vice-like hold the two demons had upon him, but to little avail. Oriya could hear a huge struggle behind him, and from the sounds of it, the demons were having a run for their money, but Muraki's victory there did little to help Oriya now. Kiiyue turned her horrible lantern- like gaze upon Oriya and smiled. "Such a pretty human . . ."  
  
With a speed unparalleled, Kiiyue leapt toward Oriya with her whip raised high. The deadly blades shown in the faint light, and Oriya could see the look of triumph in Kiiyue's eyes. From somewhere behind him, Oriya was sure he could hear Muraki's voice cry out . . . in fear? Oriya pulled against the tight grip of the demons upon his arms, but they remained still, and the bladed whip arced for his chest.  
  
********************  
  
It was a balm of sorts for Tsuzuki as he forced his way into the building of the Shokan division. He would have teleported directly into the building, but considering the dire circumstances Meifu was under at the moment, Tsuzuki was sure that the Shokan division would be one of the first places to be struck by the vengeful demons. After all, it was the Shinigami that often thwarted the demons schemes. To be able to do something . . . anything was better to Tsuzuki than nothing. He could see smoke rising in the distance, and grimaced. The demons were wasting no time in laying waste to Meifu. He had to hurry.  
  
It came to no surprise to Tsuzuki then, when he burst through the doors to find Tatsumi, Watari and Konoe on their way out. He stood still for a moment, chest heaving from exertion and Tsuzuki shook his head, his heart ever remaining with the frail form of Hisoka within his arms. "Please . . . you have to help him!" The looks of surprise and horror upon his co-workers faces was both relieving and frightening. It had only been a couple of days, but it had felt like a lifetime to Tsuzuki, especially considering circumstances. Tsuzuki looked Tatsumi in the eye, and he could see Tatsumi physically flinch at the eye contact.  
  
Watari reached him first, and the scientist tried to reach out to pry Hisoka out of Tsuzuki's arms, but as soon as Tsuzuki realized what Watari was trying to do, he tightened his grip upon the boy in his arms. Even though he knew Watari was only trying to help, Tsuzuki could not find it in him to let go of his precious load, even if it was to get help for Hisoka.  
  
After only a couple of seconds, Watari stopped trying to pull Hisoka from his arms, and instead gave Tsuzuki a push to move. It was if he was moving in a haze, and Tsuzuki complied with Watari's urgings dumbly. He could hear Tatsumi speaking something to Watari, but through the pain and emotions, it was little more than white noise to Tsuzuki. His back throbbed with pain in time to his fast beating heart, and Tsuzuki tightened his grip upon Hisoka's whimpering form.  
  
"Hang on Hisoka . . ."  
  
********************  
  
It didn't take long to get to the infirmary, and Tsuzuki reluctantly placed Hisoka's body upon the bed and stepped back to let Watari examine the youth. Hisoka's face was very pale as he lay upon against the white sheets. Tsuzuki held Hisoka's slim hand tightly as he watched Watari work frantically over Hisoka's pain wracked form. Tsuzuki could already feel his body repairing itself, torn flesh and muscle reforming and mending the damage Muraki's blast had done to his back. Tsuzuki knew that he should rest, and let his body heal, but he was unwilling to leave Hisoka's side, and Watari let him be.  
  
"Can you help him Watari?" Tsuzuki looked to the scientist with hope in his eyes. It wasn't a question of would Hisoka come to, it was more like 'when' Hisoka would come back to him. Tsuzuki refused to wrap his thoughts around what would happen if Hisoka was lost now, especially now he knew how Hisoka felt. Tsuzuki hadn't felt connected to another person since . . . since Tatsumi. He frowned as he thought about it. Even then, it wasn't quite the same, and the serious secretary had pulled away from Tsuzuki in the end. Hisoka was the only person who had bothered to stick with Tsuzuki through the good times and the bad. Tsuzuki looked up into Hisoka's pale face, and sighed.  
  
Watari grimaced as he placed some sort of strange mechanical contraption against Hisoka's forearm, and Tsuzuki fought the urge to bat the strange device away from Hisoka as it began to beep alarmingly. "I will do everything within my power Tsuzuki." Watari frowned as he read the readings on the strange contraption and Tsuzuki looked up to Watari worriedly. Watari sighed and shook his head. "Look Tsuzuki . . . I can't do anything with you hanging around here." He motioned to some medical supplies on the far side of the room. "Why don't you help me out and find me a clean needle and rubbing alcohol."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded quietly in the wake of Watari's small tirade and reluctantly released Hisoka's hand from his own. It felt as if he was cutting the life line that held Hisoka to him, and Tsuzuki rushed to the other side of the room to quickly complete Watari's request. He didn't want to be apart from Hisoka, not now, not ever.  
  
A shudder ran through the building, and bits of plaster fell from the wall. Watari looked up momentarily and then focused his attention back on his patient. The demons were not wasting their time, and Tsuzuki let his thoughts stray momentarily to his co-workers who were out there trying to stop an invasion. From somewhere beyond the security of the walls Tsuzuki could hear screams of terror and shouts of defiance. The horror Muraki had unleashed upon Meifu was picking up steam, and Tsuzuki prayed that his co- workers were safe.  
  
Another blast struck the building, and the force of the blow nearly brought Tsuzuki and Watari to their knees. Crumbling bits of ceiling fell and Tsuzuki covered his head and a large chunk of the ceiling caved in from the pressure and crashed to the floor. Clouds of dust billowed from the fallen structure, and Tsuzuki coughed as he inhaled the dust. "Watari!" Large cracks formed along the infirmaries walls, and Tsuzuki could see Watari straightening from his protective lean over Hisoka's form.  
  
"We're both fine." Watari frowned as he eyed the growing damage. "It isn't safe here, we have to move."  
  
Tsuzuki swiftly brought his eyes up to meet Watari's. The blonde scientist's eyes were grim, and he watched as Watari began to scoop medical supplies into a side satchel. Tsuzuki looked down to Hisoka who continued to cry out softly in pain, even though his eyes remained closed. "What do you mean? You have to help Hisoka!"  
  
Watari finished grabbing his supplies and he whirled around to face Tsuzuki. "I know Tsuzuki! But at the moment the division building is a prime target for the marauding demons out there!" Watari shook his head and motioned for Tsuzuki to lift Hisoka's pale form up once again. Watari grabbed the needle Tsuzuki had clasped in his hand and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. He drew out a minute amount of the substance, and with a quick tap for air bubbles, Watari injected the solution into Hisoka's arm. Tsuzuki looked up to Watari in apprehension.  
  
"Don't worry Tsuzuki." Watari grimaced as he lay down an empty needle. "I just gave him a slight pain killer." Watari frowned as he brushed Hisoka's bangs away from his face. "If he were actually conscious right now, he would probably be screaming, and I don't want that to happen. The pain could kill him." Watari frowned again as he gestured for Tsuzuki to pick up Hisoka's slight form. As Tsuzuki picked Hisoka up, he couldn't help but notice that the great white wings that spilled down Hisoka's back were beginning to lose feathers . . . and fast.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tsuzuki cradled Hisoka close, and was mildly relieved to find that Hisoka had stopped crying out in pain. The drug that Watari had administered had worked. Another shudder ran through the stressed building, and Watari gently pushed Tsuzuki in the back.  
  
"Somewhere we can be safe."  
  
********************  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
Hisoka turned his head to look to his newfound, yet unlikely ally who was currently complaining. Chymos was a formidable form at best, and having the demon at such proximity without expecting a claw through the chest was both relieving and unnerving. The demon had a look of disbelief on his face as he trailed a couple steps behind Hisoka.  
  
"Oi! Are you listening little Shinigami?"  
  
"I can hear you." Hisoka muttered as he looked about him with determination. Unyielding darkness stretched out in every direction, and Hisoka took a moment to rest. He was weak, Chymos had not been lying to Hisoka; he was fading. Whatever Hikaru had done to him, it felt as if his life force was siphoning down a drain and Hisoka could find no way to stop it. He took a deep breath to center himself and shuddered as a wracking cough took over his body. He doubled over and let the coughing take its course, and Hisoka was mildly disturbed when flecks of blood appeared on the hand that had covered his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his hand and then brushed his hand against his pants. "What is it now Chymos?"  
  
"If my comrades ever found out I had joined up with a Shinigami . . ." Chymos let the intended insult linger, and Hisoka ignored the barb.  
  
"Well these are strange times we live in." Hisoka's attempt at humor was weak at best, and he turned around to fully face Chymos. It was more than a little strange to be talking to Chymos like this, but in light of circumstances, and in Chymos' own words, Chymos was all Hisoka had. "I promise I will never tell them."  
  
Chymos snorted disdainfully and looked to Hisoka with narrowed eyes. "I'll be surprised if you make it out of here to speak to anyone." The faint cease-fire between the two of them was fragile at best, and Hisoka was still amazed that he had stopped Chymos from attacking him. The promise of freedom was apparently more appealing than the tasty mouthful Hisoka's soul would provide. "You are very pale Shinigami."  
  
"I could care less what you think about me." Sighing softly, Hisoka sat down upon the ground and took deep breaths to try fight off the wave of nausea that overcame him. Chymos stood a little ways away from Hisoka, his glances calculating, and Hisoka trusted Chymos about as far as he could throw the large demon. It didn't bode well for their fragile alliance. A wave of dizziness washed over Hisoka, and he shook his head to clear it. Chymos watched him with a calculated look in his eyes, and Hisoka glared back at Chymos defiantly.  
  
Chymos leered at Hisoka and flapped his wings irritably. "The barrier is probably broken by now, and I bet your protective partner is watching your body's actions in shock. I wonder if he knows it isn't you?" Chymos flapped his shadowy wings irritably. "It is so frustrating to be stuck here with you, when there is so much fun to be had outside."  
  
Hisoka clenched his fists and looked to the blood that marked his pant leg. It would have almost been preferable for Hikaru to have just killed him when she took control of his body, instead of trapping him here. To die like this, slowly and in the sole company of a demon was not the way Hisoka wished to die. Yet if he had a choice he wouldn't die at all, for Hisoka knew another life was held in the balance along with his own. "Tsuzuki . . ." There was also the fact that for the first time in his life, Hisoka felt as if he belonged. He didn't want to lose that now.  
  
Hisoka took a deep breath and looked to Chymos with new determination. He needed to get out of this prison, he had to get back to the conscious world, and he had to stop Hikaru. But how was he supposed to stop her, when he couldn't even reach her?  
  
As if Lady Luck had finally decided to give Hisoka a decent hand, a portal of light formed a little ways away from the two of them. Hisoka quickly got to his feet. Hikaru stumbled from the portal, her wings askew, and the doorway vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Chymos was set to attack the girl, and Hisoka felt the same way, but something about things did not seem right. He laid his hand upon Chymos' arm, and the demon glared menacingly down at him. "Not yet."  
  
Hikaru raised her vivid green eyes to Hisoka and Chymos respectively, and she shook her head. "Hisoka . . ." Her voice was weak, and the relief in Hikaru's voice was unmistakable. It was then that Hisoka noticed blood running down Hikaru's arms, and he rushed forward. Chymos yelled at him as he ran, something about stupidity, but Hisoka ignored the demon's shouts. Hisoka caught Hikaru as she collapsed, and he knelt to the ground, cradling Hikaru's slight form in his arms. It was hard not to care, despite everything that had happened. He was a fool, and Hisoka knew it, but for this moment, he chose mercy over revenge.  
  
He hoped he would not regret it.  
  
********************  
  
He had been wounded before. One did not become a master swordsman without enduring some injuries during training. Oriya looked up at the malicious grin upon Kiiyue's face, and then down to his chest where the end of the whip embedded its deadly barbs deep into his flesh. This was not like any other injury he had ever received. Kiiyue's laughter rang in his ears and she pulled back on her weapon, tearing Oriya's flesh apart as the weapon withdrew from his skin. The wound was unlike anything he had ever experienced and Oriya cried out at the intense pain.  
  
"Isn't the pain delicious human?" Kiiyue leaned in close, her breath warm upon Oriya's pale face. She reached out and roughly pulled open Oriya's kimono, letting Oriya see the torn, bleeding flesh beneath. She leaned in close and licked at the blood oozing from the lacerations. Oriya shuddered at the sight, but remained immobilized in the fierce grip of the demons holding him upright. Kiiyue smiled and straightened up, pushing her body against Oriya's and across the torn flesh, eliciting another groan of pain from Oriya. She pulled out a beautiful, but deadly dagger, and held it up for Oriya to see. "The doctor shouldn't have left his heart out unprotected like this."  
  
"ORIYA!!"  
  
The voice that screamed his name was familiar, and Oriya watched as Muraki raced toward him, an unnatural look upon the doctor's face. Blood spread quickly to stain the front of his kimono and Kiiyue smiled up at him. The motion was swift, and agonizing waves of pain filled Oriya as the demoness pushed the sharp blade of a dagger deep into Oriya's chest. She pulled it out just as swiftly and Kiiyue laughed as Oriya's blood began to pump out of his body. The iron clad grip of the demons holding him disappeared as they let go, and Oriya fell to the ground.  
  
Hitting the ground did not hurt as much as Oriya expected, at least compared to the searing pain already possessing his body. Stars filled Oriya's vision, and blackness threatened to pull him under as waves of pain emanated from his torso. But Oriya was a swordsman through and through, and he knew he could not let go, not yet. In his pain filled haze, Oriya could hear screams and shouts of pain, and for a moment he could see a brilliant red light fill the area. A roaring blast of heat washed over Oriya where he lay, and the smell of singed flesh assaulted Oriya's senses.  
  
It came as a surprise then when Muraki's face swam into Oriya's field of vision, and Oriya could feel Muraki's hands upon his chest, as if the doctor could stop Oriya's blood from flowing out of his body. The emotions tearing across Muraki's face were ones that Oriya had feared he would never see again. They were both alien, but comforting at the same time.  
  
"Damn it Oriya! I warned you didn't I? I told you I couldn't guarantee your safety!" Muraki's voice was harsh, but Oriya could hear the underlying fear within the man's tone. Muraki's hands upon his chest were heavy and Oriya blinked as tears formed in his eyes. "Don't waste your tears on me damn it!" The pain in Muraki's usually dead voice was like a light in the dark, and Muraki could see a faint wetness forming in Muraki's eyes as well.  
  
"I . . . I found . . . you." Oriya smiled slightly as his tears freed from his eyes, and he felt Muraki pull his body up slightly so that he could cradle Oriya's dying form. "I'm . . . glad." It was strange to see anything but hatred or calculated malice within Muraki's face, but Muraki's face was twisted in something very unnatural for the doctor.  
  
Anguish.  
  
"Why didn't you stay away?" Muraki's voice was soft, and Oriya tried to reach up to touch Muraki's face, to touch the solitary tear that tracked its way down the doctor's cheek. "God damn it Oriya . . . why didn't you stay were it was safe? None of this concerned you!"  
  
He was dying, Oriya was sure of that fact, but for some reason, it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Perhaps it was with his own death, that Muraki was finally realizing he had a life to live. It really wasn't so bad, if he thought about it that way. Oriya's hand fell to his chest as his vision darkened. "Because you were here . . . and you . . . matter to . . . me." It was getting harder to breath, and Oriya struggled to speak. Oriya looked into Muraki's mismatched eyes, and smiled softly. "Will you stop . . . what you are doing?"  
  
"Oriya . . . I can't . . ."  
  
"Please . . ."  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
"ORIYA!!!!"  
  
The cry of unparalleled grief rose to the heavens and beyond, and Oriya Mibu ceased to exist.  
  
********************  
  
Tsuzuki looked about his surroundings with apprehension. Watari's safe place was apparently literally that. It was one of the designated safe zones that Konoe had insisted on implementing after the horrible incident Tsuzuki had encountered with Saagatanasu the demon. The repairs to the library had taken months, and the GuShoShin twins did not let Tsuzuki forget about it. Tsuzuki smiled slightly at a crying child held within her mother's arms, trying to bring a smile to the crying girl's tear streaked face.  
  
The arrival of three Shinigami had come as a relief to the sheltering people, but when they realized that they were hiding just as they were, a number of the people had gotten angry. Watari had yielded to their frightened demands for protection by getting Tsuzuki to keep guard. It was far from what Tsuzuki wished to do, but Hisoka had Watari helping him now, and at the moment, there were people just like the little girl Tsuzuki was smiling at that needed his help.  
  
So far they had been lucky. Along the horizon Tsuzuki could see the onset of clashes between the Shinigami and the demons, and Tsuzuki was sure that the High Council had its hands full dealing with the crisis, rather than continue their man hunt for Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki smiled grimly at that reminder. He was a criminal, both he and Hisoka. They were fugitives from the Law, perhaps the highest Law. Tsuzuki frowned and looked back to Watari who was caring for Hisoka's failing body.  
  
There was no doubt of that now. As they had hurried across Meifu, not willing to risk teleporting for fear of harming Hisoka further, or accidentally coming amidst a horde of demons, Tsuzuki and Watari had skulked in the shadows. It had taken them almost half an hour, but to Tsuzuki it felt like a life time. So now Tsuzuki found himself here, the large tear-filled eyes of a little girl staring at him, while his partner lay dying a couple footsteps away from him.  
  
The little girl was no older than five, and she clutched a shabby one eyed teddy bear in her pudgy hands. Her face was smudged with dirt, as if she had fallen when her family fled to the safety zone. She was afraid, but her eyes were bright, and she held out her arms to Tsuzuki, wanting to be picked up. Her teddy bear hung limply from her hand, and Tsuzuki looked to the parent to get permission. With a hesitant nod of approval from the mother, Tsuzuki knelt down so that he was more or less eye level with the little girl. "Hello there little one, are you okay?"  
  
The little girl smiled a shy smile, and it brought a smile to Tsuzuki's face. "I'm alright." She reached up to gently pat Tsuzuki's face, her eye bright as she stared at Tsuzuki's eyes. "You've got pretty purple eyes mister!"  
  
The comment was innocent, but the implications of it struck a nerve within Tsuzuki. His smile faded as his mood darkened slightly, but then Tsuzuki just pulled his mask back into place. It had served him well to protect him before, and it wasn't as if the child was purposely trying to hurt him. His eyes, beautiful as he was told they were, were just another reminder of just how different Tsuzuki was from everyone else. He reached out to gently ruffle the little girl's hair. "Why yes I do hun." She giggled at Tsuzuki, and it hurt Tsuzuki's heart a little less, knowing that he was protecting people like her.  
  
Tsuzuki tried to smile once again for the little girl, but his smile faltered as the little girl's eyes opened wide and she screamed. Tsuzuki whirled around to see a small group of demons approaching the safety zone, the scent of a potential meal driving them forward. The chaos that erupted within the building was close to panic, and Tsuzuki eyed Watari who hovered over Hisoka's form protectively as people scurried away from the entrance. The little girl clutched her teddy bear tightly, and she looked to Tsuzuki as if asking him to stay.  
  
Tsuzuki raced out of the building, his ragged trench coat flapping in the self induced wind. He pulled a fuda out of his inner pocket and he turned to look at the little girl once more. "Don't worry little one. I'll protect you." He gave her a brave smile and turned about to face the monstrous demons. His body and mind were focused on what lay before him and the people he had to protect, but Tsuzuki's heart remained unerringly with the green-eyed boy who lay at death's door.  
  
********************  
  
"He really did it." Hikaru's voice was faint, and Hisoka had to lean in close to hear her speak. "It goes against everything He is . . . but He did it."  
  
"Hikaru . . ." Hisoka cradled the small child close to himself, ignoring the ranting of Chymos behind him. The silver chains encircling Hikaru's slim wrists were very cold, but paled to the fading heat of Hikaru's body. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Hikaru blinked her wide green eyes open and focused upon Hisoka's. "I know you can feel it Hisoka . . . the same pain that is assaulting me now." She lifted her hands, the chains about them tinkling softly as she raised them to touch Hisoka's face. Seeing Hikaru like this, seeing her so weak, it was hard for Hisoka to hold onto the anger that had fuelled him before. "He has blown the candle out . . . I can't sustain your body."  
  
"What are you talking about Hikaru? What candle?" Hisoka leaned in close, and fought the wave of dizziness that passed through him once more. Hikaru coughed and blood flecked across her red lips. Hisoka wiped at the blood, and he couldn't help but notice that her weakened state mirrored his own.  
  
"Don't listen to her Shinigami! She is just messing with you again!" Chymos' voice was a low growl behind Hisoka, and he turned his head slightly to look at the demon hunched a ways from him. Chymos' blood red eyes narrowed, and he glared at Hisoka and Hikaru hatefully. "Are you going to let her use you again? Kill her and be done with it!"  
  
Hisoka frowned and turned his gaze back to Hikaru, who looked up to Hisoka with wide eyes. "I just wanted to go back home . . . is that too much to ask?" Hikaru sighed softly and smiled. "I never wanted to hurt you Hisoka . . . I just wanted . . ."  
  
"Your selfish desire may cause the destruction of Meifu, and perhaps even more." Hisoka's eyes hardened as he remembered just what Hikaru had allowed to happen. He shook his head and frowned. "There must have been another way . . . another way for you to go home that did not have such a high price."  
  
Hikaru let loose a small laugh, and the sound startled Hisoka. "Enma's word is law. He used me, and then He threw me away." The bitterness in Hikaru's voice was quite apparent, and the flow of emotions from her was almost overwhelming. Hisoka raised his hand to his head as a headache blossomed from the explosion of emotions. "To have free will . . . that is the gift Enma gave to humans, but it was something he forbid his original children . . . the first angels, to ever have. I wanted to have that freedom . . . . . ." Hikaru raised her eyes to meet Hisoka's. "I can see in you . . . that things have changed from when I was one of His beloved."  
  
"Shhh." Hisoka raised his hand to Hikaru's forehead, and brushed back her raven locks lightly. Tears shone unwept in Hikaru's eyes, and Hisoka felt his anger leaving. Hikaru was a little child once again, a scared, lonely child who just wanted to be safe. In a sense, she was the same as him. Hikaru's past was still a mystery to Hisoka, and short of blindly believing Chymos' every word, Hisoka was loath to pin Hikaru as a completely evil person. Hikaru was misguided perhaps and maybe a little selfish, but not evil. "It'll be okay Hikaru."  
  
Hisoka could hear Chymos fuming behind him, and Hisoka kept an eye on the demon. Alliance or not, Chymos was a demon, and Hisoka needed to remember that fact. Hikaru was crying now, and the tears falling down her face were heart wrenching. "You don't understand Hisoka . . . the candle is out." Hikaru raised her hand to Hisoka's face. "He is still angry at me . . . even after all this time. Enma hates me so much, that He is willing to destroy you in order to get to me."  
  
Searing pain lanced through Hisoka's head, and he clutched at it weakly. Through the blinding pain, Hisoka could also see Hikaru's face pale with a similar wave of pain. Forcing his eyes open, Hisoka looked to Hikaru. "What do you mean?" Hisoka panted slightly and shook his head. "I'm weakening, because of Muraki's meddling. He is the one who bound you to me and he is the one responsible for the pain you and I feel now!"  
  
"Do you hate the man that much?"  
  
Hisoka raised his eyes to Hikaru's, and glared. "Till the day I die, and beyond." Hisoka slammed his fist into the unseen ground, which startled Hikaru slightly, and brought a growl from Chymos. "Muraki is a man who delights in using people for his own purposes. He has hurt me, and the one I . . . I love." Hisoka blushed slightly at his admission, and he turned his gaze back onto Hikaru. "I can never forgive him for what he has done."  
  
"Then you will never forgive me either." Hikaru smiled sadly at the shocked look that appeared on Hisoka's face. "I am the same as Muraki, if perhaps not as diabolic." Hisoka felt as if he was reeling from Hikaru's admission. "I have done . . . terrible things . . . for selfish reasons."  
  
"I told you she was no good." Chymos' voice pierced the sudden silence between the two of them, and the demon barred his teeth menacingly. "Force from her the way out of this stupid prison already Shinigami."  
  
Hisoka glared to Chymos, who just shook his head in frustration at Hisoka's expression. Hisoka glanced back down to Hikaru who lay against Hisoka's lap. He could see the similarities, but if Hisoka looked hard enough, he could see the similarity between Muraki and Tsuzuki. That didn't make one unforgivable. Hikaru wasn't the one who raped then cursed Hisoka to die a long horrible death.  
  
"These chains are not Muraki's doing, but a lingering reminder from God." Hikaru raised her arms slightly, and shook the chains binding her limbs. "I sought to change things, by using my ability to manipulate people to the fullest. God punished me for my arrogance." Hisoka watched as Hikaru's mouth formed into a bitter smile. "Even though I was one of His first, Enma never found us good enough. I just wanted Enma to be proud."  
  
"Hikaru . . ."  
  
Another wave of pain crashed into Hisoka, and it was very hard not to scream. At the same time, Hikaru was also curled up in agony. It was harder to brush off the waves of pain that seemed to be coming faster and faster now. Hikaru lay curled upon the ground, and away from Hisoka, her cries weak and needy in the unending darkness. Hisoka wanted to reach out to her, but it was beyond his ability to do so. It was agonizing, and a single tear escaped Hisoka's eye to fall to the ground.  
  
It was Chymos that brought reality back into focus for Hisoka as he lay panting upon the ground. A very smug smile was upon the demon's face as he stood straight and stared down at Hisoka and Hikaru who lay curled upon the ground. "Well, well. It seems that I will be getting out of this hellhole sooner than I thought." Hisoka's eyes widened as Chymos leaned down to leer at Hisoka. "Now that I know what is happening to you, I don't think I have to keep you around anymore."  
  
"You can't!"  
  
Hikaru's voice was shrill, and the anger that lay within it was quite apparent. Chymos scowled as he turned his head to look to Hikaru. "Brave words from a fickle creature. Morality did nothing to stop you from murdering your current parents, nor did it stop you from casting the spell that bound you to Hisoka's form."  
  
Hisoka struggled to his knees in agony. His vision was darkening around the edges, and it wasn't because he was surrounded by perpetual darkness. He coughed and was dismayed to find his blood upon the ground. He was dying, and it was coming fast now.  
  
Chymos laughed and reached down to grab Hisoka roughly by the collar of his shirt. "I think our alliance is null and void now little Shinigami." Chymos raked his eyes up and down Hisoka's form in the same suggestive manner he had used before.  
  
Had Hisoka been in a position to care, he would have spat out defiant words to Chymos' words, but as it was, he could do little than sway in Chymos' terrible grasp. It was hard to breath, and the pain had become so intense that it was almost numb, a sensation that Hisoka was immensely grateful for. The candle was blown out. He hadn't understood Hikaru's words before, but now they made perfect sense. Enma was going to destroy Hisoka, in an attempt to stop things. It was a decision not made lightly, and Hisoka couldn't help but applaud Enma's forethought. Hisoka was just an individual, a rare Shinigami, but replaceable. Meifu was not. He should at least be grateful that he was given the chance to love and be loved back. At least his death would not be completely empty. It would likely save many people.  
  
As Hisoka's vision tunneled, he could hear Hikaru's screams, and Hisoka hoped that Chymos would leave her alone. She wasn't a bad person per say . . . just a little misguided. Hisoka smiled as his conscious thought stole away from him. If he used that same logic though, he could exonerate Muraki of any wrongdoing as well if he tried. Mind you if Hisoka died, both Hikaru and Chymos would be free, so in a sense, his death was a good thing. His biggest regret though, among the many he had, was that he would not get the chance to say goodbye to Tsuzuki.  
  
********************  
  
It had been simple to force the demons away. Bring forth a simple Shikigami and they fled with their tails between their legs. For some of the demons, it was a literal statement. The battle, such as it was took little more than a couple minutes, and the ragged cheers that came from the safety zone brought warmth to Tsuzuki. There was a purpose to him and his powers, and it was to protect those who could not protect themselves.  
  
The little girl with the ragged teddy bear waved happily from the shoulders of her father, and Tsuzuki smiled back at her. To be able to do this, to have the power achieve this, it wasn't such a bad thing sometimes. He walked back slowly to the building, letting the cheers of the people warm his heart. It was the sight of Watari standing at the entrance that brought a numbing fear into Tsuzuki's heart. The look on Watari's face said everything, but Tsuzuki refused to believe it.  
  
"I . . . I tried Tsuzuki. I really did." Watari wrung his hands in front of him and Tsuzuki could see tears in the blonde man's eyes. "His soul was strained too far . . . and I couldn't repair the damage." Watari choked slightly on a sob. "Oh God . . . Tsuzuki . . . I'm so sorry."  
  
"No . . ."  
  
Tsuzuki could do little more than blink stupidly at Watari. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Tsuzuki was supposed to get help for Hisoka, and Hisoka would recover. As if sensing something was happening, the crowd within the safety zone quieted, and Tsuzuki stared at Watari as if the man had grown a second head. Watari looked at Tsuzuki with tear filled eyes, and he shook his head.  
  
"I'll keep watch, and keep the others away . . ." Watari reached out to gently rest his hand briefly upon Tsuzuki's shoulder, which Tsuzuki physically flinched at. Watari lowered his hand, and wiped at the tears that filled his eyes. Tsuzuki stood numbly as Watari walked past him, and as if watching from a distance, he could hear Watari ushering people away.  
  
Tsuzuki stood at the door which separated Hisoka from the milling crowd of the safety zone. A simple wooden door . . . but it was more than just wood that separated Tsuzuki from Hisoka now. Tsuzuki pushed open the door and stepped into the dimly lit room beyond. If he hadn't known better, Tsuzuki could have sworn that Hisoka was just sleeping. The urge to kneel down and wake Hisoka was strong, even though he knew there would be no beautiful green eyes to look up at him sleepily.  
  
The light was just enough to make Hisoka's hair glitter, and Tsuzuki raised his hand to rake his fingers through those golden strands. Hisoka's face was relaxed, free of the hurt and pain that had filled it in the past couple days. Tsuzuki sank to his knees beside Hisoka upon the floor. The wings that had formed upon Hisoka's back were gone, apparently faded along with the release of Hikaru's soul. White feathers spilled across the floor in abandon, surrounding Hisoka in a shimmering sea of feathers. Tsuzuki reached out to pick up one of the feathers, and he twirled it slowly in the dim lantern light. The feathers had been falling from Hisoka when the portal opened.  
  
The tears that had refused to come to Tsuzuki upon Watari's announcement began to fall in earnest, and the ferocity of his anguish was of little surprise to Tsuzuki. His voice seemed to be lost within, and Tsuzuki's body shook as grief overwhelmed him. It had to be a nightmare, or some sort of sick joke. This was not happening . . . it could not happen.  
  
Tsuzuki drew Hisoka's still form into his arms, and he crushed the body tight in his embrace. It wasn't supposed to be this way . . . Hisoka should be blushing, or slapping him smartly across the shoulders and calling him an idiot. The silence that filled the room, save for Tsuzuki's silent sobs was so utterly wrong, that Tsuzuki could not help but shudder.  
  
"Wake up Hisoka . . . please . . ."  
  
He whispered the words frantically, as if he spoke the words with enough conviction, they would come true. Hisoka remained still in Tsuzuki's embrace, and it was then that Tsuzuki's lost voice broke free and a steadily rising sound of anguish escaped Tsuzuki's grieving soul.  
  
From beyond the open door, Tsuzuki knew the people were trying to peer in, to understand what was going on. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Tsuzuki brushed Hisoka's hair with his hand, and he began to rock back and forth slightly with his precious burden. He had failed to keep his promise to Hisoka, and that hurt almost as much as Hisoka's death. It hurt worse than anything Tsuzuki have ever experienced, even more than his eight year long slide into insanity and death. It was worse than the guilt of all the death and suffering Tsuzuki felt responsible for causing. There was nothing to compare to the pain this was. He cried for who knows how long, and Tsuzuki did not care.  
  
There was nothing left for Tsuzuki now. Hisoka had been his reason to exist. Hisoka had been the reason Tsuzuki was still sane. Without Hisoka . . . there was no reason to hold back. Tsuzuki opened his eyes and had someone else been in the room, they would have been terrified by the utter nothingness within the violet orbs. Like flipping a switch, Tsuzuki's anguished cries ceased, and he carefully drew himself to his feet, cradling Hisoka's empty shell of a body ever so gently in his arms.  
  
The blank empty look continued to fill Tsuzuki's violet eyes, and he looked down to Hisoka's still form and smiled. It was not a happy smile, nor was it sad; just a vacant and disturbing expression that matched the equally disturbing blankness within Tsuzuki's eyes. A creepy hollow laugh began to issue from Tsuzuki's throat, and it grew louder with every passing second.  
  
A solitary feather was clutched tightly in Tsuzuki's grasp, and Tsuzuki continued to stare at Hisoka's pale face. The same hollow laugh continued to spill from Tsuzuki's throat, and a veil of darkness began to rise about Tsuzuki's form. It surrounding him in a haze of vaporous mist, tinged with purple the same color as Tsuzuki's empty eyes. The laughter was at shouting volume now, and Tsuzuki raised his head as if to look to the heavens beyond the dingy grey ceiling that held him within.  
  
He was over the edge now, and nothing short of a miracle would bring Tsuzuki back to the world of the sane. Not that Tsuzuki really cared about that, as a world without Hisoka's light was nothing more than a dank, dark prison. Tsuzuki raised his head and looked to the water damaged ceiling above him. The swirling vapors of purple tinged darkness caressed Tsuzuki's form as a lover would, and the laughter from Tsuzuki died as he lowered his eyes to Hisoka's pale form cradled in his arms.  
  
If Hisoka was not allowed to exist, than by what right did the world have to live?  
  
********************  
  
Hakushaku looked to the extinguished candle with a mixture of self loathing and pain. As much as he constantly baited the beautiful Tsuzuki, it was Tsuzuki's happiness that had mattered most to the Earl. He lowered his trembling hands to his sides and closed his eyes. He could hear Enma move behind him, and the Earl shivered slightly as Enma placed His hand upon Hakushaku's shoulder.  
  
"This is the only way."  
  
The Earl could only nod at Enma's words, and Enma's hand lifted from the Earls shoulder and he could hear Enma quietly walk away. Hakushaku opened his eyes to look upon Hisoka's extinguished candle once more. If this was the correct path, than why did it hurt so much?  
  
********************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well I did warn you . . . didn't I? Writing this chapter was very difficult, and I found myself more than once getting overly emotional as I wrote the sentences. There is a lot of pain, mental anguish, and more pain splashed throughout this chapter, the only light point perhaps the quick banter between Chymos and Hisoka before Hikaru showed up. A very depressing chapter, but required for the story. I believe it should be perhaps one more chapter and an epilogue, but don't quote me on that one.  
  
The demons have been unleashed upon Meifu, and it isn't a pretty sight. Think of ravenous dogs finding a feast. Watari's comment about a buffet table doesn't seem so far fetched now does it? But along with that, is the fact that it isn't enough to kill one's prey, one must play with it and maximize the pleasure of the hunt before the end.  
  
I didn't delve much into Muraki's point of view, even though Oriya's death has seriously affected him. I already have a multitude of viewpoints within this chapter, and although I did try to have them alternate in a pattern, I believe it could be a little confusing. There is also the fact that throughout this story, even though Muraki is very much a part of things, I have never delved into what the doctor has really thought. I hope though, that the thing that Oriya was searching for within Muraki was apparent, or at least you had an inkling of Oriya's search.  
  
As for my favorite pair of Shinigami's, it must remain a secret for now. I have left little hints throughout the chapters that point toward what will be occurring, but even as the writer, I concede that some of them are quite hard to catch. But if it is any consolation to anyone reading this, I do believe that love is a powerful thing, in all forms. Still a cryptic message, but a message none the less.  
  
Please oh please! If you are reading or following this story I would appreciate it if you would review it! I am very curious to know what people are thinking about, or their opinions. To those who have reviewed already, I want to thank you for your input! And to those who have not yet . . . well . . . bad! *smiles* It really does encourage me and helps me get these chapters out. And well, even if you don't, I will still keep writing, but it is nice to hear from those who are reading. I want to apologize once again for the lateness of this chapter.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humour, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	16. Chapter Twelve Reflections of the Heart

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - So please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both, but not necessarily all points. Some liberalization taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Original Characters are the property of Lockeheart.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Chapter Twelve – Reflections of the Heart  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
It was the waiting that was the worst. Hakushaku wrung his hands nervously as he eyed the still smoking candle that had represented Hisoka's life. The flame was gone, snuffed out by the Earl's hand at the order of Enma Himself. The Earl slumped down into a nearby chair and contemplated what he had just done with more than a little trepidation. It was easy to end a life, but to bring it back; that was much harder, even for the master of candles. The longer he waited, straining to hear for Enma's command to bring the lost soul back, the harder it would be. Why was Enma hesitating?  
  
He was working God's will . . . so why did it feel so wrong?  
  
Hakushaku worked the Hall of Candles for as long as he could remember, snuffing out the representatives of life easily and without worry. Death wasn't so bad, if one considered that it was not an end, but rather a beginning of a new cycle. The shell died, but the soul moved on to await judgment, and then a new existence. But even that did not negate the seriousness of The Earl's job. He ended lives, tore families apart with a flick of his wrist. The departing soul did not comprehend the fact that it was moving on to new things, it often only dwelled upon what had been lost; and that is what made it so hard sometimes.  
  
The soul of a Shinigami was special, as it was granted a second life, another chance to affect the living world. Only those with certain qualities became one, and even then, they often did not last long. The job gave one forever, if they wished it, but to exist among such suffering; Tsuzuki was a rare case indeed. Hakushaku closed his eyes and lowered his head. Suffering is what Tsuzuki would have to bear, would continue to bear for as long as Enma willed the man's service. God may have the greater good in mind, but that did not completely cover up the suffering of the individual.  
  
Hakushaku looked to the candle once again. Assuming that both Hisoka and Tsuzuki survived the trial by fire that Enma was forcing the two of them through, Hakushaku was sure that Enma would have the wrath of the Shokan division to deal with. Enma did not interact with the division like The Earl did, and he was sure that Enma underestimated the sheer stubbornness the division held. Enma believed that the Shokan division would understand in the end, but understanding did not equate forgiveness.  
  
Enma was a great manipulator and it was the reason why He was in charge of the realm of the dead. 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'; it was a phrase that Hakushaku had often heard, and while he sympathized with Tsuzuki and Hisoka's situation, The Earl couldn't help but pity his Lord's position as well. Life was not black and white, just varying shades of indiscriminate grey.  
  
Enma was responsible for the wellbeing of the masses, both in life and in death. There was little time or chance for the Lord of the Dead to tend to his own needs. Hakushaku shook his head at old memories. The one time his Lord had tried to be Himself, rather than Lord, it had nearly cost all of existence itself. Enma had punished the offending party, but Hakushaku could not deny the fact that Enma was punishing Himself at the same time.  
  
Hakushaku could still hear the trembling emotion in Enma's voice as he denounced Hikaru's actions. What Hikaru had done was not evil, or wrong; but the effects of loving a God . . . Hakushaku sighed and reached out to gently touch the snuffed out candle. Love made people do stupid things; it made one weak and strong at the same time. Hakushaku was sure that Enma still loved Hikaru as well, even as He denounced Hikaru's actions – it was why Enma could not bring himself to destroy Hikaru's soul when it was what the law demanded. An angel loving a God was one thing, but a God loving an angel?  
  
A shockwave slammed into the Hall of Candles and The Earl looked up as a rain of dust fell from the high ceiling to fall upon his form. The Hall was more than just a building, and it would take much more than what the demons were dishing out against the building to gain access. Ancient magics protected the sacred place, along with the precious light the Hall enclosed; no demon would be able to step foot within the hallowed halls. The light of souls . . . it was even more tempting to the demon race than the souls already within Meifu itself. Hakushaku winced as another blow rocked the Hall.  
  
"Hurry up Enma . . . let me bring back Hisoka's soul before it is too late."  
  
********************  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
GuShoShin looked to his younger brother who hovered in the corner of the library. His red cap was falling off his head, and in GuShoShin's eyes, his brother looked very scared. 003 hooted softly from under the desk, where she had taken cover from the hostile environment. A tremor ran through the walls of the library, and a spray of dust and debris fell from the ceiling to coat the brothers. The twin gods had been ordered to stay low, and let the Shinigami do their thing. They held the radio that connected the teams to one another, and their job was to ensure things went smoothly. It was an important job, but also a frustrating one. To wait while the ones you care for head into danger, it was a cruel thing for Konoe to ask of them, even if it was required.  
  
GuShoShin shook his head and pulled his blue cap on tightly. "Grr. This is ridiculous, I can't just wait here!" His small fist slammed into the desk, startling the already skittish form of 003. The small owl hooted questioningly at GuShoShin.  
  
"But you heard the chief . . ."  
  
GuShoShin whirled around to look his brother in the eye. "Of course I did! But I can't just hide here and hope things will be alright!" GuShoShin puffed out his chest and smiled a brave smile to his twin. "They are our friends, this is our home. We can't just stay here and do nothing."  
  
"But -"  
  
"It's okay brother." GuShoShin pulled on the small pack that held his laptop. "Someone has to stay here and be communications. I know you won't let me down." GuShoShin checked to make sure that he had everything and turned around to look at his twin. "We are 'gods' Shin, we have a duty to uphold."  
  
Shin rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "I'll stay here and make sure our people out there have communications . . ." GuShoShin beamed at his brother and hoisted his pack onto his back. "But you know bro . . . as 'gods' we rank very low in the grand scheme of things." GuShoShin physically started at his brother's low blow, and was about to comment when his brother gave him a victory sign. "Go do what you can for our family GuShoShin."  
  
His brother's comment brought warmth to him, and GuShoShin gave his brother a victory sign back. Another explosion rocked the library, and he looked to the ceiling. "It is a good thing that we got this place reinforced after Tsuzuki went and blew it up, so it would be a shame if it collapsed again . . . hold down the fort Shin."  
  
"Will do."  
  
GuShoShin turned and flew as fast as he could out of the library and to the battlefield beyond. It was a reckless thing to do, as his brother reminded him, as gods they ranked very low, but as a family, they would fight to protect their own. GuShoShin took a deep breath and opened the doors of the library to the flaming inferno beyond.  
  
********************  
  
Tatsumi turned his head slightly as he watched a demon throw itself against Tatsumi's shadow ribbons, and it fell back just as quickly with numerous wounds. The creature snarled and glared at Tatsumi, and he raised his hand and Tatsumi snapped his fingers. A ribbon of shadow uncurled itself from the mass winding about him to wrap about the offending demon, and Tatsumi watched as the shadow sliced through the demons flesh like a hot knife through butter. The demon barely had a chance to react. With barely a nod, the shadows melted back to their original state and Tatsumi looked to the demons body upon the ground, closing his eyes briefly.  
  
They weren't going to make it.  
  
For every demon he defeated, another three would take its place, and Tatsumi would repeat his deadly dance. For it was a dance of sorts, as Tatsumi barely had time to stop for a moment before he was moving off to save another soul. A majority of the denizens within Meifu had finally made it to the safety zones, but unfortunately for a great number, it was already too late. Blood stained the streets of Meifu, and Tatsumi averted his eyes from the numerous remains of those who had been unable to escape.  
  
Tendrils of smoke rose to the sky everywhere Tatsumi looked, and the choking fumes clung to Tatsumi's lungs like a second skin. The fearful screams of the denizens of Meifu rang through the air, mingling with the guttural cries of triumph from the marauding demons. Word had apparently spread quickly among the invading demons, and Tatsumi was pleased to note that he was considered a threat. Yet it didn't stop them from trying to overcome the shadow master with sheer number. Tatsumi eyed his surroundings with caution as he strode purposefully down the empty rubble strewn street.  
  
The evacuation plan developed by Konoe was a simple, but ingenious plan. Get the populace to designated areas, keep them open as long as possible to try to get stragglers, and then seal the zones. The places chosen were outfitted with devices that Watari had spent the better part of a year developing. Shield generators that would encompass each zone in a barrier that no demon could penetrate. The only fault of the plan was that no one save a few, had taken it seriously.  
  
A majority of the citizens of Meifu, along with a number of departments had scoffed at the idea, claiming it was impossible for demons to breach the barrier surrounding Meifu. Tatsumi closed his eyes briefly as he remembered the hostility they had received at even the mention of such a situation to arise. The angels had been too proud of their abilities to even consider it, even though the entrance of Saagatanasu had been evidence that it could happen. It had been a special circumstance, but the danger had still been the same. The High Council chose not to help fund or augment the plan in any way, unwilling to participate in a joint effort with the Shokan division over 'a little scare'.  
  
It was that arrogance that was now costing lives.  
  
There had been no contact from the High Council, nor any indication of any assistance from above. It was as if Meifu had been abandoned by those who were sworn to protect it. Tatsumi clenched his fists in frustration and he narrowed his eyes. Where was Enma? Where was the High Council? Surely the invasion of Meifu warranted some sort of action . . . didn't it? The Shokan division was powerful, each one of its employees capable of great feats, but there were not enough of them. The demons outnumbered them by far, and Tatsumi feared for his co-workers. He moved quickly down the street, heading for the rendezvous point he and the Chief had agreed upon.  
  
He wanted to be in so many places at once that Tatsumi felt like butter scraped too thin over toast. He had a responsibility to make sure that Konoe's plan was implemented smoothly, and it was one that Tatsumi could not shirk. Tatsumi believed in his co-workers abilities, but it did not stop him from wishing he could be alongside each and every one of them, to protect them. There was also Muraki to dwell upon, and Tatsumi hoped to find the doctor in his passage through Meifu. A shadow aside Tatsumi wavered dangerously as Tatsumi's emotions got the better of him. If he saw the doctor . . . Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. The trouble that Muraki had caused was unparalleled by almost anything, and the pain that Muraki had inflicted . . . Tatsumi lowered his head as the haunted look that had flashed in Tsuzuki's eyes came to mind.  
  
It had been a shock to see Tsuzuki burst through the doors with Hisoka in his arms. The sight of Hisoka was like a physical blow to Tatsumi, and it had taken him a moment to take control of the situation. It had been even more devastating to see how much pain Tsuzuki was in, both physically and mentally. Tatsumi had known for a while now that he would never fill the gap within Tsuzuki's heart, especially after Tatsumi had broken his partnership with Tsuzuki so long ago. The pain of that betrayal had never left Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi knew that no matter how much things mended, that he would never have a chance. But Tsuzuki had found something . . . had found someone to fill the void in his heart, and Tatsumi knew that Tsuzuki would be okay, as long as 'he' stayed.  
  
"You had better live Hisoka . . . for Tsuzuki's sake." Tatsumi muttered savagely under his breath as he turned the corner. Hisoka's appearance at the Shokan division had upturned more than just Tsuzuki's life. Somehow the moody teenager had managed to worm his way into everyone's heart, without even trying; without even realizing that he himself needed everyone in the Shokan division as much as they needed him. Tatsumi sighed as he eyed his surroundings carefully, ever alert for another attack. If Hisoka died, it would more than just Tsuzuki affected by the loss. Tatsumi frowned as he rethought his words. "Live Hisoka . . . for yourself, and for us."  
  
The street before Tatsumi was littered with rubble, and from the looks of it, the surrounding buildings had been obliterated. The stench of blood and burnt flesh assaulted Tatsumi's nostrils, and he fought the urge to gag on the intensity of the sight. But it was the sight of a man kneeling in the middle of the disorder that stole Tatsumi's attention. The tendrils of shadow about him bled off and back into the surroundings as Tatsumi lost his concentration.  
  
"Muraki . . ."  
  
********************  
  
Watari brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and looked to the sky. He was afraid if he didn't look up, the tears shining in his eyes would escape. It had been difficult to herd the curious crowd of people away from the room where Hisoka's body lay. But Watari was unwilling to take any crap from the people, and perhaps it was the look in his eyes that had urged the crowd a respectful distance back. Watari wiped at his eyes savagely and looked to the room that Tsuzuki had entered.  
  
His heart ached. Watari lowered his head and closed his eyes briefly, unwilling to let his tears fall. It had been too late for Hisoka, and the only thing he could do for the boy was to make death as painless as possible. He had known within moments of examining Hisoka, but he could not let Tsuzuki believe he couldn't do anything; even if it was the truth. A body is designed to house one soul and Watari believed that Hisoka had probably suffered much, without letting Tsuzuki know. Sometimes, no matter how hard one wishes and believes; no matter how strong love is - there are some things that are impossible. Watari shook his head in anger and frustration.  
  
He wanted to believe love could conquer all.  
  
The look upon Tsuzuki's face when Watari had delivered the news . . . it was heartrending. It was like a light had gone out in Tsuzuki's eyes, and it had taken every ounce of Watari's strength not to let the grief he felt spill in front of Tsuzuki. The man had his own hurts to deal with, and someone needed to be strong between the two of them. Watari took up that job with solemn grace.  
  
When a heartbreaking cry of anguish began to sound from the room, it shook Watari to the core. A tear escaped his guard, and Watari let the small drop roll down his face. He needed to be strong now. As much as it hurt, it was nothing compared to the grief Tsuzuki felt. The milling crowd within the building was a buzz, and Watari looked to their curious faces with anger. He took a deep breath to calm his weary soul; it wasn't their fault, they didn't know any better.  
  
There was still a job to be completed. Watari pulled his glasses out of his lab coat pocket and carefully put them on. It was hard to ignore the pained voice from the room where Hisoka lay, but Watari forced himself to do so. He would grieve later, when the crisis was over. He had a responsibility to the people who surrounded him, a duty to protect them. Watari put on his best business face considering the circumstances, and began to bark out orders to the nearest people about him. They responded sluggishly but at least they listened. Watari looked over his shoulder to where Tsuzuki and Hisoka were, and took another deep breath.  
  
The shield generators were ungainly things, but to Watari they were works of art. He reached out and gently touched the gleaming metal, and looked out to the horizon for the signal. Smoke rose along the horizon, indicating the devastation wrecked upon Meifu. Watari wished it could be just a bad dream, a dream that he would wake up from with his notes plastered against his face, having woken up from a late night session of experiments. He flinched as the sounds of Tsuzuki's grief sounded through the building and his heart went out to his friend.  
  
Anger filled Watari's heart as he looked to the destruction about them. All the grief, all the pain, it could be linked to a single person. Watari slammed his fist into the doorframe he was leaning against and let a little of the emotion he was holding in check escape. To think such thoughts about Him, it was on the edge of treason, but Watari couldn't help it. Muraki was an evil man, there was no doubt about that, but it was Enma who had sealed Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's fate. Someone higher up had set them all up like chess pieces, using the Shokan division to uncover a plot of sorts.  
  
Watari was sure of it now; especially as he looked to the remains of the scuffle Tsuzuki had had with the demons just moments before. Like lambs to the slaughter, they followed their orders, even as they questioned, because that was what a Shinigami was supposed to do: Follow orders. Tsuzuki's heartbreaking cries broke Watari's thoughts, and Watari lowered his head wearily. He wasn't sure how much worse things could get.  
  
Meifu was a mess, and demons roamed the land as if they owned it. There was no help from above from what Watari could tell, and that told Watari what he suspected. He raised his eyes to look to the setting sun upon the horizon, the raging fires about giving it a hellish look. Hisoka was dead . . . that in itself was devastating on its own. Watari's throat tightened as he recalled Hisoka's lifeless body. The boy had been moody, but he was one hell of a worker, and the changes he made to the Shokan division without even trying . . . Watari blinked back the wetness within his eyes.  
  
They were on their own, and Watari seriously wondered what mattered more to the High Council and Enma than the potential destruction of Meifu? A flash of Trinity trying to force their way into the Shokan division jumped into Watari's mind, and he frowned. Surely the man hunt over Tsuzuki did not claim priority over the safety of their world?  
  
Rubbing at his temples wearily, Watari turned to look to the people he had sworn to protect, and smiled slightly as they continued the jobs that he had placed before them. People didn't let fear overwhelm them when they had something to keep them occupied. He wished that 003 could be there with him, as the little owl was an unexpected but welcome source of comfort to the blonde scientist. But he had ordered her to stay with the GuShoShin twins, unwilling to let his little friend encounter danger. Watari sighed as he straightened up from his lean against the doorframe and searched the sky for Konoe's sign to proceed. The generators would remain silent until the last possible moment, to allow stragglers to get to the safety zones.  
  
It was then that Watari noticed the silence. He looked to where Hisoka's body lay, as if his eyes could penetrate those walls. Tsuzuki had stopped crying. Yet the tension Watari felt refused to leave his body. The silence was perhaps just as heartbreaking as it had been to hear Tsuzuki's sobs. The cries had at least indicated that Tsuzuki was still alive, that he felt. Warily, Watari approached the small room, and he was a couple feet from the door when a disturbing sound began to emanate from the small confines.  
  
It was laughter.  
  
But it wasn't like anything Watari had heard before. There was little joy in the sound, and to Watari it sounded like a man at the end of his ropes. The murmur of the people around him jolted Watari to his senses, and he glared to the crowd once, and they hurriedly went back to their tasks. The laughter was getting louder, and the louder it got, the more worried Watari became. He stepped slowly to the door, not wanting to intrude on Tsuzuki's grief, but needing to make sure Tsuzuki was still with him. But he didn't get the chance.  
  
The sound of wings flapping alerted Watari and he whirled about defensively. The demons just would not give up! He pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil from one of the numerous pockets within his lab coat and rushed towards the entrance of the building. In the setting sun three figures landed in the clearing before the safety zone, their wings spread out in a show of force. Watari stood defensively between the building and the newcomers, trying desperately to tune out the dismaying sound of Tsuzuki's laughter behind him. People were screaming, children were crying and Watari found strength buried deep within him.  
  
It was hard to see the features of the intruders, but Watari knew that it didn't matter. No demon would step foot within the sanctuary of the building. He would defend the people and his grieving friend within.  
  
"Hmph. Your 'Secretary' is not here." Watari physically started at that booming but familiar voice. "I was looking forward to pounding his smug face into the ground."  
  
Watari let didn't let his guard down as he regarded the newcomers with anger. "There are more important things to deal with than fixing your wounded pride Trinity." He waved his hand to indicate the frightened people behind him. "Has Enma finally decided to lend us a hand in the saving of Meifu? Or is this just a social call?" He knew he should be more serious but Watari couldn't help but be sarcastic. More than half of Meifu was drenched in blood, and the other half was cowering in fear at the rampaging demons.  
  
The Trinity leader gave a small sniff, as if smelling something foul, and Watari fought the urge to make another snappy comment. "We are on a mission 'Shinigami', we know Tsuzuki is here. There are others to help you out; we on the other hand are after something much more dangerous than demons." The angel said the word as if it was something foul, and he looked down his nose to Watari. "It is your job to defend Meifu; we don't have time to mop up after your sloppiness." The winged leader looked about the rubble strewn area with a look of disgust. "Where is Tsuzuki?"  
  
Anger was too kind a word for what Watari felt, but he took a deep breath and gave the Trinity leader a glare that could kill. "More dangerous?" His voice was low and clipped, and Watari was sure that Trinity could hear the contempt in his voice. "Meifu is on the verge of collapse, souls are being DESTROYED, and all you guys care about is hunting down a harmless man? What the hell is Enma thinking, or is it the High Council this time?" A collective gasp came from behind Watari as he made the comment, but he kept his eyes upon the three angels before him. He was through with bending to outside forces.  
  
"Harmless?" The Trinity leader raised his fist to emphasize his point. "You are protecting a ticking time bomb. High Council needs such danger confined. Your Tsuzuki could snap the world apart if he desired it." The anger in Trinity's eyes was vivid, but all Watari could see was contempt. The blonde angel shook his head. "Now get out of our way before we remove you forcibly!"  
  
"High Council is mad if they believe that Tsuzuki would ever wish such a thing to happen! They are jumping at shadows, and you are blindly following their madness! Tsuzuki would rather die before willingly harming another, but you couldn't let that be!" Watari was raging now, but he didn't care. "Tsuzuki has just lost the most important person in the world to him . . . I won't let you take his grief away from him as well." Hisoka was dead because of the insanity about them and Tsuzuki was on the edge of madness. Everything was turned upside down, and Watari wanted to rage at the powers that be. He wanted to go back to being happy, but Watari wasn't sure if that would ever truly happen ever again. Watari raised his eyes to meet the Trinity leader's shocked blue ones and he pointed towards the destruction that lay about them. "Do not condemn a man for which you know NOTHING OF!"  
  
The Trinity leader paused for a moment, as if taking in Watari's words seriously for perhaps the first time. "His partner is dead?" Watari nodded curtly to Trinity, unwilling to let his voice speak. The leader turned to his companions and Watari could see a concerned look pass between them. "The fail-safe is gone . . . he is out of contro -" Watari glared to the trio, his stance firm when the building behind him exploded with sudden force. Screams and chaos enveloped the building, and Watari choked on the billowing dust cloud that flew in every direction.  
  
The roof of the building was gone, crumbled in response to Tsuzuki's raw power. Tsuzuki hung suspended in the air with Hisoka's limp form cradled in his arms. A wicked violet hued blackness swirled about Tsuzuki's form and Watari trembled slightly at the sight. Gleaming white feathers fell about the duo, giving the scene a surreal quality. Trinity's leader was bellowing out orders to his men behind Watari but the scientist maintained his gaze upon his friend.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes were vacant, and as the hovering man looked about casually, Watari could tell there was no indication that Tsuzuki knew who Watari was. Feathers flew about the air, strewn about by Tsuzuki's explosive appearance, and the sight of Tsuzuki floating there with Hisoka's body in his arms, was perhaps more frightening than the marauding demons themselves.  
  
"Stupid Shinigami! Don't you realize that the boy was the only reason why Tsuzuki hadn't drowned in the darkness within himself?" The Trinity leader's voice was harsh, and Watari spared a quick glance to the angel. "It is unleashed now and there isn't anything to stop it!" Watari could hear the angry voice of the Trinity leader yelling to his companions behind him. "Attack in formation, don't give him a chance to wield his power!"  
  
Watari noted that Tsuzuki looked to Trinity with an expression of a man being bothered by an insect. The gaze concerned Watari, and he turned about to try to stop Trinity from approaching Tsuzuki. The man was in the throes of grief, and he wasn't quite himself . . . at least that is what Watari hoped that was all that was wrong with Tsuzuki. The crackling web of darkness about Tsuzuki didn't look safe, and the blankness within Tsuzuki's normally expressive eyes frightened Watari. Trinity was just spouting nonsense to justify their actions, it couldn't be true. "No wait -"  
  
Watari didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say. If he had been looking to Tsuzuki at the time, Watari would have fallen to his knees in horror. The expressions on Trinity's face did tell Watari something though, and he flattened himself to the ground as a rolling wave of fire tinged with black and purple edges sailed over him to slam into Trinity. The ground before Watari exploded in a great flash of light, and bits of cement flew into the air. People were definitely screaming now, and from the sound of it, they were near trampling over themselves in their panic. Watari raised his eyes and looked above him to where Tsuzuki remained hovering. He didn't want to look to Trinity, fearful of what he would see there.  
  
Tsuzuki was smiling a funny sort of smile as he regarded the dust cloud where Trinity had stood, and that shook Watari to the core. Tsuzuki turned his head to contemplate Watari who remained half lying upon the ground, frozen in Tsuzuki's gaze. Tsuzuki was calm, too calm for a man who had just raised his hand against Enma's elite. Watari pulled himself shakily to his feet, and was relieved to hear the curses of the Trinity leader behind him. He knew that Trinity was not so weak to succumb to a solitary blow. Tsuzuki tilted his head slightly as he stared at Watari, and Watari spread his arms in what he hoped was a peaceful gesture.  
  
Tsuzuki frowned momentarily, and then looked back down to the body held within his arms. Watari could see pain flash across Tsuzuki's vacant stare for a second, but then it vanished back into a blank stare. The aura about Tsuzuki began to glow, the violet hues stark against the darkness. The feathers about the pair floated unnaturally in the air, and began to pulse a white light in time to the dark aura. Watari could see a tear fall down Tsuzuki's cheek, and he began to move forward to try to talk to Tsuzuki. A hand reached for Watari, pulling him backwards, and he looked over his shoulder to see the bloodied face of the Trinity leader. The angel was yelling something to Watari, but he couldn't hear it over the loud hum emanating from the glow surrounding Tsuzuki and Hisoka. It was probably the Trinity leader's actions that saved Watari from becoming another statistic.  
  
The safety zone vaporized in a flash of light.  
  
********************  
  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, or to cry.  
  
Muraki smiled a strange sort of smile, unable and unwilling to shed tears for the shell of a man that lay cradled within his arms. Oriya's hair spilled out like a fan, the strands interlaced with the slowly cooling blood that had flowed from the massive trauma inflicted upon Oriya's chest. Muraki smoothed a hand down the line of Oriya's chin, as if his touch could somehow open the forever closed eyes. The splattered remains of the foolish demons who had sought to terminate Muraki's life lay strewn about the area, but no trace of Kiiyue was to be seen. The treacherous demoness had fled screaming, her flesh burned terribly from the force of Muraki's attack. An attack prompted by the dagger plunging into Oriya's heart, and the emotions caught within what Muraki had thought to be his dead heart.  
  
Blood drenched Muraki suit, the life of Oriya a deep red upon the pristine white cloth. The sight was not an alien thing to Muraki, as his path had claimed many lives and stained his hands permanently with blood. The fact that it was Oriya's blood made it all different though; it made it matter. Muraki shuddered slightly but continued to caress Oriya's face. "I warned you not to follow me . . . but you were always so stubborn." Muraki's voice was hushed he and trembled slightly, pulling Oriya's limp form close to him. The flood of emotions Muraki felt, it wasn't right. He shook his head and tried to clear his muddled brain. He was always in control: ALWAYS.  
  
People he knew had died in the past, often by his own hand, and Muraki hadn't felt an ounce of remorse at their demise. Oriya was just another tool, another puppet for which Muraki pulled the strings . . . but even as Muraki thought those thoughts, he knew they were wrong. Even upon the darkness of his path, Muraki knew that he had struggled to keep the filth that covered him from ever staining Oriya, an action that betrayed the calm façade that Muraki tried to portray. Muraki pulled back and stared into Oriya's face.  
  
Muraki had known of Oriya's feelings for him for a long time, and had even used the man's feelings to his advantage. For the path that Muraki had chose to walk; to turn around and love another person was unthinkable. So Muraki had closed off his heart, and ignored Oriya's words, despite the whimpers of his deadening heart. It was one thing to willingly stain his hands with blood, but it was another to drag Oriya down the same path. And after a time, Muraki had managed to fool himself into believing that he cared little for Oriya. That mask, that façade had protected him from hurt, lay shattered upon the ground along with Oriya's life force.  
  
It started out very soft at first, a kind of deep rumble from within Muraki's chest. He closed his eyes and held Oriya's body close, his shoulders trembling with emotion. But it was not tears or cries that welled up from within – it was laughter. A strangled sort of sound, tinged with an almost unnatural calm. The noise slowly became louder and louder, and Muraki clutched Oriya's bloody form tightly to his own. "Oh Oriya . . ."  
  
Love was an emotion unnatural to Muraki . . . so why did his heart hurt so?  
  
Perhaps he was in shock, but Muraki could care less. He had meant what he had said to Kiiyue, he had business to attend to. Muraki had worked too hard, sacrificed too much to let Kiiyue and her master stop him now that his goal was in reach. To allow the death of a single man derail him from his desire. He looked down to the broken body of Oriya and a let a single tear fall down his face. Perhaps in a strange way, Muraki did care for Oriya, but it didn't matter now. How he felt would do nothing to bring Oriya back to life, but his death . . . that brought everything into focus for Muraki.  
  
Muraki gently laid Oriya's body down upon the ground and stood up. Laughter still clawed its way out of his throat, an unnatural and disquieting noise but Muraki did not care. It was clear now to him, even clearer than when he had first struck his deal with the demons. Muraki looked across the horizon to a very distinct building. The demons needed his help, even if Kiiyue was so arrogant to believe that now that the barrier was broken the demons would win. Within that building laid his salvation, and perhaps Oriya's as well. Muraki looked down to his friend's broken shell.  
  
It was that solitary thought that dug its claws into Muraki's heart and refused to let go. He had told Oriya that he sought death before Kiiyue and her minions had shown up. Muraki was sure that Oriya did not truly understand what he meant by that word. He did not seek his own death, far from it; but death itself. Muraki narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. Oriya had been a fool to follow Muraki, there was no doubt of that in Muraki's mind, but he had been a fool to believe that Oriya would willingly let him fall into the darkness without a fight; a foolish sort of bravery, but an action that spoke volumes to Muraki. He was in Meifu, the realm of the dead. The edges of his desire were within his grasp. Muraki looked down to Oriya's pale face and closed his eyes. Perhaps . . .  
  
His train of thought was disrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. Even in his grief, Muraki had kept a sense of wariness about him. He was an enemy deep within his enemy territory; to not be cautious would get him killed. Muraki took one last look to Oriya's face, and held him close to him. There was still an objective to achieve, and Oriya's death, would just be another challenge to hurtle; Saki's death wasn't going to stop Muraki, why would Oriya's?  
  
"Muraki . . ."  
  
********************  
  
The sound of water brought Oriya back from the darkness, and he opened his eyes to soft, enveloping light. He stared at the crystalline rock formation above him, the soft muted colors dancing along the crystal surface beautiful in their motion. There was no pain, no demons, no dagger embedded deep within his chest . . . no Muraki. Oriya marveled at the lack of pain from what should have been bloody wounds in his chest and slowly got to his knees. He looked about his new surroundings, confused as to where he was, or what had happened. He could see the water now, a small underwater waterfall there amidst the breathtaking rock formations. Oriya touched his chest lightly and clenched his fist. Was he dead?  
  
"It isn't what you expected . . . is it? Death I mean."  
  
The voice echoed within the confines of the cave, and Oriya turned his head to see who had spoken to him. A beautiful winged woman stood upon the water's surface, her wrists and ankles encircled by silver chains. Oriya felt his breath hitch as her stunning green eyes focused upon him. Something about her was familiar, but Oriya could not pinpoint the reason why he felt it. An Angel . . . Oriya blinked at the woman and shook his head in agreement to her question. It should have surprised him more, to know that he was dead, but somehow it just brought peace to Oriya's troubled heart. "Are you here to judge me?" Oriya slowly got to his feet and looked down to his kimono, which was whole once again, instead of torn and soaked with his blood.  
  
Kiiyue had been beautiful, but this woman . . . this angel . . . was beyond comprehension. It was a beauty beyond the skin, but as Oriya looked at the woman, he could feel an aura of sorrow welling from her, and it made his heart ache. The woman smiled sadly at Oriya's response, and then gazed back to the rippling waters at her feet. "I have little right to judge anyone . . . even if I am an angel." The woman raised her eyes to stare into Oriya's own, and Oriya felt as if he was drowning in their depths. "If anything, it is I who should be judged by you." She raised her shackled wrists and fingered the shining metal. "I have hurt so many with my actions . . ."  
  
The sorrow held within the angel's voice was painful, and Oriya shook his head to dismiss her comment. "Surely what you have done cannot have been so bad." He looked to her face and another pang of recollection stuck him. "I know you . . ."  
  
The woman shook her head, and Oriya watched as a solitary tear tracked down her cheek to fall into the crystal clear water she stood upon. "I met you in another form, but even so . . . you were kind to me." The woman smiled sadly and gently touched the silver metal that lay across her wrists. "I am Hikaru Takahashi."  
  
"That cannot be . . . Hikaru was a child . . ." Oriya looked to the winged woman with disbelief. He looked the woman up and down, and although the form was an adult, Oriya could not dismiss the fact that the woman looked exactly like the little girl he had met so long ago. "Muraki said you were not human . . ."  
  
A soft laughter rang across the cavern, a light, beautiful, but sad sound. Oriya looked to the woman who was Hikaru and felt as if his heart would break. "Aye, that is true, though I am sure Muraki did little to put me in a positive light . . . not that I deserve such kindness. I am not human, I am an angel; one of God's first." She was weeping openly now, and despite the shock Oriya felt, he felt her pain. "I am also the child Hikaru . . . that form was my most recent prison." Hikaru swept her hand across her form as if to introduce Oriya to herself. "The child was just an illusion . . . this is my true form."  
  
It was more than shocking and Oriya reached out to slowly lower himself down onto a large rock formation, where he sat and tried to process what Hikaru told him. "If you are an angel . . . then why did you let Muraki use you? You are much more than a tool, or a puppet, especially if you are an angel!" Oriya raised his eyes to meet Hikaru's tear filled ones. "Muraki said you were bound together with Hisoka's soul . . . I saw . . . I saw the empty shell Hisoka became . . . that was you I saw wasn't it?" Oriya frowned as Hikaru nodded in response to Oriya's ramblings. "You have the power to change people's hearts . . . why did you let Muraki continue upon his dark path?"  
  
"I cannot change a person . . . the only one with that kind of power is the individual themselves." Hikaru stared back to Oriya, whose anger was apparent upon his face. "The only person who has the power to save Muraki is standing here with me now." Oriya shook his head in disbelief at Hikaru's words. Hikaru lowered her head and slumped to her knees, her form still unnaturally above the water's surface. "Muraki used me, and I let him . . . because even angels are weak." Oriya watched as Hikaru pulled her knees close to her frame and her wings wrapped about her protectively.  
  
"You lie . . ." Oriya clenched his fists as Hikaru's words echoed through his head. "I have no power." The memory of his recent death came to him. "Even as I breathed my last, I could not sway him from his path." The pain of that, of knowing that despite the emotion Muraki had displayed for him at the brink of death, Oriya had not been able to pull Muraki from the darkness; it was worse than actually dying itself. "I did not want to die." Oriya frowned and touched his chest, as if to check for the wounds that should have been there.  
  
A tense silence filled the glowing cavern as two pain filled souls sought to come to terms with their pain. It was then that another though slammed into Oriya's already battered senses. "If I am dead, then why are you here?" With everything, it wasn't something that crossed his mind, but as Oriya thought about it, the more it confused him. "Your soul is bound to the Shinigami Hisoka . . . how can you be here if -" Oriya let his words trail off as the implications of Hikaru's presence there with him crystallized. When Hikaru's tear-filled eyes lifted to meet Oriya's own, he knew the truth. "Hisoka is dead . . . isn't he?"  
  
Hikaru shook her head. "I don't know." She swept her hand to indicate the glowing cavern that surrounded the two of them. "This is where souls await judgment; usually alone. The fact that you and I are together instead of alone is strange enough in itself." Oriya watched as Hikaru shuddered. "My last sight before darkness claimed me was the demon Chymos holding Hisoka's dying form in his raised hands." Oriya frowned as he listened to Hikaru's words. "If Hisoka is dead, he should be here as well . . . but he isn't." A strangled sob escaped Hikaru's throat, and the anger Oriya felt toward the angel diminished a little.  
  
He had only interacted with the Shinigami Hisoka twice, but both encounters had left Oriya changed. He listened as Hikaru told her version of events, of the ties that bound an angel, a Shinigami, and a demon together. She spoke of Muraki and his hand in circumstances along with the demons. The words did little to clear the confusion in Oriya's head, but did increase the pain and sorrow he felt. The cavern echoed with the halting words and broken sobs, and Oriya felt as if his heart would burst.  
  
Silence filled the cavern once again and Oriya closed his eyes and listened to the waterfall that splashed behind Hikaru's form. "Well . . ." Oriya opened his eyes to contemplate the rippling colors racing through the rocky ceiling above him. "We can do nothing to change things now can we? Especially from here." Silence greeted his words but Oriya knew that Hikaru was listening. The sound of the water was soothing, and Oriya wished he could go back to the darkness that had claimed him before. It was painful to recall things, especially like this. Oriya tried to change the subject.  
  
"What was your crime Hikaru? You speak of recent things, of Muraki and Hisoka, but there must have been a reason for you to be trapped on earth away from Heaven." Oriya turned his head to look to Hikaru, who looked back at Oriya with wide eyes. "What was so terrible that it was necessary to punish you?"  
  
"I loved."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As an angel, we are supposed to love equally, as God Himself must." Oriya watched as Hikaru slowly climbed to her feet and she began to pace across the surface of the water, her feet dry despite the surface they walked upon. "But I wanted more, I sought a selfish desire." A bitter note filled her voice as she spoke, and Oriya watched Hikaru's random path across the water's surface. "You are lucky to be mortal . . . you are not punished for wanting to love a single person, and be loved back."  
  
Oriya frowned. "I don't understand . . . to love is not a crime." He got to his feet and stood at the waters edge.  
  
Hikaru raised her shackled wrists once again and shook the silver chains so they clinked. "It is, if the one you love is someone who cannot afford to have such selfish desires." She spread her wings to their full length and Oriya was once again reminded that despite the pain Hikaru felt, she was an Angel. "In the end I was granted mercy, I was sent to ChiJou, instead of the judgment I should have received. But it was not mercy to be trapped in the souls of humans, to see their love blossom and die, knowing that my love was considered something foul." Hikaru stared into Oriya's eyes, and Oriya felt as if he would be devoured by the emerald orbs. "He was just as guilty as I was, but He was not expendable, as I am."  
  
"My crime . . . the action that was considered so foul . . ." Hikaru shook her head and Oriya saw that her vivid green eyes were once again filled with tears. "Is that I loved Enma, and He loved me back. We were lovers."  
  
********************  
  
"Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" Konoe yelled loudly as he urged the terrified people before him to run. From the corner of his eye Konoe could see the altered form of Terazuma ferociously attacking the oncoming demons. Wakaba stood at the entrance of the building, beckoning for those still beyond the safety zone to hurry. "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!"  
  
Konoe's voice was hoarse from yelling, but he didn't care. The people were moving too slow, becoming easy targets for the wave of demons that continued to move forward. They were in the heart of the residential area, where the majority of Meifu's population resided, and the place the demons struck in full force. Konoe wiped his brow savagely and pulled yet another fuda out of his rapidly dwindling supply. They would have to signal soon for the shield generators to be fired up, even if there were stragglers. A demon whipped its barbed tail at Konoe's head, and he grunted as he dropped to the ground to avoid the deadly appendage.  
  
Terazuma sailed over Konoe's head, tackling the offending demon to the ground. The fury of attacks both Terazuma and the demon laid upon one another was startling, and Konoe feared for his companion's safety. Rushing to his feet, Konoe pulled out a handful of fudas and began to cast them off in rapid succession. The swarm of demons backed off for a moment as the fury of Konoe's spells descended upon them in haste. There were too many demons, and not enough Shinigami. Konoe shook his head and turned to Wakaba who looked to her chief with fear in her eyes.  
  
Konoe turned to urge Terazuma toward the safety zone when a deafening cry filled the air and Konoe looked up to the skies in dismay. The source of the cry was not what Konoe expected, and he almost fell to the ground in shock. The commanding form of SohRyu filled the sky, the writhing dragon an imposing sight on even good days. The demons shrieked in dismay at the new arrival, and Konoe looked to the leader of the Shikigami with a little trepidation. The last time Shikigami had run loose in Meifu, Tsuzuki had been possessed by Saagatanasu; and the presence of the Shikigami had not been a comforting thing. Along the horizon Konoe could see the swooping form of Suzaku chasing a flock of winged demons out of the sky.  
  
Was the presence of Tsuzuki's Shikigami a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
********************  
  
*Wake up little one.*  
  
The voice was quiet but persistent, and Hisoka found that the tendrils of darkness that ensnared him began to loosen. He felt as if he was drowning, and perhaps he was, there in a sea of darkness. The comforting voice spoke again, and Hisoka struggled to awaken from the darkness he found himself trapped in. *You are almost there, keep going.* The darkness about him seemed to shudder, and like a pane of glass, shattered about Hisoka, letting in a soft glowing light and the shards of darkness melted.  
  
The sudden appearance of light when he had been surrounded by suffocating darkness was a balm to Hisoka, and he gulped in air like that of a drowning man. Comforting warmth enveloped him and Hisoka opened his eyes to find wide blue eyes staring down at him. *Welcome back Hisoka.* Hisoka blinked rapidly, and he touched the soft furry side that he was presently leaning against. Byakko.  
  
A soft laugh, tinged with worry ran through his mind and Hisoka felt Byakko's tail loop around to enclose him in a soft warm embrace. *Thank goodness we weren't too late.* Byakko's tone was light, but Hisoka could sense an edge of seriousness in the god's words. *What was Enma thinking to do such a rash thing?* The reality of what had happened to him crashed into Hisoka like a tidal wave and he pushed against Byakko's side to look about him frantically. Hikaru and Chymos were no where to be seen. There was only he and Byakko in what seemed like a spotlight of light. Darkness pressed in on all sides, just beyond the edges of Byakko's physical body, and Hisoka knew that the darkness would claim him once again if he gave it a chance.  
  
"I hurt . . . my heart hurts . . ." Hisoka shook his head and looked up to the Tiger god in confusion. He did not pull away from the side of Byakko, and he knew that if he tried, the Tiger would just push him back into the furry nest. "I know I am safe here . . . but I feel as if I am going to fly apart at the seams . . ." The smothering darkness was gone, but Hisoka still felt as if he would burst from anguish. Why did his heart hurt so? "Am I dead?"  
  
Byakko frowned, or at least to Hisoka it seemed as if the Tiger did, and Byakko leaned his head down close to touch Hisoka's forehead with his own. *Well your soul is separated from your body . . . so if that is death . . . than yes you are dead.* Byakko lifted his head to look to the sky. *You should have seen SohRyu Hisoka, he is so angry at Enma right now. To extinguish your candle like that . . . the soul is a delicate thing at best . . . and yours is very weak right now. SohRyu was almost too late to save you, but he did, and he left you in my care while he and the others head to Meifu to . . . deal with 'things'* Hisoka took in Byakko's words in shock. *Death to a Shinigami is not the same as most Hisoka . . . your soul was about to fade – not head to judgment, but just disappear.*  
  
"He had just cause." Hisoka frowned and lowered his head. "I am just one person, one soul among many. If my death will be able to save others, isn't it Enma's duty to take my life? Enma's responsibility lies with the well-being of Meifu and ChiJou; not with a single soul."  
  
*A crowd is made up of individuals . . . or did you forget that?* Byakko's mental voice was quiet but chiding. *Do not dismiss your existence so easily Hisoka. You matter . . . just as each individual person matters. Every soul, every life is important, no matter how small. Enma of all beings should recognize that.* Byakko lowered his head down to touch Hisoka's forehead once again. *To take a life, even in the defense of others, isn't something to be done lightly, or something that can be easily reversed as Enma wishes to do with you. It has been so long since He has actually sentenced a soul to annihilation – He is acting very reckless. You matter to my master, you are his happiness. The loss of you . . . it tears Tsuzuki apart even now.*  
  
Hisoka pulled his head away from Byakko's, the pain in his heart leaping to the forefront. With Byakko's words, Hisoka knew what that pain was and as he concentrated on it, Hisoka knew that it was Tsuzuki. "Where is he?! I have to go to him!" Hisoka struggled against Byakko's gentle grip, but found himself quickly exhausted from the efforts. Hisoka panted as stars filled his vision, and Byakko's tail curled about Hisoka protectively. His body, or soul as he was now, was too weak, and Hisoka railed at that weakness mentally. "What is wrong with me? Why can't I stand?"  
  
*Your very essence was nearly destroyed Hisoka . . . and your soul has sustained a great deal of stress and damage from the last couple of days, let alone Enma's drastic decision.* Hisoka pushed weakly at Byakko's side, but the Tiger god refused to let Hisoka go. *Stop it Hisoka! As it is the only reason you are even here as you are now is because you are joined to my life force! If you part from my side, you will fade in an instant!*  
  
Hisoka stopped struggling as Byakko's desperate words penetrated the fear within Hisoka's heart. He slumped against Byakko's side weakly and Hisoka leaned face-first into the soft fur. "Why did you save me then?" Hisoka's voice was muffled as he spoke into Byakko's side, but he knew that the Tiger god could hear him just fine. Tears began to fill Hisoka's eyes as he spoke, but he didn't care. "What was the point if I cannot go to Tsuzuki when he needs me?" Hisoka pounded his fists weakly into Byakko's side, not to cause damage, but to release the pent up frustration he felt. He voice wobbled with emotion, but Hisoka did not care. He had spent most of his life and a great deal of his death in denial of what he felt of what he desired. Hisoka was damned if he would deny what he felt now. "I need him Byakko . . . just as he needs me . . ."  
  
*I know Hisoka . . . I KNOW.* Byakko curled his form about Hisoka comfortingly as the young Shinigami's strength left him. *I can feel his pain . . . just like you can.*  
  
The pain his heart felt merged with the lingering anguish that was Tsuzuki's and Hisoka felt as if he would shatter. How he felt Tsuzuki's pain was not a mystery to Hisoka, he had always been receptive to his partner's emotions. "Oh God . . . he hurts . . . he hurts so much . . ." Hisoka mentally tuned into the thread that was Tsuzuki which was linked to his heart, and clung to it with all his being; as if somehow it could bring comfort to Tsuzuki who suffered somewhere far away from him. His empathy was both a gift and a curse, as it let Hisoka feel the one he loved, but did nothing to let him comfort Tsuzuki. "Please Byakko . . . take me to him . . . I don't care how much it hurts me . . . I need to be by his side."  
  
*I know you want to go to him . . . but you can't just yet. You will not survive the distance we must travel to get to him in your state.* Byakko shook his head and Hisoka could see tears in the tiger's eyes. *Tsuzuki is my master and my friend . . . I would do almost anything for him, but I will not endanger you or him further by moving you from this spot until you are strong enough. SohRyu and others have gone to try to limit the damage he does to Meifu in his grief and to keep him safe. He needs you Hisoka . . . he needs you by his side so badly . . . and I think . . . that you need him as well.*  
  
Hisoka wept now, his tears hot against his cheeks as he clung to Byakko tightly. He past self would have been ashamed at the weakness he displayed, but Hisoka did not care anymore. What was the point of clinging to that mask when his heart lay broken before him? "I know . . . I know you are right. But it doesn't ease the pain within me Byakko." Byakko's head pressed lightly against Hisoka's weeping form, and Hisoka knew that the shikigami shared his pain. "What can I do to speed things up?"  
  
*Just stay here with me until I say we can move.*  
  
Hisoka flung his arms tight around Byakko's neck and pressed his face against the tiger god's soft fur. It hurt so much, knowing he could ease Tsuzuki's suffering, but unable to reach him as he was. He felt like a child clinging to a teddy bear, but for the first time in what seemed like forever, that knowledge did not shame Hisoka in the slightest. The two of them lay in the pool of light, drawing strength in more ways than one from one another.  
  
********************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ahem. I guess I should apologize for the severe lateness of this chapter. The previous chapter had been very difficult to write, and I am proud of it. But as I went to start up this chapter, I suddenly realized that I had seemingly negated almost half of my usual P.O.V.'s. That combined with a sudden attack of writer's block left me in a precarious position. I have an outline for this story, I always have, but as I have written, some things have changed. Those changes went and bit me in the proverbial butt.  
  
As for the varying points of view, I decided I wanted to look into multiple characters, what they thought. I deemed it important, more so than progressing actual action. Plot does develop, and things are finally being revealed, so I hope you don't jump on me for not really resolving any actual problems – such as Oriya being dead, or Hisoka.  
  
I realize that characters are OOC . . . I tried to keep Muraki as a rat bastard, and while turning him into a weeping mess would be completely wrong, so to was keeping him arrogant and haughty, especially in light of recent events. Oriya is his heart, and now his heart is dead. There is also Hisoka and his emotional outburst. Well . . . can't really blame the guy, I mean, Hisoka has finally found someone to love and love him back; and now he is trapped away from Tsuzuki. The fact that it isn't permanent or the fact that he is not alone doesn't matter much to Hisoka. To be torn away from his heart throws all those considerations out the window so to speak.  
  
There is also Hikaru . . . I hope I haven't completely thrown you for a loop with her. In essence, her true form is that which Oriya sees. She is a grown up, not a child as the child version of herself was just her current form of prison. She both is, and isn't the child Hikaru. As to whether the actual child Hikaru, the soul, did exist . . . well . . . yes she did, but the Angel Hikaru became strong enough to take control of the body.  
  
Her crime was to love Enma, and Enma's crime was to love her back just as strongly. A God cannot devote His heart to a single person like that, so in essence, Hikaru's actions were the greatest treason. His love sought to preserve her from destruction, but His choice to trap her in an endless loop of life, a passenger along for the ride with each human soul she was reborn with; was an infinitely worse punishment. To be reminded of what one had, and lost, it would drive almost anyone to be a little unbalanced. She just wanted to confront Enma once again, to go home. Whether that means love, or just oblivion – we will see.  
  
I know I had Hikaru state that they were Enma's children – and I hope no one took her love for Enma as some sort of incest or something. I mean, if you really think about it, we are ALL related to one another . . . God may have 'created' the angels, but he is not their 'father' . . . does that make any sense at all? I know I am putting a lot into an original character, but I deemed it necessary to give Muraki the foothold he needed to get himself and the demons into Meifu; the added chaos to push things to the edge so to speak. I want to stick to the main characters that make up the Yami no Matsuei universe, but I cannot deny the fact that sometimes there needs to be an 'outer force' to push plot.  
  
So . . . this is it, the next chapter. I know I said something about this being the last chapter . . . but well . . . I lied. I don't anticipate this story being much more longer . . . I hope. So anyways, please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter. I will strive to not take so long for the next chapter.  
  
Reviews and comments on my story thus far would be most appreciated. As a wanna be author, it is encouraging to hear from those who read one's work. So even if you have nothing to say other than 'Good job!' or 'You Suck!' I would still like to hear from you. Those who have reviewed already, I want to thank you for your input! It really does encourage me and helps me get these chapters out.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humor, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	17. Chapter Thirteen In the Darkest Hour ...

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - So please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both, but not necessarily all points. Some liberalization taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Original Characters are the property of Lockeheart.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Chapter Thirteen – In the Darkest Hour . . . We Are Still Only Human  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
********************  
  
"It took you long enough to find me, I was wondering when we would finish our little . . . 'chat' from before." Muraki's voice was cold, but Tatsumi could hear weariness within Muraki's tone that spoke a different story. "I was expecting Tsuzuki, but as I can't sense my doll at the moment, I believe he has bigger problems to deal with."  
  
Tatsumi tensed as Muraki slowly turned around, the same infuriatingly calm smile plastered across the doctor's face. Muraki's voice was cool but Tatsumi could sense an underlying emotion within in Muraki's taunt. Tatsumi gathered the shadows about him to form a pitch black shard. The shadow shard hovered at Tatsumi's side, and the secretary stepped forward cautiously. It would be so easy to just kill Muraki then and there, to fulfill the desire for revenge within his heart. Tatsumi would never forgive Muraki for the hurt he had caused Tsuzuki and Hisoka. He knew the price for claiming a soul before its time, but at the moment it was very hard for Tatsumi to care.  
  
"Do it quick Secretary, if you are going to do it." Muraki's voice was eerily calm and Tatsumi watched as Muraki tilted his head so that he could see Tatsumi out of the corner of his eye. Perhaps what was a bigger shock to Tatsumi was the tear that fell down Muraki's face. It was then that Tatsumi noted the pool of blood that lay about Muraki's form, staining the man's white suit a deep red. "You won't get a better chance than right now."  
  
Tatsumi narrowed his eyes slightly, wary of the man before him. "Don't tempt me." The shadow shard continued to hover beside him, and Tatsumi warred with his desire to pin Muraki to the ground with the shard, and his duty as a Shinigami to not take soul prematurely. "I should kill you just for all the pain and suffering you brought to Tsuzuki and Hisoka."  
  
"I believe that is what you were trying to do the last time you and I 'chatted'." Muraki's smile was cold and Tatsumi fought to maintain his composure. "Now unless you are willing to throw that shard at me I suggest you just walk away Mr. Secretary."  
  
Muraki was slow in his movements, and Tatsumi didn't doubt for a moment that the doctor was wounded. "What the hell are you up to Muraki? What was the point of targeting Hisoka, besides your sick obsession with my co-workers?" A half smile appeared on Muraki's face, and Tatsumi readied his shadow shard once again. Muraki raised his eyes to Tatsumi's, and the emotions Tatsumi saw there disturbed him.  
  
"Oh please. Don't tell me you are so high and mighty that you yourself have not felt yourself drawn to the fragile beauty of that boy?" Muraki's eyes narrowed as Tatsumi nodded no to his question. "Pity, I thought that even you could see the exquisite balance of power and beauty in my doll."  
  
"He isn't yours."  
  
"You keep believing that Secretary." Muraki's voice was filled with contempt and Tatsumi saw that the edges of the shard he had created were starting to bleed off. He was losing his concentration. Tatsumi steeled himself to not rise to Muraki's verbal bait. Muraki must have noticed what had been happening because his smile got even wider. "I suppose I shouldn't tell you what a rush it was to be able to sift through the boy's thoughts and desires. You really need to train your boy in mental defense, as an Empath he doesn't have very strong walls against intrusion. Mind you, what I did was much more potent than a simple mental invasion."  
  
"I'll make note of that." Tatsumi's words were clipped and he clenched his fists to stop the slight trembling they had begun to exhibit. He was not angry anymore – he was furious. Hisoka was his friend and coworker and Muraki had crossed the line a long time ago. Tatsumi stole a glance to the body upon the ground, and received his next shock. How had that man come into Meifu? Tatsumi had met Oriya only once, but once was enough to see that the man was honorable. It was then that Tatsumi really looked at Muraki's face, and saw the moisture in the man's eyes. "You mourn him?"  
  
"Does that surprise you Secretary? That a man such as I can still feel?" Muraki cast a glance to the still form before him. "As much as you and your companions would like to believe, I am still human." Muraki cast his eyes to Oriya's still form. "I didn't want him to come, to be dragged down in my darkness. Oriya was a fool to care."  
  
"That he was." Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked to Oriya's dead body. Back when they had been trying to save Tsuzuki and Oriya had challenged them to a sword duel, Tatsumi had been confused by the feelings Oriya demonstrated. To love someone as cold as Muraki, it was surreal. The tears held within Muraki's eyes testified to the fact that Muraki had probably cared for Oriya as well, in his own twisted way. Tatsumi glanced down to Oriya's body, which Muraki reached down to pick up and cradle within his arms. "You're mad."  
  
Muraki smiled at Tatsumi's comment, and then looked to Oriya's bloody body in his arms. "Perhaps." Muraki looked up to Tatsumi with a gleam in his eye, and Tatsumi readied his defense. Muraki lowered his eyes to look to Oriya's fallen form, and for a second, Tatsumi could have sworn he saw something beyond the callous cold attitude that the doctor often portrayed. This wasn't like their last encounter; Muraki was much more . . . wild this time. "Towards things that I like, I must use force to cherish them." Muraki shook his head and smiled a scary sort of smile that Tatsumi eyed warily. "I have business to attend to. I suggest you get out of my way." Flame ignited about Muraki's form and Tatsumi saw that the fire did not harm Muraki in the slightest.  
  
Tatsumi launched his shadow shard forward, and he began to move. The shadow moved so fast, it seemed as if a blur, but Muraki dodged the projectile with ease. Tatsumi drew upon the shadows about him, readying himself for whatever Muraki had up his sleeve. The doctor had forced his way into Meifu, and he had obliterated a large group of demons from what Tatsumi could see. The doctor had always been a threat, but a greater one to Tsuzuki and Hisoka especially – Muraki's mind games wrecking havoc on the two Shinigami. Tatsumi dodged a bolt of fire aimed at him and sent out streamers of shadow toward Muraki to bind the man. He fortunately, was not as fragile as Muraki would like to believe.  
  
"Do you think that I am going to leave Hisoka alone now that I know exactly what will destroy him completely and utterly? I will cause both he and Tsuzuki the same pain that I have to endure now." Muraki spoke the words calmly as he adeptly dodged the ribbons of shadow Tatsumi fired toward him. Tatsumi fought to keep his emotions off of his face, but the image of Tsuzuki's grief filled face came to mind. Muraki smiled at the look that came across Tatsumi's face, and Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "I take it you saw what remains of my puppet then?"  
  
Perhaps he was a little fragile; Tatsumi grimaced and launched another round of shadow projectiles, which Muraki dodged with ease. "When are you going to realize that people are not toys for you to play with?"  
  
Muraki smiled and shook his head, while at the same time he raised a crackling, crimson bolt of energy. "When 'they' finally decide that I am not one." Muraki spat on the ground, and Tatsumi noted that it was tinged with blood. "I am just more honest about my manipulation. The worst ones are those who hold out a hand in friendship, while at the same time, their other hand holds the puppet strings. I believed in God a long time ago, but he is nothing but a manipulator, a liar, and a thief!" Muraki let loose a curt laugh and released a barrage of deadly crimson blasts, forcing Tatsumi to bring up a wall of shadow to absorb them. "Even now you are being blinded from reality, believing in a lie, rather than accepting the truth!"  
  
Tatsumi cringed as his shadow barrier cracked slightly, and he jumped backwards, dissolving his shield at the same time. "So your honesty about your actions makes them right?" Tatsumi shook his head and glared at Muraki. "Your friend believed in you, despite your faults, and look where that got him! Did you pull his strings to bring him here?" Tatsumi pointed to Oriya's bloody form and shook his head. "Sometimes there is no conspiracy, no 'other force', no 'they'! Sometimes it is just your own stupidity that causes bad things to happen!"  
  
Fury cracked Muraki's visage, and Tatsumi had to wind the shadows about him tightly as Muraki began to attack with a sudden ferocity. Tatsumi was sure that Oriya's death was more significant to Muraki than the doctor let him believe. He grunted with effort as the heat of the flame Muraki threw at him began to bite through his defenses. Tatsumi shook his head and concentrated. It was ridiculous to believe that the crude magic that Muraki wielded could ever defeat the awesome power of shadow. He was a Shadow Master, the only one in current existence. There was more to his power than brute force and Tatsumi was much more subtle than that. Tatsumi let out a soft grunt and exploded the shadows about him in a sudden blaze of power.  
  
Muraki fell back into defense as Tatsumi strode forward, unwilling to let Muraki's verbal taunts affect him. The limp form of Oriya remained cradled in Muraki's arms as the doctor retreated from Tatsumi's vicious attack, and Tatsumi wondered just how much the doctor truly cared for the swordsman. Tatsumi shook his head and threw a small dart of shadow toward Muraki which promptly blended in with the doctor's natural shadow, a motion that Muraki did not notice as he was furiously deflecting the ribbons of shadow that threatened to ensnare him. Misdirection was a good tactic, and even if Muraki got away from him now, Tatsumi was sure that he would be able to find Muraki once again; as long as his 'tracker' remained a part of Muraki's own shadow.  
  
Tatsumi watched as Muraki leapt to the top of a building with the aid of his magic, a strange figure among the charred buildings. "As much as I would love to kill you Mr. Secretary, I wasn't lying about having business to attend to." Muraki gave Tatsumi a mock bow and smiled the same cold smile he always did. Muraki pointed to an approaching group of demons, led by a very angry Kiiyue. "I think I have angered my former allies and they are out for blood. Pity I don't have time to play, but I hope you will keep them entertained?"  
  
"Get back here Muraki!!" Tatsumi ran toward the retreating doctor, ever aware of the approaching danger. He maintained his anger again a part of his misdirection and didn't have to force the emotion from himself, as he was truly angry at the doctor. He eyed the shadow attached to Muraki's form and let his mind rest easy for a moment. Muraki may get away for now, but Tatsumi would find the man again soon enough. "I won't let you get away with this!" He yelled the words to complete his misdirection, but Tatsumi knew in his heart that the words were indeed true. Muraki had danced upon the edges of the Shinigami's grasp for too long; it was time to change the status quo.  
  
Tatsumi glared at Muraki's retreating form, Oriya's body held within Muraki's arms. There were too many targets at the moment, and Tatsumi knew that as much as he wished to smash Muraki's face into the ground, there were bigger things at stake. The demons were out of control, and Tatsumi narrowed his eyes as the first couple of demons came close enough for him to look them in the eye. He calmly wove the shadows about him, tendrils of shadow weaving about him like snakes. Tatsumi glanced once more to the rooftop that Muraki had stood upon and then focused on the enemy ahead of him.  
  
"Damn you Muraki."  
  
********************  
  
It hurt to breathe.  
  
Watari groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his glasses lost in the explosion that had slammed him into the wall he now sat against. The building was demolished, Tsuzuki and Hisoka no where to be seen. He forced himself to take a deep breath and choked on the acidic smoke that filled the air. It was too much, and Watari doubled over as a coughing fit took over his abused lungs. Watari raised his hand to his forehead to put pressure on the wound that was trying to blind him with a slow trickle of blood. Absentmindedly Watari thanked the powers above that whatever had pierced his chest was no longer there, but as he looked down to his chest to see the damage, Watari wished he hadn't looked.  
  
"It isn't as bad as it looks. Your wounds I mean." A deeper voice sounded above him and Watari tilted his face to look with watering eyes to the speaker. The leader of Trinity sat atop the ruined wall, his smart navy suit a tattered mess. The leader's wings were at an odd angle, and Watari knew that at least one of the wings was probably injured, if not broken. "You are damn lucky that I pulled your ass to the ground Shinigami." The Trinity leader raised his head to scan the smoking ruins that surrounded them. "Your friend really did a number on this place; do you still believe that he is harmless?"  
  
Watari curled his arm about his abused chest and willed his coughing fit to subside. His regenerative powers were already kicking in, but it still took time. "It doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt like hell." He waved off the Trinity leader's offered hand and gave the angel a serious look. "I know it looks pretty bad, but I stand by my words. Tsuzuki would not purposely harm anyone, but he has just encountered what could be the biggest loss in his existence; even more precious than his own life." Watari pressed his hand against the wall and pushed himself slowly to his feet. "You cannot comprehend what the devastating loss of Hisoka has done to Tsuzuki. He is a little unstable I'll admit, but he is my friend, and I will stand by him."  
  
The Trinity leader gave Watari a dark look but he ignored the glare and surveyed the damage. "Do you understand him Shinigami? Can YOU understand the pain your friend is going through? Have you ever lost someone that important to you?" "I know you want to help your friend, but you have to face the facts. Tsuzuki is an unpredictable, terrifying danger. Trinity MUST STOP him before he endangers anymore people."  
  
Watari frowned and tried to pull his hair out of the slowly oozing blood upon his forehead. "As an angel . . . you have very little compassion."  
  
"I . . . we are not those kinds of angels." The Trinity leader's face was void of emotion, but Watari could see something blazing within the tattered angel's blue eyes. "We have to ensure that Tsuzuki doesn't endanger any more innocents. My job is not to show kindness, my job is to clean up messes."  
  
"Is 'that' what your little goon squad does?" Watari let his sarcasm ooze from his words and he moaned softly as the bones within his chest began to mend themselves. A Shinigami regenerates, but it was not without drawbacks.  
  
"My COMPANIONS . . . are sifting through the disaster trying to help those who got caught up in the blast. The only piece of luck we have had is that the majority of the people here had already begun to flee before Tsuzuki could unleash his little tantrum." Watari could feel the contempt dripping off of the angel's tongue but he kept his mouth shut. "Right mind or not, you cannot deny the fact that your 'harmless friend' just razed this area to the ground."  
  
"He wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't tried to make a move to take him down!" Watari cringed as he pressed against the bleeding gash along his forehead, wishing the healing process would speed up. The memory of Tsuzuki's anguished cries rang through Watari's head and he pushed away from the wall to stand on his wobbly feet. "Anyone would fight back if they felt threatened or backed into a corner. You aren't helping matters any by going after him like you have, especially now."  
  
"I have my orders . . ."  
  
"Screw your orders!!" Watari craned his neck to give the Trinity leader an evil eye. "If you truly believed in your orders and nothing else, you wouldn't be here now trying to help those caught under the rubble." Watari waved his hand to the smoking pile of stone and wood that had once been a building as he watched as the Trinity leader flinched slightly at Watari's accusation. In the near distance Watari could see the other two members of Trinity sifting through the debris. Watari lowered his voice and stared into the Trinity leader's eyes. "You guys are better than this, you know that, and I know that. There is a greater threat at the moment!"  
  
With grace that denied the severity of the injury to his wing, the Trinity leader leapt off the crumbled wall to land at Watari's feet. "I know that there is another threat, I know that the demons are here; but the risk they pose is less than Tsuzuki." Watari shook his head in anger and was about to retaliate when the Trinity leader gestured to Watari to be quiet. "The demons are predictable; we know how they will react, but Tsuzuki . . ." The Trinity leader frowned and Watari eyed the angel with apprehension. "There is a power within him that is unmistakable, surely you can even sense it Shinigami? It was held in check, and Enma kept an eye on Tsuzuki. Enma partnered Hisoka and Tsuzuki together in an attempt to stabilize the chaotic factors within Tsuzuki, to control him."  
  
"Control him?"  
  
"In all your time as a Shinigami, have you not wondered why your Tsuzuki has been a Shinigami for so long?" Watari raised his eyes to look upon the smoking ruins about them as the Trinity leader spoke. "Enma is God, He keeps His tools close to Him, keeps them happy, keeps them ignorant."  
  
"You have some pretty harsh opinions, considering the fact that you are Enma's elite." Watari spoke his words cautiously, watching the Trinity leader for any sign of betrayal. He could not forget the fact that the Shokan division itself was under surveillance as well, and that the angel could be testing him even now. "I thought we were all children of God?"  
  
"Tools, children . . . whatever you wish to call it. It doesn't mean that Enma doesn't love us, but He isn't stupid." The Trinity leader pointed to himself and then to Watari. "Those with ability become like us . . . entangled within the administration. It is rare that any that have talent get to pass on like most souls." The Trinity leader's voice got quieter as he spoke, and Watari could do little more than shake his head in disbelief. "If your Tsuzuki and Hisoka could bring one another happiness, while at the same time keep one another in check, then all the better for Enma."  
  
Watari took hesitant step forward, testing the stability of his legs. His chest burned, the fire of bones knitting and muscles reforming quite painful. His body mirrored the confusion his brain felt. If he took any of the words that Trinity spoke of as the truth, than did any of them chose to become Shinigami, or were they subtly pressed into service? Where did that leave Tsuzuki and Hisoka, and the budding relationship between the two of them? Was it their choice, or was it Enma's design? Watari squeezed his eyes shut briefly and then opened them to look at the Trinity leader. "That can't be . . ."  
  
"Ignorance is bliss . . . isn't it Shinigami? I've been around long enough to pick up on certain things." The Trinity leader gave Watari a sickly smile and crouched down to pick up the remains of a teddy bear from the ground. Watari watched the motions of the leader in quiet contemplation. "I . . . we are after Tsuzuki because in a way, we are protecting him. Care for your friend all you want, but mark my words, remember them when the High Council comes to question you, or even Enma Himself. Enma does love all of us, and wishes for his 'children' to be happy, but there is almost always a second or third reason behind his decisions. I tell you this, not to scare you, but to make sure you truly understand."  
  
Watari frowned and wiped the remaining blood off of his forehead, the wound finally closed up. "Why are you telling me this Trinity?" Somewhere along the line, Watari found himself becoming less angry at Trinity and their pursuit of Tsuzuki. "I am the 'enemy' aren't I?"  
  
"Why indeed?" The Trinity leader dropped the teddy bear to the ground and stood back up. "Maybe, because I admire the devotion you have to your friend, despite what has happened. Maybe, because I believe you are smarter than you look. Maybe, because I believe that you and I are alike, despite our stations. Maybe, because I want you to try to understand why we must pursue Tsuzuki, why we must follow our orders."  
  
Watari shook his head and stared into the angel's eyes. "Enma must believe Tsuzuki is a great 'tool', to have such pursuit placed upon him. Without Hisoka, Tsuzuki is floundering, desperately grabbing for the edge of the cliff even as he is falling off of it." Watari bowed his head in frustration. "If there is nothing left for Tsuzuki here except for eternal damnation as one of God's tools, a broken shell . . . If there is no way for Tsuzuki to escape that fate on his own . . ." Watari raised his eyes to the Trinity leader's own. "Will you help him?"  
  
The unspoken question lay in the air between the two of them, and Watari watched as the leader's companions began to approach them. Watari sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Why did everything have to be so complicated . . . why couldn't anything just be simple?  
  
"WATARI!!"  
  
Watari whirled around at the sound of his name and was surprised when a feathery ball nearly bowled him over. The grim expression on the Trinity leader's face changed to one of surprise as Watari glanced to the angel and then he turned his attention to the hovering being before him. "I thought you were supposed to be with your brother relaying messages for the teams?"  
  
GuShoShin squirmed uncomfortably for a moment and then straightened. "Well you see I couldn't just sit still. I wanted to help." GuShoShin waved his hands as Watari began to voice a protest. "Shin is still at the library along with 003 don't worry! I was dodging through the streets avoiding the demon gangs when I saw the horizon light up in a blazing light. I came as fast as I could, knowing you were supposed to be in this area. Thank goodness you are alright." GuShoShin took a deep breath as Watari tried to get a word in edgewise. "What happened? Where is Tsuzuki? Is Hisoka alright? What are you doing with 'them'? Did the demons attack?" GuShoShin babbled on beside him, unaware that Watari wasn't totally paying attention.  
  
Watari shuffled over to the Trinity leader, his face set with the question he needed to ask. "I know you have to go after your 'target', but I need a little help here. Can you at least provide us protection while I get the survivors to the next safety zone? Doing so won't hinder your search too badly, and I think Enma would be grateful if you could . . ." Watari trailed off as the Trinity leader's piercing blue eyes focused upon him. It galled Watari to have to ask for help, but he wasn't a stupid man. He couldn't protect this number of people without help and Trinity was here right now, the other Shinigami's were not. The leader glared at Watari and nodded grimly in acceptance. Watari nodded back, his hatred for Trinity weakened in light of things. It was hard, willingly letting Trinity go after Tsuzuki, but understanding at least a little, why it was necessary for them to do so.  
  
Understanding didn't make it hurt any less though.  
  
********************  
  
"Love is not a crime." Oriya repeated his words as he looked at Hikaru's tear filled face. He needed to hear them, needed to believe in them. The rock he sat upon was hard and cold, the muted colors glowing within them not quite beautiful anymore as Oriya looked at them. "Love is not a bad thing."  
  
"Oh is it really?" Hikaru raised her eyes to look into Oriya's own. "What good did your love ever bring you? You are dead because of it! Did the love you had for Muraki do anything to prevent that?" Hikaru's eyes welled with pent up frustration and Oriya flinched under her intense stare. "Did the love I have bring me any good?"  
  
"Have. I still love Muraki." Oriya stretched out his legs and let his toe ripple the water that Hikaru gracefully stood upon. "If you didn't believe in your love, you wouldn't have gone through all this to get back here, to find your Love once again."  
  
"I was angry and bitter . . . and lonely. A prime target for your Muraki to weave his venomous words and make me believe there would be light at the end of the tunnel." Hikaru shook her head in frustration and stretched out her wings. "I murdered my 'parents', I helped that deranged man get the one thing he couldn't gain without me – access to Meifu. In the pursuit of my selfish desires I dragged down a beautiful soul who is probably demon food for the bastard Chymos at the moment." Hikaru wiped at her tears angrily and shook her fists to the ceiling in despair. "What is the point? Enma chose to destroy Hisoka to get at me . . . that is another sin that I will carry for eternity. To love another when they will not love you back . . ." Her voice lowered as she stared down at the water beneath her feet. "What good is it?"  
  
Oriya sighed and brushed at the fabric that lay across his thighs, the silk of the kimono crumpled from his position. "I guess it doesn't really make a lot of sense . . . does it?" Oriya glanced up to Hikaru. "Muraki may be cold, and yes he has used me, but somehow he captured my heart, and I gave it to him freely." Oriya frowned and fingered the material of his kimono. "Pure love is to love without expecting anything in return. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when your love isn't reciprocated, love is funny that way." Oriya smiled a sad smile as he thought of the bond he had seen between Hisoka and Tsuzuki. "It is rare that the love we feel for another person becomes true . . . more often than not it is just a mutated form of that perfection that few obtain. I wished for Muraki to love me that way, but you cannot force someone to love you." Oriya looked to Hikaru pointedly. "In a sense, that is what you tried to do to Enma . . . was it not?"  
  
"You are a fool to love that man, to believe that he loved you as well." Hikaru smiled bitterly as she curled herself into a little ball upon the water, her arms wrapped about her legs. "Just as I am a fool to love a God, I believed in His words."  
  
Oriya shook his head and frowned. How could he make her understand? "Perhaps you are a fool to believe that Enma could love you the way you wished to be loved." Oriya continued on despite the bitter protest apparent in Hikaru's eyes. "That is why there are sayings like fools in love. Love isn't something that we can really choose; more often than not it just sneaks up behind you and smacks you on the head." Oriya chuckled lightly at his crude interpretation, but he could not think of a better way to explain it. "It is Muraki's way. It is all he has known . . . he cannot be around people without utilizing them for whatever endeavor he is engaging in at the moment. But it is . . . it was different between him and me." Oriya smiled slightly as he gazed across the water to the forlorn angel. "He used me, just as his personality demanded, but he tried to keep the darkness that surrounds him to never touch me. I watched as he fought to accept the kindness I showed him, even as his defenses railed at my actions."  
  
"That is not love."  
  
"Isn't it?" Oriya tilted his head and traced the outline of a flower along the edge of his sleeve. "Not all love is romantic. I love Muraki despite the darkness about him, and I think in a way, Muraki loved me as well. It wasn't something that he could label, or was willing to claim but it was there." Oriya frowned as he touched upon a disturbing thought. "My death . . . has probably hurt Muraki quite badly, just as I believe that Hisoka's death has hurt Tsuzuki."  
  
At the mentioning of Hisoka's name, Oriya could see the anger within Hikaru's eyes soften. Her voice was quiet as the sound of trickling water filled the air. "Do you think . . . that Hisoka is okay?" Hikaru hugged her arms about herself. "The last I saw was the demon Chymos holding him by one hand . . . I hope that demon is truly dead now."  
  
Oriya pursed his lips. The plight of the young Shinigami bothered him, even though he barely knew the boy. Perhaps it was because in a way the love between Tsuzuki and Hisoka was something that Oriya wished. Oh he loved Muraki, but he didn't need the man . . . but Hisoka and Tsuzuki. They needed one another, and that kind of love was very powerful. Even in the short amount of time Oriya had seen Tsuzuki and Hisoka, he could sense the strength of the bond between the two of them. "I don't know."  
  
Suddenly a brilliant light appeared beyond the two of them along the far wall and both Oriya and Hikaru stood up. A shadowy figure outlined by blazing light appeared and Oriya could feel his chest vibrate as the figure began to speak. "Do you understand why you are here?" Even though he could not see the figures features, Oriya could feel an intense look from the figure. "Come forth my children . . . come forth to receive your judgment."  
  
Oriya tilted his head in confusion and looked to Hikaru who stood trembling at the silhouetted figure in the light. Hikaru's beautiful wings drooped to touch the surface of the water, making light ripples along the crystal clear liquid. "My Lord . . ." Her voice was a whisper barely heard above the trickling water, but Oriya could hear the combination of longing, love and loathing held with those two words. Oriya squeezed his eyes shut briefly Hikaru's whispered plea came as a startling parallel to Oriya's own situation with Muraki. Muraki was not a god, but he was a heart that Oriya both yearned for and loathed at the same time. Oriya clenched his hands into fists, wishing desperately for his sword. If nothing else it would make him feel a little braver, to not feel as if he were heading toward his execution.  
  
Taking a deep breath Oriya began to walk toward the figure. It didn't really matter anyways, not really. Oriya gazed at the figure with unnatural composure as he approached his destiny. It didn't really matter what he thought or what he wanted anymore anyways, there was little chance of going back . . . he was dead after all.  
  
********************  
  
"Get the shield up!!" Konoe bellowed to Wakaba who nodded to her chief and disappeared from view. Even with the Shikigami in the sky, Konoe was unwilling to give the demons any reason to continue fighting, aside from the fact that it was in their very nature to do so. SohRyu's substantial presence in the sky above him did little to ease Konoe's worry. The last time he had seen Tsuzuki's Shikigami in Meifu, they had been on the rampage, at the beck and call of a demon possessed Tsuzuki. It was rare for the Shikigami to act without their master's order, and Konoe wasn't sure if SohRyu and the other Shikigami's were there to help or to hinder. Blood welled from numerous wounds, most inflicted from demons who had managed to bypass Konoe's powerful spells and get close enough to touch him.  
  
With a minute flicker, a dome of blue energy formed above the buildings that housed the scattered refugees. The safety zone was one of the largest, as it was within the residential area, and Konoe felt personally responsible to get it up and running. Terazuma's beast form rushed by Konoe, chasing a half mangled demon and Konoe thanked his stars that Terazuma was on their side. Any demons that were stupid enough to remain in the area were repelled by the ever widening shield and Konoe made a mental note to get Tatsumi to increase Watari's budget when all this was over.  
  
The blue energy passed over Konoe, unaffecting the chief as Watari had designed it. Demons and magic were unable to pass through, but other things could. Watari had tried to explain the dynamics of the shield but Konoe had dismissed the more technical details. The shield worked, that is what mattered. There was a potential flaw to that idea, but Konoe prayed that the demons wouldn't become smart and start dropping rubble from above onto the people beneath the shield. He pulled the radio out of the satchel at his side and yelled into the receiver. "Tell Watari to get his shield up now GuShoShin!"  
  
"Uh . . . that isn't possible chief." A meek high-pitched voice sounded from the receiver, and Konoe stared at the object in disbelief. It was not GuShoShin, but his brother. "GuShoShin went out to help and he is with Watari now. Watari's zone was just flattened to the ground sir."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Konoe could hear rustling from the tiny radio and then crackling as lines were switched and Watari's voice came through the line. It was haggard and tense. "I'm sorry chief . . . but things are pretty messed up on my end."  
  
"What happened?" Silence was all that came from the radio and Konoe stared at the small device with impatience. SohRyu roared in the sky above him and Konoe watched as the fierce dragon struggled with a horde of winged demons that sought to challenge the Water God. Suzaku was flying in the distance, her fiery form bright against the smoke filled sky. Konoe shook his head and put all of his frustration into his voice as he spoke through the radio. "Watari . . . what happened?"  
  
More silence greeted Konoe, and he was about to start yelling when Watari's weary voice came through. "Hisoka's gone chief . . ." Konoe's eyes widened and it seemed as if time slowed. Wakaba came running up to Konoe ready to talk when Konoe silenced her and she stopped beside him. "There wasn't anything I could do Hisoka just died in my arms . . . and Tsuzuki . . ."  
  
Konoe raised his eyes to the sky to fight the sudden wetness that filled his eyes. It was just some dust in his eyes. They were in the middle of a battlefield for goodness sake. Wakaba raised her hands to her mouth and her eyes widened as she listened to the radio. Konoe cleared his throat and turned to Wakaba. He would mourn after the crisis, not now. "Wakaba . . . go to Terazuma, change him back. We need to deal with our new visitors . . . I don't know if they are the cavalry or not." Konoe watched as Wakaba pulled her hands away from her mouth and gave Konoe a stiff nod. He watched the girl take off and Konoe shook his head wearily. He was too old for this kind of heartache. He raised the transceiver back up to his mouth and willed his composure to come to him. "What happened to your area Watari . . . why is there no more area to shield?"  
  
"Trinity came. The demons were also attacking but not in full force. Trinity was after Tsuzuki . . . but it isn't their fault chief . . . at least not totally." Watari's voice was strained over the radio and Konoe shook his head wearily. "Tsuzuki was devastated . . . I left him alone with . . . with Hisoka's body." Konoe felt his heart ache as he listened to Watari try to speak. "Tsuzuki . . . Tsuzuki isn't himself anymore. He blasted out of the building with Hisoka's body in his arms." Watari paused and Konoe could see in his minds eye what Watari spoke of. "God Chief . . . if Hisoka still lived . . . Tsuzuki wouldn't have . . . he couldn't." A pregnant silence filled the radio air and Konoe closed his eyes briefly. "The only reason why there weren't more casualties is because Tsuzuki's initial attack against Trinity forced the people to run. The second blast obliterated the building and should have taken me as well."  
  
Konoe shook his head in frustration and sighed. He lifted the transceiver to his mouth and tried to keep his voice steady. "So what is the situation now Watari? Can you regroup the survivors and get them over to another safety zone? Get GuShoShin to help you. That feather brained idiot should be good for something, damn librarian abandoning his post! Where is Trinity? Where is Tsuzuki?"  
  
A muffled squawk of protest came through the radio and Konoe could tell it was GuShoShin objecting Konoe's choice of words. Maybe later when the fire wasn't upon their tails Konoe would apologize to the librarian, but at the moment Konoe could care less. Noises of shuffling could be heard and suddenly Watari's voice came through once again. "I'll do what I can; I am already en-route to your position. Trinity has agreed to help me – as long as it is quick. Their main target is still Tsuzuki . . . and considering the damage that he has just done, even if he is mad with grief . . . Chief . . . you know Tsuzuki has to be stopped."  
  
"If Tsuzuki has gone . . . we have a bigger situation than before. As if having demons in Meifu wasn't trouble enough." Konoe glanced up to SohRyu who had managed to encase a number of his attackers in blocks of ice. It was bizarre, as the ice could pass through the shield, but the demons themselves could not. So it was raining demon ice-cubes . . . that struck the shield to slide down the length to lie in a pile along the borders. Konoe would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation but his heart hurt too much. A ragged Terazuma and a wide eyed Wakaba came toward him, and Konoe knew that Wakaba had relayed what little she had heard to the cigarette smoking man. "How soon will you get here Watari?"  
  
A pregnant pause filled the air and Konoe looked to Wakaba whose eyes suddenly widened, but not with fear. Konoe looked around to see a ragtag knot of people heading toward them, Watari in the lead. The angelic forms of Trinity hovered above the rushing group, fending off waves of attack from the demons who had just been ousted by the shield generator. The people were dirty and bleeding, but they were alive.  
  
Konoe watched as those already within the secured area rushed out to help the newcomers. The shield let the people pass through unharmed and he eyed the imposing forms of Trinity flying in to land on the ground before him. Watari and GuShoShin reached the spot at about the same time. "Right about now." Watari gave Konoe an exhausted victory sign and looked to Trinity who stood a little a ways from the Shinigami. "I'm surprised you didn't notice the mushroom cloud that went off on the horizon that used to be my area." Konoe gave Watari a quick one over with his eye, and seeing no major injuries at the moment, he turned his attention to GuShoShin.  
  
GuShoShin flew up to halt Konoe's beginning tirade, his feathered finger pointing to the radio in Konoe's hand. "Before you start, go confirm with Shin over the radio. You will be pleased to note that all designated shield areas are up and running. I helped coordinate with people to get them here as soon and as safe as possible." GuShoShin ruffled his feathers haughtily and crossed his arms. The librarian's attempt to lighten a dark mood was apparent and Konoe let his lecture fade before it even got a chance to start.  
  
Konoe smiled ever so slightly and nodded to GuShoShin then turned to face Trinity. The last time he had encountered Enma's elite, they had tried to force their way into the division building. Tatsumi had managed to kick them off the stairs so to speak, but Konoe knew the group would be back. The outraged cries of the demons and their attempts to get through the barrier drowned out the questions that Konoe's mind demanded to ask and instead he looked the Trinity leader in the eye. "I know there is nothing I can do to stop you, but so help me if any harm comes to him . . ." Konoe let his words trail off and squared his shoulders. "I will never forgive you."  
  
The Trinity leader shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Like your forgiveness really matters old man, I have dealt with greater turmoil." Konoe glared at the blonde angel with barely concealed contempt when Watari came over and touched him lightly on the arm. Konoe looked to the scientist and then back to Trinity who all gave Watari a look and Konoe could see the leader's face lose a little of its arrogance. "The loss of a partner is devastating . . . but hopefully your Tsuzuki will come to his senses before it is too late." The implied meaning was apparent to Konoe and he nodded in understanding to Trinity. They had to follow orders, and Tsuzuki in his present state was indeed a threat; but even Enma's elite understood the connection of a unit, such was the Shokan division.  
  
As if time resumed once again, Konoe could hear the sounds of battle beyond the barrier and the terrified screams of the souls held within. Konoe gave Trinity one last look and then turned around. SohRyu screamed in the sky above them and Konoe looked to the Shikigami in apprehension. Both Wakaba and Terazuma began to protest but Konoe just raised a hand to silence them. They were both young, and so could not understand what truly passed between Trinity and him.  
  
Trinity would stop Tsuzuki . . . even if it meant death, but they would try to curb Tsuzuki in without such drastic measures. Konoe looked to the blue dome that separated them from the hell beyond. Everyone had a role to play, something to protect, but not everything could be saved. War is funny that way. Konoe raised his free hand to rub at his temple absentmindedly; he was far too old for this.  
  
Please Tsuzuki . . . come back to us, don't follow Hisoka.  
  
********************  
  
Hakushaku paced anxiously back and forth among the multitude of lit candles his eyes ever trained upon his gloved hands as they wrung nervously together. They swayed slightly in his passage, but continued to burn brightly; not that the flames could ever be so carelessly put out. A higher force willed the existence of the flames, and only that higher existence could extinguish them. The Earl was but the hand of that higher being. The solid walls of the Hall of Candles shuddered as another wave of demons tried to penetrate the magics surrounding the building and were swiftly repelled. The Earl stopped in front of a solitary candle, its flame extinguished. Why did things have to happen this way? "Please Enma . . . the longer you wait the greater risk we place Hisoka's soul in and Tsuzuki's as well." Hakushaku reached out a gloved hand to lightly trace the melted wax at the base of the candle. He glanced to the candle that represented Tsuzuki's life and saw the candle flickering fitfully as though in a breeze.  
  
"So you are the keeper of the candles . . . Funny, you aren't quite what I expected." Hakushaku whirled about at the sudden voice and his jaw dropped. The speaker had distinct platinum colored hair, and the Earl could see an unnatural glint from beneath the man's bangs. It was the man spoken of in a number of the Shinigami's reports, the man Enma had spoken of with great anger – Muraki. Muraki gave The Earl a bewitching smile that did not reach his eyes and stared at the unlit candle behind Hakushaku; which because the Earl was invisible, was quite visible. "I'm glad you are here, I don't have time to hunt you down. This makes things much more convenient." Hakushaku's eyes narrowed as he eyed the still form cradled in Muraki's arms, dark hair trailing almost down to the ground. Blood dripped upon the floor tiles, almost black in the candle glow and the Earl eyed Muraki warily as the man stepped forward.  
  
"Muraki." Hakushaku spoke the doctor's name with barely held contempt and he strode forward to halt the slow process of the doctor within the sacred sanctum. "This ground is untouchable by most . . . how did you get in here?" It was at this time that Hakushaku wished he had a visible body, if only to be able to block the pair of precious candles behind him from view of the malevolent man before him.  
  
Muraki laid the body he held down upon the cold tiles and straightened up to face Hakushaku once more. "Once again, people underestimate my abilities . . ." Muraki raised his eyes to gaze coolly at the silver mask that was the Earl's face and Hakushaku narrowed his eyes in return. "I must admit that even I am impressed by the intricate web of offensive and defensive spells weaved about this place. The demons will never make it in here rest assured." Muraki flicked his fingers through his hair and the Earl fought to clench his fists, as it would show his emotional state to Muraki. "But I am NOT a demon."  
  
Hakushaku tilted his head slightly in surprise at Muraki's words and narrowed his eyes once again. Knowing exactly how Muraki bypassed the security around the Hall of Candles was of little use now, the fact remained that he was alone with Muraki. A man that had eluded the Shinigami's time and time again, and whom even Enma feared. "Why are you here Muraki? You have broken the lockdown between Meifu and ChiJou, and have eliminated the perpetual barrier that kept the demons at bay. My world is at your mercy, terrorized by demons and awash in the blood of innocents." Hakushaku's eyes fell upon the body that lay upon the floor, and he could feel Muraki's gaze follow his own. "What could possibly motivate you to come to a simple hall that records the names of those who have died?" Hakushaku pointed a gloved hand toward the prone figure upon the floor and tilted his head as if in thought. "Is it because of him?"  
  
Muraki's eyes seemed to light up and the Earl knew he had hit the nail on the head. "The demons were merely a means to an end, as the angel Hikaru and my pretty doll Hisoka . . ." Muraki looked behind him to the still form that lay upon the ground, and Hakushaku could see something more in the look Muraki gave the fallen man. "I have sacrificed more than I was willing to get here, to a place that can transcend death itself." Muraki turned his head to gaze at Hakushaku's silver mask. "I am not a stupid man Hakushaku." Hakushaku started as Muraki spoke his title and Muraki smiled ever so slightly. "I know who you are and what your role is in this place. So tell me Earl, where is that lovely book?" Muraki raised a hand to hover over a nearby candle, the heat of the flame obviously causing discomfort, but the doctor's gaze upon the Earl remained steady.  
  
"You threaten a life you do not even know?" Hakushaku pointed a gloved finger toward the hand Muraki held over the candle. "You may know who I am and what this place is, but you seem to lack the understanding required to truly affect the lives held within these halls." Hakushaku straightened his stance and walked toward Muraki's position. "Everything here is just a reflection of reality, a mirror of the living world." He watched Muraki's expression as he continued to talk. "There are only two beings who can affect the candles here or the contents of the Kiseki . . . and I am afraid you are very arrogant indeed if you believe you have that power." Hakushaku gave Muraki an intense stare that he was sure that Muraki could feel, even if the man could not see him. "The Kiseki is not something that I can just hand over." A smile formed upon Muraki's face as the Earl spoke and it was an expression that worried Hakushaku.  
  
"You talk too much." Muraki's voice echoed in the silence of the Hall and the Earl eyed the smiling doctor warily. "And I am sick of people underestimating my abilities." Hakushaku's eyes widened as he stared at Muraki's calm visage. "Tell me, how hard do you think it will be for me to force you to give me that book?" He lowered his hand toward the candle lit beneath it, unflinching despite the heat of the flame. "Let's test your words hmm?"  
  
Hakushaku watched in mute horror as Muraki's hand descended down upon the shining light of the candle. The words were true, they had to be; they were handed down from past keepers . . . There were only two beings according to natural law that could possibly extinguish the candles that represented life. The Earl was so intent upon Muraki's lowering hand that he did not even see the crimson blast that Muraki threw at him, throwing the keeper of the candles across the room.  
  
The surprise was perhaps more painful than the actual impact itself and Hakushaku's vision wavered as he struggled to his feet. Muraki's laugh sounded from across the room and the Earl raised his head to see Muraki stalking confidently toward him. The candle Muraki had threatened remained as it was, burning bright with the intensity of life. Hakushaku leaned his hand upon the wall behind him for support and glared at the approaching doctor with disbelief. "The candle is still lit." Even as the words left his mouth, Hakushaku knew he should have just thrown Muraki out with his magic instead of letting the man speak.  
  
Muraki smiled and shrugged. "Of course it is you fool. You said it yourself only two beings can affect the lives within this building." Hakushaku straightened up and was about to cast a spell when Muraki's hand reached out to grab the Earl by the collar. "But that doesn't mean I cannot affect you." Muraki's eyes narrowed and he brought his flame encased hand close to the Earl's silver mask. Hakushaku flinched at the intense heat but held his ground. "Now I am going to ask nicely once more, and you can guess what is going to happen if you refuse." Muraki's eyes narrowed and Hakushaku glared at the doctor with hate. He finally understood why a single man was such a menace to the Shokan division. Muraki's face leaned in close to the silver mask. "Where is the Kiseki?"  
  
********************  
  
Tatsumi's lungs heaved with exertion as he manhandled the massive entrance doors to the Hall of Candles open. He was sweating, and looked nothing like his usual calm and cool appearance from before, but he had good reason to be that way. The riffraff that Muraki had left Tatsumi to deal with had been only moderately more difficult than the others that the Secretary had fought before. Their only advantage was that they outnumbered him by a significant amount. Even so, it had taken Tatsumi the better part of an hour to deal with the demons and then pinpoint Muraki's location with the shadow tag he had planted upon Muraki's shadow. That along with the task of bypassing the horde of demons that surrounded the Hall of Candles, Tatsumi found his suit less than immaculate upon his frame. Tatsumi grimaced and pushed the doors shut behind him, leaving only the multitudes of candles as light.  
  
The Hall of Candles was a mysterious place, and Tatsumi wandered through the maze of candles in silent determination. The Earl should have been at the door the moment it opened, as he was the keeper of this realm, and the fact that the invisible man had not turned up worried Tatsumi immensely. He tried to step quietly, but the cold, hard tiles did nothing to help silence Tatsumi's footfalls.  
  
He could sense the presence of his shadow tracker, and it frustrated Tatsumi to no end that he could not teleport to the location immediately, current prohibitions aside. The Hall of Candles was a special place, and thus immune to most forms of entry. As a Shinigami, Tatsumi already had the right to enter the building, as the Kiseki was checked upon from time to time by those within division. That did not deny the fact that teleportation or any other means of magic were forbidden within the Hall, and even enforced by very strong, very ancient magic. It was possible, but only if you knew which thread of the tapestry to follow that was the web of protection that allowed castings to occur. Tatsumi was one of those people. There was also the secondary effect that if he did teleport, Tatsumi would be dropping in unprepared into a volatile situation.  
  
Muraki must have the Earl with him, or at least that would explain the absence of the perverted, masked man. Tatsumi shuddered briefly as he stalked through the candles as he recalled Hakushaku's many attempts to get Tsuzuki alone to 'get to know him better'. Being alone with only candles and a book to keep one company did something strange to a person. It was a position of great responsibility, but also great loneliness. Tatsumi shook his head and focused on the situation before him. He could contemplate the Earl's mental state later.  
  
Tatsumi closed his eyes briefly and focused on the location of the tracker, and having traveled through the Hall many times, Tatsumi pretty much knew where he was going. Muraki's shadow was in the chamber that held the Kiseki and that couldn't be good. He manipulated the many shadows in the room to cloak him and his presence and crept forward toward the double doors that separated the Kiseki from the Hall. The doors were blasted open, askew on their hinges, and Tatsumi could see a golden light falling through the open doors. A soft scrape alerted Tatsumi to the fact that he had kicked something in his approach and he looked down to see what it was. The Hall of Candles was a very simple place and had little to get loose to fall to the floor. The charred remains of a silver mask lay upon the floor and Tatsumi narrowed his eyes as he stared at it. Muraki had gotten to the Earl . . .  
  
He crept forward with even greater caution, confident in his shadow technique. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and peered around the edge of the doors to look within, his mind knowing full well what the light meant, but his heart praying for another reason. The chamber that held the Kiseki was a very large, beautiful room. With fluted columns and vaulted ceilings, the chamber resembled a church more so than just a room. Golden light spilled from unidentifiable sources in the high ceiling, beautiful, but because of the lack of objects in the room, left little shadow that Tatsumi could work with. He would make do. Tatsumi had been in the room a couple times before, and had always been awed by the simple beauty the room portrayed, a reflection of the Kiseki itself.  
  
A simple red carpet spilled across the marble tiled floor to end at a fluted pedestal. A much worn, leather bound book lay open upon the stand, golden writing appearing upon its pages in very elegant script. The Kiseki was perhaps the oldest artifact within Meifu, a book that recorded the names of those whose time is up. Like the candles, it represented souls, but unlike the candles, which were fickle at best, the book was much more precise and accurate. What happened to its entries was much more permanent than the flickering flames of the candles beyond. To alter the Kiseki's contents willingly was an act close to insanity. The ramifications of such meddling were a high price indeed. Considering its age and the advent of computer technology, the Kiseki was probably rather inaccurate now, but it remained central to the processing of souls even to this day. Tradition still upheld even in the bureaucratic process.  
  
The book was still rather impressive on its own, but Tatsumi did not focus upon the leather bound book, but rather upon the figure standing before it. Muraki stood with his back to Tatsumi, his focus intent upon the writings of the Kiseki. Oriya's dead body lay upon the cold tiles a little ways away from the doctor, and Tatsumi could see that Oriya's body had been laid down with utmost care and respect. Seeing the deranged doctor within the Hall of Candles was bad enough, but it was what was ensnared by Muraki's magic that drained Tatsumi's color.  
  
Although invisible, the Earl's silhouette was quite visible as he hung suspended in the air, his limbs twitching in what was probably very painful torture as Muraki's crimson energy raced across Hakushaku's form. Absentmindedly Tatsumi noted that the Earl wore a cloak as he slipped into the chamber and hugged the outer walls as he silently approached the spectacle before him. "You bring this upon yourself Earl." Muraki's voice held a note of impatience to Tatsumi as he watched the doctor turn to look up at the writhing form of the Earl. "I have tried asking nicely, but now it seems that I will have to take what I want by force." Muraki's gaze flitted toward Oriya's still form. "Since I cannot change the words, I will make you do so, let the book drain your life force instead of mine. That is the price it exacts to bring a soul back to life . . ." Muraki tilted his head to glance to the Earl. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"This . . . is . . . madness!" The Earl's voice was barely a whisper but Tatsumi could hear the determination in the old man's tone as he drew near. Hakushaku was in obvious pain, and Tatsumi found himself almost respecting the lecherous Earl as the man fought to defy Muraki's plans. "There . . . is . . . no guarantee . . . of success . . . in what you . . . are trying . . . to accomplish Muraki!" Tatsumi narrowed his eyes as he looked to Muraki and carefully began to draw the shadows in the chamber to imprison the arrogant doctor. He might wish to kill the man, but Tatsumi knew that unless it was unavoidable, death was not the option he could take; the price was too high. Hakushaku's voice broke with pain, but he continued to speak. "The . . . union between . . . the body . . . and soul . . . is delicate . . . you cannot . . . force them . . . together without . . . preparation and . . . precaution . . ."  
  
"Are you saying it is easier to destroy than it is to create? What about fixing a mistake made by fate? That isn't creation . . . merely repairing." Muraki spoke the words almost absentmindedly as he flipped through the pages of the Kiseki, his eyes alighting upon a name. "Oriya should not have died, and I will not allow my darkness to claim his soul . . . my brother on the other hand . . . is a different matter entirely." Muraki's eyes lit up with an emotion that Tatsumi could not identify. "The longer the separation of soul and body, the harder it is to join them back together without nasty . . . side effects, yes?" Muraki turned as if to get confirmation from the twitching Earl and then looked at the Kiseki once more.  
  
"Then should I use a guinea pig to test matters before I get to my real objective? But I do not want to mess up bringing Saki back to life . . . I must ensure that my hand, and my hand alone is what kills him the moment he takes his first breath." Muraki took note of the page number and then flipped forward to more recent entries. "Ah . . . there he is . . . my pretty puppet will have one final bow upon the stage . . . I think that is fitting don't you think?" The magically suspended form of Hakushaku was lowered to hover before the dais that held the Kiseki. Muraki pointed to a name that Tatsumi could not read, but from Muraki's words Tatsumi was sure he could guess. "All I need is your touch, your life force and then I will do the rest. Funny isn't it? It is I who will bring them back, but because of the rules, it will be your life force that will be drained. Your pathetic warnings and defiance is in the end, futile."  
  
"N-no! I will . . . not!" Hakushaku's struggling increased and Muraki frowned as the bonds of energy about the Earl began to fray. "Even if . . . it was . . . not 'him'. . . I would . . . still rebel!" Tatsumi eyed the Earl's twitching gloves in apprehension. "Have you not . . . tortured his soul . . . enough? Leave the boy alone!!"  
  
Tatsumi stilled in his actions as he listened to the interchange. Hisoka was dead? A silence filled the air for a moment and then Muraki smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You have no choice in the matter. Even though Hisoka's body is not here, I will feel the joining through the spells I have woven into the boy. I will know if it has worked." Muraki's words were cold, and Tatsumi knew that he could not wait any longer. There were not enough shadows around in the chamber to utilize, not enough to keep him concealed at the same time anyways. There were times to be subtle, and then there were times to go charging in like Tsuzuki. Tatsumi smiled sadly at the thought and then steeled his concentration. Muraki magically forced Hakushaku's hand forward to touch the chosen name upon the page, struggling with the Earl's increased defiance. Tatsumi closed his eyes momentarily and then let loose with all of his being.  
  
"Stop this Muraki!!!"  
  
Time slowed, and as Tatsumi surged forward he knew that he was too late. His approach fell just behind the swarm of shadow ribbons Tatsumi urged toward Muraki's form. Hakushaku's magically enforced hand lowered to the golden script upon the page, his hand shaking with effort as the Earl fought to stop his hand's descent. Muraki's attention divided between the colossal spell he was about to attempt, his control over the Earl, and Tatsumi's sudden attack. But in the end it was too late, and Tatsumi's eyes widened as the Earl's hand touched the golden script. Tatsumi was thrown backwards along with everyone except Muraki as the script leapt off the page to hang suspended in the air. Tatsumi turned his shadow attack aside to crash into the chamber wall as he was flung backwards; the cost of interrupting Muraki now much higher than Tatsumi was willing to pay.  
  
Hisoka's name hung in elegant script in the air, the golden writing turning blood red as Muraki began to chant the complex spell required. Hakushaku writhed in agony, but it came from the draining of his life, rather than from the snares that enslaved him. Tatsumi picked himself off the tiles quickly as he watched the proceedings with morbid fascination. He could do nothing to stop this, not if Tatsumi wished for Hisoka's soul to remain intact. The Earl had a strong life force, and would be able to endure the price of this spell – at least once.  
  
Streamers of light exploded from the ever quickening swirling energies about the floating script and a beam of light shot through the confines of the Kiseki chamber to break apart the ceiling and reach the heavens beyond. Hakushaku was screaming now while Muraki's voice droned on in an ever increasing volume. For the first time in his existence as a Shinigami, Tatsumi truly felt helpless; torn between his responsibility to stop what was happening, and his desire to see the spell completed.  
  
Tatsumi was selfish. He wanted Hisoka back as well.  
  
********************  
  
Lying against Byakko's soft fur felt like hugging a huge teddy bear. Hisoka shook his head at the childish thought as he idly traced swirls into Byakko's flank. To compare the guardian beast of the west, the master of wind, to that of a stuffed animal; it was absurd. But that is what it felt like to Hisoka as he rested his head against Byakko's side. He felt very weak, more than he had ever felt in his entire existence, and Hisoka knew it was because he was clinging to his right to exist by little more than a thread. His tears left wet trails upon his cheeks, but Hisoka did not care.  
  
Byakko was a silent and Hisoka was grateful for the tiger god's understanding. There was nothing Byakko could say to comfort Hisoka, little he could do to ease the Shinigami's pain. All he could do was be there, and for Hisoka, it was enough. Tsuzuki's anguish was a constant vibration deep within his heart, and Hisoka embraced that trembling link and willed his presence to travel the distance to where Tsuzuki was. His empathy was both a gift and a curse, and Hisoka wished he could travel through the link he had with Tsuzuki to find the grieving man at the other side. Even if he could though, his form was little more than spiritual energies, his body a broken shell in the mortal world.  
  
Byakko had promised to take Hisoka to his body the moment his soul was strong enough to withstand the journey, but the agony of waiting was almost insufferable. It hurt so much, and Hisoka squeezed his eyes shut as a new wave of tears spilled from his eyes to wet Byakko's fur. Byakko's tail curled lightly about Hisoka's waist in comfort and Hisoka responded to Byakko's concern by hugging the tiger god tightly. Going to Tsuzuki now would kill him, but waiting here in limbo with Byakko was just as deadly.  
  
He stayed that way for a while, curled against Byakko's form, tears trailing down his cheeks, that Hisoka almost failed to notice the faint tug upon his form. Like a gentle breeze the outer force pulled at him and Hisoka could not deny it. Hisoka raised his head and looked about, but there was nothing around to cause the sensation, but even Byakko had noticed the sudden change. Even still, he could feel it, like a rope about his waist, urging him to move, a gentle, yet persistent pull.  
  
"Byakko . . ." Hisoka's voice was hoarse from his earlier cries, but he could see Byakko's ears perk up at the sound of his name. "Something's wrong." The persistent tug was getting stronger and Hisoka found his hands gripping lightly into Byakko's fur to keep his form grounded. The wind was increasing now, and Byakko lifted his head to look intently at Hisoka's exhausted form. Hisoka could see the rising concern in Byakko's expressive blue eyes. "Byakko?"  
  
The Tiger god rose to his feet, dragging Hisoka to his feet as well, lest he lose his grip upon the beast guardian. The invisible force about his body was getting stronger and was mirrored by the ever increasing wind storm forming about the two of them. Hisoka began to panic. He needed Byakko's presence to exist; his soul was too weak to maintain itself for very long on its own. Hisoka tightened his hold on Byakko's fur and pressed himself against Byakko's side. *This cannot be . . .* Byakko's voice was full of alarm and that in itself drove Hisoka to the edge. In a flash of light Byakko suddenly transformed into his human ego and Hisoka found himself embraced in the taller man's embrace. The wind was howling now, threatening to steal their voices along with Hisoka's soul. "Hisoka hang on!" Byakko's sudden voice was loud to Hisoka's ears, but he took Byakko's advice.  
  
Hisoka shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but it is getting stronger . . ." Hisoka looked up into Byakko's eyes, his apprehension overriding his sense of modesty. "Byakko what is it?"  
  
"Enma is completing His plan I suppose." Byakko gritted his teeth as he struggled to hold Hisoka to him. The wind was screaming now, but it was not a wind that the god of the wind could even hope to control. Hisoka found it harder and harder to maintain his grip around Byakko's neck. "Idiot . . . Can't He feel the weakness of your soul? Bringing you back like this is more likely to kill you than succeed!" Byakko's voice was filled with frustration and Hisoka pulled back his head to look into wide blue eyes. "Damn it! I will not fail Tsuzuki like this!"  
  
"But this will get me to Tsuzuki right?" Hisoka whispered the words, leaning his mouth close to Byakko's ear. "If I let go I will go back to my body right?" Hisoka shook his head and closed his eyes, letting his grip loosen from Byakko's neck. Every fiber of his being sung with need to be by Tsuzuki's side and the solution was right in Hisoka's face. He was forced to wait because on his own he did not know how to find his corporeal body but this pull would join his soul and body without fail. Why did he struggle against this force?  
  
"NO!" Byakko's voice was fierce and Hisoka opened his eyes at the sudden outburst. "You do not know if Tsuzuki is near your body, you do not know what state your physical shell is in! Even if you make it to your body your soul does not have the strength to hang on!" Byakko was pleading with Hisoka now, the guardian of the west desperate to make Hisoka see reason. "Please Hisoka! I know you hurt . . . but this is not the way!"  
  
Hisoka shook his head and smiled sadly at Byakko. "I know you do this because you love both Tsuzuki and I, but please try to understand." Hisoka lifted his hands to touch Byakko's cheeks lightly, the tiger gods arms the only thing keeping Hisoka there with Byakko. "I cannot wait, I cannot play it safe. Tsuzuki needs me, and I need him, this is more than just emotion . . . this is something much stronger." Hisoka smiled ever so softly and he lowered his hands. "If I don't get the chance to tell you later . . . thank you for your support and your friendship."  
  
The pull was overwhelming and Hisoka knew that even if he wished to stay at Byakko's side, he could not fight the force. Byakko's hands were slipping and Hisoka helped the process along by pulling at the tiger god's grip. "HISOKA NO!!" Byakko was screaming now, all efforts at maintaining his dignified stance gone. Hisoka shook his head and pulled sharply at Byakko's grip, forcing it to fail.  
  
For a split second Hisoka hung suspended in front of Byakko, and then he was pulled away by a force that Hisoka both welcomed and feared. Hisoka curled himself into a ball as Byakko's form disappeared quickly behind him. "Hang on Tsuzuki . . ." Hisoka whispered the words to himself as he was dragged along by magic far older than himself. "I'm coming."  
  
********************  
  
The building exploded in a dazzling array of stone, wood and glass; smashed apart by the violet tinged black aura that was Tsuzuki's power. He hovered in the unnatural rain, the raging flames about Tsuzuki devouring the remains of what was once a house. Amethyst tinged darkness caressed his skin like a lover and Tsuzuki turned his vacant gaze upon the figure held in his arms. It hurt too much to think, it was far easier to let the darkness consume him, and leave him alone with his grief, but a small part of him nagged at those thoughts, forcing Tsuzuki to truly see what he was doing. Tsuzuki tightened his grip upon the boy in his arms, not knowing where he was going, his heart and soul in anguish.  
  
The single driving motivation that drove Tsuzuki, that gave direction to the darkness that consumed him, was to destroy. The world was worthless without Hisoka's light to bring color. Tsuzuki turned his expressionless face toward the heavens, watching without really seeing. Somewhere along the line of mindless destruction, the small voice that was Tsuzuki's sanity called out vainly to try to gain control. Did it really matter though?  
  
The darkness was winning and Tsuzuki let his eyes glaze over once again and he looked to the shattered remains of the building before him. It was awash in color, but not the color Tsuzuki wished to see most. Green was the color Tsuzuki wished to see most, a color ever affixed to Hisoka's eyes, something that he would never see again.  
  
A sob escaped Tsuzuki's throat, and that single emotion halted his mindless, destructive rampage upon Meifu. He clung to that sound with all of his being, the part of himself that still remained true to 'Tsuzuki' appalled at what he was doing. The darkness within him whispered persuasively, and Tsuzuki found it hard not to just let the darkness take control over his actions once again. It was strong, so very strong, and it had been trapped with Tsuzuki's form for so long, unable to flex its muscles. The darkness was more than just raw power it was everything that Tsuzuki loathed, a monster born from the ashes of Tsuzuki's past.  
  
A spark struggled to exist within Tsuzuki's eyes, the spark that was what Tsuzuki was, but the darkness railed at it mercilessly. Tsuzuki sank to the ground, his grip tight upon Hisoka's form as his tears began to flow anew. The pain was reality and the darkness was nothing more than a false promise that ensured destruction. The true horror of what he had been doing, and what he was about to do struck Tsuzuki to his core. It hurt, it hurt so much, but continuing as he had been, letting the darkness win . . . it was not what Hisoka would have wanted.  
  
Tsuzuki sobbed loudly into Hisoka's hair, the two of them the only occupants within a fire filled area. It was so like Kyoto, but this time they would not escape unscathed. Tsuzuki raged at the darkness within him, willing it to disappear into the box that he had kept it in, but it was too large, and Tsuzuki too weak.  
  
"Are we too late?"  
  
A shadow dwarfed his form and Tsuzuki raised his eyes to gaze at the source of those words. Three imposing angels hovered in the air before him, unaffected by the surging flames that filled the air. Tsuzuki's mind groped to identify the reason why the figures were familiar to him, but it was too much for him to take. It took every fiber of his being to not just let go. He clasped Hisoka's still form tightly to him, and let his tears fall.  
  
Tsuzuki looked toward the trio of angels, his arms ever tight about Hisoka's form. "God . . . what have I done?" He spoke the words haltingly and he lowered his eyes from the destruction around him to Hisoka's pale face. "I can't . . . It hurts too much . . ."  
  
The Trinity leader shook his head slowly and motioned his companions to get ready. "I have no choice in this matter Tsuzuki . . . I have no choice." Tsuzuki did not listen to the words, instead letting the sound wash over him like a wave. It was like a dream – a nightmare of a world that was missing that which was precious to Tsuzuki: his heart.  
  
"Kill me . . ." The words escaped almost unnoticed by the Trinity leader, but he heard the ragged words uttered by Tsuzuki's frayed throat and nodded in understanding. Tsuzuki stared at him with wide violet eyes, unseeing yet at the same time, having seen too much. There was perhaps a small part that still remained truly Tsuzuki, and that is what spoke; but the darkness threatened to assert control once again. Tsuzuki raised his eyes to the Trinity leader's own. "Do it . . . before the darkness in me comes again." It was better this way . . . if he wasn't alive, he couldn't hurt anyone, he could kill . . . he wouldn't have to think of what had been lost. Tsuzuki lowered his head so that his forehead touched Hisoka's own.  
  
The Trinity leader gestured toward his companions Tsuzuki could hear the rustling of wings folding back. "I will try to make it as quick as possible." Tsuzuki squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the final blow. But it did not come, and Tsuzuki opened his eyes as a string of curses came from Trinity. Lifting his head was almost took too much strength, and Tsuzuki watched as Trinity warded off a wave of attacks from beyond Tsuzuki's sight. The darkness within him reveled in the senseless violence before him, and the part that was Tsuzuki struggled with the darkness, to not let it take control again.  
  
"Long time no see – at least not in this form."  
  
Tsuzuki turned his head slightly to gaze at a vaguely familiar form. Tendrils of shadow rippled from the demon's skin, and blood red eyes looked down upon Tsuzuki with contempt. It was a figure that had haunted Tsuzuki's dreams, but he had never spoken of it to Hisoka or to anyone for that matter. The thing that had almost taken Hisoka away from him before, the creature that had hurt and weakened Hisoka so much in the last couple of days. Anger burned away at the darkness that gnawed at the edges of Tsuzuki's sanity and he gripped Hisoka's body tightly against his own. Trinity was engaged in battle beyond where Tsuzuki sat the swarms of demons overwhelming for even Enma's elite. Tsuzuki glared up to the shadowy figure, his hatred keeping the spark within his eyes bright.  
  
"Chymos . . ."  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!! So I am a horrible wench for leaving it like that. Anyone who has been following this story knows I tend to leave nasty cliffhangers at the end of my chapters. I have honestly tried not to, but it just seems to happen. Honestly though, with things being this close to the end, it is even harder not to do so. So I hope this next chapter was alright. The end is very close now – I promise! *crosses fingers*  
  
My theory on the candles and the Kiseki are probably off par from what the manga and anime make them out to be. The candles represent souls and the Kiseki records the names of those who have died. It is possible to die and still have your candle remain lit (i.e. Exist in the world), that is the whole reason the Shinigami's are sent out on cases – the souls that don't come to Meifu. The theory that only Enma and the Earl can affect the said items makes sense to me. I mean really, if the candles were really as delicate as true candles are - a stiff wind could come and wipe out a whole lot of people. As for the Kiseki, well it isn't really a normal book now is it?  
  
The concept of the exchange with the book is pure fluff from my head. It makes sense if you think about it, you cannot gain something without giving something first. The price is not an exact exchange, such as a life for a life, but it does require payment. Only Enma or Hakushaku have the 'right' to affect the candles or the Kiseki, but well, Muraki is a bastard, and would have worked around the simple dilemma. So force either Enma or Hakushaku to initiate the beginnings of the altering of the book, and then let Muraki take over with all of his mumbo-jumbo magic stuff. You know that doctor has learned strange magic from god knows where. The Earl gets drained; Muraki only takes a sliver of the damage from trying to bring a soul back to the 'living', and viola! In theory, a person brought back from the dead!  
  
Course, you know things aren't as simple as they are outlined in theory – right?  
  
Bleh. I am tired. This chapter drained a lot out of me, but no worries. I am already working on the next one. It should be the last chapter. Will Hisoka make it to Tsuzuki? Will his soul be able to take the strain of the journey? Will the darkness reclaim Tsuzuki once again? What of Hikaru's love for a God? Oriya faces his judgment with the grace of the swordsman he truly is, but will Muraki be able to 'save' him? Is it truly the right thing to do? What is up with Chymos and his impeccable timing? Will Trinity survive the attack and still complete their order to take in Tsuzuki, or will their unspoken promise with Watari and Konoe come into play instead? Is Enma really the bastard as He is portrayed, or is He just bound by rules and fate that even He cannot control?  
  
Find out in the next thrilling chapter of Desires by Lockeheart. *Ahem.*  
  
Now that my announcer voice is gone, I just want to say that doing all of this has been a lot of fun! Reviews on this chapter and the story in general would be most appreciated. It would be nice to know if anyone is still bothering to read this story or if I am just spewing words out for my own selfish desires? Once again, I want to thank everyone who has read and those who have reviewed my humble chicken scratches. Thank you very much!  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humor, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	18. Chapter Fourteen Divergence of Paths

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - So please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both, but not necessarily all points. Some liberalization taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Original Characters are the property of Lockeheart.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Chapter Fourteen – Divergence of Paths  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Do you think we are going to make it?"  
  
Wakaba's voice was hushed and Watari turned to glance up at her momentarily then turned his attention back to his task. He looked back down to the mangled shield generator he was trying to keep alive and cursed as electricity leapt out at him from the open circuitry. Watari fought the urge to kick the machine in frustration and he paused to consider Wakaba's question. Did she want the truth, or a sugarcoated version of what he hoped would happen?  
  
The shields were failing, plain and simple. A thin wall of energy and a few Shinigami were all that separated Meifu's souls from death. The shield was a double-edged sword, as it protected, but also hampered the defenders ability to escape. Those beneath the shields were protected but also trapped, and the demons knew it. Watari momentarily squeezed his eyes shut momentarily and rubbed at the headache forming under his temples. He needed time to heal, to replenish his energy, but it wasn't likely to happen. Watari glared at the sparking circuitry board before him and wished that he could will it to work properly. The shields would not hold forever, and when they fell . . .  
  
He could feel Wakaba's gaze upon him and Watari grimaced. It appeared as if she wasn't going to let him get away without answering – great, as if he hadn't more important things to do! Watari shifted his position slightly so that he could continue to work on the panel, but still address Wakaba's question. He decided to go half and half with his answer – sugarcoated truth.  
  
"We have to make it because we can't afford to lose." Watari sighed and looked up at the cracks slowly forming across the surface of the shield. "If Meifu falls, it will upset the balance of life and death. Meifu regulates the destinations of souls, decides when one will reincarnate . . . everything. This is the bureaucracy of the afterlife, and as much as we hate it at times, we must protect it at all costs. The price of not doing so is just too high." Watari turned his head to look through the haze of the shield to the battle beyond. Konoe and Terazuma were battling near the edges of the shield, fighting along with any others who had the ability to do so. A battlefield was no place for a scientist, Watari groused as he frowned at the mass of wires in front of him. "Besides, our friends, our family, our home . . . they are worth fighting for . . . aren't they?"  
  
A sonic boom rattled the ground beneath them, startling Watari and Wakaba, but did little to diminish the impact of Watari's words. Watari watched as Wakaba raised her head at Watari's comments, but refrained from commenting. Watari hoped the words would give Wakaba the comfort she needed, even if Watari himself could find little hope in the situation. They had a snowball's chance in hell to survive – and that was if he was optimistic. The majority of Meifu's citizens were with Watari, and to the demons the shield was like a piñata. All they had to do was break the shell, and the demons would have a feast of souls. The cavalry from above should have come by now, but instead they remained alone and forsaken. Only Trinity was there but their objective was different from the Shinigami, and Watari didn't know if he wished Trinity good luck or bad.  
  
Tsuzuki's Shikigami soared in the sky and raced across the ground, and from what Watari could figure, were in a defensive formation against the demons. It was unlikely that the Shikigami were acting under their master's orders, considering the mental state Watari had last seen Tsuzuki in, it was most likely that the Shikigami were taking their own initiative. The Shikigami were a double edged sword, helpful at the moment, but on the turn of a dime could become more deadly than the swarms of demons currently ravaging Meifu. They were unpredictable, and for Watari, that was unacceptable. They needed dependable allies, rather than allies with wavering loyalties, but the Shikigami were all they had for the moment. Just where was Enma? And where was help?  
  
The panel Watari was working on began to spark violently and he fell backwards from it as it showered the immediate area with electricity. Frustrated and perhaps a little scared as well, Watari threw his wire cutters at the dying panel. "This is hopeless Wakaba, I am only one person! The shield system wasn't designed to last long – it was designed as a backup countermeasure, not to be the goddamn first line of defense!" Watari remained seated where he had fallen and slammed his fists into the ground in frustration. "Why are the Shinigami the only ones here protecting the people? Doesn't Enma or the High Council care?!"  
  
"I wish I had some answers to give you . . . but I don't." Wakaba leaned over Watari's shoulder and grabbed the fallen tool, careful of the showering sparks. "There must be something we can do." Wakaba fingered the edge of the tool lightly and Watari watched Wakaba's eyes shimmer slightly. "It cannot end like this."  
  
Watari pulled himself back onto his feet and ignored the aches of his still healing muscles. "The circuits are frying as fast as I can reroute the power. The shield will only last as long as each of these generators can hold on. As each one fails, so does the shield." Watari kicked the piece of machinery and cursed his action immediately as his foot protested the impact. "If you think you can do better then by all means, go right ahead!" He threw his hands up in the air and stalked away from both Wakaba and the sparking generator.  
  
Wakaba frowned slightly at Watari's words and Watari felt like a heel for jumping down Wakaba's throat, but he couldn't help it. He sighed and reached out to take the tool back from Wakaba. "I'm sorry Wakaba . . . it's just –"  
  
"No, it's okay." Wakaba cut off Watari's apology but refused to let go of the tool Watari had reached for. She raised her eyes to meet Watari's and he stared at her dumbfounded. "It's frustrating knowing that you are doing the best you can but that your best still isn't good enough." Watari smiled softly at Wakaba's words and he felt his anger at the situation drain slightly. Not that he was angry at Wakaba but at the situation. Sensing Watari calming down, Wakaba then released the wire cutter to Watari's grip and pointed toward now dead generator. "Without these we won't survive, so that just means that we need to come up with another strategy."  
  
"What could be more important than maintaining our defense? It isn't like you and I can fight like the chief or Terazuma." Watari replied sullenly and sat down, his physical injuries reminding him that they were still there. Maybe Wakaba was right, maybe they needed to form a new plan, before the shields failed. Sighing, he pulled his battered notepad from the pocket of his lab coat. The notepad had always been a source of inspiration to him, and depending on the circumstances, his only defence.  
  
"Sometimes the greatest defence is a strong offence." Wakaba spoke solemnly and then laughed at the cliché of her words. "You and I are not like Terazuma and the others. We aren't fighters – but that doesn't mean that we cannot fight back." Wakaba knelt down beside Watari and flipped the notepad open. "We both have skills – you can bring life to your creations, if you choose to."  
  
"And what am I supposed to draw exactly?" Watari glanced down at the paper and shook his head. He looked up at the cracking shield, then over to the huddled people they were trying to protect. They were depending on him, on those with the power to protect them. He looked back to the blank piece of paper and frowned. Wakaba wanted to place their lives in the hands of a man who could barely draw stickmen. At another time Watari would have found it hilarious, but right now he felt sick to his stomach. "You know my gift is flawed; I cannot draw to save my life."  
  
"Well here's your chance to do so."  
  
From the frying pan and into the fire . . . Watari sighed and pulled a pencil from his pocket and let the lead rest lightly upon the paper. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was little he could do to save the shield, but that didn't mean they would have to die at the hands of a demon. He needed to let go, to disregard everything that was happening around them and just let his imagination take over. He ignored the roar of the battle beyond, the hushed murmurs of the people they were trying to protect . . . everything.  
  
Watari let the pencil move across the page but kept his eyes shut. It was when Wakaba let loose a gasp that Watari opened his eyes to see the image of a butterfly upon the paper. "It's beautiful, Watari." Wakaba reached out to trace the line of the butterfly's wing and Watari frowned. He had hoped to draw something useful – something that could help his battling companions – but he had drawn a butterfly instead and Watari could not see how an insect would help.  
  
A sudden roar from above startled them, and they looked up along with everyone in the vicinity at the imposing form of SohRyu. All of Tsuzuki's Shikigami had gathered in the sky above the bloody battle, and it seemed to Watari as if the Shikigami were having a conference of sorts. Watari struggled to stand but halted when his chest vehemently protested to the motion, causing him to hunch over in pain. Wakaba laid a reassuring hand upon Watari's shoulder, but her gaze remained affixed upon what was happening above them.  
  
"What's happening?" Wakaba whispered in Watari's ear, as if worried her voice would somehow disturb the gathering in the raging sky above. "Why have they gathered?" A sort of silence spread across those in the area, as if everyone was holding their breath. All of them were curious, and perhaps a little afraid of what the gathering above could mean.  
  
The swirling assemblage of colors above did little to calm Watari - in fact, it frightened him. The Shikigami for the most part seemed to be helping to defend Meifu, but their actions could easily change if they heard from their master – or if they felt that he was in peril. Watari wasn't sure which option he preferred as neither told him if Tsuzuki was himself once more, or if he still remained the vacant eyed, shell of a man Watari had last seen.  
  
"Oh!" Wakaba's sudden gasp startled Watari out of his reverie and he watched as Tsuzuki's Shikigami suddenly headed off to the horizon. The quiet that had built in those few moments when the Shikigami had gathered shattered in an instant, and the sudden loss of the guardians seemed to give the demons a second wind. Their battle cries deafened Watari and through the haze of the flickering shield he could see his companions desperately trying to push the wave of demons back. The battle had begun anew, and Watari could only stare at the spot SohRyu had once occupied. Why had the Shikigami fled? Had something happened to Tsuzuki?  
  
Then as though suddenly aware of their precarious situation, Watari shook his head and sought to rise from his seat, only to have Wakaba push him back down. The regeneration his body accomplished a little while ago had drained him, and his body could not keep up at the pace he wished to maintain. Wakaba fingered the bloody stains across Watari's lab coat, the only physical remnants of Watari's close brush with death. "Are you sure you are okay?" She asked as she leaned over to clasp Watari's unsteady hand in her own. "You are pushing yourself."  
  
Watari shrugged and looked at the sketchpad and pencil in his hands. "You saw what just happened." Watari said stubbornly and he pulled his hand out of Wakaba's grasp. He still felt a little dizzy; perhaps he wasn't quite healed up yet. "We don't have the luxury to sit here and hope for the best. I don't want to stay here while our friends risk their lives out there. There has to be something you and I can do . . . some sort of miracle we can pull off."  
  
Wakaba said nothing, but merely leaned over to trace her finger once again along the edge of the butterfly wing. Taken aback by this unexpected gesture, Watari merely followed the path of Wakaba's finger, the silence between the two of them strangely comfortable, despite the dire situation they found themselves in. It was only when Wakaba suddenly shouted that Watari startled, and he reached out to grasp Wakaba's arm as she tried to stand. "What's wrong?" Watari tried to not let his own emotions seep into his question, but it was hard not to.  
  
"I've got it!" Watari raised an eyebrow as Wakaba's hands clasped his own, nearly crushing the pencil in his hand with her tight grip. "I know what we can do!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Wakaba grinned and pulled out a fuda and pointed to the butterfly Watari had drawn. "You and I are going to create a miracle."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The impact with the ground was sudden and dozens of red scratches appeared on Tsuzuki's body as he slammed into the ground. His ears were ringing and Tsuzuki saw stars, but he continued to lie sprawled where he had been thrown. After all, it was the best choice for him; the pain kept him in touch with reality, away from both the darkness within him and the insanity that seemed inevitably linked with that dark power.  
  
To have the demonic power to destroy . . . it was both his punishment and his sin to bear; a cosmic joke at his expense, for his soul was gentle despite the burden it bore. The darkness stained Tsuzuki despite his attempts to bury it, and he feared that some day it would also stain those he loved. No matter how hard Tsuzuki tried to change things, fate was a cruel mistress, and innocent people were hurt because of him, because of the darkness that tainted him. The darkness was like a monster in itself – a curse – taking, through Tsuzuki, the lives of those Tsuzuki wished to save. How could Tsuzuki NOT slip into insanity, knowing everything he touched would eventually be ruined by the darkness within his soul?  
  
As much as he wished it was not true, Muraki had been right – he was not human. Hisoka had been a fool to tell Tsuzuki otherwise, to believe that Tsuzuki was stronger than the darkness that cursed his existence. Tsuzuki stared at the smoke-filled sky dazed, and felt more than a little lost.  
  
Tsuzuki wished he could see Hisoka's face.  
  
Chymos leaned down so that his face was little more than inches away from Tsuzuki's own and Tsuzuki flinched. "I saw the destruction you rained down upon Meifu earlier – such raw power, but how uncontrolled. What a naughty Shinigami." Tsuzuki turned his face into the ground to avoid looking at Chymos, but the demon just pulled on Tsuzuki's hair, forcing him to look up at Chymos. "Are you ashamed of the darkness within you? Are you scared at what you did?" Chymos plowed Tsuzuki's face into the ground and Tsuzuki stifled a cry of pain. "It whispers on the edge of your sanity doesn't it? The darkness within you . . . it separates you from all the other Shinigami. A demon's power . . . Just what are you Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki spat out a mixture of blood and dirt and just glared at Chymos, but made no attempt to move. "I'm human . . ." He spoke the words quietly, and a tear fell down his cheek. "He said I was . . ."  
  
Chymos laughed and Tsuzuki cringed at the mocking tone that Chymos' voice took. "'He said?' Are the words of a stupid child enough to deny the darkness that stains your soul?" Chymos grinned and pulled his foot back to give Tsuzuki a rib-cracking kick in the side. "They are words from a boy that pitied your existence, nothing more than that." Chymos turned his head to look to the fallen form of Hisoka. "A stupid boy who believed till the end that you would come for him – but you didn't save him . . . you failed."  
  
Tsuzuki squeezed his eyes shut and huffed out a pained breath into the dirt beneath him. Chymos's words hurt worse than the vicious kick he had dealt because they rang with truth. He had not been able to save Hisoka.  
  
A set of hands roughly pulled Tsuzuki off the ground and hauled him to his feet. Tsuzuki hung unresponsive like a rag doll in their grip, his will to fight gone. It was only when Chymos hoisted Hisoka's body into the air by his shirt collar that Tsuzuki found his strength once again. He owed Hisoka dignity in death; it was the least he could do to amend. "Does it hurt, Shinigami, knowing that you failed to protect this fragile boy?" Chymos pulled Hisoka's lax face close to his, prompting Tsuzuki to strain weakly against the hands holding him immobile. Anger was beginning to replace the grief within Tsuzuki – and it was both a blessing and a curse.  
  
"Perhaps I am too presumptuous . . . the kitten did brandish his claws at me more than once . . . not that it did him any good in the end." Chymos trailed a wet trail of saliva down Hisoka's cheek and Tsuzuki wished he could smash Chymos' face in for his disrespect. "Hisoka is beautiful though, isn't he, Tsuzuki? A provocative combination of fire and ice . . . a shame he isn't alive to feel my touch upon his skin."  
  
Chymos trailed his hand down Hisoka's chest and Tsuzuki found that the whispers of the darkness within him were getting louder and much more persuasive. "Stop it . . ." His voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper, but the anger in his tone was undeniable.  
  
"What did you say? I can't hear you." Chymos laughed and shook Hisoka's body roughly in his cruel grip. Tsuzuki found it hard to keep control over the darkness within as it pushed frantically at his weak control over it, his anger not helping matters at all. "This is nothing more than a shell, a husk that once contained a soul." Chymos smiled and turned to look Tsuzuki in the eye. "What does it matter what I do to the carcass?"  
  
If looks could kill, Tsuzuki was sure that Chymos would be dead right now. His anger wasn't any better at keeping control, but it cleared Tsuzuki's mind of the fog that had enveloped it. Tsuzuki strained at the hands holding him in place but they maintained their bruising hold.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head, steeled his resolve and took a deep breath. "I'm warning you one last time. Let Hisoka go," Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes and sent an instinctive summons to his Shikigami. There was no need for words: Tsuzuki could feel his Shikigami as they could him, particularly when they were as close as within the realm of Meifu. Though they were creatures beckoned by his summoning, the Shikigami were still independent beings, and had come to Meifu without his permission. But Tsuzuki was glad that they had: their presence filled him with strength, and he spoke defiantly, "I'm not as weak as you think, Chymos!"  
  
Chymos just turned and gave Tsuzuki a smile that brought shivers to Tsuzuki's spine. "I'm counting on that." Chymos contemplated Hisoka's dead body, gave a shrug, then with a motion so quick that Tsuzuki barely had a chance to register what was happening, flung Hisoka's body toward the massive battle between Trinity and the horde of demons. There was no time to think, Tsuzuki reacted instinctively.  
  
Like a dam bursting, the darkness within Tsuzuki broke free and violet-tinged blackness swirled about Tsuzuki's form once more as he broke free from the hands that bound him. Hisoka's body was flying in a graceful arc toward the chaos of the battle beyond and nothing else mattered to Tsuzuki except his partner. The darkness caressed him like a lover, but this time, Tsuzuki was himself despite the manifestation of the darkness within. As the darkness enveloped him, Tsuzuki could hear the fearsome cry of SohRyu, and a small part of him gave thanks for his Shikigami's arrival. Chymos was yelling, presumably at Tsuzuki, but he didn't care. The demons would tear the youth's body apart, and then there would be nothing left.  
  
Tsuzuki surged toward Hisoka's form and pulled his partner's body away from the surging battle and into his own arms. As if time had stopped, Tsuzuki clung to Hisoka's body and nothing else mattered. The violet-tinged darkness swirled to encircle the both of them, and it violently forced back any who dared to get close to the two of them. Chymos' voice raged from what seemed like a distance, but Tsuzuki heard little of that. There were no demons, no Chymos, no Shikigami, no Trinity; just the two of them.  
  
"Hisoka." Tsuzuki breathed his partner's name painfully and pulled Hisoka's form close to his own in a fierce embrace. The violet-tinged darkness continued to swirl about the two of them, creating a void that separated them from everyone else. The darkness within him was a tool to be used, a part of him but not HIM – and at the moment, Tsuzuki wished nothing more than to be left alone. It would be so simple to just stay there in the darkness. No one could reach them or tear them apart in here – but it meant nothing without Hisoka. Tsuzuki brushed Hisoka's hair with trembling hands and he sobbed. It was then that Tsuzuki felt it, a gentle rush of air against his cheek. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as the implications of what that feather-like touch meant.  
  
Hisoka was breathing.  
  
Hisoka was alive.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Don't struggle Hakushaku . . . things are coming to an end.  
  
Hakushaku fought to turn his head as Muraki's crimson aura fought to hold him in place. The voice was not from anyone within the room, and it seemed as if only Hakushaku himself could hear it. The words echoed in his mind, a rich tone, and the Earl closed his eyes as he realized just who was 'speaking' to him. Even as his life essence was being drained, Hakushaku focused his attention inward, toward that voice which was from the Being that the Earl served faithfully.  
  
My Lord . . .?  
  
I was wondering how long it would take you to finally hear Me. There was a slight pause and then Enma spoke within Hakushaku's mind once again. I see the faith I placed in Muraki was not misplaced.  
  
Hakushaku suddenly opened his eyes upon 'hearing' Enma's words and he looked to Muraki who continued to chant his complex spell. I don't understand . . . Muraki is not a part of the plan . . . The Earl focused solely on Enma's voice within himself. You did not tell me of the doctor's role in things.  
  
You of all people, my Earl, know that God works in mysterious ways. I have been laying out the pieces of this game for a long time, and only now are things coming to an end. Another pause and Hakushaku shuddered as the pain began to increase. It was necessary to keep you in the dark. The tool would not use you if he knew how I manipulated him to come here.  
  
My Lord . . .  
  
Do not trouble yourself over the details my Earl. Enma's thoughts caressed Hakushaku's mind like a balm, and the pain inflicted by the summoning of Hisoka's soul eased a little. Just know that all the threads I left undone so long ago are finally being tied. Hakushaku took his Lord's words to heart as his consciousness faded.  
  
He hoped that Enma knew what he was doing.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"It worked."  
  
Tatsumi listened to Muraki's hushed tone with a mixture of relief and horror. Muraki had managed to bring back a soul that should have been dead, but at what cost to Meifu and her people? Tatsumi tightened the shadows about him and looked toward Hakushaku who hung limp in the vortex of energy Muraki had ensnared him. Muraki stood standing with his back to Tatsumi, contemplating the glowing golden words that had begun to dissolve in midair. Hisoka was alive . . . Tatsumi breathed a silent sigh of gratitude to Muraki. The irony of his gratitude was not lost to Tatsumi, but he did not have time to contemplate the twisted implications of that thought.  
  
He couldn't allow Muraki to try to bring another soul back – it would likely kill Hakushaku the next time around. Not to mention that bringing back those whose names were within the Kiseki violated the very foundation of the afterlife and its laws. A soul that passed on was just that - passed on. Tatsumi wasn't even sure if Hisoka would be allowed to 'stay' when all was said and done. It was a bridge Tatsumi would deal with when he got to it.  
  
Muraki turned around and Tatsumi narrowed his eyes as the doctor finally noticed him. "Oh, it is you." Muraki spoke the words coolly and flicked at the hair hanging over his eyes with an indifferent flourish of his hand. Tatsumi straightened from his crouch and stood up straight as he contemplated Muraki's form over the rim of his glasses. The doctor barely looked winded from his exertions, unlike the haggard form of the Earl. Tatsumi cast a glance at the earl once more and he shook his head. The room was unnaturally quiet and the stillness bothered Tatsumi. It was like the calm before the storm – a storm that Tatsumi knew would be deadly.  
  
The glittering characters that had spelt Hisoka's name were gone, and the only major light source within the room came from the sickly red energy that encased the Earls form. The magics that had lit the Kiseki room were flickering weakly and Tatsumi could see the webs of energy race across the ceiling as it tried to maintain the light. Candle flames danced weakly, casting numerous shadows everywhere. Tatsumi straightened his glasses; the situation suited him just fine.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that look." Muraki raked his eyes up and down Tatsumi's form and sneered. Tatsumi glared at Muraki, but maintained his silent stance. The doctor walked a couple steps forward and gestured to the Kiseki. "You wanted that spell to work just as I did," Muraki gestured to the space where Hisoka's name had hung. "Is what I am doing really so bad when you consider the outcome?" Muraki smiled slightly and looked Tatsumi in the eye.  
  
Tatsumi's eyes flashed with sudden emotion and lowered his arms to his sides. "The end does not justify the means no matter how much you would argue it. I am glad that Hisoka is back – but what you are doing is wrong." Tatsumi shook his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "And I am not going to play your stupid mind games, Muraki."  
  
"Not as weak minded as dear Tsuzuki, hmm?" Muraki gave Tatsumi a mock stance of being insulted, but Tatsumi knew the man was far from it. Tatsumi tensed as Muraki lowered himself into a defensive stance and Tatsumi followed suit. "Who says this is a game to me?!" With a speed almost inhuman, Muraki magically manipulated the stone beneath Tatsumi's feet in an attempt to bring a thick wall between the two of them. Tatsumi leapt clear of the rising marble and landed a couple feet from Muraki, but the doctor already in motion. Tatsumi focused his concentration and stretched out his senses – this was it, the final showdown.  
  
"This ends now!" Tatsumi flung out his arm in a sudden cutting motion, and Hakushaku sank into darkness as Tatsumi enveloped the earl within a void of shadow. "You cannot use him anymore." Without the light from the energy that had encased the Earl, Tatsumi found himself at a disadvantage, but he knew he could not leave Hakushaku at the mercy of Muraki. "Without his life force to drain you cannot attempt your soul call spell again."  
  
Muraki looked to the space that held Hakushaku and then turned to Tatsumi. The gleam within the doctor's eyes did little to comfort Tatsumi and he pooled the shadows about him. "Who says I need to use the life force of the keeper of the Candles?" Muraki shrugged slightly and tilted his head slightly to crack his neck. "I will enjoy killing you." Tatsumi's eyes widened and flattened to the ground as a bolt of energy sizzled past the spot he had been standing at. The wall behind him exploded in a sudden shower of stone and wood, and Muraki used that confusion to escape Tatsumi's sight.  
  
Cursing mentally, Tatsumi drew upon the shadows about him and in seconds had located Muraki by the doctor's shadow. The inability to see did not hamper Tatsumi in the slightest, and Muraki fell to one knee in pain as Tatsumi utilized his power. Muraki's shadow shuddered violently, and Tatsumi narrowed his eyes in concentration. It was only the flare of crimson light that Tatsumi saw out of the corner of his eye that saved him from becoming ensnared as Hakushaku had been. He dodged Muraki's magic but the sudden motion broke Tatsumi's focus on squeezing the life out of Muraki though his shadow.  
  
Muraki got to his feet and wiped at a trickle of blood that fell from his lips. "Nice attempt, but not good enough." Muraki waved his hands about him in preparation for another spell and Tatsumi flung a bolt of shadow toward Muraki in an attempt to stop him. The shadow should have struck Muraki clean in the chest, but instead the bolt rebounded. In the billowing clouds of debris, the shadow was clearly visible and Tatsumi dropped to the ground as it soared over him so close that he could hear the magics crackling. The wall behind Tatsumi shattered with a loud boom and this time Tatsumi let out a cry of pain as a large, sharp chunk of marble stabbed him through the lower back.  
  
The blow took Tatsumi by surprise and he lay momentarily stunned from the fiery pain that lanced across his back. Tatsumi's only saving grace was that he was a Shinigami and the damage to his organs would heal, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. Tatsumi glanced across the room to see Muraki striding slowly toward him, a crimson arc of energy dancing between his outstretched hands and a cold smile upon his face. "Sitting behind a desk has made you soft, Tatsumi." Tatsumi struggled to his feet while trying to ignore Muraki's verbal barb. His legs felt numb and his back was aflame with pain and it annoyed Tatsumi that he was wounded from an indirect hit. Tatsumi could see a smug confidence within the doctor's eyes and Tatsumi narrowed his eyes.  
  
Muraki was an idiot if he believed that Tatsumi was finished.  
  
Tatsumi waved his hand in a quick flourish and melted through the broken marble beneath him into the shadows. He could hear Muraki's angry yell but Tatsumi couldn't care less if the doctor was pissed that he was not an easy prey. His back protesting fiercely, Tatsumi gathered his power and prepared to surface once again to the real world. The longer he stayed in the void of the shadow, the greater the likelihood that Muraki would be prepared for him.  
  
Like a phantom, Tatsumi rose from the shadows far across the length of the room away from Muraki. Muraki must have extended his senses though because just as Tatsumi let off a shadow bolt, he saw a crimson blast heading toward him. There was no time to dodge – the speed of each type of magic was insane – and Tatsumi raised his hands defensively to ward off the impending explosion that would come from the impact of the two bolts.  
  
What he didn't expect, though, was that an outside force would stop both hurtling forces in their tracks. The crimson and shadow bolts melted into nothingness almost at the point at which they would meet and Tatsumi's eyes widened as he saw just what had stopped it.  
  
Oriya stood between Muraki and Tatsumi, his kimono bloody and his face visibly shaken. Tatsumi could hear Muraki let loose a choked cry and for once Tatsumi was in agreement with Muraki. A presumably dead body, a lost soul, was standing before them once again – living and breathing.  
  
This changed things.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Blood welled from multiple wounds upon Konoe's body, many of them gained just as fast as his regenerative ability could restore them. The demon before him had a dozen sets of gleaming eyes, each deadly in their gaze, all of them trained upon Konoe. Sweat drenched his suit and Konoe eyed his dwindling supply of fudas with unease. The demon sneered at Konoe but continued to just stare at Konoe, as if its gaze could freeze Konoe in his tracks.  
  
They had been holding their own against the demons because the majority had been drawn to the Shikigami instead. Their intense hatred toward those beings that allied with Enma's own dividing the demon forces, and in essence, giving Meifu a chance to survive. With the abrupt departure of Tsuzuki's Shikigami, the demons were once again focused upon cracking the shield that protected Meifu's people. For the first time since the beginning of this mess, Konoe began to consider the idea that they wouldn't make it.  
  
A twinkling of gold caught his eye and Konoe whirled around to face the new threat. The many-eyed demon roared in anger and Konoe kept the foul demon within his sight as he assessed the new threat. Konoe raised the fuda in his hand defensively but found himself momentarily stunned as he realized just what the golden light was.  
  
It was a butterfly.  
  
The tiny insect hovered in the space before Konoe's nose, its features indistinct and unnatural in design. It looked almost like a drawing come to life, and as Konoe looked closer he realized that it was indeed made out of paper. One of Watari's living creations no doubt, but that did not explain the strange glow the insects emanated. Konoe blinked stupidly at the butterfly as it flew away.  
  
There were hundreds of paper butterflies dancing in the heavens.  
  
Konoe looked around to find the source of the fluttering creatures and his eyes lighted upon the failing shield. The butterflies were beautiful but seemed little more than a distraction at most for the demons. The fact that they were also glowing puzzled the Chief and he looked to the glowing swarm in confusion. To what purpose Watari produced the mass amount of butterflies, Konoe was unsure – until one of the fluttering things touched the shoulder of the many eyed demon which had given up its deadly staring contest in opt of bashing Konoe's brains out instead.  
  
The delicate butterfly alighted upon the demon's shoulder and as if suddenly struck, the demon dropped to the ground. Konoe blinked stupidly at first at the fallen demon and then at the butterfly. The butterfly sat unperturbed upon the fallen demon, its wings opening and closing slowly as if it were sunning itself. Konoe edged over to the fallen demon and nudged its form with his foot. It didn't move. The demon was still breathing, but as to what had just happened, Konoe was bewildered.  
  
He pulled the battered form of the radio from his satchel and depressed the talk button. "A demon just dropped unconscious mid-run right in front of me because a butterfly touched it. You guys care to clarify what in Enma's name is going on?"  
  
The radio crackled for a moment and Konoe could hear the breathless reply of GuShoShin. "So it is working? Great! I'll make sure to relay that to Watari and Wakaba! Just make sure you don't let the butterflies touch you okay?" There was a muffled click as GuShoShin cut the transmission.  
  
Konoe stared across the land as demons fell to the ground defeated by the simple touch of a glowing butterfly. In equal dismay, Konoe could see his own people dropping to the ground as well. Don't let the butterflies touch him indeed!  
  
He tightened his grip on the radio and shouted into the receiver so loudly that Konoe was sure those under the protection of the shield could hear him without the radio. "I want an answer damn it! GuShoShin!? Watari!? Wakaba!?"  
  
The radio crackled in his hand once again and Konoe glared at the contraption as Watari's voice came through. "Wakaba and I came up with a plan – something that everyone here can help with. This is our home, a place EVERYONE wishes to defend. Wakaba's wits and my talent – a miracle is born. Take this chance to regroup and form a plan; those demons won't stay asleep forever!" The radio crackled and Konoe glanced at the innocent- looking butterfly upon the fallen demon.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"This fight is pointless."  
  
Oriya's voice rang through the stunned silence of the shattered Kiseki room and Tatsumi was stunned at this turn of events. Oriya turned to face Tatsumi and the longhaired man gave Tatsumi a weary smile. "I know you think what you are doing is right, but if you continue on like this you may lose more than you are willing. There are people who depend on you, people who need you. Killing Muraki will not make things right. There is only one being who has the ability to truly judge Muraki – and you are not Him." Oriya shook his head and pointed to the shattered threshold of the Kiseki room. "There are others who need your help. Go to them."  
  
It was unlikely that Muraki would blast Oriya away to get him, but Tatsumi could not take that chance. He let the shadows about him bleed back into their proper forms, but maintained a defensive stance. The crimson aura about Muraki abruptly vanished and Tatsumi eyed the stunned expression upon the doctor's face in disbelief.  
  
"How can this be? You are dead . . . you died in my arms . . ." Muraki's voice wavered slightly and Tatsumi could hear the conflict of emotions within Muraki's words. The sudden change in demeanor was a contrast to the callous and angry Muraki Tatsumi had witnessed just moments before. Tatsumi rose from his defensive position and watched in silence as Oriya turned to speak to Muraki. He had never seen Muraki this stunned, but Tatsumi was sure that seeing the one you care for rise from the dead would be enough to stun anyone – even Muraki.  
  
"I was given a . . . 'choice' by God." Oriya spoke the last word with slight contempt and Tatsumi watched as Oriya clenched his fists slightly. "I chose the path toward the darkness, the path toward you instead of passing on. I cannot let you continue on the dark path you choose Muraki . . . I need you . . . and I think you need me." Oriya extended his hand toward the immobile doctor and Tatsumi could see that Oriya's hand was shaking ever so slightly. "I've come to save you, Muraki."  
  
Muraki stepped away from Oriya as if stung and Tatsumi felt as if he were an intruder upon something private, but he dared not leave. Many souls hung in the balance from what occurred right here right now, because Muraki was warping the very laws of life and death. But Tatsumi also knew how hard it was to stand by and watch a loved one move on. He would give Oriya a chance to speak to Muraki.  
  
Muraki let loose a low laugh and both Tatsumi and Oriya eyed the man with raised eyebrows. "You are an idiot Oriya . . . you had a chance for heaven and you threw it away for what – a chance to save me?" Muraki raised his eyes to stare at Oriya but remained kneeling upon the shattered stone floor. "Do you think that I will let you stop me from getting what I desire? I will kill Saki with my own hands."  
  
"Is that what you have been after all this time? Is that the sole reason you have plunged the afterlife into utter destruction and madness?!" Anger flashed in Oriya's eyes and Tatsumi watched as Muraki flinched ever so slightly at Oriya's remark. "Bringing Saki back to life just to kill him will change nothing!" Oriya laughed a bitter laugh and Tatsumi cringed at the sound. "You risk destroying everything with your selfish desire!"  
  
Muraki slowly rose to his feet and Tatsumi eyed the rising crimson energies about Muraki with growing concern. "So what?" Muraki surveyed the destruction about him with feigned disinterest and Tatsumi knew that little good could come from this discussion. "The world as it is SHOULD be destroyed. Can you honestly tell me that this sick, twisted, fucked up world is worth saving?" Muraki raised his eyes to met Oriya's own and smiled sickly. "I am just fulfilling my duty as a doctor by putting a hopeless patient out if its misery. Killing Saki is just an added bonus to an otherwise boring task. It is the HUMANE thing to do for the world though . . . don't you think?"  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"Perhaps . . . or maybe I am the only sane person left in an insane world." Muraki spread his hands before him in a conceding gesture and shrugged. "It doesn't really matter though. The demons are overwhelming Meifu's forces, and still Enma does not act to save His realm. If God does not care what happens to this realm or that of the mortal world, why should I?"  
  
Oriya squeezed his eyes shut and Tatsumi could see the shimmer of a tear in the corner of the man's eye. "I made a terrible mistake when I turned a blind eye to your actions, because I was afraid to push you further away. In a sense, I am as much to blame as Saki is for the pain you have gone through – more so, because I could have stopped it." Oriya took a couple steps toward Muraki, his hand still extended. "I cannot change what I feel, just as I cannot change what you feel. God help me, but I love you, Muraki . . . I can't explain it. I just do and because I do, I cannot let you continue like this." Oriya spoke with intensity and Tatsumi knew that what Oriya sought was a heavy burden.  
  
"It's not love you feel for me, Oriya, but pity." Muraki's eyes flashed with a sudden sadness that quickly disappeared. "I don't want or need your 'love'! I don't need you!"  
  
Tatsumi knew that Muraki had said something that struck a cord within the swordsman from Oriya's sudden stillness. "You're lying . . ." Oriya's voice was soft in the strained silence but the emotion behind it was strong. "Your eyes say different. Does it frighten you that much, knowing that I love you despite the blood that stains your hands?"  
  
"You are a fool, Oriya." Tatsumi watched as a mixture of emotions that contradicted the callous words flashed across Muraki's face. The man's harsh words did not match up to what Tatsumi could see within Muraki's eyes. "A fool to believe you can stop me now, and a fool to believe that 'love' would make everything alright."  
  
"Everything I am – everything I have become – is because of Saki. Both in life and in death, he has haunted me." The crimson wisps of energy began to swirl faster about Muraki and Tatsumi eyed the crimson energy with growing concern, but remained still. "I hate Saki with every fiber of my being, and I have sacrificed too much to let him win now." Muraki raised his eyes to meet Oriya's own and Tatsumi could see the doctor's eyes narrow. "You should understand that much about me." Tatsumi could see a wild, almost insane glimmer within Muraki's eyes and Tatsumi was fairly sure that Oriya could see it as well. "A pawn and a puppet, Oriya . . . is what you have become? You are little more than Enma's plaything!"  
  
With that, Muraki cast a bolt of energy at Oriya. To Tatsumi's dismay, Oriya just stood where he was and let the deadly magic come for him. Tatsumi raised the shadows around Oriya and dust and stone exploded into the air as the two magics collided. "Muraki . . . NO!" Tatusmi yelled without thought, and as he willed the shadows to move he couldn't for the life of him understand why he protected Oriya. The man was neither his responsibility nor concern, but neither was Oriya an enemy.  
  
The billowing cloud began to settle and Tatsumi could see the look of shock upon Muraki's face as the doctor realized what he had just attempted to do. Tatsumi willed the shadows about Muraki to pin the doctor where he stood and Tatsumi was shocked when Muraki offered little resistance to the shadow master's action against him. But before either Tatsumi or Muraki could react Oriya's voice called out from the cloud and his outline became visible once more.  
  
"I am no one's puppet, not yours, and most certainly not His. I am my own person and this is my choice." Oriya's clothing was bloody where Tatsumi's hasty shield had not been able to protect and Oriya's voice was weak. Oriya turned to look to Tatsumi and shook his head. "Please release Muraki from your magic Tatsumi; it isn't necessary." Oriya turned back to address Muraki, and Tatsumi shook his head doubtfully at Oriya's words, but he lowered his shadows from Muraki's limbs.  
  
"I don't want you to hurt others or yourself. Why can't you take my hand, Muraki?" Oriya began to close the distance between the two of them and Tatsumi eyed Oriya's approach with disbelief. Muraki had just tried to kill Oriya . . . yet he approached Muraki with trust. Was he mad? "Love . . . pity . . . label what I feel as you wish Muraki, but I know what lies within my heart. Death is the only way to save you and everyone else from yourself. If death is the only way to keep you at my side then so be it!" Tears were spilling down Oriya's cheeks but the proud swordsman paid them no heed. "Can you even begin to understand how much this hurts me? Wishing death for one I love?!"  
  
"Oriya . . ." Muraki whispered the name almost reverently and to Tatsumi's surprise, fell to his knees once more. It was almost like something had broken within Muraki to Tatsumi, and perhaps something had. Oriya stood little more than a couple feet away from Muraki, and Tatsumi sensed an end to this verbal battle. But it was a hollow victory at best he gathered for Oriya, and Tatsumi bowed his head.  
  
"If you continue . . . your fate will be much worse than death, Muraki . . . this is my – our – only chance. You are destroying more than you can understand." Oriya reached out with his trembling hand to touch Muraki's cheek lightly and it was then that Tatsumi noticed the strangest thing.  
  
Golden glowing butterflies were descending from the broken ceiling to fly about the room. Paper butterflies . . . Tatsumi could recognize his friend's handiwork anywhere and he could feel a powerful magic upon the paper creations and drew the shadows about himself protectively. It was best not to let an unknown creation from Watari touch, who knew what it would do? Tatsumi noted that Muraki did not pull away from the featherlike touch of Oriya or from the approaching insects.  
  
It was almost surreal, the golden light from the Kiseki and the butterflies, along with the slowly dying crimson glow coming from Muraki. He didn't know the function of the flying creatures, but Tatsumi could feel power coming off of the butterflies so he kept away from them. For all he knew, the butterflies could be flying mines. Tatsumi watched as the butterflies circled about the room without purpose but he still kept his attention upon Muraki and Oriya. "Killing Saki with your own hands will not change anything, but coming with me now will. Please Muraki . . ." Oriya raised his eyes to look directly into Muraki's own.  
  
"Oriya . . ." Muraki's voice trembled with both anger and agony and Tatsumi watched as Oriya knelt down to wrap his arms about Muraki's still form, holding the doctor close to him. This was wrong. Muraki was a monster not human – so why was he displaying such emotion? Perhaps the doctor did truly love Oriya . . . The air about Oriya and Muraki suddenly lit up and Tatsumi was forced to look away from the couple. It lasted for only a moment and then it was gone, along with Muraki and Oriya.  
  
Tatsumi reached out with his senses but could not find any trace of Muraki or Oriya in the area. The butterflies continued to circle the room, providing the light for the room and Tatsumi shook his head in confusion. He stepped toward where the two had last stood and examined the swirling remnants of energy there and then looked at the Kiseki. Book pages were flipping madly, and Tatsumi approached the artifact with caution.  
  
Cloaked as he was within shadow, Tatsumi remained untouched by the fluttering butterflies. The Kiseki stopped upon a page and Tatsumi leaned over to read the new name that had been inscribed with glowing script. Tatsumi stared long and hard at the name that had appeared in elegant script with a mixed sense of satisfaction and sadness. Inscribed beside Oriya's own was the name of one Kazutaka Muraki.  
  
Muraki was dead.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Tsu . . . Tsuzuki . . ."  
  
Hisoka's voice was so quiet that Tsuzuki almost did not hear it. Encased as they were within the violent-tinged blanket, the sounds of battle beyond were barely audible, but Tsuzuki could hear Hisoka's faint whisper clearly. Afraid to break the illusion if it was one concocted by his frazzled brain, Tsuzuki took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look down upon Hisoka's face. When beautiful emerald green eyes looked back up at him with life, Tsuzuki was stunned. Hisoka – his Hisoka – was alive.  
  
Tsuzuki reached to gently touch Hisoka' face, as if to make sure what he was seeing wasn't an illusion. "Oh . . . Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki shook his head and he began to cry. Hisoka reached out weakly to touch one of Tsuzuki's tears. "You're here . . . you came back to me . . ."  
  
Like a soothing balm, Hisoka's empathy reached into Tsuzuki's mind and Tsuzuki felt as if everything would be alright. He could feel Hisoka's presence and Tsuzuki's tears fell anew at the miracle of it all. Somehow . . . Hisoka was alive. Hisoka cupped his hand against Tsuzuki's cheek and Tsuzuki opened his eyes to gaze into Hisoka's own. "It's okay . . . I'm . . . here now." Hisoka spoke the words solemnly, and Tsuzuki buried his face into the crook of Hisoka's shoulder. Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka's hands touch the back of his neck with trembling effort. "Are . . . you okay Tsuzuki?"  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." Tsuzuki spoke the words into Hisoka's neck, unwilling to pull away to look Hisoka in the eyes. The darkness swirled about them, shutting them off from the real world. "You died . . . I held your lifeless body in my arms . . . Chymos said it was my fault . . . that I couldn't save you."  
  
Tsuzuki felt Hisoka's hands pull weakly upon Tsuzuki's shoulders and he leaned back to let Hisoka see him. "I felt your pain . . . like a knife in my heart, I could feel you, Tsuzuki. It hurt so much . . . knowing you . . . were breaking and that I could . . . do nothing." Tsuzuki focused upon Hisoka's labored words and he could feel Hisoka's body shake with exertion. "In a way . . . I think we are saving one another . . . fair enough? I don't want to hurt like that again . . ." Tsuzuki smiled weakly at Hisoka and he brushed Hisoka's cheek lightly with his thumb.  
  
"Is Chymos . . . here?" Tsuzuki shook his head to Hisoka's question and nearly dropped Hisoka as the youth tried to jump out of Tsuzuki's arms. Tsuzuki clung to Hisoka even tighter, not wanting his partner to hurt himself anymore. Hisoka slumped back into Tsuzuki's arms and Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka's muscles trembling weakly. "Everything he said . . . is a lie! He is a demon, Tsuzuki . . . you cannot trust what he says."  
  
"Then how can you trust me, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki lowered his head in shame and gestured to the violet-tinged darkness surrounding them. "There is power within me . . . like a demon and just as dark. I am not human . . ." Another tear rolled down his cheek to land upon Hisoka's hand. "I lost everything when I lost you, and couldn't restrain the darkness within me."  
  
A strained silence formed between the two of them and Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka's body tremble within his arms. Even though a miracle had happened and Hisoka was living and breathing, Tsuzuki could feel just how weak Hisoka was and he feared for his partner. But even so, he still leaned against his partner for emotional support. Tsuzuki needed Hisoka . . . he couldn't help it.  
  
"You are human . . . you are the most human person I know. The term represents much more than just physical appearance. If you weren't human . . . you couldn't love me." Tsuzuki raised his eyes in shock to meet Hisoka's own and he stared into their depths. "I made a promise to you . . . just as you did to me." Hisoka's voice was weak, but the emotion within was strong and Tsuzuki smiled amidst his tears. "If it remains within my power . . . I will stay by your side . . . for as long as you will have me."  
  
"Forever . . . I need you with me forever." Tsuzuki whispered the words fiercely and he pressed his forehead against Hisoka's own. "My friend . . . my partner . . ." The darkness within Tsuzuki receded and the violet-tinged darkness fell away to reveal the damage he had caused Meifu since the lost of Hisoka. The sounds of battle rang loudly in Tsuzuki's ears but Tsuzuki focused his attention upon the angel lying within his arms.  
  
Flames and smoke filled the sky with macabre effect, and the crumbled ruins of buildings about them filled the air with dust. Tsuzuki could see his Shikigami fighting against the demons, giving all they had. Trinity had regrouped behind the intimidating figure of SohRyu, but Tsuzuki could see that even his Shikigami were hard pressed against the determination of the demons there. Tsuzuki watched as Hisoka took it all in and he felt the horror that Hisoka felt even without the empathic link. He did not wish to have Hisoka see what had become of their home . . . of what Tsuzuki had done in his mindless rage. "I'm sorry Hisoka . . . I should have been able to stop this."  
  
"Tsuzuki . . ." Hisoka's voice was hushed and weak. Tsuzuki leaned down once more to press his head close to Hisoka's own.  
  
"Crying over your lost love? How pathetic you are! Tears cannot bring back the dead!" Chymos' voice boomed from behind Tsuzuki and he struggled not to turn and face the demon. Tsuzuki rose slowly to his feet, keeping Hisoka away from Chymos and presenting the demon with only his back. His Shikigami surged throughout the air around him, all of them locked in deadly battle. He could see Chymos' shadow get larger upon the ground as the demon approached Tsuzuki once more. "Finally the darkness within you has come about again. You have buried it for so long, haven't you Tsuzuki? Isn't the strength of that darkness something to be coveted rather than shunned? If you wished you could wipe out every demon right here with your power, but you hesitate, and that is your downfall. Your world is on the brink of destruction and still your attention wavers to your dead partner. You are weak Tsuzuki! We have won!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Tsuzuki spoke the words quietly and he slowly turned around to face Chymos. Hisoka tensed within Tsuzuki's arms, but made no move other than stare back at Chymos. The darkness pushed at his barriers, but the first time in forever, he was not afraid of it. He was human, Hisoka had told him so. Chymos stood with his mouth hanging for a moment as he took in Tsuzuki's change of demeanor and Hisoka's sudden comeback. "You are right Chymos, I am weak." Tsuzuki glanced up to his Shikigami and then to Hisoka within his arms. "But there are those who believe in me and they are my strength. I won't let you harm them."  
  
Chymos back up a couple steps in surprise at Hisoka's sudden revival. "How did he? It isn't possible . . . it cannot be." Chymos' words faltered as the demon tried to understand what had just happened. Hell, Tsuzuki wasn't even sure what had happened – but Hisoka was back with him, and that was all that mattered. Perhaps the demons around could feel the change of power within the air, because a number of them stopped in their tracks to look to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The darkness within him blossomed like a flower about Tsuzuki, but this time it was his alone to control, not the other way around. Hisoka was his anchor; his reason to struggle to control the immense power within him . . . Hisoka was his heart. Chymos smiled for a moment as he saw the darkness, but faltered as he realized that Tsuzuki was still himself.  
  
Chymos stepped toward Tsuzuki and Tsuzuki could see the sheer malice in Chymos' eyes. The air about Chymos rippled, and Tsuzuki could feel the negative aura spilling from the demon. There would be more than broken bones this time around – but this time Tsuzuki would fight back. Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka within his arms and he knew he had to do something. Hisoka needed medical attention, not a battle – but they had to set things right first. He looked back up to stare into Chymos eyes and Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes. "You have not won, not yet."  
  
"You cannot deny what is within you, Tsuzuki!" Chymos screeched loudly as he took flight. "You hold darkness within similar to us, a demon's power. No matter how much you wish to hide from it or deny it, you are not human!"  
  
Tsuzuki looked up at Chymos. "Maybe I am not . . . but it doesn't matter. I am Shinigami. That is enough." Tsuzuki flared the dark aura about him menacingly and Chymos flew to perch upon a shattered wall. Tsuzuki looked to his Shinigami who hovered above him protectively and Tsuzuki nodded his thanks to them. "It is about time I stop hiding from what is within me . . . and realize that while it is a part of me, it is NOT me."  
  
It was then that tiny flutter of wings flew between Tsuzuki and Chymos, totally unconcerned by the glowing aura about Tsuzuki or the smoldering demon. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Chymos stared at the new arrival with varying degrees of emotion. It was a butterfly . . . and then another. Butterflies, thousands of glowing paper butterflies . . .  
  
"What the hell?" Chymos wrapped his wings about his form defensively and crouched upon the ground as the butterflies flew into the area. Tsuzuki watched in apprehension as the first butterfly alighted upon a nearby demon and the demon dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
Hisoka stirred sluggishly in his arms and Tsuzuki could hear Hisoka's whispered response. "Paper butterflies . . . these must be . . . Watari's?" Tsuzuki listened to Hisoka's faltering words with growing concern. Hisoka was weak, so very weak. There had to be something he could do to help . . . "They're . . . beautiful . . ."  
  
Tsuzuki watched as the butterflies descended into the area, dropping every living being to the ground they touched. Like manna from heaven, it leveled the playing field and Tsuzuki watched as Trinity surged toward the confused demons. With the demons unconscious, there was perhaps a chance . . . a way to save Meifu without anymore damage. Tsuzuki craned his neck to look at the butterflies, and then down to Hisoka in his arms. He leaned in close to whisper into Hisoka's ear. "I have an idea but I need your help . . . can you merge with me like before?"  
  
Hisoka's eyes fluttered open weakly but Tsuzuki could see strength in his partner's gaze. Hisoka nodded once and Tsuzuki felt the empathic link between the two of them strengthen. Tsuzuki could feel Hisoka as they synchronized once more, and Tsuzuki knew that together they had the power to expel the intruders from all of Meifu – he would make sure of it. Tsuzuki reached out in his mind to caress the energy within him, drew upon Hisoka's essence to control it, and formed his single desire and most powerful promise to Hisoka. He would live for Hisoka . . . and stay by his side forever. The violet tinged darkness about Tsuzuki and Hisoka flared with newfound strength and Tsuzuki opened his eyes to meet Chymos' own.  
  
"It's over."  
  
Tsuzuki spoke the words with calm and he closed his eyes once more. The energy collected about Tsuzuki and Hisoka and then exploded outward. With a sonic boom the energy rippled outward across Meifu like a tidal wave – taking every demon with it in its wake. Darkness flowed across Meifu, lit only by the radiance from hundreds of golden butterflies . . .  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I do have things I want to say, but I will leave them for the epilogue. Instead I want to apologize for those readers who have been waiting for the ending to this story. Writer's block stuck me, while at the same time I got caught up in the process of moving. While it is not an excuse for the extreme lateness of this chapter and the epilogue, it is an explanation. So instead of just posting the one chapter, I opted to just post it all at once. I have kept people waiting for too long, and hopefully, I still have some readers who will read this. Bows head  
  
I also want to thank my proof-reader, who has been invaluable in helping me out. I won't name names, because I respect privacy, but you know who you are. Thank you.  
  
Reviews on this chapter and the story in general would be most appreciated. It would be nice to know if anyone is still bothering to read this story or if I have lost everyone who had been following this because of my huge delays. Once again, I want to thank everyone who has read and those who have reviewed this story. Thank you very much!  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humor, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


	19. Epilogue Silver Lining

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is not mine, it will never be mine. The characters are the sole property of Matsushita Youko. This story and concept are the property of Lockeheart (that's me!) - So please don't steal. I have been working hard on this!  
  
This story is loosely based on the manga and the anime, taking components from both, but not necessarily all points. Some liberalization taken by me to suit my plot. Hope I don't offend or confuse.  
  
Original Characters are the property of Lockeheart.  
  
So on with the Show!  
  
Epilogue – A Silver Lining  
  
By Lockeheart  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"So you are telling me that after people have died and the impressive property damage," Watari waved his hand to the numerous piles of rubble that were once buildings. "Enma just says 'everything went according to plan' and we are supposed to accept that answer?!" He flopped down breathlessly upon the grass outside the Shokan division. "Unlike the God of the afterworld . . . SOME of us need a little help in understanding what the hell happened."  
  
Tatsumi raised his eyebrow slightly at Watari's excessive complaining and listened as Watari continued to ramble on. He was just as upset as Watari was about everything that had occurred, but unlike Watari, Tatsumi did not have the luxury to take the time to complain.  
  
"Just what kind of plan did Enma have? It would have been nice if he would have informed us that He would be putting all of us through the proverbial ringer!" Watari spoke with frustration and leaned back against one of the many cherry trees outside the Shokan division. Tatsumi just looked to Watari and shrugged slightly. There were a lot of 'what ifs' that could be asked, but in the end it didn't really matter. Enma had achieved His objective, along with all the rambling threads that He had wished to tidy up.  
  
The High Council was much more subdued as their lack of response and inaction during the demon attack upon Meifu was considered a blunder by any means. Their focus had only been on Trinity and the capture of Tsuzuki, to subdue one person whose power was a 'threat' to the council. They had in essence abandoned everyone else in their desire to protect themselves. In response Enma now held a more commanding role within the hierarchy, as a God should. The elite force that was Trinity was undoubtedly back to what they did best, and despite the angels' arrogant attitudes, Trinity had saved Watari, and probably Tsuzuki as well. For that, Tatsumi was grateful, and wished them well. Tatsumi then allowed his train of thought to shift. Enma had played off His people and workers well and Tatsumi wondered just how much of everything that had occurred was because of Enma's 'plan', and how much was just plain old luck.  
  
Enma had also gained back the stray lamb in the form of Hikaru, and in spite of the trouble she had caused, Tatsumi couldn't help but hope the misguided angel was okay. Her traitorous actions against Meifu warranted the highest punishment. But from what Tatsumi had gathered, because of Enma's newly regained status, Hikaru would not be destroyed. Love was both strength and a weakness. and for an angel to love a God and vice versa . . . Well time would tell what would become of that love.  
  
There was still no word on either Muraki or Oriya, and Tatsumi could only assume that they had received 'judgment'. The two of them had been little more than a footnote in Enma's memo to the Shokan division, and it left Tatsumi with questions. God only knows that Muraki deserved death and much more for what he had done, along with the atrocities committed within his life. As for Oriya, Tatsumi had looked up the man's profile, and while Oriya was no model citizen, it seemed that his crucial fault was that he cared for Muraki. To love a murdering bastard, that had to be one for the textbooks. Tatsumi looked to the grass beneath his feet and looked over to Watari who continued to complain. It was a funny feeling, both wishing for and against the eternal damnation of a person. Muraki had brought Hisoka back, and in essence saved two lives instead of one, even it is wasn't his intention. Tatsumi would never forgive Muraki for the harm he had caused, but a small part of him hoped that Muraki could be the man that Oriya had apparently seen. Oriya had given up heaven for Muraki . . .  
  
". . . with all of the crap Enma dragged all of us through with His subtle manipulations and misdirection . . . you would have thought that Enma was the enemy instead!" Watari was gesturing wildly with his hands now, and Tatsumi knew that it would be a while before his friend calmed down. He glanced at the numerous work crews repairing the extensive damage done to Meifu.  
  
"Well, you know what they say, Watari: God works in mysterious ways." Tatsumi gave Watari a small smile and he joined Watari to sit upon the cool grass. "Instead of complaining about everything that went wrong or almost failed, maybe you should look at what has been saved." Tatsumi gestured to the sky and the area about them. "The balance between Meifu and ChiJou has been saved; we still have a home."  
  
He and Watari sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of Meifu alive and rebuilding. Tatsumi leaned back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes. Nothing would ever be the same, not even if they built everything the way it had been before. Even if Enma had accomplished his goals, however bizarre, there was no denying the loss of trust between them and God.  
  
Tatsumi sighed softly and opened his eyes to look to the crumbled wall that was the infirmary. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were beyond that stone, and Tatsumi could not help but feel for the two of them. They had all suffered losses in everything that had happened, some more than others. Tatsumi was sure that the GuShoShin brothers would be bemoaning their ruined library once again, but it could be replaced. Yet what Tsuzuki and Hisoka had suffered though, was far more damaging. Tatsumi wasn't sure if his friends would ever be the same again. Tsuzuki's heart, mind, body and soul were in pain . . . but it wasn't Tatsumi's place to comfort Tsuzuki anymore. That was Hisoka's job now, and Tatsumi wished his young friend luck. To love Tsuzuki was not only a burden to carry, but also a treasure. Hisoka had endeavored to secure what Tatsumi dared not. Hisoka would be Tsuzuki's strength, and Tsuzuki his. It hurt a little for Tatsumi, knowing what he had given up; Tatsumi knew it was for the best.  
  
"They'll be okay, Tatsumi." Watari startled Tatsumi out of his thoughts and he raised his eyes to meet Watari's own. Watari smiled and gently squeezed Tatsumi's shoulder. "It's terrible that the two of them had to go through such pain to find what they already had in the first place . . . but now they can heal one another." Watari groaned slightly as he got up to his feet and he held out his hand for Tatsumi to take. "Come on, Tatsumi . . . let's get out of here." Tatsumi grabbed Watari's hand and let the scientist haul him to his feet. In response Watari gave Tatsumi's hand a gentle squeeze before he let go, and Tatsumi's hand tingled slightly at the loss of contact. Tatsumi smiled faintly and adjusted his glasses. Giving the infirmary one last look, Tatsumi turned back to Watari. Perhaps this too was another one of Enma's intentions. Who could truly know the mind of a God?  
  
With that thought firmly in mind, Tatsumi walked away from his past, from the infirmary. A person could not cling to 'what ifs' forever, because then they could never truly live. Sometimes you just had to move on. By this time Watari had run a little ahead of Tatsumi and Tatsumi could hear the blonde man calling for him.  
  
Perhaps it was his future that stood before him now; who could truly know? Tatsumi shook his head and hurried up to reach Watari who stood tapping his foot with a mixture of impatience and playfulness. The future was a funny thing.  
  
It was also full of new beginnings.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Damn it, Tsuzuki, I can feed myself thank you very much!"  
  
Hisoka glared to his partner who sat upon the bed's edge with a bowl of what was deemed food despite its unusual texture. It had been about a week since Hisoka had been forced into what was left of the infirmary. In fact considering that there wasn't a lot left intact throughout Meifu, Hisoka was rather surprised that the infirmary had survived. He guessed that the demons had not wanted sickly souls or something like that. While Hisoka felt comforted by Tsuzuki's presence, he couldn't help but feel a little irritated whenever Tsuzuki tried to treat him as an invalid, like spoon-feeding him now. He scowled, and then sighed as he felt a small wave of hurt coming from Tsuzuki. Ever since they had last merged, the link between the two of them had become stronger; that or perhaps Hisoka was just that much more comfortable around Tsuzuki.  
  
"I know you can, Hisoka." Tsuzuki fidgeted with the spoon in his hand and pushed the sludge masquerading as oatmeal around in the bowl. The small hurt continued to linger within Tsuzuki and Hisoka shook his head slightly. Maybe it was because he had never really seen Tsuzuki this open before, but Hisoka found that even the slightest remark could turn his partner's mood. Tsuzuki raised his eyes to meet Hisoka's own and Tsuzuki fidgeted even more under Hisoka's glare. "I just want to be here for you . . . you know?"  
  
"I get what you mean, Tsuzuki." Hisoka kept his tone soft and reached out to take the bowl from Tsuzuki's grasp to place it on the sidetable. He then reached out to gently touch Tsuzuki's trembling hand, hoping that Tsuzuki could feel what he meant; expressing what he felt verbally was ridiculously hard at times. "You can shed your masks now, Tsuzuki," Hisoka patted his partner's hand lightly and let Tsuzuki see his brief smile. "I know you aren't okay. Please trust me, Tsuzuki; I can be strong for you as well."  
  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki's tone was puzzled, but Hisoka was happy to note that the guilt Tsuzuki had transmitted earlier was vanishing. Hisoka winced slightly as he struggled forward from his mountain of pillows to grasp Tsuzuki's shoulders lightly. Sensing his partner's intentions, Tsuzuki leaned in so that their foreheads touched.  
  
"You know I stand by what I said. You are human; I guarantee it," Hisoka whispered the words and closed his eyes. "You love me . . . and I love you . . . that in itself proves it." Hisoka blushed as he spoke but kept his eyes closed. "I can't love a monster . . . so no matter what others say, you are human."  
  
"Hisoka . . ." Tsuzuki's voice was at the same volume as Hisoka's now, not that it mattered as they were alone. A silence filled the air and Hisoka opened his eyes to find Tsuzuki crying. Tsuzuki smiled slightly and sniffled, making Hisoka smile more. "Say it again, Hisoka . . . I need to hear you say it . . . so I know that this isn't some wonderful dream that I will wake up from."  
  
Hisoka pulled back slightly from Tsuzuki and tilted his head with uncertainty. Whatever did Tsuzuki mean? Hisoka reached out to gently brush at the tears that fell down Tsuzuki's cheeks. "You are hum –"  
  
"No not that." Tsuzuki reached up to lay his hand along Hisoka's outstretched one. "Tell me what I need to hear."  
  
Hisoka frowned slightly and then blushed. Tsuzuki smiled and Hisoka found his blush deepening. Why was it this way even after all they had been through? Hisoka cleared his throat and turned his hand around within Tsuzuki's grasp to entwine his fingers within Tsuzuki's own. "I . . . I love you, Tsuzuki." Hisoka found he was unable to completely let himself give in to everything that went with that phrase; so he followed up with a playful, yet stern remark. "But don't think this means that I will let you get your way all the time."  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled softly at Hisoka's mild reproach and Hisoka felt the pain Tsuzuki had been broadcasting slowly recede. The guilt and pain wasn't gone, but it was a start. Hisoka squeezed Tsuzuki's hand gently and nearly yelped in surprise when Tsuzuki reached out and wrapped strong arms around him such that he was half-sitting in Tsuzuki's lap. For an instant, Hisoka felt his face flame but remained where he was; Tsuzuki's arms were strong around him and for once Hisoka finally felt truly comfortable being held by another. Before he would have struggled out of Tsuzuki's embrace and call him an idiot. Old habits died hard, but he would break them – with Tsuzuki's help.  
  
But he didn't need to let Tsuzuki know just how much things had changed. Hisoka took a deep breath to let loose one of his infamous sarcastic remarks when Tsuzuki leaned down to capture Hisoka's lips; effectively killing his protest. Tsuzuki was warm and Hisoka promptly forgot his embarrassment as he kissed Tsuzuki back.  
  
They had both endured indescribable suffering, but this time Hisoka felt that the destination at the end of the road was worth it. He wasn't alone anymore . . . Tsuzuki pulled his lips away from Hisoka's own to whisper his own promise and Hisoka smiled at Tsuzuki's words. He leaned in to rest against Tsuzuki's chest, his own body sitting entirely within Tsuzuki's lap now and sighed. They remained curled together upon the bed, not saying a word, knowing that words were not needed. Things between them were not a happily ever after, but it was a new beginning.  
  
They had each other now.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Whew. Well there it is, fumbling words and all. I hope those reading have enjoyed it, and won't kick me for taking nearly three months to finish 'Desires'. This story was a huge undertaking for me, and hopefully not my last.  
  
There have been some things left open-ended and that was done on purpose. If I ever get the energy I may indeed do a sequel to this – but being as it is a monster already I do not know if it will happen. So as it stands, this is the end of this 'universe' so to speak.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka are together, but it isn't perfect. I don't believe in perfect relationships, and I don't believe that theirs will be either. Another proof of humanity I suppose. As for Tatsumi, well he now has the catalyst he needed to move on, and who knows? Watari is a good man . . . As for Muraki and Oriya: I left their status as it was, because their story would be just that: another story. The demons are banished, Hikaru is back in Meifu and with Enma, and as to whether that is good or bad; I leave to the imagination. Things have been restored, so to speak, but the lines of trust and communication have been damaged. Trinity spoke of a number of truths . . .  
  
I again wish to thank my proof-reader, who has, and hopefully will continue to be a source of encouragement for me. I won't name names, once again because I respect your privacy, but you know who you are. Thank you.  
  
Reviews on this epilogue and the story in general would be most appreciated. Once again I wish to apologize for those who have been waiting for the ending to this story, and to those just starting it, please forgive my rough edges. I am ever learning and polishing my writing style, and I hope I can continue to do so.  
  
Also I just have to thank Matsushita for creating such wonderful characters! Humor, darkness, romance - all the fun stuff rolled into one! Thank you! 


End file.
